Getting Back What Once Was Lost
by princessxoamber
Summary: Peter and Char find Bella…they know she is the Major's mate… When the time comes for them to finally meet…will they fall in love or will he stay devoted to a family that doesn't seem him in the same light? Twist turns and Volturi!
1. Chapter 1

Getting Back What Once Was Lost

**Summary: Peter and Char find Bella…they know she is the Major's mate…so they make her into his perfect match, everything he would ever want. When the time comes for them to finally meet…will they fall in love or will he stay devoted to a family that doesn't seem him in the same light? Twist turns and Volturi! **

**I own nothing. Steph M does. Grrr. But I wouldn't mind taking the Major for a ride….he he he. **

**Eh….here is my first go around….really I was reading and went to sleep and had dreams about this stuff. I really am hoping I'm not copying anyones ideas I really just wanted to go from a dream state to paper…well….word document he he. Things will get complex and weird and it will not be instant love I promiseee. But it also wont be drawn out for 4893084390 chapters k? thanks! **

Training the Major's Mate

Peter POV:

For the past 11 years my mate Charlotte and I have had the pleasure of taking care of (and training) the Major's mate. Isabella…she has always been beautiful, but as the years go on her beauty grows. We have lived in Arizona since Charlotte and I found her, and saved her from the household she was in.

Flashback:

"_Peter!" Charlotte yelled for me, "I found her I found her!" _

_I had no idea what she was going on and on about, but then it hit me! The Major's mate! But Char looked like she would cry if she could. _

"_Baby whats wrong?" I asked her. _

"_Peter….look at this place….the mother is selling drugs and they don't even feed her….she is 5 years old and she is COOKING….cooking Peter….who does that at 5? This isn't fair we have to take her with us, please…we can take care of her right? And when Jasper is ready we will introduce them….right? Please Peter?" _

"_Char babe….do you really think….how about we watch for a few days and if it is as bad as you think we will take her okay?" I compromised with her but she didn't look satisfied. _

"_Fine Peter but she isn't leaving my sight." _

_So we stayed there for three days and watch drug deal after drug deal go down in that house, the mother wouldn't even acknowledge Isabella. So it was time to take things into our own hands….Char and I made a quick meal out of the nasty drug dealing bastards, and then I covered the house with gasoline. Char went up to Isabella's room and got her to pick her favorite things to take with her….strangly enough…she picked books. _

"_Isabella…my name is Charlotte….I'm going to take you away from here okay? Everything is going to be better from now on." _

"_Are you an angel?" she said, "you look like an angel, you are so pretty? Will you be my mommy? Can I call you mommy…oh this is going to be great!" _

_That child was STRANGE! But she would fit it great. I walked in behind Char to see her holding Isabella….and she looked so happy. I was happy that my mate was happy…now if only we could get Jasper to be as happy one day…but I can forsee some complication. _

_End flashback_

I was pulled from my flashback as Bella came running down the stairs screaming something about not wanting to wear pink.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked

"Daddddddyyy….." she drawled out….oh know this cannot be good she only plays that card when she wants something or did something to piss off Char.

"What did you do Bella?"

"Nothing Daddy…..I just want you to take Mama for a hunt so I can have some alone time…"

"Alone time? What….are you reading his books again Bella?"

"I…um…well….no.." she stuttered out and blushed. Bella loved to read Jasper's history books or books about him.

When she turned 13 we told her all about vampires and how she was destined to be with the Major even if he didn't know it yet. I told her all about our days with Maria, how Jasper had found Alice. Then she asked the most sought out question…"if Jasper loves Alice so much how come they aren't mates?" I didn't have an answer for it so I explained Char's aura gift where she can find soul mates because their auras will be halves to a whole. And with total recall as vampires she could always remember Jasper's so when she met Isabella of course she knew he was his other half.

"Bells…you know we leave in a few days….we have told you everything we know and you have read all those books a thousand times. There isn't anything you can do except meet him. You know how to act, we have taught you well. He just won't know you are what he needs right away…remember…he has been different from who he really is for a long time…" I could tell she was self conscious about all this stuff, she didn't think she was meant for him, she always called him beautiful whenever she would see old pictures from throughtout the years.

"but….okay fine….just…I'm nervous really really nervous and I don't know what I am going to do if.." she trailed off and looked at the floor, I hated when she did that.

"Bells…." Char finally came down into the picture, "you are my daughter…and he will love you. It should be instant, but no promises, you know this we have told you, he has been changed….its not his fault…you have to help bring him back to who he was and when he figures it all out…he will love you even more…now go on and have your alone time…remember we are leaving in the morning for Fork's and then we will meet Jasper….so…get ready…we will see you in the morning."

Ah my Char always understood these teenage mood swings. Poor Jasper is an empath and will feel all that shit all the time. Ugh. Anyways so I taking my wife on a hunt and off to rainy, Forks to meet the Cullen's. I just hope all this doesn't fall apart.

JASPER POV

I have been in this family for decades. They all look at me with pity filled looks or fear. Yes they fear the scars that cover my body but really all the pity is what kills me. I don't want to be pitied. I want to be loved…like everyone else, but that doesn't seem possible.

I feel like something is changing, but I don't know what it is. For vampires change is rare. I wonder where Alice is? She changed everything for me. I don't know where I would be without her…I owe her everything. I know she isn't my true mate, my best friends Peter and Char told me so years ago, but I would never leave her, I couldn't. I owe her way too much.

Just as I was sitting waiting my phone rings, I pick it up and all I hear is "Tomorrow fucker…look for a hot little brunette….you won't miss her…"

What is that supposed to mean? Well I could see if Alice knows….maybe she does….Peter is always been weird…but hey I guess we could just go with the flow.

Alice walks in and she is nervous…."Ali what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing Jasper" well that sounded rehearsed…why is she feeling hurt?

"Alice….Peter just called and said to these are his words not mine "look for a hot little brunnette" do you know anything about it? Have you had any visions?" I asked her slowly.

"No Jasper I haven't. Sorry." And she walked away and all I could feel from her is disbelief and deciet. Well this can't be good. Guess we'll have to wait and see what fate has in store tomorrow.

Bella POV

I was sitting at home, packing the last of my things and all I could think about was tomorrow. Finally I would meet him. I couldn't wait. I just hope that he accepted me and gets rid of that little wife of his. From everything Mom and Dad have told me, I already love him. How could I not? I mean to escape those horrible wars and that Cuntpire grr stupid Maria hurting everyone I love.

Thankfully Mom and Dad left me alone for a while, I am so nervous! I know everything that the Major would want in a mate. The rules to be his mate and the reaction I should get, but what if that doesn't happen? Dad says he will need time to accept who he was once again without all the war torn murder involved. I like to think of it as a compromise. I know he can't be happy with those…Cullen's…..they don't love him. I can just feel it. But I know he has to be happy without killing people. I think his vegitarian diet is so brave, but catch myself wondering what he would look like with red eyes like Mom and Dads. I shake my head to clear those thoughts and focus on what to do. Basically I live by two simple rules with him.

1. Never call him his name unless he says to. Always refer to him as Major, Master or sir.

2. Never question and order. Always follow his directions.

Suddenly my phone rings….caller id reading Jane…from the Volturi? I wonder what she wants…..before I answer I think of the memory of when I first met the Volturi.

_Flashback_

_Mom and Dad have been called to Volterra….all because I am still human and know about the existence of vampires….really who would I tell that wouldn't throw me into a padded room. Anyway we are on our way to meet them and explain the situation. _

"_Aro will see you know" says the small blonde little child looking like vampire. _

"_Hi…what's your name" I ask her…I am a curious little 14 year old girl what do you expect? _

_She looks shocked before she answers "Jane" _

_And after that we were fast friends. I spoke with Aro and he couldn't really all my thoughts he really was upset about all that…but he said he wanted something in return for not killing me. Mom and Dad seemed tense. _

"_Hmmm I think that when your mate accepts you….both of you will have to come and serve in my guard….his skills and your shield will both be powerful….we will talk at another time dear….but good luck" _

_End Flashback _

So now Jane calls every once and a while to see how things are going. I can see us hanging out when we go to Volterra…I mean it's a great place and has people and maybe if the Major doesn't want me I will go there until he is ready.

"JANE!" I yell into the phone finally answering it.

"Bells…listen I only have a minute…Alec and I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow and you know Alec says if Jasper doesn't want you you are welcome to be his mate…..ew brother why did you make me say that."

Haha I couldn't help but laugh. Alec has always had a little crush on me and he is uber cute but compared to the Major…I don't think so.

"tell him I will keep that in mind Janey….well I have to get to bed…don't want bags under my eyes tomorrow. I will let you know what happens okay?"

"Just remember Aro wants a full report too."

Ugh. At least I talked him into letting Mom and Dad come with the Major and I when we come or if I go alone. Oh I'm getting really nervous now.

Before it got too late I pulled Jasper…I mean the Major's old war journal out from under my pillow and read until I fall asleep just like I do every night….hoping that tomorrow will bring happiness to everyone involved in this situation.

Char POV

Peter and I returened from our hunt to see Bella on her bed with Jasper's war journal…..again. That has to be the 100th time I have seen her read it. She must have it memorized. But it seems that she feels a part of him with her when she does. I wonder how he will think of her. I know Peter called and told him to be on the out look for her….but still doesn't mean he understands. And his midget of a wife….well let's just say she wont be any help.

Jasper is her puppet…and I hate it, but I wont say anything against her because it will only upset him. I hate that we haven't seen him in a while. We wouldn't let him come here for fear of him seeing Bella too soon, maybe we should have…maybe we have gone about this all wrong. I just hope we havent ruined her life. But when we went to see Jasper a few years ago…he seemed so sad, so detached, so unwanted and I hate those Cullens for treating him that way.

I really hope Bella can pull him out of this funk. And I hope that he gives her all the happiness she deserves…I love my daughter I really do, I just hope I have done right by her.

"Char….she will be fine…come on let's get on the road….its time for the Major to meet his mate"


	2. Can Vampires be Nervous?

Chapter 2: Can Vampires be nervous?

**I own nothing. Steph M does. Grrr. But I wouldn't mind licking the Major's abs….he he he. **

Okay so I thought maybe since I'm on a roll I will add some more spunk today….but hey….not sure what I am doing….just going with the flow. Don't know how many chappys ill get in today. But hey….I'm hoping it doesn't come out really really stupid! Grr.

Previously on Getting Back What Once Was Lost

"_Char….she will be fine…come on let's get on the road….its time for the Major to meet his mate" _

Bella POV

Oh…my…GOSH! Waking up I realized today is the day. D-day. The countdown is done. It's finally here. I'm beyond nervous. Now I am feeling sick to my stomach. Oh no.

Okay calm down. Radio! Need music. Then I can dance around and get all my nervous energy out. Yes….yes that sounds good.

Wait….where is my music….oh no I forgot we moved…now I have to unpack before anything gets done. Yuck.

"Bella…..come on….shower…I have clothes for you…and then you are going to school….we'll see how it goes before we unpack okay?" Mom said even she sounded nervous…..can vampires be nervous?

"Thanks Mama…" I whispered back knowing she could here me.

So I followed my morning routine and headed down the stairs to say goodbye and head off to school… my heart was in my stomach and I was borderline hysterical. I wonder how the Major is doing this morning.

Jasper POV

The night went by with me in my study ready old war books, some were my own others were people I use to know. I often wondered if anyone else read these for run. Alice never came back last night….it seems like she is avoiding me. I am curious as to this brunette Peter spoke of. I wonder if she is a vampire…well she has to be right? I mean why would Peter know a human.

Finally I decided I wasn't waiting for Alice, she could ride with Edward, they had been weird lately, private silent conversations and strange emotional climates were following them every where. I got to my bike, reved it up and headed out towards the school…..ready for another day in the life of a vampire who is known as the "Major" or "the god of war" yet here I am posing as a high school student….again. God life sucks, well in my case….after life sucks.

I was waiting in the parking lot for the first bell to ring when my nose caught a whiff of a scent I knew very well…a combination of Peter and Charlotte but where could it be coming from. So then I started to turn tactical….and began to analyze every person in the lot until I saw her. There she was, tiny little thing…about five foot tall, long brown hair….wow….those eyes….I'm locked I can't look away….this must be the girl…..I take a step toward her. She's looking at me at the same time…her emotions are filled with recognition, adoration, lust, but mostly she is nervous. I stop myself mid step I can't go over there. She is human, I'd most likely drain her. Sigh.

I see her facial expressions change. I didn't have to be an empath to read the rejection she thought I was giving her. Who was this girl and why did she know me. I needed to speak with her. I needed to speak with Peter. I needed to avoid Alice and Edward, but most of all I needed to breathe…well not necessarily, but I couldn't calm down….seriously could there be a nervous vampire? Suddenly I felt Alice wrap her arms around me and the girl….her heartbreak was shown across her face. Great just great…this is not how I wanted to start out my day.

Char POV

I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean really could there be a nervous vampire? Bella had gone to school. I'm sure she had met him by now…or at least seen him. Oh gosh I hope she is okay.

Peter is worse than I am….he may try to be all tough soldier but Bella is his baby girl and she is not to be hurt in anyway. Oh Jasper please don't hurt my baby….she has already been hurt too many times.

Peter POV:

Oh God….Char is nervous…..Bella looked like she wanted to throw up when she left. I can feel it…this is not going to be good.

Suddenly I scream out, "That Pixie Bitch!"

Char is just staring at me, "What's wrong sugar? Is Bella okay?"

"No she's not…she thinks he's rejecting her….and he probably will and its all her pixiness's fault."

I couldn't think, so I set out for the school…stood in the forest and waited. I listened to see if Jasper and Bella spoke….but they didn't. It was finally lunch and I thought maybe they could talk then. Bella sat outside at a picnic table alone so he would approach her but I saw the pixie bitch grab his arm and shake her head no. Bella seemed to be getting angry…I could see it on her face, so I bet Jasper could feel it. Finally I decided to call him.

"_Peter" _

"_Major"_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_You could get your head out of your ass for starters"_

"_Who is she Peter?"_

"_Doesn't matter…just come out to the forest I'm here, I wanna talk…now."_

"_Fine…but I want answers too." _

So I waited and out he finally came. It was time the Major met someone more badass…..a teenage girls daddy….

Bella POV

I drove to the school, got out of my car and then I saw him…..standing there next to his bike…wow…swoon. Oh could he be more perfect…okay get it together Bella…he feels what you are feeling.

Finally he looked up at me those messy blonde curls falling in front of his eyes….I wanted to brush it away with my hand….but sigh…I couldn't. He started to take a step toward me then stopped. I could feel it then,,,,he didn't want me, of course he wouldn't. He's perfect and a vampire and I'm just a stupid human. I started to walk away, giving him one last look before I saw _his wife _come up and hug him from behind…he looked uncomfortable.

I went on with my day, and finally it was lunch time. I avoided the few people who tried to talk to me throughout classes, I was only focused on one person but it seemed that person was avoiding me like the plague. I walked outside to one of the picnic tables so that maybe he would come over and talk seeing as I was alone. He looked back at me…smiled….swoon….and then _she_ shook her head no and he sat back down like a good little puppet he was. Oh I was so mad, and I let him feel it. He flinched before answering his phone. Suddenly I realized that mine was ringing too.

"_Mom" I answered_

"_Bells….oh god Bells, it's bad isn't it? Your dad left I think he's there talking to Jasper….oh god did you even get to talk to him? Come on girl give your mama something" _

_I laughed at her and responded "Mama I'm fine…I don't know what to do…I try not to be obvious….but I think the pixie and the mind reader know and are trying to stop him every chance he gets. He saw me….looked at me….he's smiled…I think he might feel something…that's good right? All hope isn't lost?"_

"_Oh baby…I wish it were that easy….with the Dynamic Duo you two are gonna have your work cut out for you. I hope you guys get to talk. I bet your dad will invite him over and explain the whole thing….let's just wait it out okay?" _

"_Yeah Mama…okay I'm gonna head to my next class I'll see you when I get home. And I'm not gonna get my hopes up. I have been preparing for this day for years I'm not gonna mess it up now. I just hate that it seems like this is out of my hands…" _

"What's out of your hands" I heard a voice say from behind me….oh no…its….it could be….could it? I tried to think of a way to answer and I heard Mom yelling my name in the phone but I just couldn't think I couldn't speak…..I felt so stupid….oh no….

Jasper POV

"Peter! What is going on?" I yelled at him

"Major we can't do this here and you know it."

"Why not Peter…what is going on"

"Listen Jazz…seriously…if I tell you….you will lose it in front of all these people….and that wont be good…just know that…Bella…that is her name by the way…is really important to you…..but she is especially important to Char and to me. So don't screw this up"

And with that he walked away. I sat there for a few and thought about what he just said….Bella….I could say her name for hours….it suited her. I wondered who she was…what she liked…how she knew Peter and Char…surely they weren't keeping a pet…but they eat humans….one couldn't live with them. Oh this is so confusing. So I started back to the school and I could hear her…Bella….on the phone with Char…

"_Yeah Mama…okay I'm gonna head to my next class I'll see you when I get home. And I'm not gonna get my hopes up. I have been preparing for this day for years I'm not gonna mess it up now. I just hate that it seems like this is out of my hands…" _

"What's out of your hands" I said from behind her and then she freaked. She wasn't responding I could hear Char yelling for her in the phone so I took it from her. I let Bella regain her composure….while I handled Char..

"_Charlotte?"_

"_Jazz?" _

"_Yeah Char why is this girl calling you Mama?"_

"_Oh shit Peter didn't tell you? Oh god. Are you takling to Bella? Is she okay? You didn't eat her did you?" by the end she was giggling…strange woman that one is…._

"_Char She is fine….she looks shocked…I cant feel anything from her right now….I just don't understand…wait looks like she's coming around I'll see you later…okay?" and with that I hung up and looked at Bella…wow she's even prettier up close. _

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Major…I mean Jasper…I mean sir…oh god I can't do this I have to go." and she ran away…what is going on? Why did she call me Major? And then sir…and why wouldn't she call me by my name….how does she….this is so confusing. I was determined to figure it all out when I went to Peter and Char's this afternoon.

I went to History and noticed that Bella was in that class too. It was our last class of the day, so maybe I could talk to her…there is an empty seat by me. Yes! Score…maybe I can talk to her.

"Miss Whitlock…you can sit by Mr. Hale….he is the only open seat." the teacher told her and I about screamed out WHAT instead I covered it with a cough.

Bella sat next to me and whispered so only I could hear…"I thought you were a Whitlock? What is this Hale business? I don't understand? Oh god I shouldn't be questioning you…I'm sorry sir….please forgive me?" she was hysterical and if I didn't calm her down she was going to lose it. I could already smell the tears forming.

"Well I may originally be a Whitlock, miss but I play a part…the part of Rosalie Hale's twin brother hense the last name change….now would you be willing to tell me why you are using my surname?"

She avoided the question until the end of class….then as she gathered her books up into her bag and turned to walk away she said, "That Major Whitlock is because your brother Peter is my father and Charlotte is my mother and you…sir are my mate….I'll see you later you are coming right?"

I was baffled…did she just say she was my mate? What is going on? Wait did she say mother and father? I really need to get the bottom of this. What am I going to do? I had too many questions and not enough answers.

Alice POV

That stupid stupid little human, thinks she can come in and steal my Jasper. He's the perfect pet really….he obeys….he lets me dress him….and makes me feel better about myself. What could be better….oh I know….the sexing I will be doing with Edward later. Stupid Jasper….says he's a strong empath and yet he can't figure this out. Maybe the human will do some good and she will get him away from us…he never belonged. I wish Peter and Charlotte had eaten her when they killed her druggie parents. Oh if Jasper finds out that I know all about Miss Isabella Whitlock….ugh that name….when we married I enver got to use it why does she….stupid human….still it will be hell to pay. Especially if something happens to her…I guess I will have to be on the lookout.

"She told Jasper she was his mate" I told Edward.

"Really how did he take it?"

"He stood there and didn't understand. God is he stupid"

"It's okay love….they will be together soon….or both will go away and they will be miserable apart and then we can be happy together"

Stupid Edward thinks things are perfect….when it all reality I am using him too…stupid vampire…..some mind reader he is…I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens….too many decisions to be made.

A/N okay so Alice may seem like the bad guy….but really….it's complicated…..just some things aren't always what they seem…..remember that for the future he he sounds like a vision right? Anyways next up will be the TALK.


	3. The TALK

**Chapter 3: The Talk **

**I don't own anything…..except the thoughts in my head….and sometimes the voices….he he he I'm just kidding really…no voices…..just a little dyslexia **

**OHHH Btw I Got a question in my review as to why Bella always wants to refer to Jasper as sir and stuff…but it doesn't seem to fit its because he LOST who he was and now they are trying to GET BACK to how he was only with some adjustments…..sooooo no mopey emo jasper….but strong and confiedent major w/out all the murderous tendencies. I'm hoping it works. Ideally it will be that Bella helps to control the Major's outburst yet he still wants her to acknowledge that he is stronger. Get it? If not sorry. I hope to get there soon. **

_**Previously on GBWOWL btwn Jasper/Bella **_

_**She avoided the question until the end of class….then as she gathered her books up into her bag and turned to walk away she said, "That Major Whitlock is because your brother Peter is my father and Charlotte is my mother and you…sir are my mate….I'll see you later you are coming right?"**_

_**I was baffled…did she just say she was my mate? What is going on? Wait did she say mother and father? I really need to get the bottom of this. What am I going to do? I had too many questions and not enough answers. **_

**Peter POV **

**I waiting that rest of the afternoon for them to show up. I wondered if they would have any classes together….if they spoke….oh I'm freaking out. **

**Finally she walks in the door with tears coming down her face. I'm going to kill him. **

"**Bella….sweetie what happened?" **

"**Daddy he's gonna hate me. I just spit it out and then I ran away and he was mad I have his last name, and I'm just stupid stupid. Oh Daddy I can never face him again. I'm just gonna go call Janey and tell her to set my room up there." and she ran away crying. **

**As soon as Bella had finished her rant Jasper walked in I was ready to kill him…."whoa killer…where is she…why is she crying…what is going on? Is she really my mate?"**

"**Char babe….will you go get her….its time we all talked."**

**She went upstairs and I just kept glaring at Jasper. Hurting my baby girl. Making her want to go to Volterra….oh I'll show him. **

"**Peter why are you so angry?"**

"**You know why asshole"**

**Then all of a sudden we hear "No Mama I am NOT GOING DOWN THERE. SEND HIM BACK TO HIS PIXIE WIFE. IM GOING TO VOLTERRA AND ARO CAN HAVE ME AND MY STUPID SHEILD AT LEAST I WILL HAVE JANE. IM NOT GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF AGAIN!" **

**Wow she is mad. **

"**What is she talking about Peter I am losing my patience. Why is she wanting to leave I don't want her to leave. What is going on?"**

**Before I could respond a small voice behind me replied, "you don't want me to leave?" **

**Jasper POV **

**God she is beautiful….oh I have to say something. She's gonna think I'm rejecting her again. **

"**Bella…..it's very nice to meet you…officially….I want to umm…know everything….can we all talk?" **

"**Yes sir, Major…uh I uh…well….Daddy?" that is just too weird hearing Peter called Daddy….I gotta cut this Major and Sir shit for the moment. **

"**Bella….please just call me Jasper….or well….Peter and Char call me Jazz….but what ever you want is fine with me…..but no Major or sir…I havent been the Major in a long time." **

"**I think they may be the problem." she said in a low voice I wouldn't have heard if I was a vampire…**

"**Anyway…is your…..wife here? Because I don't think Bella could handle that right now…..what is it you want to know….we will tell you anything." Peter finally added to the conversation. **

"**Well how about is Bella really my mate and if she is how do you know?" suddenly Char was out of her seat and was yelling. **

"**Of course she is you idiot? Don't you feel the pull to sit closer to her, to wipe the tears from her eyes? Don't you see….and you know exactly how I know Jasper Whitlock." oh man Char surely is a scary mama hen. I had forgotten [well not really because vampires cant forget] hadn't thought about Char's aura gift. **

"**I um…Bella….what…uh.." I was a stuttering fool…what is wrong with me? Why is this little human girl making me so….weird **

"**Jasper…may I say something?"**

"**Anything Angel." whoooa where did that nickname come from? **

"**You are lost." **

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**You don't even know who you are…..you have been turned into this….lap dog…or something. I have read all your journals, I have read all about you in every history book and vampire history book alike. I have been prepared for you for years. But this is not who I expected to see. I understood that **_**your wife **_**has turned you into this….what ever this is….but where is the real you? Why are you….like this? I think this was a mistake. I don't think you are ready. Any other questions you want to ask feel free to but I won't be here. I have to call Aro and get him up to speed on our meeting." and with that she walked away. **

**I stared at the staircase she just went up for a full ten minutes going over everything she had said. I was a lap dog. I did lose myself. What had happened. Then it all hit me ALICE! Things were good for a while but once the 80's hit she started to pull away from me, and started treating me like a pet instead of her husband. I would have stayed by her side through anything but now I'm not so sure. **

"**And the light bulb goes on huh?" Peter and his smart ass remarks. **

"**I don't get it….how does she know all this? What is going on? What does she mean tell Aro?" was that all I could do today? Ask questions. Oh this is pitiful. **

"**First of all…..she told you how she knows….she has read everything there is about you and we have prepared her for the Major." **

"**Why the Major…I haven't let my demon out in a very long time Peter and I don't expect to. Why would you subject her to that kind of toture? I hate when I am that way." **

"**She is going to help you control him," **

"**What are you talking about!" **

"**Honestly sitting there right now….think about how many guys you felt today that were lusting after her…..now that you know she is your mate and understand…..what do you want to do…don't think just answer" **

"**Suck the life out of their bodies" holy shit…where did that come from? **

"**See….she brings it out in you. That is what we were hoping for…except we want him to be controlled. No rampages…but still strong and tactful. Something is going on and we don't know what it is yet…but something is happening and we need you to be prepared. She will be your other half. You need her to be a better leader." **

**Wow….I really didn't know what to think. I was confused and intrigued and I wanted to know more. **

"**So what is all this with Aro?" **

"**Well….they found out we had Bella….so they requested a meeting we went….Aro met her he couldn't read her. Deemed her a shield. Said once you accept her you are both to join the guard. Bella and Jane are tight. But that Alec man does he have it baddd for her." **

**I felt the growl come up in my throat. "He even offered to take her as his mate if you didn't accept her." Now he was just goading me…this couldn't be true. **

"**What about Alice?" of course as soon I said this had to be the time Bella would walk in the room. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran back up the stairs. **

"**I'll go." Peter got up and went after his **_**daughter**_** man still trying to get a hold of that one. So here I was with Mama Hen. Oh God she's gonna kill me. **

"**Char…" I started but was cut off. **

"**No Jasper you don't understand. You don't get how we found that girl. How she always felt useless and how she didn't want to be a burden on us. That was when she was 5. She really was just so shy and kept to herself until we told her all about you and then she finally had something to work towards to be proud of. She heard how we talked about you and the old days and how strong you were and she was proud that she was to be your mate. And now all you can worry about is Alice. That is a teenage girl up there Jasper…no a decade old vampire." **

**I understood where she was coming from, and I tried to form my words to have the right answer, but just kept coming up blank. **

**Bella and Peter came down the stairs again and Bella uttered the words that broke my heart into millions of pieces, "I'm going to Volterra tomorrow. I will wait until you want me Major and then I will be there for you. But I cannot stay here while you…do whatever it is you do with **_**her**_**. I am going to finish packing if you want to come up and talk we can, but do not expect a lot I am deeply hurt and I feel like I have failed my parents, so please don't try to make false promises and uttered words you think I want to hear." **

**Bella POV [before she came back downstairs] **

**I picked up the phone and called Jane, with tears in my eyes. **

"_**Bella…how did it go?"**_

"_**Jane…he…ugh this is horrible I don't know what I'm doing. This person is not who everyone told me about. Whatever Alice Cullen did to him has made him forget who he was." **_

"_**Bella that's why there is you. You are meant to bring him back. Don't let it get you down. So I take it it isn't going well." **_

"_**Oh Jane I don't know he's in the living room. I told him off and told him he was a lap dog." **_

"_**Oh god this is great! I can't wait to tell everyone you called the Major a lap dog! Haha. Well I have to go tell Aro….call me later okay?" **_

**I sat on my bed for a while, trying not to think about the man sitting in the living room. Finally I got the courage to go down the stairs again and the first thing I heard was "what about Alice?" that about broke my heart. I felt the tears threatening to escape and just went back to my room and started packing. **

"**Bella…"**

"**Don't…I don't want to hear it. I just want to go. I want to cry and I want ice cream and I'm sorry I let you down. I know you have worked hard with me to get him back but it is useless unless he wants it. Don't you understand….he may want to stay with her, who are we to decide anything else." and with that I fell to the floor and balled my eyes out while my dad held me tight. **

**I finally stopped crying and picked up my phone again. **

"_**Jane it's Bella….I'll be getting there tomorrow. There is only so much I can do. Tell Aro that I will stay til the Major wants me returned okay?" **_

"_**yes ma'am I will have your room all put together k? and I can't wait to see you even if you are upset" and with that she hung up**_**. **

**Dad and I went down the stairs and I looked straight at Jasper and said "I'm going to Volterra tomorrow. I will wait until you want me Major and then I will be there for you. But I cannot stay here while you…do whatever it is you do with **_**her**_**. I am going to finish packing if you want to come up and talk we can, but do not expect a lot I am deeply hurt and I feel like I have failed my parents, so please don't try to make false promises and uttered words you think I want to hear." **

**Peter POV**

**He just stared at her. Like he wasn't sure what was happening. I could see his facial expressions change. The thought of something that was his being taken from him did not sit well with the Major and Jasper was battling within himself to see who would win. **

"**Isabella….," oh god it's the Major voice…I think she did it!, "You will not be going to Volterra." there was no room for argument. **

"**Yes sir" good girl keep to the training…don't make him angry.**

"**Isabella….I must go….I have things to handle and then we will speak. I wasn't done. I said you would not be going to Volterra…..what I meant was…you will not be going alone." **

"**Yes sir" **

**And with that he walked out the door and we could only assume when he would be back. I feared for anyone who ran into his path now. The Major was out finally….for how long who knows….but maybe just maybe….she really is getting through to him. I could see the smile on her face. That was the man she had fallen in love with over the years and finally he was starting to become who he once was. **

**Unknown POV **

"**Are all my plans set?" **

"**Yes. Everything is being set in motion." **

"**you have done well" **

"**Thank you"**

"**when the time comes you will be rewarded" **

"**All I want is the Major" **

"**Then have him you shall" **

**All of a sudden both creatures heard the voice of Alice Cullen from the cell they had her locked in…"Jasper would NEVER give up Bella…just you wait. I'll get out and I will tell him all of this. You will not be able to continue on with this plan." **

"**He would never believe you dear Alice because he's about to find out you are sleeping with your brother" **

"**What are you talking about? I havent been with Jasper in decades you have had me locked in here!" **

"**Opps, must be my shifter in your place….sad sad story Alice" **

**THE REAL ALICE CULLEN POV **

**Oh God Jasper. I was going to tell him all about Bella, that way he could spend her life as she grew up with her and Peter and Char. I went out for a hunt and was captured. I often wondered where he thought I was. But hearing these two make plans for Jasper and Bella broke my heart. I have seen visions of them happy together I hope they get that. She will make him stronger and he will protect her at all costs. But the biggest question is why is Edward sleeping with "me" that's just gross. I need to start searching for ways to get out of here. **

**A/N I don't know who the bad guys are yet. So any suggestions would be helpful. I told you something was up with Alice. Now Alice needs to find a way out, but when she does will Jasper want the real Alice or Bella? How long will the Major stay out and what is going to happen in Volterra? **


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Blah-dee-blah. Wish I could. But I cant so I won't say I will…yippie.

Sooooo I got a shout out for a certain review in this chapter! Hope you can find it! He he he. Made me giggle.

Okay on with the storyyyy…..oh and don't forget my poll on my page por favor!

**Previously on Getting Back What Once Was Lost **

**Peter POV **

_**And with that he walked out the door and we could only assume when he would be back. I feared for anyone who ran into his path now. The Major was out finally….for how long who knows….but maybe just maybe….she really is getting through to him. I could see the smile on her face. That was the man she had fallen in love with over the years and finally he was starting to become who he once was. **_

**Chapter 4: Accepting Who You Are **

**Jasper POV **

**I felt it, the moment things changed. The thought of Isabella being away from me made my inner beast roar with anger. There was no way to be separated, but she wants to go to Volterra….albeit to get away from me, but I can still accompany her. **

**After I left Peter and Char's I made my way back home to the Cullen's. When I got to the house I could feel myself surveying every move one of my family members made. Surprisingly though, Emmett came running at me trying to tackle me to the ground. I pinned him let out a furious growl and sent him as much fear as I could muster. **

**As I had him pinned he's screaming, "Jasper I was just playing….oh god let me go let me go please." **

**I could not come out of my haze….I couldn't….but then they recognized it. **

"**Hello Major" I heard Carlisle say. I just nodded my head and headed straight for my room. I heard Carlisle explain to the others what had happened with my inner beast coming out and now they were trying to figure out what caused it. **

**I felt uneasy as I made my way to my bedroom….someone was in there. Maybe it was just Alice….but she didn't seem to be alone…and I found feel the lust coming out in waves. I opened the door to find my wife on top of her brother riding him like it was going out of style. **

**I wasn't angry. I really could care less. I had Isabella now even if I wasn't ready. She was my future and nothing was going to stop that. So I yelled over my shoulder as I packed my bags, "Don't stop on my account…really I'll be gone in a few moments" **

**And I was. I was packed and headed back down the stairs when Carlisle stopped me. "Jasper…does this have to do with Isabella?" **

"**How do you know her?" **

"**She..well…Aro let us know…"**

"**You have all known and not told me of my mate?"**

"**Mate? He didn't say that…he just said she would bring forth the leader in you….why are you packed….where are you going?" **

"**Isabella and I along with Peter and Charlotte are going to Volterra….she wants to go, I need to accept who I am again and I need to find out everything that is going on…" **

"**Yes Major, I understand…but…are you sure she is your mate?"**

"**Yes she is…Charlotte told me. I can feel it…and Alice is obviously not my mate if she is upstairs with her brother.."**

"**Major I am on the council that has been trying to figure out what has been happening in our world a long time…I knew of Isabella, and we would like to help in whatever ways we can." **

"**understandable. I will call when I know more. Now I must return to my mate." **

**And with that I walked out the door and headed back to Peter and Charlotte's. I just walked in the front door…it was late, Isabella must be asleep. I went straight to her room, only to see her sitting in the middle of her bed, reading my old war journal. **

"**What are you doing Isabella?" **

"**I well….you left and you didn't say what you wanted me to do, so I decided to wait for you to return and just read…is that okay sir?" **

"**Yes…but weren't you tired? Why didn't you go to sleep?"**

"**You never gave me permission to sleep sir." **

**Oh she was making my beast purr….he loved how willing she was to obey everything and to lean on him to tell her what she should and shouldn't do. I need to snap out of this haze. I need to be normal to speak with her now, but how…how do I come back? Then it happened. She looked me in the eyes and smiled…and I could feel the pride coming off of her. It brought me back. I smiled back but that didn't seem to be what she wanted. **

"**Why are you confused Bella?" **

"**What? Oh…um well….I was wondering why you are back…to you…well…not the Major anymore" **

"**Bella you are going to help me incorporate both into my daily life. I have to find an even playing ground. Do you understand?"**

"**I think I get it…I mean…you don't want to be the lap dog, but you don't want to be ruthless either…" **

"**Exactly."**

"**And that's what I was talking about earlier….I'm sorry I called you a lap dog…twice. Jane thought it was funny…"**

"**You told Jane?"**

"**Oh...um...yes is that okay?" **

"**She is your friend of course it is fine." **

**I could feel the fatigue running off of her. She was beyond exhausted. "Bella lay down...go to sleep…tomorrow we can finish talking.." I stood up to walk out of the room, but before I made it to she door…**

"**Please don't go…" she whispered, eyes filled with tears. **

"**I….do you think that is appropriate?" **

"**Do you wanna ask my parents? Is that what it is…oh of course it is…you are used to old timey ways…not saying you are old…but I think…oh gosh I must look like a floozy.,," she kept rambling and I couldn't listen anymore I was too busy trying to hold in my laughing. She really was funny. **

"**Bella…excuse me for a moment…I will be back…why don't you get ready for bed and then we will go from there." and I walked out of the room to go see Peter and Char. **

"**Funny little thing aint she?" Peter smiled **

"**She's wonderful. Listen when I went back to the house I found Alice…and Edward….together…..so that wont be a problem…but um…Bella wants me to stay with her tonight and as her parents I thought I should ask permission." **

**Char was snickering before she replied, "are you asking to court our daughter Mr. Whitlock?" **

"**Well I guess I am…so may I please court Miss Isabella?" and I gave her a little bow just to be cute. **

**She was laughing so hard I could barely hear her say, "get my girl to bed Jazz" **

**When I walked back up there stairs I heard Bella sniffling and I was wondered what could have happened…"Bella….are you okay?" **

"**Oh Jasper I thought you left…"**

"**I'm right here Bella…come on…let's get you some sleep." **

**So I got into her bed…careful to stay on top of the covers so she wouldn't get too cold. She leaned up kissed me on the cheek and said, "read to me" in a sleepy little voice. So I picked up the journal she had been reading and picked up where she had left off. After 15 minutes of reading…I heard her breathing even out and I could tell she was asleep….she was holding onto me with a deathly grip…and I didn't want to move either. I put my face into her hair and inhaled her heavenly scent. **

**She was beautiful all the time but when she slept…she was magnificent. All of a sudden she started giggling and I thought she had woken up, but then she said, "really Jazzy…you wanna fight bunnies because you think they are evil genius's and they want to take over the world?" it was the funnies thing I ever heard. Plus she called me Jazzy…hmm that's a new nickname I wonder if she will use it when she is conscious. Evil bunnies though? Great now she thinks I'm weird. I sat there with her the whole night….holding her…listening as she would say random words that didn't make any sense….but around 3 am…she finally said, "love you Jasper" and I melted. **

**I wondered if I could love her. I knew I cared about her….but I guess to love someone you have to love yourself first and I definitely didn't love myself yet. I was getting back to where I was but I wasn't close yet. I was surprised I wasn't angry with Alice and Edward. Honestly it made things easier for me, but I wondered how long…oh well I have Isabella and if it comes up again then I will deal with it. I heard Peter tell Charlotte that their flight was at 11 so Bella had to get up at 6 so she could have breakfast and everything to get their on time. I gently stroked her face and whispered, "come on now my pretty little angel, time to wake up." **

**She opened her eyes, and even still full of sleep she looked amazing, sweet and innocent to the core. How could she be my other half I'll never understand but I will thank whoever it was over and over again that they gave her to me. **

"**Jasper…what's wrong?"**

"**Did you know you talk in your sleep?"**

"**OH no what did I say. I bet it was embarrassing." and then she pulled the pillow over her head and was mumbling something into it I couldn't understand. So I decided to put her out of her misery.**

"**You were talking about bunnies…do you remember?"**

"**Bunnies? What? Are you nuts?"**

"**No….but you did call me Jazzy."**

"**Oh gosh…that's….aww I like it…can I call you that? Pleasseee" and she gave me these eyes…oh gosh...I'll never be able to say no….this is bad. Bad….abort mission….get out soon! **

"**Sure Bella…whatever you want…now come on we have to go" I wasn't about to tell her that she said she loved me…she would be mortified. I could keep that to myself for a little while. She went to her closet, pulled out her clothes and went to take a shower. I went down the stairs and saw Peter and Char looking at me with giant smiles on their faces. "Jazzy huh? Can we call you that too?" **

"**Peter if you call me Jazzy I will detach Char's favorite appendage of yours." **

"**Never mind….I'm gonna get Bells some breakfast. Oh by the way…the Cullen's are looking for you." and with that he walked away. Sure enough I had turned my phone off so it wouldn't bother Bella while she slept. Most of my messages were from Rose…she had been out when I got home yesterday and wanted to know what was going on. Rose was loyal to the bone and had always been in my corner. She didn't pity me like some of the others did, she was straight forward and didn't hold back for the sake of not hurting your feelings. So I decided I would call her back. "Jasper where the hell are you? What is going on?" **

**She sounded so upset, "Rosie…listen….I found my mate…well my true mate…well she found me…it's a long story, but we are going to Volterra…something is going on I'm sure you know….but I have to figure this all out." **

"**What do you mean? Are you going back to being the Major? You want to fight? And kill? What is going on? Who is this bitch who is doing this to you? I'll rip her apart." oh Rosie….how do I tell her…**

"**Rose…she is human." I waited for the wrath…I waited for her to yell…but it never came….she just whispered…"can I meet her" and I laughed. **

"**Of course you can Rosie…listen she is helping me…or is going to help me in the long run….apparently Peter and Char have had her for years….'training' her as they put it to be my mate…and she is going to find the balance between 'puppy dog Jasper Hale' and "God of War Major Whitlock' do you understand?" **

**It was quiet for a moment until it was her turn to laugh…"Jasper did you just say 'puppy dog Jasper Hale' because that is so funny." oh yeah Rosie laugh it up. **

"**Yes Rose…that's how Bella so lovingly put it yesterday."**

"**Ok…well I can't wait to meet her…we'll meet you in Volterra soon. I know Carlisle wants to go but Edward and Alice are being really strange…" **

"**Rosie…they…well I caught them together together last night." **

"**Oh Jasper I'm sorry….listen we'll talk when I see you and I can't wait to meet your human" **

"**Her name is Bella Rose…and be careful Jane of the Volturi is her best friend" **

"**Oh shit.." and then she hung up. I sat there laughing. By the time I got my composure Bella was coming down the stairs ready to go. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car…I could feel the shock coming off of her. "What is it Bella?" oh now she's embarrassed. "I just….well I'm surprised…you are holding my hand…you…just it's a big deal okay. Don't mind me yet. It's kinda like meeting your favorite movie star…because that is how you have been to me….a famous person I had yet to meet….do you understand?" **

**After that we were quiet. We made our way to the airport and boarded our plane to Italy. I could feel Bella's excitement…of course she is excited to see Jane…I wonder if she feels for Alec like Peter says he does her. Oh no. this will not be good…**

**All of a sudden Peter burst out laughing. Oh he knows something. Maybe I'll just have to beat it out of him. I could use a decent wrestling match. Oh gosh can vampires have ADD? Because I swear I have it. Too many things going on at the same time. So I just give Peter the 'tell me what you know or you will regret it' look and he just shrugs….so I send him a little fear…I could feel my eyes darkening, I don't like being disobeyed. His eyes got wide and he looked at me and said, "You won't have to worry about Alec….but Miss Bella there….oh she has a jealous streak in her" **

**Oh great. Bella slept most of the trip, but as soon as it was time to de-plane….Bella was gone…running and screaming over her shoulder, "Come on Jazzy Janey is waiting!" And thus started our trip in Volterra. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank my reviews…you guys are awesome.. So here's my shout-outs for you. Although my one reviewer…..has a special spot in the chapter he he . **

**People who made my day yesterday for reviewing the 1st**** 3 chapters: **

**fallunder**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Hopeful Cullen**

**Firestormpwr**

**ElohcinRayne**

**brokenlove81**

**065971****Jaspers temptress****Jaspered01**

**Yyaya! So thank you guys for that….oh and I was trying to send out sneak peaks…..but I wasn't sure how to send it to everyone who added to my favs or just my reviews so I had to do it one by one….is there an easier way? Thanks peoples….onto the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Boy this is repetitive: I don't own anything. Except….hmmm don't think I have anything funny to say right now….hmmm maybe by the time the chapter is written something witty will come to me.**

**Hmmm okay. So this will be chapter 5. I have 15 reviews sooo far but 30 people have _Getting Back _on their favorites list soooo need some more reviews people. I don't know about yall but my stupid page has nooot been cooperating and it's making me mad. Okay…..sooo here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Southern Charm**

Previously on GBWOWL:

_All of a sudden Peter burst out laughing. Oh he knows something. Maybe I'll just have to beat it out of him. I could use a decent wrestling match. Oh gosh can vampires have ADD? Because I swear I have it. Too many things going on at the same time. So I just give Peter the 'tell me what you know or you will regret it' look and he just shrugs….so I send him a little fear…I could feel my eyes darkening, I don't like being disobeyed. His eyes got wide and he looked at me and said, "You won't have to worry about Alec….but Miss Bella there….oh she has a jealous streak in her" _

_Oh great. Bella slept most of the trip, but as soon as it was time to de-plane….Bella was gone…running and screaming over her shoulder, "Come on Jazzy Janey is waiting!" And thus started our trip in Volterra. _

Jasper POV

I followed Bella as she ran [incredibly fast at human speed] towards the baggage claim. When I finally caught up to her she was wrapped around the little blonde we all knew too well. "Miss Jane…how good it is to see you again…but may I have Miss Bella back now?"

Jane smiled [which in itself was weird…], "Major of course you may have your mate back. I appologize. We are close friends, but I should only act like that when we are alone."

"Jane really it's not a problem."

Bella was smiling away at our banter back and forth. Peter and I grabbed the girl's bags and then we were off to the Volturi castle. I was hoping that I could get some answers as to what is going on in the vampire world…who is causing trouble. But I also want to spend more time with Bella. Sigh. Too many things to do so little time.

Once we arrived at the castle Jane and Char took Bella towards her room, while Alec met us at the entrance and took Peter and I towards the other rooms. I kept glaring at Alec for no reason. He hadn't even seen Bella yet and I was thinking of a million ways to kill him, but then Jane would probably use her power on me for killing her brother. Darn.

"Major…I know my sister has told Bella of my _interest _in her…but I know she is your mate and I would only have pursued that relationship had you shunned her away." Alec said as we arrived in the game room.

"So you would have taken advantage of her emotional state to start a relationship?"

"What? No…I mean I have met her a few different times and she's great….I just….she's….oh damn." he gave up trying to come up with an answer and I just laughed.

"Alec…I have it on good authority that you will not be a problem. So really…enjoy the friendship she will give you." I could feel the relief coming off of him and I could see Peter laughing and radiating pure amusement.

"Peter when will they be back?" I asked while the guys played some war game on the Xbox.

"Ohhh does Jazzy miss his Bellsey?" Peter teased back.

"What did I tell you about that nickname?"

Fear. Ha. He thought I was losing it. Silly little Peter.

"Back to the question fucker…when will they be back?"

"Don't know…why don't you go unpack and get out of those…clothes and change into something comfortable." he was laughing and all I could feel from him was mischief and amusement. Jerk.

I looked down and realized I was still in "Alice Approved" clothes. God I hated these. I really just loved some jeans, flannel and some boots and I'd be set. I went to my room, found my bag and opened it. On top was a note:

_Jazzy…._

_Sooooo I may have thrown away all these stupid clothes you had packed….really they just look weird. Any who you are supposed to be doing something downstairs so I took time to repack for you. Mama helped cause she knew your sizes and such. So enjoy….I hope you are not angry. _

_Xoxo _

_Bella _

As I looked further in the bag I saw some jeans….band t-shirts and flannel shirts…wife beaters and two different pair of boots. Oh god I could love this woman. She get's me. How in the world could I be angry with her. I have to go find her. After I changed I went down the hall…following the sound of her heart beat of course. The girls were all sitting on the floor of a bedroom set up for a princess…it was mostly purple but seemed to fit Bella…they were looking through photo albums laughing and telling stories. I cleared my throat unnecessarily to announce my presence. Bella looked up and her eyes glazed over with lust. I almost had to take a step back how hard the wave hit me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Bella…"

It took her a minute but she blinked….coughed and then said, "Sorry Jazzy…I just…umm….what are you doing here? I see you found my surprise?"

I loved how I got her so flustered that she stutters…I wonder if she knew she did the same to me. "I well….um the boys were playing games and I…went to unpack and found your note and wanted to thank you…soo here I am…and thank you really…it was perfect."

She stood up…hugged me and then she pushed away the curls that had fallen in front of my eyes and we just stared each other in the eyes. In that moment….it should have been the moment I kissed her for the first time…but I couldn't I was locked in my place just staring. She broke the gaze first…excused her self and I could feel the rejection coming off her again. I hated making her feel that way.

Bella POV

That was the moment. We should have kissed. I chicken out. I ran…because that is what is best with him…to run. I'm glad he enjoyed his clothes. I really hated all those designer "one of a kind" things he had before they just didn't suit him at all. He's just a cowboy….on a steel horse I ride…shit Bon Jovi…running through my head. Okay.

"Bella…we have to go meet Aro now are you ready?" Jasper called through the door.

I wiped the tears from my face…and splashed some water on it and then I was ready to go. "Okay Jasper let's go."

He looked at me hurt…I guess cause I hadn't used the newly aquired nickname. Oh well. I grabbed his hand and drug him down the hallway. Well he let me because really…how could I the silly little human pull the vampire…oh well. We arrived in the throne room and we saw the brother's in their seats while the guard surrounded them in a semi-circle.

All of a sudden a blonde vampire with gold eyes threw herself at my Jazzy and squealed, "Jasper! It's been so long since I have seen you how are you? Is Alice here? We could go shopping? Why do you have a human pet?"

That was the last straw. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, "Listen here succubus….get your hands off my man. I am not a pet. I am his mate. So get your skankiness away from him before I lose my temper."

I could see her face change from excitement to pure hatred. She raised her hand to smack me but was caught by the wrist by the Major, nope no Jasper in there…that was the Major and Miss Succubus was attempting to hurt his mate. Ha Ha bitch…I wanted to laugh at her but it was inappropriate.

"Tanya…I suggest you don't try to touch my mate again…or you will see what I can do to you. To answer your questions…Alice is not here she is off fucking Eddie-Boy Sorry to break your heart there." whoa when did that happen I just looked at him as he continued, "and as Isabella stated she is not a pet, she is my mate and you will respect her." and then he snapped her wrist. Sure it wasn't a big deal to break a bone as a vampire but still probably a little problematic.

"Isabella…"

"Yes sir" I replied looking at the floor

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir"

"Look at me, I want to see that you are alright"

And as I looked up…I could see his face change from the Major back into just Jasper. He cupped my face and leaned in, I started to lean in and then I heard, "See Jazz-Man I told you you would have your hands full with Miss Jealous. Oh shit I can't believe Tanya was going to hit you Bells. I think Jane was itching to use her power on her! That's great…How did you know she was a succubus." god my dad never shut up. As I said, "shut up dad" Mama, Jazzy and Jane all said, "Shut up Peter"

Jasper leaned in and whispered in my ear, "we will finish that kiss before the day is through my dear." I think I literally swooned. It brought me back to the conversation I was having with Mama and Jane after we arrived in Volterra.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Bells…tell me EVERYTHING!" Jane yelled. _

"_Well…I umm…its complicated." I stuttered. _

"_No it isn't." Mom replied, "He asked Peter and I if he could 'court' her" _

_Oh Gosh I was blushing all over I could feel it. I was on fire. This is so embarrassing. I almost swooned though…could he be anymore perfect? _

"_Aww he's such a gentleman oh Bella you are so lucky. He is so filled with that southern charm. Like a cowboy." _

_And from then on we spoke about how the Major had been out…how I got him to go back and what usually caused him to come out to play anyway. _

_End Flashback_

"Bella…where did you go sugar?" oh melt my heart…why does he call me these names?

"I um…Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" I looked toward the brother's for help but they were all laughing at my expense. Great. Really not that funny.

"Ah yes dear. I just wanted to great you and see how things were progressing with Mr. Cullen" Aro smirked.

"It's Whtlock Aro" oh boy...Jazzy sounds maddd.

"Back to that are we?"

"Yes…it's time to embrace who I really am."

"Great…Bella…good job. Now go rest I know you are human and need to sleep. I will catch Jasper up with things that we know and all and he will join you soon. I promise."

Oh how I hated Aro….last night with Jasper holding me was the best nights sleep I even had. I didn't want to go without him. I looked at him and sent him all the longing and need I could muster. Jasper's eyes got wide and he looked to Aro and said, "Aro if I may…Isabella may need help getting to sleep. I can assist and then be back to meet in a few hours…if you would allow it?" Sneaky little bugger.

Aro agreed and then we were off to my bedroom. "What is with this room Bella…it's sooo purple?"

"I like purple…gosh. And Aro and Jane did it for me. They thought I would like it."

Well that didn't sound like a spoiled child or anything.

As I said, "Jasper can we talk"

He said, "Bella can we talk"

Then we giggled and he said, "Ladies first"

So I took a deep breath and said really fast, "?"

"Whoa Miss Bella…I may have vampire hearing but even that was too fast for me…try again slower"

"why didn't you tell me what happened with Edward and Alice?"

"I didn't think it was important" I could see he was getting angry about me questioning him…good…he should at least now I know I can provoke the Major -stores for later date- geez I'm a goober.

"I'm sorry I just…never mind it doesn't matter…what did you want to say?"

"I was going to ask if I could kiss you now?"

I decided it was time to tease him a little, "Was that discussed in the 'courting' details you went over with my parents?"

"Oh no she told you!" haha he seemed mortified and if he was human he would be the one blushing for once.

"Yes she did and I thought it was adorable. And yes Mr. Whitlock you may kiss me any time you wish"

"Oh thank god" he muttered and I didn't get a chance to respond before his mouth was on mine. It started out sweet, little kisses, this was my first kiss…I wondered if he knew that…oh god what if he doesn't like it…wait focus Bella focus. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me. I could feel the tears coming and I croaked out, "What's wrong? Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Bella…why were you feeling like that just now?"

"Sorry Jazzy…that was my first kiss." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear but I knew he would.

"First kiss? What are you talking about Bella?"

"Jazzzzzy. I have been trained for you…so everything I am ever going to experience romantically will be with you and noone else." Maybe this will help bring the Major out too. Ohh looks like it his eyes darkened as he realized what I had just said.

Then all he kept repeating was "Mine" and kissed me again. Only this time it was rough, and possessive and I loved it. I melted into his hold and he licked my bottom lip seeking entrance to my mouth which I readily accepted. It was wonderful…it was perfect….I just wow. Was all I could muster.

Jasper POV:

After that first kiss and I felt Bella's emotions…she was on a whirlwind trying to figure out what to feel…first it was joy…elation….then all kinds of self conscious feelings and unworthiness. So I stopped. And I just looked her I didn't know why she was feelling this way and it unnerved me.

She was going to cry….I could smell the tears…crap rejection…why…I really need to pull my head out of my ass.

"What's wrong why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" silly girl she was perfect!

"No Bella…why were you feeling like that just now?"

"Sorry Jazzy…that was my first kiss."

Was she nuts? First kiss…as in noone else….oh dear Lord

"First kiss? What are you talking about Bella?"

"Jazzzzzy. I have been trained for you…so everything I am ever going to experience romantically will be with you and noone else."

And then I was gone….The Major was singing his praises. All he could think was "MINE" possessive asshole. I went to kiss her again…but this time was hungry and heated but still wonderful. The lust pouring off of her and the desire….oh this was bad I had to stop before the monster demanded we claim what was ours. I felt her melting into me….she's comfortable with me this way….why can't I like who I am….

"Open your eyes Angel…bring me back" I begged her. And she did.

"Wow Jazzy…that was just….I have no words"

"Bella…come on…we'll talk more later…I want you to get to bed. I'll lay with you a while…but then I have a meeting with the brothers."

We piled into her bed…and I held her close….reading to her…only this time it was _Romeo and Juliet_ I loathed that story…so tragic but she loved it, soo I read it too her. Before long she was asleep and I disentangled myself from her. When I had almost reached the door I heard her whimper, 'love you Jazzy' and I almost went back to the bedroom with her until Peter pulled me from the room and said, "Come on LoverBoy, I've had enough of this…We need to figure out what is going on."

When we reached the throne room…this time it wasn't just the brothers and the guard but the Cullen's were there too. Great. Here we go. I felt myself falling into the Major and that could be potentially problematic without Isabella there to bring me back…"Let's talk…I want to know everything." I commanded letting everyone feel how I was in that moment. Tactful and determined. I was determined to figure out what everyone was keeping from me, but I also worried that they were keeping it from Isabella and I wouldn't be able to keep anything from her. I looked around the room and spoke one word before I felt all the fear from each person in the room, "Speak."

**A/N: Ohhh boy…what's gonna happen now that the Major is out. Why did he come out? Instinct maybe? Who knows…..How will he handle the Major's presence without Miss Bella to help him? Hmmm….And WHAT IS EVERYONE HIDING?**

**I think I may do the part of the next chapter from Carlisle POV….maybe they will find out what is wrong with "Alice"**

**Oh and we should probably check on the "Real Alice Cullen" is it just me or when ever you see that or say it do you sing Eminem…"Will the real Slim Shady…Please stand up…please stand up.."**

**Oh dear me…..I have lost my lid this time….**

**Reviews=love…..any reviews for the 5th chapter will get a preview for the 6th….promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Stephhhhy owns it all people….and unfortunately there is no way to change that….unless….-rubs hands together evilly-

So after being threatened, he he…jokingly of course, I have moved onward…quickly! Woot woot party…..

Not sure how this chapter is going to pan out. But I may just write…no re-read and post because I will get self conscious. He he.

Don't blame me for anything weird….like breaking out into song. Meatloaf is blaring through my headphones and he makes me do crazy things….but really….no breaking out into song. Promise….On we go…

Previously GBWOWL:

_JPOV: _

_When we reached the throne room…this time it wasn't just the brothers and the guard but the Cullen's were there too. Great. Here we go. I felt myself falling into the Major and that could be potentially problematic without Isabella there to bring me back…"Let's talk…I want to know everything." I commanded letting everyone feel how I was in that moment. Tactful and determined. I was determined to figure out what everyone was keeping from me, but I also worried that they were keeping it from Isabella and I wouldn't be able to keep anything from her. I looked around the room and spoke one word before I felt all the fear from each person in the room, "Speak" _

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out!

Carlisle POV:

I watched as the throne room doors opened and in came the Major. Not my son, but his full fledged alter ego.

He told us to tell him what was going on. All eyes turned to me and I really didn't know where to start. How do you tell a man that for the last 3 decades the woman he was with was not the woman you married 70 years before that. True she wasn't his mate…but still shouldn't he have seen the difference?

"Major…"

"Yes"

"I have something I have to tell you"

"Spit it out"

"Alice isn't your wife"

"No Carlisle she is my wife not my mate…what are you talking about."

"I mean that Alice….isn't Alice."

"Will you just spit out what you are saying Cullen"

"Alice was kidnapped in the 80's and a shifter was in left in her place"

"How do you know this" he said deathly slow

"Major…we….it's a long story"

"I have time…but maybe Isabella should be awake for this hum?"

"What ever you think is best Major"

"You're damn right Cullen. I want to know where she is…I want to know who has her and I want to know why we are just figuring it out!"

"Major…Isabella is crying in her room and asking for you" Jane came back into the throne room looking like she was about to cry.

"What happened Jane"

"It seems she got a phone call from your wife…saying you were returning to her….and that…well Major I don't really know…she just keeps repeating your name…"

He roared with anger and took off for his mate. I had never seen the Major like this before. And I feared for anyone that may cross his path right now.

Jasper POV

Something was wrong with my mate. I could feel it. When Jane came to get me I knew then that something had happened. I ran down the halls faster than I ever had before.

When I made it to her door I could hear the sobs wrecking through her body. I opened the door and before I could even make a step inside she was throwing herself at me. Then she realized I was not myself…and detached from me, and stood up, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry Major I don't know what came over me" she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and composing herself.

"Isabella….it is okay to feel…trust me…I understand….now I want to know what happened and I want to know right now." I commanded.

By the look on her face I could tell she was surprised that I reacted that way but I could also feel the pride coming off of her. I really wanted to know why she was so upset, and who I had to kill to make it better, but I was curious as to why she was so proud.

"Major….your…..wife called."

"And what did she say to get you this upset."

She hesitated, so I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eyes, "Isabella…please…I can't fix it until you tell me what happened."

"She said…the _incident _with Edward was a mistake and that you would be coming home to her. But she would _allow_ you to bring your _pet_ with you. But that she had _seen_ you going back to her and that nothing could change it. Are you going to leave me? Is that what's going on?" I didn't like the way she said allow or pet….and I was close to losing it I could feel it.

"Isabella…that…was not my wife according to Carlisle. He has more information but I wanted you to be there to hear it all…now…why were you feeling pride for me before." the first part came out as a growl but then I softened my voice so she would understand I wasn't angry with her.

"I told you Major…you are finding yourself again and I am proud of you." she had the biggest smile on her face and reached her hand up to cup my face….before I could control it I was nuzzling into her hand and felt the purr in my chest.

"Isabella…I'm sure you would rather…I was normal in this moment…but I cannot be. I know the Cullen's are keeping something from me…I know that the Brother's are hiding something from all of us….and I don't like it. I can't let my guard down. I have to protect you, do you understand?" I had picked her up and was inhaling her scent…it was the only thing keeping me from killing whoever is involved with all this. I need answers and I need them soon…but I have to stay calm-ish with Isabella here.

"Yes Major I understand."

"Then let's go figure out what is going on with the Cullen's first."

And with that we walked hand in hand at human speed back to the throne room, where I was confident I could get the answers I needed.

Carlisle POV

As the Major exited to tend to his mate I could see my family visible relax. I could see the Brother's conferring, the were curious as to what they were going to need to do when the Major found out about everything. Aro had the strongest of his guards brought in so they could protect him from the Major's wrath. Jane, though, she wanted to stay with Isabella. I can't wait to meet the girl who has captured both Jasper and the Major as well as the Volturi guard.

"Peter…what does Isabella know about us?" Esme, the never ending mother asked.

"Esme she doesn't know much…except how ya'll treat Jasper…don't try to be her Mama she already has one." Peter looked at her as if to say "don't mess with my baby"

"Sorry Peter…it's a habit…but…well…does she hate us?"

"She doesn't know you…but she doesn't hate anyone…really…except…." he trailed off and I could tell her was talking about the Whitlock's creator. Devil of a woman and I'm sure Isabella hated anyone who hurt her family.

"Charlotte…your quiet over there"

"Just wondering if my baby is okay Esme"

"Oh…so how long have you guys had her"

"We should wait for Jasper…he doesn't know all the details yet either…although our story is probably better told after yours." she gave me a pointed look…

As Jasper and Isabella walked hand in hand into the throne room all eyes turned to her. I looked to Jasper and then quickly to Isabella…silently asking permission to speak to him mate…he nodded.

"Isabella…I am Carlisle and if you would like I would introduce you to my family."

She looked to Jasper first and he smiled, obviously enjoying that she was seeking his permission…oh he has fallen back into the Major quite quickly.

"Isabella…Carlisle here…is like our father…and his wife and mate is Esme…she is the one who looks like she wants to hug you. Then there is my sister, Rosalie and her husband Emmett he's the giant one over there, the others are…" and he looked at me to finish his sentence.

"Well son…Edward is here…in the castle, but he wasn't sure if you would want to see him. Especially after the compromising situation you found him in before. He didn't want to provoke you. And the…intruded…well…I was waiting until introductions were through because…its…for lack of better word…complicated."

"Very well…Isabella…you may greet them all while I speak with your parents okay?" she nodded her head…and then approached us.

"Hello…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Isabella it is so nice to meet you…you are beautiful…" Esme gushed over her.

"Esme…if you….I like to be called Bella…only the Major calls me Isabella…and my parents when I am in trouble…" she let out a small giggle.

Next she made her way to Rosalie, I was nervous for this interaction, Rosie doesn't like change…and she didn't like any of our kind getting attached to a human.

"Hello Bella…I had spoken to Jasper before about you…I…would like to be your friend if that's possible." for the first time in her like I think Rose looked self conscious.

Bella then threw herself at her and said, "Oh Rosalie that would be wonderful. You are so pretty…wow. I can't believe it. I haven't ever had another friend besides Jane and well my mom, but oh I'm so excited."

The Major saw the interaction, smiled and then said, "Isabella….calm down."

She whispered a 'yes sir' back to him and stood in front of Emmett. Compared to him she looked like a small child…I couldn't help but laugh. But then he messed it all up. Emmett grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her into the biggest bear hug ever….it looked like she was turning blue. "Emmett…..breathe….human….air." was all she could get out…before he realized what he had done wrong the Major was on top of him his jaw clenched and his hands around Emmett's throat.

"Emmett….do not EVER do that to my mate again do you hear me?"

"Yes Major"

Then Jasper went to check Bella…she assured him over and over again that she was fine…but it seemed he didn't want anyone to touch her. It was understandable.

"Carlisle it's time you tell us what you know."

Jasper POV:

I kept looking back at Isabella to see if she truly was as okay as she said she was…I swore I heard something crack when Emmett hugged her like that. I was beyond ready to kill him. But I could feel my mate needed me more than I needed to hurt my brother. So I told Carlisle to get on with his story. And I waited. I held Isabella's hand because I knew once we got started I was going to lose it and she was the only thing to keep me centered.

"Major…well….I told you that Alice was not Alice. It seems we have been fooled by someone. There are two different girls posing as Alice. They are sisters of sorts. They have the same sire. The first girl who is not the one we have right now is a shifter…she can shift her appearance to be anyone at any time. It does drain her and that is why her sister was also posing."

"How could the other girl do it too?"

"Well…she is….an absorber. She can take people's powers from them if she so chooses. Like when they captured Alice she took her vision's that's why she still had them and could relay them to us. The absorber her name is Leila, she came to us when she switched with her sister last night. It seems the sister wanted to try and turn the family against Jasper and to join their ranks. Leila won't tell us who she works for…"

I cut him off there…"Why the hell not?"

"She said she would only speak to you Major"

"Fine…continue"

"So Leila's sister…seduced Edward so that he could join them. The sister has lost her mind Jasper…she really thinks she is Alice. Since she has been her for 3 decades, she has literally told herself that she is Alice. Leila says she won't even answer to her given name anymore. Her main purpose is to get rid of Isabella…" he didn't even get to finish before I was flinging things across the room.

"What do you mean 'get rid of Isabella?" I roared.

"Major….it's okay. I'm okay…look at me…come on…calm down" I could feel Isabella running her hands through my hair trying to calm me down.

"Sorry…continue"

"Anyway…whoever she is working for…wants both of you out of the picture. Fake Alice as we had been calling her wants to keep you as her own sort of pet…to have her way with and to do whatever she likes. And their sire wants control. Apparently if you don't have Isabella…then you will not be powerful enough to stop whatever they are planning. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I do. So why did Leila come forward Carlisle?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself. Now…Edward would like to meet Isabella and speak with you…and then you can have a go with Leila okay?"

I grabbed Isabella…and followed Edward's scent to his room. We knocked and he opened the door. "Hello Jasper…hello…." he didn't get to finish saying hello before he went to attack her. I could feel his blood lust increase. "Jane!" I yelled.

She wasn't too far behind before she used her power and Edward was rolling around on the floor in pain. I could feel Isabella's fear, so I took her to her parents and said, "hold her hear until I return"

When I returned to Edward's room I saw Jane still using her power on him, "enough" I said in a calm voice.

"Can you control yourself?"

"Sorry Jasper I don't know what happened"

"I do…you tried to attack my mate"

"But…her blood…it was….."

"It was what Edward?"

"couldn't you hear the scared thoughts running through her head? She was terrified"

"Actually I couldn't I can't get anything from her"

"Oh…I forgot….she has that shield."

"What shield"

"Mental gifts won't work on her"

He seemed confounded. He didn't like that his gift wasn't working on her. Left him to a disadvantage for once.

"Edward you stay away from my mate I mean it."

"Yes Jasper" he was disappointed….what did he want another chance to suck the life out of her?

"That's not it….I….I'm not sure….I felt something weird" he replied answering my thoughts.

"Stay away from her…" I said before I pushed him into a wall and walked away.

I returned to Peter and Char's room and Isabella threw herself at me once again…"are you okay? He didn't hurt you right?" aw she was worried about me.

"Isabella….I need to be me again sweetheart…help me please" I needed to act like a normal person and not my crazed alter at the moment.

So Bella let me hold her and smell her hair and she ran her fingers through mine and kept whispering, "Jazzy come back to me"

It didn't take long…well longer than I had hoped but I guess since the Major had been out most of the night it would take longer to come back from.

"Jazzy….how are we going to find the real Alice?"

"Bella…we will find her. I'm sure Leila knows where she is and then we can let her out."

"And then what happens?"

She thinks I'm going to leave her….oh no.

"Bella…you are my mate. I know I will love you someday…it would be stupid of me not to, and Alice…we don't know what's going on so let's just take it a little at a time."

She ran her fingers under my eyes and said, "Jazzy you need to hunt…you are bruising"

"You're right sweetheart…why don't you take a nap since you were woken up and while you do that I will hunt and be back before you know it."

So I put her to bed and stopped by the Cullen's rooms to see if anyone wanted to go with me…they said that since Edward had reacted to Bella's blood so much he decided he would hunt earlier so I might run into him. I started to run toward the woods listening to see if I could find Edward….I wanted to apologize for pushing him into the wall earlier. As I approached I heard him on the telephone…I didn't want to alert him to my presence so I climbed a tree and listened carefully.

"Listen, you little freak… I know you are not Alice….I want in on this….I want that human for myself" he better not be talking about Bella.

"But Eddie….how can I trust you…even my own sister abandoned me for your freak family."

"You can trust me. I will know if any of them are on to me. I promise…just…let me help. I have never wanted anything else in my whole life."

"So what are you going to do with her? Hmm? I'll take Jasper away we'll convince him she is dead and then he will be my pet again? And my Master will have no trouble taking over?"

"Exactly…except I'm not going to drain the girl…lots of medical practice….I'm going to draw her blood…drink it….let it rejuvenate and then repeat….like my own little farm"

"Fine. I'll talk to my Master and get back to you. Don't let them get suspicious" and with that she hung up. I had heard enough. My hunt was forgotten and I raced back to the castle to find the family before Edward returned…I wondered why he hadn't heard my thoughts screaming "what the hell" at him. I found everyone in one of the sitting rooms including Bella….they all looked like they had something to say so I just said, "what happened"

Bella was the one that answered….."Jazzy….the real Alice called….she…she escaped….and she is on her way here. She wants to help with whatever it is. And…" she trailed off..

"And what Bella…."

"And she said….she said she wanted us to be together, that she was going to tell you all about me after her hunt but was captured. She wants to speak with you when she gets here."

I was as exhausted as a vampire could get. I didn't even know what to say. So I told the family about my adventure in the woods and how Edward never heard me coming….no one said anything, but they all had looks on their face of "what the hell" my thoughts exactly.

Then Edward returned and said, "Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?"

There was only one person who could do that…but she was human…I looked to Carlisle, then back at Bella and he smiled and said, "it seems Isabella has extended her shield"

A/n: Yay! Alice is free….Eddies a freak. "Fake Alice" is just plain nuts…but who is the big bad one in charge hmmm? Good stuff huh? How bout Bells and her shield? Nice Nice.

Thanks to all my reviewerrrrs. Just remember if you review chapter 6 you get a preview for chapter 7!

Xoxo

PrincessxoAmber


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay….So I'm thinking…..that this chapter should be the last 'intense' one for a minute. The next few should be fluffy and fun. And lovey right? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay….well let me know k peoples…..Ohhh I filled out my Beta profile thingy….sooo if anyone needs one…I'm in. it sounds fun. I still be new but hey I can learn right? Any who messages, reviews are all love! **

**Ohhhh and super big shout out to my favorite reviewer of the day: **

**eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS-because you are awesome and want to tie me to my chair until I finish a chapter or 7 he he he :-D **

**I own nothing. And apparently not even the voices in my head….the Major told me so….and with that accent and the smirk all I could say was "swoon yes swoon" instead of "sir yes sir" so he's making me tell you that Miss. Stephy "I own it all" Whatsherface owns everyone…well except Leila haha I do own her SWEET! **

_**Previously on: GBWOWL: **_

_**JPOV:  
**_

_**Bella was the one that answered….."Jazzy….the real Alice called….she…she escaped….and she is on her way here. She wants to help with whatever it is. And…" she trailed off.. **_

"_**And what Bella…." **_

"_**And she said….she said she wanted us to be together, that she was going to tell you all about me after her hunt but was captured. She wants to speak with you when she gets here." **_

_**I was as exhausted as a vampire could get. I didn't even know what to say. So I told the family about my adventure in the woods and how Edward never heard me coming….no one said anything, but they all had looks on their face of "what the hell" my thoughts exactly. **_

_**Then Edward returned and said, "Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts?" **_

_**There was only one person who could do that…but she was human…I looked to Carlisle, then back at Bella and he smiled and said, "it seems Isabella has extended her shield" **_

Chapter 7: Meeting Alice

Bella POV:

After Jasper and Carlisle avoided answering Edward's questions, we all went our separate ways to prepare ourselves for Alice's arrival. It would only be a few more hours. I was anxious to hear how she escaped. I was nervous for a million and one reasons. But mostly I was scared…I was scared of what Edward was thinking and I was scared that Jasper would realize she was back…and that the way the "fake Alice" had been treating him wasn't her, so he could go back to how they were way before I was born. Jazzy walked me to my room and kissed my neck. He turned to walk away but before he did he said, "Don't doubt me Bella. I am going to send your mom…looks like you might need her."

I couldn't respond so I just nodded. Mama came in and went searching through my closet. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Mama what do you wear to meet your mate's wife, wow I sound like a hussy…I'm the other woman! Oh gosh! I'm a harlot!" then of course my Mama just had to bust out into the giggles! I didn't find it funny…I was mortified. I decided to spend some time alone with my thoughts in the bath… it was relaxing. I finally found my favorite pair of jeans and a band t-shirt and went to find Jasper, and when I did I wish I hadn't. There with her arms around him was little Miss Perfect. I bet Jasper could feel the jealousy rolling off of me. I was hurt. I was afraid. Why oh why did she have to be so perfect?

"Isabella…." oh god why is she talking to me. What am I supposed to say "oh sorry I stole your husband but hey that's fate…" yeah not going to happen.

"Hello."

"Bella don't be afraid of her she won't hurt you." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Oh Bella….its so nice to finally meet you! You are so much prettier than my visions. And Don't you mind that closet I'm gonna fix it right up. I can't wait to shop…its been so long. I like what you have done with our Jasper though….he looks rugged….and…..dare I say…sexy"

I felt myself getting angry. How dare she say that….and just when I opened my mouth…Jasper put his hand over my mouth and said, "Now Alice…you know that's not appropriate…..come on you need to go see everyone else and tell us how you got out of….wherever you were"

"Of course Jasper and I have had tons of visions that I need to tell you about."

And with that she danced away humming a song.

"Quite the character isn't she?" he finally asked.

"I can see why you love her…she's….great"

"You know it was okay for you to be angry…"

"I wasn't angry…." I said defensively

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "can't lie to an empath sweetheart"

"Fine I was angry. I don't like her calling you sexy….I…I want to hate her but I can't. she seems wonderful…."

"First thing she said to me was you guys were gonna be great friends Bella….don't you worry about it okay? Let's go see what she knows."

And with that we walked to the living areas for more story times. I would be glad when everyone was caught up, because I realized the Cullen's still had to learn about how I came to live with Mama and Daddy and then there is whatever else the Brother's know….and on top of that little miss absorber Leila. Oh and my birthday is this week. I wonder if I should tell Jasper….maybe we could do something fun….sigh….onward with story time I guess.

As we found our seats I saw Emmett looking at Alice weirdly. I looked to Jasper and then to Emmett and he just said, "watch"

All of a sudden Emmett jumped up and yelled, "Listen here…Miss….I don't know….but how can we be so sure you are OUR Alice. We have lived with "fake Alice" for like 20 years how can you prove to us that you are real."

HA. I was wondering the same thing…well not really until he mentioned it. Jasper looked like he was trying not to laugh as were the rest of the Cullens. Dad looked like he was trying to remember something and Mama looked worried at Dad's expression.

"Daddy are you okay?" I whispered to him before "Alice" could answer.

"Yeah baby I'm fine…lets just see what she has to say"

"Really? You don't think I'm the real Alice? Come on! Fine when Elvis died Emmett dressed up as him and went to Vegas and yelled 'The King Lives' Carlisle always carries a pocket watch he acquired in the 1800's. Esme has a birth mark on her left inner thigh. Edward stalked Yoko Ono in London in the 60's with the Beetles. And Rosalie the last car you remodeled was a 1967 Impala and I asked you to paint it pink with sparkles." The Cullens seemed convinced but I'm not so sure about Jasper and my parents.

"Fine Jasper….oh my sweet sweet Jasper….so many things I could say about you." and with that I got up to leave. But Jasper grabbed my hand.

"No I don't want to listen to this. I'm gonna go. I don't need to be part of this. It really is none of my business. Plus I suddenly feel sick to my stomach." and with that I left and no one stopped me. Jane forced me to allow her to walk me to my room so I wasn't alone.

"Bells….you gonna tell him about your birthday this week?" she finally said after an hour of silence.

"Bella…this week is your birthday?" I heard Jasper say from the door, great. I really just wanted him to leave me alone.

Jasper POV:

"Alice….." I felt the fear come off of her. I was mad. My mate was upset and she had been the one to cause her to go away.

"Jasper…don't…I didn't….what happened?"

"She is beyond self conscious Alice and you just made it sound like we were staying together!" I yelled at her. I was furious.

"Oh…gosh I didn't mean to…I just…we're special Jasper…and…."

"Enough Alice….I get it okay. But Bella…is all that really matters now. So how about you tell us what you know and then I can go fix things with her."

She looked around the room before starting. I could feel the familial love for all of them.

"Okay so I got a vision…the day Bella was born. I knew she was your mate and that Peter and Char would find her and take care of her. I went out to hunt and then I was going to tell you about it. I was going to send you to them so you could be there with her throughout her whole life. You have to understand Jasper I never wanted you to be apart from her. I wouldn't do that….I just….I tried…I was going to let you go even so you could spend more time with her as a child."

If she could cry I knew she would be. I was touched. I was glad she was going to send me to Bella…things could have been so different. We wouldn't be skirting around the relationship like we were now. Then again this is what Leila's "Master" wanted. I looked at her waiting for her to continue…she nodded and proceeded.

"Someone grabbed me. I didn't smell anyone…I tried to use those fighting moves you showed me over the years but these people they were strong and when I looked around I saw that there were 5 of them. There was no way I could fight back. I never saw anyone. They brought me blood. At least it was animal, but it was cold and gross…any way a few days ago…I heard my own voice which really freaked me out. I had spent the last few years wondering where you thought I was and why you hadn't been to find me. I couldn't get any visions of the family and I was scared you were all dead! Then the "Fake Alice" I guess you call her spoke to her "Master" the woman's voice is nothing I will ever forget, that accent is so prominent. She was talking about setting things in motion and how the "Fake Alice" wanted you for herself and the Master would let her. Jasper…I think you know who that voice belonged to."

She didn't even get the chance to tell us how she got out. Or anything else she had to say this could wait. I was on the verge of a vampire mental breakdown.

No…no….no….this could not be happening. She wouldn't would she? Why after all this time? Because I'm happy. That's why. I was going to be the happiest I had ever been and she had to go and fuck it all up! And now she is going to try and take Bella from me and allow Edward to use her as a farm?

I looked over to Peter and Char they were on the verge of losing it. Peter grabbed Char's hand and muttered "going to hunt' which really meant…I'm going to smash a few trees and destroy some things because I'm so pissed.

I left the room leaving the Cullen's with bewildered expressions. I went to the throne room and looked at the Brother's. "It's Maria….isn't it. That's what you are hiding? That is who I am supposed to destroy for you?"

"Yes Major…"

I hadn't even realized I was in my Major mode. I was so angry at my creator, who was she to try and take my mate away. Aro just looked at me and nodded. I needed Isabella and I needed her now. I heard Jane's voice asking about her birthday, so I asked, "Bella…this week is your birthday?"

"Yes." well she is still unhappy with me.

"Okay…well lets do something fun. I'll talk to your parents and we can all do something together what do you say?"

"Major…forgive me for sounding rude…but I don't like birthdays or surprises or presents, so don't bother okay." and she walked away from me for the second time in a matter of a few hours. My beast did not like that at all.

"Isabella…do not walk away from me." she could tell the difference in my voice.

"Yes sir…what may I do for you?"

"Isabella…we need to talk."

"Honestly Major…I understand…go be with your wife and don't worry about me." she tried yet again to walk away and I grabbed her by her wrist to stop her.

"I said do not walk away from me." I was deathly calm and everyone knew that was the scariest time for me, "Isabella….Alice will be apologizing for her actions I will make sure of it. I need to tell you who it was that held Alice all these years."

She just waited. Didn't say a word, just kept looking at the floor. I grabbed her chin in my hand so she would look me in the eyes and whispered the bitches name, "Maria" and Bella fainted.

I yelled for Carlisle and by this time Peter and Char were back too. Carlisle told me it was just the stress of the situation and she would come around when her mind thought she could handle it. It seemed to be part of her shield almost….protecting her…that's what it sounded like to me.

Alice POV [the REAL one]

I cannot believe I had to convince the family that I was truly me. Oh wait yes I can. They have been manipulated by 2 people pretending to be me. I felt so much better now that I could have visions of the family. It was like when the shifters were with them they were blocked. I wonder if that Leila absorbed Bella's power? Is that even possible? I'll have to speak with Jasper about it. Oh he confuses me. I know he loves me…and I was prepared to let him go…but seeing him here and now I realized how much I would miss him and all the great things we did before. I liked Bella sure…so I would have to accept their relationship and back off. It's obvious I would lose. She is his mate and nothing could change that.

I heard Jasper calling for Carlisle and knew Bella had fainted. Jasper looked at me in silent question of "how long" I searched and said, "24 minutes 12 seconds" he smiled and thanked me. Then I was hit with another vision:

_Jasper and Bella by a pond. Its dark…they are watching the stars. He looks at her and grabs her chin to make her look at him. _

"_Bella…I know you don't like birthdays or presents…but I got you something and I hope you wont be angry." _

_He pulled a small box out and handed it to her. She gasped…put her hand over her mouth and whispered a thank you. _

_Then it cut out. _

Grrr I wish I could have seen…..birthday huh? Maybe I will have to make up being such a bitch to her before by doing something for her birthday. But in the vision it said she hated birthdays.

I looked at Jasper and said, "what about a 'non birthday' party?"

Jane looked murderous and said, "No Alice. She hates her birthday that's why I wasn't sure if she was going to mention it and Jasper over heard our conversation. She may want to do something fun…but just because….not because it's her birthday."

Peter and Char both looked at Bella….then at me….then at Jasper. And Peter said, "Jasper…a word."

"I'm not leaving her Peter" I didn't need to see the future to see where this was going. This was the "you hurt my baby I'll burn your parts as you watch" talk. Poor Jasper.

"Now Major. I want to talk."

"Fine. But she doesn't stay alone. Alice…I'm sure you want to shop. Char, you and Jane stay here and if Edward gets anywhere near Jane you have my permission to use your power."

Didn't have to tell me twice. I was gone before they were. Oh shopping how I've missed you. I turned the corner of the hallway to the entrance of the castle and ran straight into someone. "Oh sorry…I wasn't paying attention." and his voice sounded so perfect.

"I…um…Alice….hi" gosh stupid stuttering vampire.

"I know who you are Alice….funny thing though…I'm Alec….and I believe that we…my lady…are mates….would you like to go see Marcus or Charlotte with me to ask?"

All I could do was nod my head in agreement. I would go anywhere with this man and I had no idea why. My shopping trip was forgotten and yet I was still the happiest I had been in a really long time.

Jasper POV:

Great here we go. I really didn't want to leave Bella. I hated her being like this. I feel like I am always hurting her. And this is what this conversation with Peter is going to be about I can feel it.

"Jasper…." he started, "you have been my friend…for as long as I can remember. My brother in battle as well as the real world. But that girl in there….is the most important person to me along with Charlotte. You don't know what its like to see someone you raised as a daughter being hurt over and over again."

"Peter I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am." I really couldn't say anything else.

"Jasper….Maria cannot have her. I know you will protect her. I know that. But what are you going to do about Alice?"

"There will be no problem from Alice." Char said from the bedroom, "she and Alec have finally been introduced and are speaking to Marcus…they are mates."

"Well that settles that…she loves you Jasper. I know its that creepy…famous person love but eventually she will love you for you. She knows your deepest darkest secrets. She is the one you should run to, not from. When you are hurt…go to her she can fix it….when you are mad….go to her she can take it and help make it better….just…don't shut her out. She knows how to deal with the demon in you. I have trained her for this….let her help you ….and all I ask in return is that you love her back and protect her with everything you have." Peter sounded desperate, like I couldn't agree….why wouldn't I?

"Peter….of course I love Bella…." that was all I got to say because those 24 minutes were up and Bella was standing in the doorway of the room we were in.

**A/N: yay so here is the 7th chapter! reviews=sneak peeks! promise!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soooo I'm kinda crabby today…so I think Miss Bella will be too…but hubby made up for it by bringing me Smirnoff and Ice Cream. Isn't he great?**

**Anywhos….I guess I have to tell you I don't own these peeps. Cause I don't.**

**But I'd like tooo.**

**I think Leila is going to be put away for awhile. She and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. Basically she thinks I'm being a bitch, and I think Jane should use her gift but she tells me it isn't nice…because at least she confessed. Ugh w/e not up to me…it's whatever the Major wants.**

**Ohhh I was asked to post my links for w/e Alice is going to dress Miss Bella in…sooo I think I will put them here? I'm not sure. I'll try it this time and if it doesn't work I'll make a space on my page k? ohhhh new poll that has nothing to do with this story but something else I want to work on…so it may stay there for a while. At least until I get more comfortable with this story :-D**

**Dresss: .?cid=46067&vid=1&pid=633406&scid=633406182 **  
**Present: /14K-White-Gold-16-ct.?traffic_src=froogle&utm_medium=organic&utm_source=froogle **

Previously on: GBWOWL:

"Peter….of course I love Bella…." that was all I got to say because those 24 minutes were up and Bella was standing in the doorway of the room we were in.

Jasper POV:

I sat there waiting on Bella to say something to what she had just heard…could she have not heard it? She came up to me…wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I hugged her back immediately. "Jazzy are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetheart…listen it's about lunch time why don't you and I go have a picnic and talk some more…alone?" I needed to talk to her about what was going on with us. I needed to talk to her about Maria but I wanted to wait. And what I wanted seemed to win for the moment.

"Really Jazzy a picnic? That sounds great….I need to find some clothes….and then we can go okay?" I looked her over and noticed she had stolen the shirt I was wearing yesterday….hmmm I liked that idea…then she was covered in my scent…

"Bella….just throw some jeans on…the shirt is fine….its just me and you okay?" I was so excited I could probably juggle chainsaws on a unicycle to have some sort of mark on her. The Major and I were battling over what to do. We saw how the guards looked at her when she passed by….how the lust level grew exponentially whenever she was near. We hated this and wanted the world to know who she belonged to, yet we couldn't. It wasn't right…at least not yet. I felt Bella tapping me…"Jazzy you in there? Where did you go?"

"Sorry Sweetheart I just zoned out….are you ready?"

"No I was trying to tell you I'd see you in a minute but you wouldn't answer…I was worried…don't we have to pack a picnic to take one?"

And with that I realized that the real Alice was back…she came skipping through singing, "You can thank me later" with a picnic basket already packed.

"That will take some getting used to" I heard Bella mumble to herself. I just laughed cause once upon I time I said the same thing.

"Come on sugar….let's have us a picnic." and with that I picked her up and ran for the gardens of the Volturi castle. They were beautiful. I knew Bella knew everything about me…so I didn't hide in the shadows….I laid there in the sun while she ate her sandwich and fruit. I kept gauging her emotions and all I could feel was happiness….pride [again] and lust.

So I look at her and try not to laugh, "Bella…something you'd like to share?"

"Nope Jazzy not a thing" she says as she's turning 50940 different shades of red.

"Bella…I wanna talk." she begins to panic...oh yeah that's what humans say when they want to break up

"Okay….what about?" silly girl trying to play cool when she wasw really freaking out.

"Bella do you love me?" yup...straight to the point...thats how I am.

"What? I of course I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. But I don't know if I am in love with you yet…because hearing stories and reading over and over can't constitute a relationship. I need to know you…your flaws…your strengths and then I have no doubt there will be love." that was not what I was expecting at all. Hhm. "Why did you ask? Do you love me?"

If I was human I'm sure I would have choked…maybe I did on my venom who knows. I was floored. "I well…Bella it's complicated. I know you are my mate…I feel…things for you….I'm attracted to you…I think you are beautiful….I just…don't know if I love you yet…but I know the potential is there…how could I not…I guess I just….before I thought I had to love myself to love you and maybe that is what is holding me back but I cant be sure. I'm confused. But see I ask because I know things are different in the human world….I did ask if I could court you Bella….so I would like that….and we could…_date_." Oh how I dreaded that word. It was horrid. But it might work.

"You want to date me…so you want to be my boyfriend? And for the record….I don't know much about the human world and relationships either except what happens on TV. I have lived in your world most of my life Jazzy….so really don't try to act a certain way just because I'm human." and then I heard "for now"

"Yes Bella…I would like to be…your boyfriend and date you."

"Okay…so wanna play a game? 20 questions or something?"

So we spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. We knew each others favorite colors, books and movies. We got into a heated battle over who was the better leading man John Wayne or that Leonardo guy. Whatever. She only liked him because he played Romeo….I liked the westerns they were fun. She would laugh whenever my accent would flair up, but I felt her lust increase. She admitted she liked when I called her names like "sugar" or "angel" I stored that little bit away for further use. We talked about how she came to be with Peter and Charlotte….how they told her everything and how she felt about being my mate. I still felt as if she was forced to want to love me…so I asked her and she yelled at me.

We were laughing and I was holding her when my phone when off. "Yes Alice?"

"You have had enough Bella time….it's my turn plus I have to get her ready for her party!" oh god…if she put together a party Bella was going to kill us all, not an easy task for a human with all these vampires but I had a feeling she could do it.

"Bella….baby…uhh...Alice wants to…see you?"

"See me? Why….Jasper what did you do!" oh no…she thinks I did something…great…

"I didn't do anything sugar…I've been with you all day."

"Don't you sugar me cowboy….if there is a party you are in big trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

I picked the phone back up and said to Alice, "there will be no party Alice…Bella…doesn't want one."

"Too bad Jasper….get her up here….I need to speak with her anyways and I think you had a special trip you needed to take." Oh so she saw that huh…great. Another thing for her to be jealous about.

"Fine Alice we will be there soon."

"What! Jasper please don't!"

"Bella….it wont be that bad…and if she over steps…just have Jane use her power." I was kidding but I could see Bella formulated a plan. I ran her to Alice's room told them both to behave and scouted out where Peter was…I needed to speak with him first. I found him in the game room with Emmett. He saw me and I nodded my head down the hall. He followed and we went to the library. "I need to talk to you." I said. I felt like I was taking something from him. It didn't seem fair.

"Jasper….are you going to have sex with Bella?"

"What Peter are you nuts? She's human? Is that even possible? Dude I…we….its complicated…why do you want to know if I'm going to deflower your daughter?" This was not how I wanted to conversation to go.

"Jasper you would be fine…you are mates you cant hurt her. I was curious as to what happened on your picnic today…with your…._feelings_"

Oh God….do I really want to talk about my feelings….great…..

"Peter….I love her with my whole heart…I can say that now. I just….I feel like she is obligated to love me, and if I were to ask her if she was ready for that step that she would give in and give it to me no matter what. I want her to be ready and I don't think she is." Even if she did yell at me and say I was nuts when I brought it up.

"But the claim?"

"Oh its there Peter….the Major and I are fighting very hard over how to claim her. If you haven't noticed she has worn one of my shirts all day. And I wanted to get her a necklace for her 'birthday' that everyone will know who she belongs with."

"Is it the W?" of course it was. Every Whitlock woman needed one.

"Yes. I'm surprised she didn't already have one"

"Wasn't my place Major…she is your mate. You are the only one to make her a true Whitlock"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend"

He giggled and said, "Well I did approve of you courting her"

"I'm going to take her on dates"

"Damn right you are" he was enjoying this way too much

"Peter…I don't know how much longer I can fight off the Major" I said in all seriousness.

"You never know there Jazzzy, Bells might like the Major"

Well shit I hadn't thought about that…. He had walked away laughing. And I headed out into the city to find what I was looking for.

Bella POV:

Well…here I am. In the bedroom of my mate's wife. I sounded like such a hussy…

"Technically you aren't Bella…I am married to Jasper Hale and you are mated with Jasper Whitlock. There is a difference….and after today I think Jasper Hale is dead for good." how in the world?

"Sorry Bella…I just know these things….come on I'll show you what I bought today." oh gosh how was I going to tell her I hated shopping? Mama did it all for me….I decided to break it to her easy…but that didn't seem to work because she suddenly was shrieking about saying "how can you not like shopping what kind of a girl are you!"

That's when I figured it out, "you only see something once someone decides?"

"Don't change the subject Isabella…"

"Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"Bella….please let me do this?"

"Alice I already told everyone I hate my birthday I hate presents and I hate surprises."

"Fine…..we'll compromise….the outfit I bought is for Jasper…but you have to wear it. The party is my 'welcome home party' and the only surprise you will get is that look on Jasper's face when he sees what you are wearing!"

I couldn't say no to that…I wondered why he hadn't wanted to claim me yet. Mama said before it would almost be instant that he wouldn't want any others to think I was available. It's probably harder since I'm human. I saw Alice flittering with some bags in the closet. Who knows what trouble she got into.

"Here Bella…I went simple. I didn't even go to the designers because I saw that you would like that stuff….its from Old Navy…what a cute little store…I'll have to show there for you more often…it totally fits you….now me on the other hand…no way José…I need my designers."

I opened the bag and saw the cutest sundress I had ever seen. It was purple of course and had flowers all over it. Then I went to the second bag and found purple cowboy boys. I was so excited I actually squealed and hugged her.

"Great you like it I knew you would…listen I have to go finish setting up….go see Rosie she wants to do your hair and then go see Char…I mean your mom, wow that will take some getting used to, and she and Jane will finish you up okay? See you later!" and then she was gone before I could respond.

So I walked down the hall to Rose and Emmett's room and made sure I knocked. "Come in Bella."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only person I know with a heartbeat"

Well that was embarrassing. "Alice said you would do my hair?"

"Yes I would like to…I mean….I thought we could talk and get to know each other or something but if you wouldn't rather…its fine…"

"Rose you don't make many friends do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she looked so embarrassed. i just wanted to hug her.

"Yeah just a little…come on what do you have in mind for me?"

"Do you love Jasper?"

"I….I will….it won't take much…"

"How about French braided pig tails hm? I have some purple ribbon too and we can lace in through what do you think?"

"I love it…Listen Rose…he makes me melt….that smile…oh gosh….I mean girl have you seen him? Heard him talk how could I not fall in love with him?"

"So you are in love with him? You won't hurt him?"

"Rose…I wont hurt him I promise. And I feel like after the afternoon we had….oh I want to love him so bad….I'm just scared of him and Alice…"

"Oh girl you missed it…Alice and Alec….they…." and then she wiggled her eyebrows at me as if to say "they are getting it on"

"Wow….I totally didn't see that coming…."

"Rose…you think…after things calm down…we can just…spend a day together?"

"I'd like that Bella….now scoot….you gotta go see Jane and your mom and I need to make my self beautiful."

"Won't take much." I whispered to her as I walked out the door.

I followed the hallway back down to my room, and saw Edward walking towards me. He grabbed my by my wrist so hard I thought he might snap it, "Listen here you stupid little human…you stop whatever it is your doing to the family and I will end your pitiful like. I won't drag it out….but you make it stop and make it stop now." and with that he snapped my wrist.

I cried out and Mama was at my side in an instant.. "Bella what happened?" I couldn't answer I just needed Jazzy. So that was all I could say. "Jazzy Mama….need Jazzy."

Jasper POV:

I finally had found the perfect one. Each Whitlock woman would have a different one of course…picked by their Whitlock man. My daddy made his for my mama, Peter had picked Char's and I was picking Bella's. It was gorgeous a perfect size…and simple…just the letter W and that was all that was needed. Whenever someone would see it they would know she was a …"Whitlock Woman."

I was on my way back to the castle when my phone rang

"Whitlock" I answered

"Jazz…man hurry back something happened to Bella."

I didn't hear anymore I was running….not caring who saw me. I had to get to my mate…I felt myself falling into the Major and that was bad…..whoever or whatever caused this would pay…severely. Jane met me at the entrance…."What happened" all she got out was one word though before I was gone again, "Edward"

I ran almost to her room and found everyone in the hallway….she was laying there holding her wrist and crying…why was no one helping her? "What are you all doing? Why are you just staring at her?"

"Jasper we can't get in….it's like she is in a bubble no one can get to her…." Carlisle said and I could feel the curiosity rolling off of him, "I have to set her wrist Jasper…he broke it"

I roared….someone had not only harmed my mate….but caused her to block off from everyone. I approached her warily…I wondered if she would lock me out too. "Bella….sugar…..come on honey….let me in…." I reached my hand through the shimmer I could see as soon as I saw my hand go in I had her scooped up and cradled her in her lap. "tell me what happened Isabella."

"Major….he…..is found me in the hall….I was on my way to my room the girls were getting me ready for tonight….he stopped me and told me to stop doing whatever it was I was doing so he couldn't hear ya'll and he would end my life quickly instead of dragging it out…..then he snapped my wrist and ran off….I'm so sorry" she felt weak…and useless. I was angry I was beyond angry. I looked at everyone in the hall.

"Where"

Jane answered and said Demetri was tracking him with Alec and they would bring him back incapacitated.

"He is mine…no one touches him"

"Yes Major" and she was off. I'm sure to relay the message.

"Major…may I please assess the damage to your mate?" Carlisle was a doctor he wouldn't hurt her right?

"I will have to hurt her Major…to set the bone." I was so angry….his son had hurt my mate and now he was going to have to hurt her more.

Isabella was in my lap just whimpering "Jazzy" over and over again. But he was gone…I was beyond gone….nothing could save me…not even her.

"Isabella…Carlisle is going to fix you up ok? Then I am going to kill that bastard for touching you."

"Major you can't kill him" I heard Aro's voice ring through the halls.

"Why not?"

'We need him, his gift, we will hold him in the cells with that Leila woman…..but you will not kill him."

"He needs to know this isn't acceptable. I will speak with him…violently but I will not kill him….he will still be alive when I leave."

"Major…I'm ready to set her wrist…..if you want to hold her hand."

"Carlisle….do this quickly I mean it"

"Yes sir"

"Jazzy…need Jazzy…just want Jazzy."

"Sorry sugar…but Jazzy's gone….the Major is here to stay for a while, don't you like that…..it's what you wanted right?"

"Oh no…Major…it's just…..its just everyone emotions….they are all so angry with him for hurting me…..oh no…..everyone needs to leave you are all hurting him…go."

I just laughed…she thought this would make it better…it wouldn't. it couldn't. this is why the Major stayed locked away….they may think they want him out but once he does they will be very unhappy.

"Jazzy….look at me…come back to me…I need you okay?" she peppered my face with kisses and ran her good hand through my hair…trying to calm me down. Her pain was overpowering me.

I whispered, "pain" and she understood that it was her pain that was fueling me most. As soon as Carlisle popped the bone back…I felt her pain decrease tons.

"It's okay sweetheart…I'm back for the moment. Come on. Let's let Carlisle get you a cast on and then we have a party to get to."

"Can it be purple?"

It was then I finally got a good look at her. That purple dress fit her perfect and those boots…I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan…."Bella….you look…gorgeous." I loved the way her hair was braided especially with the ribbons.

"I wasn't done…Mama and Janey still had to do my make up and stuff."

"No…no make up…you look perfect." and she blushed that perfect little blush. I moved in to kiss her but was interrupted by Peter, "Major….they have Edward"

"Bella…sweetheart….I have to go….I will be back….and we will have fun at this party…but I want to take you to the pond later and give you something okay?"

"Yes Major. Be careful please." and she kissed my cheek.

"Let's go Peter….I want this over with."

**A/N: Oh boy…Eddies done it now. The Major was not playing nice. He's angrrry. Hmm…..any who…..party/gift giving manana. I think the next chapty will be lots of lovey fluffy gooey stuff. Ha ha. And then after that we will have the Major speak with Leila….maybe Maria will send a warning…hmm who knows whats gonna happen. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooooo all kinds of fun in this one :-D **

**Still don't own anything. Grrr….. **

**Anywho….no much to say….need some reviews…..and probably some advice. I know we are all looking forward to the Major claiming Miss Bella….but I haven't ever written something like that…..soooo I'm going to wing it and it might take me a few days…sooo don't kill me…I just…want it to be right okay? **

**xoxo**

Previously on GBWOWL:

_I moved in to kiss her but was interrupted by Peter, "Major….they have Edward" _

"_Bella…sweetheart….I have to go….I will be back….and we will have fun at this party…but I want to take you to the pond later and give you something okay?"_

"_Yes Major. Be careful please." and she kissed my cheek. _

"_Let's go Peter….I want this over with." _

Chapter 9: "The W"

JPOV:

I wanted to kill him….but that didn't seem to be in the cards. Stupid Aro and his stupid rules. I really just wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces. Oh wait….I can rip him apart….I just can't burn him huh? I look at Peter as we arrive to the dungeons of the castle, "You wanna help?"

"Major…she is your mate….you need to avenge her….I don't want to over step."

"Peter….Isabella is your daughter. You have full right to avenge her."

"Oh God I was hoping you'd say that…so you got a plan?"

Oh yes did I have a plan. I wasn't going to let him see me. I was just going to send constant fear to him. I thought back to the pain that Jane had brought to him before…I wondered if I could somehow do that too? Then I was going to rip off each of his toes and fingers until he tells me where that stupid bitch Maria is. And I am going to keep tearing little pieces off until I am satisfied with the pain he is in. But first…I'll scare him a little….let him know that I am coming….make him wait. Prolong the suffering.

So I filled Peter in and he liked it. I could feel it. I wanted the other guards to move Leila so she wouldn't be here for this but when they tried to move her she would scream. "Listen to me assholes…I'm not going anywhere until I see Major Whitlock. So you can try all you want but I will just block you."

Ugh I really didn't have time for this. I went to her cell and with my best southern charm, "Ma'am…what seems to be the problem….I wanted you escorted out because something is about to happen down here and I didn't want you to catch the side effects." I looked her over….she wasn't anyone I had met before….she was medium height….maybe 5 foot 5 with blonde hair.

"Major…I need to speak with you."

"I don't have time…I have to take care of something and since you had been impersonating my wife for a few decades I think you can wait. I have somewhere to be after this."

I started to walk away but she yelled, "it concerns your mate"

"Spit it out….now and fast"

"Fine…..Maria is coming" I cut her off there…"I already know this."

"If you would let me finish….she is accumulating all of your enemies to come and fight with her. Think about it Major…you had to have pissed off a lot of vampires in your day." I stared at her….so these would be seasoned fighters…not just her stupid newborns. I nodded my head towards Leila in thanks and they took her somewhere else away from all this. I wasn't sure how to react….

Things were complicated at best. I wanted time with my mate. I need to prove that she was mine but I couldn't do that forcefully….so I needed to wait until both man and monster in me could coincide. I didn't want to have to tear my brother for so many years apart but if it kept my mate safe that was all that mattered. I finally found the door that lead to his cell and stood there….sending wave after wave of fear. I could hear him screaming, "Come on Jasper I know your there….stop it!"

I laughed…a low menacing laugh and approached his door….."So Edward….do anything fun today?"

"Come on Jasper you know I threatened to kill her…so just kill me and get it over with I know you want to."

"Yes yes I really do but sadly I can't... Aro's orders. You forgot to mention that you broke my mates wrist…and for that you really will pay….too bad I cant kill you it would probably be less painful."

So I sat there waiting or him to respond and he didn't for almost twenty minutes. Finally I decided…."Well Edward I have somewhere to be….so lets get this over with. I heard your phone call with "Fake Alice" and I want to know when you are going to speak with her again and what Maria is planning."

"Screw you Jasper I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine have it your way…" I looked at Peter and he started the process….he pulled one toe off his left foot while I took one off the right…."Well Eddie? Got anything to say now? Or should we keep going?" I had no intentions to stop. So we sat there for two and half hours pulling pieces off Edward slowly. All together he lost all ten toes…all ten fingers….then both his feet….both hands…..both his ears and his nose. All he would do was scream in pain, so loud I'm sure even Bella could hear. I would ask before each piece was taken if he was going to tell me what I wanted him to…but he wouldn't. Finally I was done playing and went to leave and I heard him mutter, "finally"

So I turned back at him and said, "Now Eddie that was just for information….once you get all fused back together…..its time to avenge my mate….you didn't think you would get to hurt her without consequence did you? I'll be back for you in a few days…..you may want to think about giving me some information then, and maybe I won't torture you as bad….but then again now I will have to think of even more ways to torture you. See you later Eddie."

Peter and I went our separate ways. I was in some serious need of some Bella time. I went to my room first to clean up since I had Edward's venom dripping on me…gross….so I showered and put on some jeans and a wife beater and then a grey Gun's and Roses t shirt over it. I grabbed Bella's present and made my way to her room. When I got there I was shocked….she had her music on and was dancing and singing without a care in the world, eyes closed so she didn't see me approach. I leaned against the door and just listened as the song played.

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**You were the prince **_

_**I used to be a damsel in distress **_

_**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six**_

_** Today was a fairytale **_

She was spinning around dancing, almost looked like ballet.

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**I wore a dress **_

_**You wore a dark grey t-shirt **_

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

By this time she had grabbed her hair brush and was singing into it like it was a microphone. I had to hold my laughs back.

_**Time slows down when ever you're around **_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me **_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there **_

_**It must have been the way **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**It must have been the way **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet **_

_**Every move you make everything you say is right **_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_** Today was a fairytale **_

_**All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer **_

_**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face **_

_**Today was a fairytale Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah **_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me **_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there **_

_**It must have been the way**_

_** Today was a fairytale **_

_**It must have been the way**_

_** Today was a fairytale **_

_**Time slows down whenever you're around **_

_**I can feel my heart It's beating in my chest **_

_**Did you feel it? **_

_**I can't put this down **_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me **_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there **_

_**It must have been the way **_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air? **_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me **_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there **_

_**It must have been the way**_

_** Today was a fairytale**_

_** It must have been the way **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_

_**Oh, oh, yeah, oh **_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

I clapped and she turned around to see that I had been there the whole time. I could feel the embarrassment coming off of her. I laughed a little. "Oh sweetheart…that was great….really…I loved it."

And as I went to kiss her we were interrupted [yet again] by Alice saying, "That's why….change of plans…no party….karaoke! Tonight and everyone must sing at least one song! And no Bella…it can't be the one you just sang. Jasper I suggest you take her where you wanted to take her now because we will be leaving in a few hours and she is already dressed…..so go….now."

Bella looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Where do we have to go Jazzy?"

Oh boy….I was not ready for this conversation. "I well…Bella…come on….I kinda maybe sort of bought you a present."

She was getting mad….so I braced myself for the tongue lashing I was going to get…"What kind of a present Jasper."

Oh boy…she used my name….she really is mad. So I came up with an idea.

"Listen….it's not….a present….its needed….I promise…I can't tell you right now it would ruin it so can we just go…please…"

"Fine." she snapped and I sighed….I hope she takes this well. We stopped by her parents' room to say we were leaving….I saw Peter eye me…and I nodded answering his silent question. He would explain to Char later.

"Where are we going Jasper?"

"Bella….stop please…come on…I'm going to take you out to this little pond….we can watch the stars for a while…its not too late but we can see them."

So I picked her up and ran for the pond. I had been there earlier to see if it was a good spot. It was just a little after nightfall and the stars were starting to come out. Once I set her down her anger seemed to disappear. So I started…"Bella….I have something….and I want you to enjoy it….I…it means a lot to me okay?" if she turned away my present it would be like her turning away me and I couldn't handle that.

"Okay Jazzy…." she was nervous…what does she have to be nervous about?

"Bella….I…."

"Jazzy…I have to say something first." oh no…what could it be?

"What is it sugar? You can tell me anything." except that you want to leave me because that won't happen.

"I love you" pretty girl say what?

I just stared at her….I couldn't say anything….I was stunned.

"Oh." was my brilliant response.

"Yeah…oh." she seemed calm on the outside but on the inside I could feel her heart breaking….she didn't think I loved her back? I thought that was implied? At least with what I was about to do I think it would be right?

"Never mind forget I said it okay?"

"What why? Can you tell me….how you realized it? Because I remember you said it wouldn't take much…but.."

"Well…do you love me Jazzy?"

"Of course I do silly…why wouldn't I?"

"Well you didn't say it back."

Well shit. Now don't I look like a giant jackass…

"Oh Sweetheart…I'm sorry….." I peppered her face with kisses, "I love you" more kisses, "I love you" even more kisses "I love you"

"I realized today when Edward attacked me. And Rose talked to me too…but when you were the only person I would let into my 'shield" or whatever I knew…I knew we were in love because if my subconscious was letting you in than I should too. And it just…happened….kinda like a fairytale…funny I was listening to that song huh? Is that stupid?"

Stupid? Was she nuts…this was the greatest thing ever…she knew she loved me because I protected her and took care of her….just like a mate should. Good. Perfect.

"Oh sweetheart….this just makes giving you this even better….here you go…open it."

I was nervous…..so I ran my hand through my hair as I watched her open the paper slowly. She finally reached the box….opened it and her eyes….glistened with tears. "Jazzy….are….you….really?"

"Bella….do you know what this means?"

"Yes Jazzy I do…I asked Mama once about hers and she told me."

"So you know….that now you are a Whitlock because of me not them correct?"

"What are you saying Jazzy?"

"I'm saying its almost time for me to claim you as my mate….officially."

"How do you do that?"

"Well….didn't your parents tell you this?" I didn't want to talk about this right now. If we started on it…I might just take her.

"Yes Jazzy….I just like to see you get uncomfortable….listen….I….I'm nervous….I know your…track record…..I am an inexperienced virgin….I mean how does that sound to you? I just don't think I can compare to Alice…or even that slut Maria."

Oh when she said virgin I purred…literally…she is mine and mine alone. No one else will ever touch her…but me….oh that sounded good.

"Isabella….you have to know…that after this happens….after we have sex and I mark you things will be different"

"I know this Jazzy…would you stop worrying. You seem to forget I have been told about all this for years….but I don't….I….well…."

She's nervous? And scared? And curious? What is going on?

"Bella?"

"Jasper…I….well…I'm scared I wont be able to please you…because those were not in the lessons." I laughed…..full out belly laughed at her….and then she was mortified and beyond embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sugar…its just that sounded funny….I think I can teach you in some "lessons" if that is what you would enjoy" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh gosh are you sure you and Rose aren't real twins….geez she did the same thing."

"Bella….lets get serious…..I want you to be a real Whitlock….from now on. I want to put this necklace on you…you will not take it off…..everyone will know then that you are mine….so Isabella….will you please become my mate….officially?"

I stared at her waiting for an answer….she opened her mouth and said, "I wouldn't want anything else in the world Jazzy. Are you going to turn me?"

"Bella... I think we can wait a little while for that...I can mark you without turning you..."

I helped her put her necklace on and we laid on a blanket under the stars. I told her about all the constellations we could see. She liked to hear the stories. We laid there for about two hours before my phone was alerting me that we had to head back.

As soon as we reached the castle Char was pulling Bella in, "my baby is a woman!" I was confused…we didn't….she had to know…that…_that _hadn't happened right?

"Mama…nothing happened…well….I just…except…"

"Oh my God Bella! He gave you the W. do you know how big that is….I know I never got one" Alice screeched at her. I could feel the jealousy rolling off of her. And then we all heard Alec say, 'Why would you want a W when you will be getting a V very soon"

So the girls pulled Bella away from me and I didn't like it. They had to "freshen" her up….apparently making out under the stars messes up your hair….whatever. So the men and I waited. I took this time to think of a song to sing for our little party. I wondered what Bella had planned to sing. The guys [Peter, Emmett, Alec and even Carlisle] were emitting mischief and total excitement…oh boy they must have something planned.

Bella came back….looking beautiful as ever. I ran my fingers down her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips. She licked my bottom lip…seeking entrance and I couldn't tell her no. So we deepened the kiss and stayed that way what felt like days until Peter cleared his throat and said, "Dude…I am her dad…this is totally uncomfortable" and Bella turned all kinds of red.

Alice decided that we would "draw" names to see who would go first. We were each going to sing a song and then there would be the guys "surprise" and then the girls all of them, including Bella…had a surprise of their own. Great. So it ended up that Emmett went first and he sang Billy Idol's "White Wedding" stupid idiot loved the 80's. After him it was Esme and she sang "Wind Beneath my Wings" sappy little song. Rose was up and she sang "Cowboy Casanova" and Emmett was practically drooling. I almost had to laugh. Then it was my sweet sweet Bella's turn. She was nervous so I sent her some confidence and she caught me…glared and made her way to the stage.

"Earlier today I was listening to some Taylor Swift and since I'm dressed the part I may as well sing another one of hers huh? Oh…for my Jazzy." and everyone aww 'ed at her.

_**I've never gone with the wind**_

_** Just let it flow**_

_** Let it take me where it wants to go **_

_**Till you open the door **_

_**There's so much more **_

_**I've never seen it before I was trying to fly**_

_** But I couldn't find wings **_

_**Then you came along **_

_**And you changed everything **_

_**You lift my feet off the ground **_

_**Spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier **_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier **_

_**Watched from a distance as you **_

_**Made life your own **_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue **_

_**And I wanted to know **_

_**How that would feel**_

_** And you made it so real **_

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

_** Opened my eyes and you made me believe **_

_**You lift my feet off the ground **_

_**Spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier **_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes **_

_**You make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier, oh **_

_**Baby, you showed me what living is for **_

_**I don't want to hide anymore **_

_**You lift my feet off the ground **_

_**You spin me around **_

_**You make me crazier, crazier **_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes Y**_

_**ou make me crazier, **_

_**Crazier, crazier Crazier, crazier**_

I was stunned…she sang for me…to me….because of me…however you wanted to put it. It was great. She had an amazing voice…and the words….oh I wish I could cry because I would want to in this moment. I just hoped she reacted to mine as much as I reacted to hers.

Alice popped up and said, "Jasper you are going last even after the groups because once you sing…Bella will want to leave….immediately"

Well that sounded good…right? So Alice went next and sang "Crybaby." I guess it was one of the last songs she had heard before she was captured. I'm sure she would catch up with everything in a few days. Alec followed her and he sang some Italian song that I didn't know….Alice seemed to enjoy it. While everyone else sang…..Bella…had landed herself in my lap…she was dancing and if it was a slow song would snuggle into me, as if she couldn't get any closer. Peter and Char decided they would sing "I got you babe" because they liked Sonny and Cher. Carlisle didn't want to sing and Alice let him pass…but said he would join in the group song. So it was that time and I was scared….everyone but Bella and I knew what was going on and they all were giggling. When the guys got up there I heard the song start and didn't see why it was so funny until they started to sing.

_**Jazzy is a friend,**_  
_**Yeah, I know he's been**_  
_**A good friend of mine**_  
_**But lately something's changed**_  
_**That ain't hard to define**_  
_**Jazzy's got himself a girl**_  
_**And I want to make her mine**_  
_**And she's watching him with those eyes**_  
_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_  
_**I just know it**_  
_**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,**_  
_**Late at night**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jazzy's girl**_  
_**Where can I find a woman like that**_  
_**I play along with the charade,**_  
_**there doesn't seem to be a reason to change**_  
_**You know, I feel so dirty**_  
_**When they start talking cute**_  
_**I wanna tell her that I love her,**_  
_**But the point is probably moot**_  
_**'Cos she's watching him with those eyes**_  
_**And she's lovin' him with that body,**_  
_**I just know it**_  
_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

_**Like Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jazzy's girl**_  
_**Where can I find a woman,**_  
_**Where can I find a woman like that**_  
_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,**_  
_**Wondering what she don't see in me**_  
_**I've been funny,**_  
_**I've been cool with the lines**_  
_**Ain't that the way**_  
_**Love supposed to be**_  
_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**_

_**[Solo]**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jazzy's girl**_  
_**I want Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**Where can I find a woman like that, like**_  
_**Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**I wish that I had Jazzy's girl,**_  
_**I want,**_  
_**I want Jazzy's girl**_

The turned "Jessie's Girl" into Jazzy's girl. Oh great. Bella thought I was hilarious. As the men made their way back to the table…I made sure to hiss "mine' at them. They thought it was funny…but I felt my beast coming out to say "hell no no one can have her"

But Bella….being amazing as she is rubbed my hair and whispered in my ear, "Jazzy they were just playing…its okay… no one will take me from you." and it was the perfect thing to say.

After the guys settled down it was time for the girls to sing…Esme decided to stay out of this one so I know it must be scandalized. The girls got up there singing about "Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me" and dancing like strippers! I couldn't believe it…the whole place was going nuts with lust. I felt my eyes darken as someone started to hit on my Isabella….I felt her reach for her necklace and tell the guy, "Listen buddy…I'm taken and if you don't want my husband over there to beat your face in I suggest you stop touching me." hmm husband…she couldn't very well say mate…but still. I was proud of her. And she out right claimed me. It was great. I snatched her up…and breathed in her scent to call me down. "I'm up sugar…"

I had thought long and hard since Alice told me her plans. I wanted to sing a lovey song to her…so I decided I would. "For my Isabella.."

**_ I set out on a narrow way many years ago_**  
**_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_**  
**_But I got lost a time or two_**  
**_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_**  
**_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_**  
**_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**  
**_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_**  
**_This much I know is true_**  
**_That God blessed the broken road_**  
**_That led me straight to you_**

**_I think about the years I spent just passing through_**  
**_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_**  
**_But you just smile and take my hand_**  
**_You've been there you understand_**  
**_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Now I'm just rolling home_**  
**_Into my lover's arms_**  
**_This much I know is true_**  
**_That God blessed the broken road_**  
**_That led me straight to you_**

**_That God blessed the broken road_**  
**_That led me straight to you. _**

Bella was in tears and in my arms as soon as the song ended, "Let's get outta here Cowboy, I think it's time you claimed what is yours."

**A/N: **

**Okay…yeah dorky? Cute? W/e I don't know I thought it was fun. I was jamming and it just seemed right?I needed to lighten it up some...**

**Songs: **

**White Wedding-Billy Idol  
**

**Wind Beaneth my wings-Bett Midler  
**

**Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood **

**Crazier-Taylor Swift **

**Crybaby-Janis Joplin **

**I got you Babe-Sonny and Cher **

**Jessie's girl [special remix]-Rick Springfield **

**Don't Cha-PussyCat Dolls **

**Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts. **

**Any who…wow this was long and fun. But I'm super uber nervous for what is going to happen next….****L**** I'm serious it might take a few days…and if you get a sneak peek from reviews…it wont be about that…..that will not be the only thing in the chapter….geez pervs. Love you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay…so I am UBER nervous about this. I have NEVER written anything like this so I'm shaking in my boots….for serious! **

**Anyways….I emailed a few of you to ask opinions. So I decided we would be from Bella's pov here….I think it will work…..I hope it will. bUt we get some Jazzzy later promise.  
**

**But I don't own anything….ughhh….but I wish I could…..just for a little while. **

_Previously on GBWOWL: _

_Bella was in tears and in my arms as soon as the song ended, "Let's get outta here Cowboy, I think it's time you claimed what is yours."_

**Chapter 10 The Major's Girl**

Bella POV:

I was nervous…..okay I was beyond nervous. Jasper was an experienced, beautiful, and a totally built vampire and I was just a weak little virgin human. I hated this. I wanted more confidence. We were walking back to the castle and I caught Jasper looking at me out of the corner of his eye, I guessed he was monitoring my emotions.

"Bella…we don't have to…" he started.

"Jazzy….you and I both know we do….it's needed and wanted…well…unless you don't want me?" I asked him warily.

"You silly…gorgeous girl…of course I want you!" He said picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

He put me down and we walked the rest of the way in silence. I guessed Jasper was trying to let me calm myself. When we reached my room….I sat on the bed and kicked off my boots. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do. Should we just strip our clothes off and go at it? Should I wait for him to start….should I start?

Jasper still hadn't said anything….but had laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Sooo Jazzy…." I started as I climbed on top of him straddling his waist, "Wanna do something? You know…play cards….yatzee…..anything?"

He just looked at me and smiled, "Oh darlin' we're gonna play alright…" and he rolled us over at vampire speed so that he was on top of me.

"Now this….is how we are going to do this. I am in control. I will always be in control. I want you to stand up so that I can get you outta that pretty little dress okay?"

I noticed that he had slipped into the Major as soon as I climbed on top of him. He felt I was challenging him. It was time for him to claim me. There may come a time when my Jazzy will be the one to love me but right now…this is where the Major shows who's boss. So I stood up and got to the middle of the room. I kept my eyes on the floor…I knew I was only to look at him if he wanted me to.

"Oh my mate….you know how to please me already" he said as he started to kiss on my shoulders. I felt him reach the zipper to my dress and pull it down. I started to feel self conscious and of course he picked right up on that.

"Isabella…I don't like what I am feeling from you….you are gorgeous and made for me….it only matters how I see you…do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" I breathed out. I felt my arms fall from covering my chest to down my sides.

"Now my mate….I can get a good look at you. You are beautiful…." I felt him appraising me and I felt like a piece of meat…but I was his piece of meat and that's really all that mattered. I knew to stay quiet throughout unless I was asked a question…but I wanted to know what he was doing.

"Hmm…Isabella…I want you to close your eyes and count out loud until you reach 50 and when you do you may open your eyes….do you understand?"

"Yes sir" so I did as I was told and started counting. I felt wind blow pass me and realized he must be doing something at vampire speed. As I reached 50 I opened my eyes and what I saw made me want to cry. Jasper had covered the room with candles and put rose petals on the bed.

"I wanted to make your first time memorable, so even when you are changed this will be a memory that sticks out and you can keep it."

I wanted to say thank you, I wanted to hug him, but mostly I wanted to please him. But I knew I couldn't speak, so I just sent him all my feelings, the gratitude, the love and the longing and the want. I felt like I was out of control. I wanted him so badly yet I couldn't do anything yet.

"Isabella….this is the last time I am going to ask you this, once we start we cannot stop you do understand? Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait until another time"

"No Major please! I belong to you! I want everyone to know it. Please….please claim me now."

"Oh my sweet girl…you please me so and yet I have barely touched you. Now come my mate. I want you to sit on the edge of the bed." he said as he patted the spot.

I did as I was told but Jasper scooted me back until I was in the center and he sat in front of me. He started kissing along my neck and collarbones…then he pushed me to where I was laying down….he trailed kisses down my breasts until he reached my belly button. He looked up at me and said, "Sugar…I may be claiming you but I'm going to love you all the same….and I want my mouth on every inch of your body."

As he said that I felt my panties moisten even more. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. I felt the growl on my thigh as he kissed his way down. I knew he could smell my arousal. He kept kissing his way down the one leg and up the other….never pulling his mouth from my body…as he moved up he trailed his tongue to the next spot. I needed him so badly, I started to rub my legs together to get some sort of friction. As he came back up my leg…he trailed his fingers over my cootchie. It felt so good but I needed more. I bucked my hips involuntarily at him. Slowly…ever so slowly….he entered one finger….it didn't hurt….I was just so…I couldn't describe it. I felt the muscles in my stomach tightening as he moved his finger slowly in and out but I wanted more. He entered a second finger and I about came unhinged. I felt the desire running through me….and the coil in my stomach was threatening to break. I wasn't sure what was coming next but I knew it would be good. He kept stroking inside of me and I felt it then…the release. I never felt anything like that in my life…but I wanted to again. I tried to stay quiet but I couldn't as the release came I yelled his name.

"Major…what was that…if I may ask" I said as I blushed. I never knew you could feel anything like that.

"Of course you can my innocent little angel. That my dear was your first orgasm…how do you feel?" and I could feel the smug smile on his lips.

"Oh wow…that was….I never felt anything like that!" I couldn't control the need for more. The need to make him feel that way too. And he picked up on it.

"Isabella….you naughty girl…what am I going to do with you….I feel your want….I feel your lust…but then there is something else…would you like to tell me?"

"Major…I would like…." I couldn't say it. I was embarrassed. I was afraid.

"What is it sugar…come on you can tell me" he said as he stoked my cheek following the blush that had appeared.

"I want to love you like you loved me….and….more…."

"So you want to please me?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you asking permission is this what is going on?" he asked like it was something new to him. I forgot he wasn't used to getting things his way.

"Yes sir…I know not to touch you or speak unless you allow me…so Major…may I please you?"

"You may" and he allowed me to pull both of his shirts off as he kicked off his pants and boxers. He laid down where I once was and pulled me to be straddling him again. I could feel his erection on my butt. I started to wiggle and he growled, "Isabella.." he started but I ignored him. I followed the same path he took kissing on his neck….nibbling on his ear…..down his chest. Once I reached his hips…I noticed the defined v that was formed there….I wanted to lick it…so I did. I ran my hand along his toned abs and I felt my self getting aroused even more by the low purr he had in his chest. I scooted back some more so that I was between his legs….I slowly reached my hand up and touched his erection. He growled. "Was that wrong?" I asked trembling.

"No…do it again." he said through clenched teeth. I could tell he was holding back but wanted to give me this. So I rubbed my hand down his length….up and then down again going a little faster a little tighter…..as I rubbed him up and down I talked myself into the next step. I started to kiss my way up his length, but when I went to put him fully in my mouth he stopped me. "Sugar…you don't have to do that…it's…" I stopped him right there.

"It's what Major? A way of showing you that I will please you any time any where how ever you wish? Will you stop trying to fight who you are and let me do this!" I yelled at him. His eyes got darker, but I knew it was from lust not anger. He was turned on by the fact that I knew him so well. So I huffed at him and went back to what I was doing. I slowly ran my tongue down his erection and then closed my mouth over him. I felt him purring with delight.

"Oh my sweet Isabella…what you do to me….I can't wait to be inside of you." he said as I took him fully in my mouth. "Isabella…I want you to stop now okay? I want to be inside of you…now.."

I knew that was an order so I took him as far as I could one last time. He growled, but I knew it was for a good reason. He rolled us again at vampire speed so he was back on top of me.

"Thank you my mate…for wanting to please me" he said as he kissed my face and down my neck again.

I still didn't say anything. I was awaiting instructions. My parents didn't get to this part with me…they said he would tell me what he wanted…so I waited.

"Isabella…..this is going to be okay. I promise. What is going to happen….when I enter you….I will reach your barrier….normally it would hurt a woman…but seeing as I am an empath…I can take away your pain and replace it with something else. Would you like that?" he asked…stroking my cheek.

"Yes sir…I would as long as it doesn't bring any pain to you." I said back honestly. I didn't want to cause him pain. I would take it.

"Oh sweet girl. It won't hurt me, I promise. I love how you want to take care of me too. Now….after I enter you….and you are adjusted…we will make love of course…but when we climax together…I will bite you… I will not insert any of my venom. You must stay very still when this happens okay? And with that mark…you will be claimed as my mate." he sounded so loving…so kind….so not like the Major I had read about. I was confused.

"What has you confused sugar?" oh I loved that name

"I just….I didn't think this was supposed to be a loving act? I thought you were supposed to….take what was yours and not worry about me." it sounded stupid. And I felt like a bitch.

"I love you Isabella….I have never taken the time with anyone else like this. You are my mate…you needed to understand…plus this is your first time. I will not let it be vicious….now let me love you like I want."

And he did. He entered me without any pain. As soon as I was "adjusted" like he said I wiggled my hips at him. He thrust into me harder and I moaned. Then I put my hand over my mouth it complete mortification. He stopped and whispered in my ear, "Oh my dear…I do love the sounds you make. I want to hear them, I want ever vampire in this castle to know what I am doing to you and I want them to know you are mine."

Just him talking to me like that made me moan again only this time I said his name. it was a breathy, husky like, "Jasper" but that urged him on stronger. He started to pound hard and that was just want I wanted….I wanted that feeling again…."Oh Jasper please" I yelled at him when he slowed down. I needed more but I wasn't sure how to get it, I wasn't beyond begging.

"Oh Isabella…I know what it is you seek. Don't worry I will give it to you. But you feel so good….I don't want to stop don't you understand…..when it happens…we stop and this ends. I don't want it to end. Oh my sweet mate….I'm going to cum now….and I want you to too can you?"

I responded back with a, "oh yes Jasper just please don't stop….please make it happen again….oh my god harder please" I was begging and he loved it. I opened my eyes just in the right moment. As he thrust into me one last time, and my coil in my stomach broke, he yelled out, "I love you" then "mine" and bit into my neck. It didn't hurt…if anything it brought me more pleasure. I felt my body still shaking with the effects of our love making. I felt him pull away….kiss the mark and then grab my cheek. He was back to my Jazzy now and I was glad. I don't know how much cuddling the Major would like.

"Bella…..are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he said as he climbed out of bed to find his clothes.

"No Jazzy….I'm wonderful. I've never felt better." I stayed laying in the middle of the bed, in my post orgasmic bliss. I never wanted to move from that spot.

Jasper was just giggling at me. He threw my back my panties and his grey t shirt. So he still had his wife beater on with his boxers…yumm that was sexy.

"Bella….calm down….you need to rest." dag nabbit. Ruining my plans.

So I muttered on the way to the bathroom…"stupid beautiful vampire gives you a little taste and then doesn't want anymore what a butthead."

And I sauntered away shaking my booty at him.

Jasper POV:

I watched her walk to the bathroom and I couldn't believe what just happened. I expected when the Major claimed her for it to be animalistic and horrid for her, which I suspected she did to. But the Major loves her too, so it was a loving, caring experience. I had never felt anything like her. She was so warm and tight my god I thought I was going to bust as soon as I entered her. I loved how innocent she was, when she first orgasmed. She didn't know what had happened. I couldn't wait to teach her things. Oh geez I never expected her to give me a blow job…I mean women in my day didn't do that kind of thing….but she was eager and wanted it too so I let her…and I sure wasn't complaining. Even for the first time it was one of the best things I had ever felt.

She came back from the bathroom wearing my t-shirt and snuggled into my side on the bed. "I love you Jazzy….thank you for tonight." and her eyes started to fluttered closed. I kissed her forehead and said, "Good night my angel, I love you, and thank you for being mine." I held her and sporadically through the night someone would come in, first it was Peter and Char…checking to see if she was alright….I nodded at them and they exited quickly. Rose stopped by whispering, "is she okay?" I just nodded and held her closer. I didn't want to let go. But as the morning came I knew she had to wake up. I knew the girls were looking for some "girl time" and I guess I had to do the "locker room talk" with the guys. I really didn't want to but I knew Emmett would bug me until I did.

"Bella sweetheart….you have to wake up now" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm Jazzy lovin's so early in the morning." I could feel the desire growing around her.

"How about a shower and some Jazzy loving" I suggested.

She squealed and ran towards the bathroom. "Come on Jazzy. I'm waiting!"

Oh geez I created a monster!

Bella POV:

A shower, some Jazzy lovin' and an hour later I was getting ready for my "girl time" with my ladies.

I was brushing my hair when Jazzy came up behind me. He moved my hair to one side and kissed the mark on my neck. "I love you" he whispered. I turned around…stood on my tip toes and began kissing him. Then the interrupting pixie had to do her job. "Oh no Bella come on we are waiting! And "Jazzy Lovin" gross" and then she danced out of the room. Jasper and I laughed and we walked hand in hand to the "girlie room."

" I don't want to go Bella.." he pouted.

"Me either Jazzy….let's do this quick and then we can get back to each other okay? I love you" I told him wrapping my hands around his waist for a hug.

"I love you too sweetheart" and then he was off. I felt my chest starting to burn. I wasn't sure what it was but it hurt.

Mama came out into the hall and said, "Bells….you good?"

"Mama….it hurts?" I started to rub it hoping it would stop.

"I know baby…..he'll be back soon."

"Is that why? Because he's gone?"

"Yeah baby it is…it'll be okay…come on….let's chat."

The girls started in on me almost immediately.

"Bella…come on you have to give us something!" Rose yelled.

"You want me to fill you in on my first ever sexual experience?" why were they doing this? I was mortified. It was a beautiful thing and i didnt want to share it with anyone.

"Come on Bella you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Alice giggled.

"Um Alice…I'd rather you didn't tell me ANYTHING you and my Jazzy did." That just grossed me out.

"Bella…seriously are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Mama is such a worry wart.

"Mama…." I drug out her name, "I'm fine…really…he was…wonderful…"I felt my blush coming around, "can we please talk about something else?"

We sat around watching girlie movies and I was eating junk food. We laughed…we…well I cried…All of a sudden Alice had a glazed over look on her face. I started to ask what was wrong, but Rose cut me off, "she's having a vision."

"Bella…get Jasper now!" Alice screamed

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Bella…just go! Hurry! You have to get him before he does something stupid!"

I took off running…following the pull in my heart….until I came across Jasper and what I saw was not what I expected.

Jasper POV:

Leaving Bella hurt. Literally. Physically. Mentally and emotionally. I hated it. I reached the "guy" room and Emmett clapped me on the back, "Jasper man….how's it…come on….tell us about the human."

I growled low in my chest…"She has a name."

"Dude calm down I was just kidding. I love me some Hells Bells." he had his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry….I just….I'm uneasy without her." I kept rubbing my chest. For some reason it hurt….I didn't like it.

"Jasper…its fine…it's the mate bond….its just because you guys are apart….once she gets back you will feel better." Carlisle told me, "She is okay right? No injuries?"

I scoffed, "Of course she's not hurt. She left me with a smile on her face"

"Oh yeah we heard all about that "Jazzy Lovin" Alec piped in.

"Okay enough of that, she is my daughter we are talking about." Peter said.

We sat around talking for a while…the guys wanted details but I was going to share. We were laughing at Emmett's bad attempt to imitate Bella's moans from last night when Aro came in, "I let Edward go Major Whitlock."

"You did WHAT!" I roared at him.

All of a sudden Bella came barreling around the corner screaming, "Major stop!"

I hadn't even realized I was in Major mode. And I was about to attack a Volturi King!

"Isabella….come here….now!" she came to my side and the pain in my chest lessened exponentially. "Do you question me and my orders?" I asked her slowly.

"No sir. I just didn't want him to punish you. I don't know what I would do without you." she whimpered.

"You think they could take me down? You doubt my abilities?" I was getting more angry by the second. I needed away from her, away from everyone. I knew it would hurt more to be away from her.

"I just don't want the whole guard to attack you Major. Can't you understand…no matter what friendship I have with Jane, her loyalty to her Master comes first so please don't make me watch you wither in pain from her. Please I beg you."

It seems she needed me as much as I needed her. But I still should get away…but could I get away without her? Or should I take her with me? I took a few steps from her, leaving without a words when she fell to the floor in sobs screaming, "Don't you leave me Jasper Whitlock! Don't you dare!"

I whipped around and looked at her. She had tears running down her face and she was grabbing her chest. My mate was in pain. And I had caused it. I grabbed her up in my arms and ran out to the pond away from everyone else. I set her down in the grass and uprooted a tree. I bashed rocks to dust all within her sight. She wasn't fazed….it didn't bother her….if anything she was turned on by my animalistic nature. "Something you would like to say Isabella?"

"No sir."

"Your emotions say other wise." I taunted.

She looked down and blushed. I loved it. "Isabella…." I taunted her. I ripped my shirt from my body and I felt her lust double. "Sweet sweet Isabella….what am I going to do with you,"

"Anything you want Major…I am yours" she responded and it was the perfect answer.

"Exactly! You are mine to bend to my will hmm…" I was dark and sinister in this moment and I knew it. I had no right to be near here yet I couldn't tear myself away.

"Major….are you alright?" she asked full of concern.

"Of course I am Isabella…I have all I need with you. Will you let me have you…right now right here?" I asked hoping she would say no. I wouldn't be able to control myself and I might hurt her.

"Whenever, however, wherever you want Major….I already told you that." and she wasn't scared…not one bit. She trusted me beyond any reasonable doubt, yet I didn't deserve it.

"Strip" I ordered.

And she did, faster than any human I had ever seen.

"Now my sweet Isabella….I want you on your hands and knees….are you ready for me? Are you wet already for me? Hmm my dear? It is for me correct?" I was egging her on to tell me what I wanted and I hoped she would give it to me.

"Of course Major. I'm always ready for you and you are the ONLY one I would ever want to be wet for. I'm yours Major, I belong to you! Now take me and prove I'm yours!" she screamed on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder.

And I did. I fell down behind her and slid inside her, she was right she was dripping wet for me, apparently the animal in me made her as horny as the caring loving man in me. I loved it. And I took her. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't sweet. I pounded into her with as much force as I could without breaking her in half. She was screaming my name egging me on telling me to go harder and faster. And then she looked back over her shoulder and yelled, "come on Major is that all you got I said harder, so fuck me!"

I couldn't take it….hearing her talk like that…I thrust into her harder than I was three more times and emptied my seed within her at the same time I felt her walls clamp and I swore I saw stars. I had never climaxed that hard ever. She fell to the ground and I rolled next to her. I kissed her mark on her neck, she liked it earlier and I liked knowing it was there. She rolled to face me and said, "Hey Jazzy nice to have you back. Did you have a good time as the Major?"

"Bella…you shouldn't be around me when I'm like that….its dangerous."

She scoffed at me and said, "I was asking for it Jazzy…really…it was incredible."

She sure knew how to make my ego inflate. I gave her a cocky smirk and she just hit me in the chest with her arm with her cast on it.

"Jazzy….can I ask you something?"

"Anything Angel"

"When you left me with the girls…did you….were you…did it hurt?"

"My chest…I'd never felt anything like that." and I never wanted to again I added in my head.

" I didn't like it….but when I came to find you it was like I could follow the pull…it was crazy. Jazzy what are we going to do about Edward."

"Bella…I want to track him….and kill him."

"You can't do that Aro said so….what if Demetri tracks him, and somehow he leads you to where Maria is. Then you guys can get some recon or something." I loved hearing my woman talk strategy. "Jazzzy focus! What if we used Leila! She could shift into someone…and get us information…right?"

That seemed like a good plan…."Bella….you're a genius…Come on I need to talk to your dad."

So we were off to plan a war strategy against the biggest bitch I'd ever met, my creator, the scum, and the man who was after my Bella. Things were about to get nasty.

We got back to the castle and Peter was waiting for us, "Major...we have a problem...someone just gave us a live view of what you and my daughter just did by the woods."

Someone was there...while I was having sex with my Bella? They watched? Recorded! And sent it to our families to watch as it happened! Bella was in tears and mortified. I wouldn't have that. "Peter I want to know who did and I want to know now. I'm tired of this shit."

**A/n: SOOOO? What did you think? Hmm? Yes no? Love hate? Let me know! Remember reviews=sneak peeks!**

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm thinking y'all like it? I did! I was happy. I want to thank Keeper of the Covenant and AshleyCullenHale3 for your amazing reviews and suggestions! As I start this I have 93 reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviews! I can't believe it! Keep up the good work! Remember reviews=sneak peeks! **

**I have a poll of my page for my next story to start. It's still a while off because I'm happy with this one but I figure it we start thinking about it now by the time I'm ready it will have lots of votes. The question is, "Which wolf man do you want as leading man?" So go answer it….as many times as you want so you can get who you want he he he. :] **

**I still don't own it. But I wish I could. Just for a little while….so I could do like Bella did and like the Major's V and abs :] **

Previously on GBWOWL:

_We got back to the castle and Peter was waiting for us, "Major...we have a problem...someone just gave us a live view of what you and my daughter just did by the woods."_

_Someone was there...while I was having sex with my Bella? They watched? Recorded! And sent it to our families to watch as it happened! Bella was in tears and mortified. I wouldn't have that. "Peter I want to know who did and I want to know now. I'm tired of this shit."_

Chapter 11:

**Jasper POV: **

I tried to calm Bella down. She was upset…and it was for a damn good reason. What we had done was private….and no way should her parents have seen. That's not fair to her. I bet it was Edward. That asshole! I'm gonna kill him, screw Aro's orders. He doesn't have to know it was me.

"Alice why didn't you see this?" I yelled out angrily.

"What am I supposed to see everything Jasper?" she yelled right back.

"It would be nice if you could keep an eye on your _psycho stalking brother!" _

"Jasper we don't know if it was him. You know Maria could have sent any of her scouts to do that. Don't blame him." She was talking to me like she was chastising a child. I hated it.

"Alice….why are you defending him?"

"He's my brother Jasper!"

"And I'm your husband Alice!" I then realized what I said I turned to Bella to see the tears on her face. I took a step towards her and she just shook her head no, and started to rub her chest. She was pushing me aaway and it was hurting her. Then I felt it….heartbreak…but resolve.

"I'm going to my room and I would like to be alone." she said as she walked out of the room.

I couldn't handle it. I went to my room and started to tear it apart. I broke anything that came into contact with my hands. It was never enough damage. I needed Bella and she didn't want me. I had hurt her…worse than anyone else had. I don't even know why I called myself Alice's husband…I just…it came out I couldn't stop it.

"Jasper…" I heard Peter say from the door, "you hurt my baby girl something fierce. What are we gonna do about that hum?"

My response was a growl. I refused to speak to anyone until my Bella came back to me. My chest hurt so bad, I could only imagine what hers felt like. I ran out of things to tear apart and fell to the floor in tearless sobs. My whole body hurt, it was telling me to go to her but she didn't want that. So I just stayed on the floor, waiting until I could make her forgive me.

**Bella POV**

I cannot believe he just did that! He called himself her _husband_ in front of EVERYONE. I couldn't even look at him right now. I ran to my room begging everyone would leave me alone. I put a hand on my necklace, wondering why he gave it to me if I wasn't his? Maybe it was so I could still fit in with Mama and Daddy. But I don't think I could….I don't think I could be around Alice and Jasper all happy go lucky like that. Just the image made me want to throw up.

I laid in my bed crying until I fell asleep…the pain in my chest only lessened when I was sleeping. I was woken up by someone shaking me, but I knew it wasn't Jasper. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of bright red ones peering at me.

"Isabella…it is alright. Everything is fine I just wanted to speak with you."

"Oh um Marcus what are you doing here?"

"Well little one, do you know of my power?" he inquired.

"Umm…not really…something about relationships?" I asked

"I sense relationships between people yes. Would you like me to tell you of the bonds you have with Jasper?" I cringed at his name.

"I…I fear there probably isn't one now…he chose Alllliicceee" I stuttered out her name…hating to hear it on my lips.

"Well dear…that is where you are wrong…see young Jasper his strongest bond is to you, and yours to him is your strongest. It is one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen in my many years." I couldn't help but giggle. "What's funny little one?"

"It's just you said…Young Jasper and he's like over a hundred and sixty…it's funny." I still giggled into his side. "Marcus…what is my bond with you?"

"Hmm little one…it's I don't know how to explain it. What do you think it is?" he had such a funny look on his face…like he was confused.

"I think you are like a grandpa." I smiled up at him.

"A grandpa…hmm yes that makes sense….it's a fraternal bond but not like yours with Peter….so yes grandpa…I like that."

"So can I call you Grandfather?" I said to him using my puppy dog face.

"Anything you want Little One." he said rubbing a hand through my hair. I felt comfortable with him. It was nice, but I missed Jasper…I just wish I knew why he did what he did. I fell back to sleep laying in my grandfather's lap.

**Jasper POV: **

Char came in a few hours after my fight with Bella, she smacked me upside the head and said, "When you gonna fix things with Bells?"

"I can't Char," I tried to explain, "she doesn't want me….she told me no…she wants to be alone."

"Jasper….if you were listening….she cried herself to sleep and now that she is asleep all she can say is your name." Char said slowly like I was stupid or something.

She was still calling for me? She still wanted me there? I couldn't get up fast enough. I ran to her room but what I saw when I got there stopped me in my tracks…there on her bed was Marcus….what was he doing?

"Oh young Jasper…do not be alarmed…I have no intent to hurt your mate." he was honest. I could feel a love for her coming off of him but it wasn't romantic.

"Marcus….why are you in bed with my mate?" I almost growled out.

"Jasper….I was telling her of the bond she shares with you…she needed to know its depth. She had almost given up, and I needed to fix that. She came to the conclusion that I was like her grandpa and she even asked to call me Grandfather." he beamed….I don't think anyone had seen him smile since his mate had been killed.

"And what did you tell her Marcus?" I was curious about our bond too.

"That it was one of the strongest I had ever seen."

"Ever?"

"Yes Jasper…ever.. You have a great woman here…don't lose her." and with that he walked out of the room….leaving me with my Bella. As soon as I touched her all the pain in my chest went away and she sighed in contentment, so I assumed hers did too.

"Jazzy…love you" she mumbled. I hated to wake her…but I needed to talk to her.

"Bella sweetheart…come on wake up for Jazzy….let me talk to you…come on…please" I said shaking her slightly.

"No Jazzy. Sleep. In my dreams he loves me. No Alice." she mumbled.

I relented and let her sleep. I was just holding her and she snuggled into me, no problem. I relished in the fact that she would still let me hold her.

She woke up when the morning came, looked up at me and sighed. "Jasper go change your clothes and take a shower…I'll do the same and then we can talk okay?" she didn't wait for me to respond and took of to the shower. I went down to my room and did the same. On the way back I heard yelling in Bella's room and went to see what was going on and I heard it.

"Alice GET OUT!"

"Bella I want to talk to you about Jasper! Please let me"

"Screw you! If you don't get outta here before I count to three I will have Jane in here so fast you wouldn't even be able to see it in your stupid visions."

"Bella please…can't we just talk?"

"No Alice if he wants to LEAVE me he can do it HIMSELF. I won't hear it from you now GET OUT! I'm counting….1.….2.….you better go I'm freaking serious" she screamed. And Alice was gone like a bat outta hell.

"Jasper…she doesn't understand….you need to tell her." she said to be but of course Bella had to see and take it the wrong way.

"Yeah JASPER," she enunciated my name I hated it, "tell me….go on….tell me right now…how she is sooooo much better….how I'll never compare…..how what we have is nothing compared to half a century right? Come on tell me!" Bella screamed with tears rolling down her face. I hated this. I had to make it stop.

So I moved toward her…grabbed her face and said, "How about I tell you how much I love you, how everything we have shared has been even more amazing than that half a century with Alice. How about how I tell you how Alice was jealous over your necklace….your last name. She was…trust me. I would never leave you to go back to her. I promise Bella….you have to believe me!" I wasn't above begging. "Bella…please."

"Do you mean it?" she said in such a small voice.

"Of course I do! I love you! I can't lose you."

All she said back was okay. I pulled her into my arms and held her. "Come on we need to talk to everyone else about what's going on. Are we okay?"

"No Jasper we're not. I'm hurt….and I don't think I can be around Alice….I just….can't." she whimpered, "I think I'll just sit with my parents if that's okay?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart." I relented. I didn't want her away from me.

We walked to the room we deemed the "meeting room" since we could all fit in there comfortably. Peter looked up at me sympathetically when Bella went and sat on his lap. I put my hands in my hair and looked down at the floor. I couldn't look at her if she wasn't sitting with me….no matter who she was sitting with. I was fighting off the beast. He wanted to prove to her that we needed her, that she was ours, that even if she wanted to leave she couldn't, he wouldn't let her.

"I want to know where Edward is. I want someone watching his every move." I ordered.

"But Major how…if we are away from Bella he could hear our thoughts." Demeteri said.

"Is Renata not a shield also? Can she not do what a human Bella can do?" I sneered at him, but then I looked up at Bella and said, "no offense angel"

She just shook it off. I was getting angry. She wouldn't even acknowledge me now.

"Peter….I want you and Char to deal with Alice and her visions. I trust you with everything I am, and that way I won't have to be alone with her and make Bella feel uncomfortable." I said but Bella protested.

"Major if you need to speak with your _wife,"_ she sneered, "who am I to stop you. Do what you have to do. Don't worry about my feelings." and then to herself she said, "not like you care anyways." and that broke the last semblance I had of control.

"Isabella….get to your room. NOW. We are gonna have a little chat. I will meet you there in a moment."

Then the little smart ass look at me and mock saluted me and said, "sir yes sir Major" and walked off. Is it bad that I thought she was hot when she got all pissy with me?

Peter just looked up and said, "Major…go easy on here"

I scoffed and went after my mate. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed hanging upside down. What a strange way to sit. I mocked her and said, "So Isabella….I bet you have some things to say to me. I'd like to hear them."

"Fuck you Jasper" oh no she didn't

"Did you forget who you're talking to there little lady?"

"Oh shit. I mean….um…sorry Major…I just…I'm not very happy right now and I want to be angry and you won't let me." say what crazy girl?

"What do you mean I "wont let you" what are you talking about?"

"Major…you keep sending me like…the warm and fuzzy feelings or something with your gift. I can feel it….and I don't want it. I want to be mad so stop it." and she even stomped her foot which was funny.

"Isabella…I am not sending you anything. I promise." cause I really wasn't maybe that was just how I made her feel "warm and fuzzy" I liked that.

"Now Isabella…we need to make some things clear here hm…." I pulled her up from her upside down sitting position and put her into my lap. "You are my mate. I love you. Alice and I are nothing anymore. I believe she told you that she was married to Jasper Hale and you are mated to Jasper Whitlock. There is a difference. I was upset that someone was watching us, I wanted it to end, and I knew Alice had the means to find out who. I just wanted answers and when I said that to her it just slipped out. It was like one of our old fights when Edward used to search my mind to see when I would want to 'slip' in the diet….do you understand?"

"Yes sir" she said, but wanted to say more…

"What is it sugar?" heck yes I was using all the sweet little names I had for her now she was mad and I needed brownie points.

"I love you. I just…I'm scared. I don't feel like your equal and I know I'm not and I'm not ready for that. But I feel like I can't compare to her. I'm just insecure that's all. As long as you are with me though I feel better." she said as she snuggled into my chest.

"I'll never leave you sweetheart." I was running my hand through her hair holding her tight. I never wanted to move from this space.

**Back in the "Meeting Room" Peter POV: **

I could have killed that like pixie. She knew Bella would take things the wrong way and still she went to her room and tried to talk to her. Idiot. Poor Rose was torn between her sister and her new found friend, I could see it on her face…she wanted to see if Bella was alight but she wanted to defend Alice to her. It was a sticky situation. Char was plain pissed. Our baby girl had been hurt badly, but Jasper was fixing it and that's all that mattered.

I continued to observe the rest of the room. Carlisle and Esme were pensive, he was thinking diplomatically, he and Esme would have made good hippies, "Peace and Love not War" and all that shit. Emmett just wanted to tear someone apart and that was good. Alec and Jane….Alec was torn between siding with his sister who was siding with Bells of course and his mate. Jane I think was 'deciding' on how long to use her gift on Alice because she would flinch every once in a while. Alice was scowling though mostly. She huffed and said, "Peter why do I have to deal with you? Why can't I just talk to Jasper?"

"Alice you know why. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything but is she that insecure?"

"ALICE!" my wife yelled, "of course she is, she has only EVER been around VAMPIRES and she is a HUMAN! Wouldn't you feel inadequate?"

"Sorry. Fine. Peter….you and Jasper need to speak with Leila. Bella had a good idea about her shifting and following Edward. She has the block on her mind and everything so she will be alright, as long as he trusts her not to turn on us." Alice said.

"Emmett you are the best with computers right?" I asked

"Yeah man I can do just about anything." he said puffing out his chest oh geez

"I want you to trace that live feed they sent us and find out where they are now. You can do that right?"

"I should….no promises though." and then he was typing away trying to figure it out.

"Where is the Major while we are making battle plans." came Aro's voice. He was followed in my Cauis and Marcus.

"Yes young ones….where is the Major and my granddaughter?" Marcus smiled. I think I could have died! Wait granddaughter as in my Bells?

"You talking about Bella?"

"Of course I am Peter, now where are they. They did make up yes?"

Oh so Marcus is the one that was with Bella earlier. Now I understood.

Cauis scoffed, "who cares about all this relationship bull can we please get on with the planning before we are attacked."

He had a good point. Someone could attack and we were all worried about other things besides battles at the moment.

Aro sat back watching everything unfold. He made me feel unsettled, something was up with him but I wasn't sure what it was.

**Jasper POV: **

"Sweetheart….we need to go back to the meeting I need to know what is going on so I can keep you safe." I whispered to her.

"Will you hold me….not let me go…I need to be close to you. I can't….I'm afraid if I let go you will be gone." she cried into my chest. My sweet Bella so upset I hated it.

So I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the meeting where I realized the brothers have joined. "Aro, Marcus, Cauis, nice to see you all in our meeting."

"Major…are you guys ready for what is to come? Does your seer know when?" Aro inquired.

"Well that is why we are having this meeting you are more than welcome to stay."

"I'm sure you will fill me in….but just remember…when the time comes….Edward belongs in Volterra, not as a pile of ashes." and with that he walked away. Why wouldn't he let me kill Edward? I didn't understand.

"Major…we need Leila…you need to speak with her. See if you trust her…so we can use her like Bella suggested." came from Peter.

"I understand. I will speak with her again. Where is she? Still in the dungeons?"

Jane snickered and said, "Yes Major she is….she keeps throwing this fit saying she came forward, that she was trying to help and she didn't know why she was being held as a prisoner."

I had to think about that one. I would have to see if I trusted her with Bella because she could just take her and run off to Maria and those goons.

"Jasper…you need to train them." Bella whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Mama and Daddy are trained like you, same with Alec and Jane, but the Cullens they need training, they wouldn't be able to fight off some of the vampires coming after you. You may have taught them how to defend themselves but this will be an all out battle…" she was right…how did she…never mind.

I just looked at her full of awe and amazement.

"What about you Bella….what is going to happen with you with this battle?"

She looked into my eyes, brushed the curls out of hair, "I'm not ready to be turned Jasper, plus I know I would be hindrance on everyone else there isn't enough time. I will wait until you come back to me, and then you will turn me. I will not have another's venom in me. I won't."

"What if I changed you before we left but you didn't fight…that way if something happened…." I trailed off.

"Jasper Whitlock…if something happened to you why do you think I would want this life?" she yelled at me, "I only want it because I want to be with you! Eternity without you would be hell and I wouldn't be able to stand that so don't you even think about not coming back to me!"

Time to charm her up I think, "Yes ma'am" I said with my southern twang. "Don't you worry about me sugar….everything will be fine." or least I hope it will be.

**A/N: Yeah? Sooo What's gonna happen next? I have no clue? I think we may train a little…..and then have a time jump. I'm not sure. Maybe we should check in with the enemies….hmm not sure. Let me know? **

**Reviews=sneak peeks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Okay soo I had lost of questions asked after chapter 11. So I am hoping that we get them answered in this chapter. Lots of thanks to Reading is a Passion2, AshleyCullenHale3, eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS, ReannaCullen, aggy73, and Keeper of the Covenant for your suggestions and questions. And of course all my other reviewers, but these guys def helped in the completion of this chapter. I hope this clears up a lot for you. I think it will. Plus from the sneak peek y'all got it's a Whoa Mama type of moment coming! Oh and I got 14 reviews for the last few chapters so lets try and make it more k? because they are great….yeah cause I know like over 100 people have this story on their favorites. And my thingy says that there have been almost 15,000 hits isn't that great! Yay! **

**Don't forget about my poll. Lots of votes makes it so you get who you want. Reviews=sneak peeks…which are awesome. **

**And seriously message me people! I totally answer just about every review and message I get. I usually answer questions from reviews when I send the sneak peek….so really suggestions/questions/comments are always wanted…..needed….and especially LOVED! **

**I still own nothing. Blah de blah. **

**Previously on GBWOWL: "Jasper Whitlock…if something happened to you why do you think I would want this life?" she yelled at me, "I only want it because I want to be with you! Eternity without you would be hell and I wouldn't be able to stand that so don't you even think about not coming back to me!" **

**Time to charm her up I think, "Yes ma'am" I said with my southern twang. "Don't you worry about me sugar….everything will be fine." or least I hope it will be. **

Chapter 12: Training and Flashbacks

JPOV:

Bella and I had gotten into a great routine for three weeks after our 'meeting' with the families. [I say families because there was the Cullens, the Whitlocks and the Volturi's but we arent the Brady Bunch in all blissful happiness together]. We talked all the time. She still hadn't let me into her past yet. I kept going back to being told that she had hard times and was full of disappointment, and I wanted to know why, but no one was talking. I remember the day Peter finally told me everything.

_Flashback _

_One day two weeks after the meeting, something in her snapped and I wanted to know why? We were having a little tickle fight and I said, "I'm gonna get you little girl." but as the words left my mouth, she tensed up, her eyes filled with tears, she rubbed her wrist [which was out of its cast now] and she ran away saying she was going to see her Mama. I went to follow but Peter stopped me and said, "It's time you know." _

_So we went for a run, and found some big boulders to sit on for our talk. _

_"You know…when she was 7, she cut her hand really bad outside. She came in screaming for Char. 'Mommy Mommy Help me! I'm bleeding' she yelled. It had been a few days since she had gone hunting, and Bella threw herself at her. She wanted comfort, and to make the boo boo stop hurting. Her words not mine. Anyway I saw Char look at me begging me to take Bella from her. She was going to snap Jasper. She wanted the blood of her own daughter. She ran…for three days before she even attempted to head back home. Those three days Bella cried and cried saying she made her mommy leave at that it was all her fault. Now she had lost two mommies and she must not be a good enough girl to deserve one. She was seven Jasper can you believe it? Anyway on the fourth night, I found Char on the edge of the property. She was trying to cry, but she couldn't. She just kept mumbling, 'I tried to eat my baby! Oh she's going to hate me'. So I picked her up and carried her home. She cleaned up and then went in and checked on Bella. Bella squealed and said 'Mommy don't you ever leave me again. It's not nice.' But Jazz for those three days she thought she did wrong. It was horrible." _

_"But what does that have to do with what just happened?" It didn't make one lick of sense why he was telling me these things.  
_

_"I'm getting there impatient. Geez. Anyway by the time she was 10, she wanted to know why she couldn't go to school with everyone else. All those **humans **could you imagine? Char and I thought that it would be a good thing for her to be home schooled, that way she wouldn't have any attachments to people she would leave behind and the teachers and officials wouldn't get suspicious of our not aging. But Bella….she's smart…you know she finished school all the way by 15? She only went in Fork's to see you. She's a genius. Any way she kept accusing us of hiding something, and we were, we weren't ready to tell her. The girl is observant but yet she never asked why our eyes were red. Silly thing, but she had about enough by then of our excuses and she packed a bag and said she was running away. Of course we followed her, but we let her have her 'me time.' She went to the park a few streets over sat on the swing set, a dealer came up to her and said "hey you pretty little thing wanna something to make you feel better?" and he pulled out little baggies of drugs. She was 10 Jasper can you believe it! I made a tasty little snack outta him that night…and Char took Bells home and all Bella kept saying is "why mommy…why are there such bad people….why did he want to hurt me?" _

_"Peter…still not the point!" I yelled at him, he was getting me angry, but I was thankful to know all these things that had happened to my Bella…and that they were taken care of. _

_"Oh yes…this brings me to the last little tid bit I have for you. I wasn't there for this one. Char is the one that relayed it to me after I dealt with the problem. Bella was 13, she had just found out all about you and vampires and basically everything. They went to the mall cause Bella was 'maturing' and needed clothes." he cringed here, I almost laughed it the situation didn't suck all together. _

_"When they were out in public Char always let Bells go to the bathroom by herself and maybe the bookstore if she wanted. She always had a phone on her, so no danger right? Oh no…. So Bells was on her way to meet Char, she came out of the bathroom and there was this 'man' staring at her. He said, "I'm gonna get you little girl, now run and tell mommy and daddy you met a friend and you want to hang out with her, then come back and I'll make sure I don't kill them too." Stupid idiot was a nomad passing through don't know how he didn't smell Char or me all over her. He had been following her for DAYS Jazz and we didn't know. Silly Bella here….wanted to protect everyone even though she knew we could protect ourselves. But told Char all about the 'man.' She lied and said she forgot to pick something up and went back to him. Begging that he not her Char. He ran with her to the woods, kept saying to her, "you'll be mine little girl' then he bit her and broke her leg. Char followed them after Bella hadn't been back for an hour. She thought maybe Bells had found something and lost track of time but she had to suck the venom out of her wrist. And I tracked down the fucker and killed him. So do you see now?" _

_I was struck stupid. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to thank him for giving me all that information. I ran to her picked her up in my arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ears, telling her how brave she was, how stupid she was, and how much I loved her. _

_End Flashback_

I think that is when it all started to click. But we had a big fight three weeks after the that.

_Flashback_

_I was trying to tell Bella how to do something on her computer. It wasn't even important really…but she just snapped. Started throwing things at me and screaming, "Stop it Jasper, you are not my father I already have one so stop treating me like a child!" _

_"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one! I thought you were supposed to be my mate Bella….I thought you knew how this worked, how to make me happy, what I needed before I did, right isn't that what everyone was saying? They keep saying you are so smart but I think you FAILED the lessons in the Major!" I yelled at her. Her anger was fueling mine. I couldn't stop it._

_She recoiled almost like I had slapped her with my words. "Is that really how you feel?" she whispered. "You think I failed? You Don't know what its like! Yes I was trained, yes I had the foundations and the hypothetical situations, but what I never considered were my own feelings! I didn't know how jealous I would get when a woman looks at you, or how insecure I would feel around Alice, or even how no matter how smart I thought I was, that you would always be smarter and know more than me and it would upset me. I didn't realize I would feel all these things. Hypothetical cases are way different than experience Jasper. You have remember I am just now a 17 year old hormonal teenage girl!" _

_I wasn't sure how the conversation had turned from me telling her how something was done to all these feelings, with it out in the open we could work on it. After that things all seemed to fall into place.  
_

_End Flashback_

In the last eight weeks, we started to train. I spent most of the day training everyone and my nights with Bella, we would make love, we would kiss and touch, and whisper words of endearment to each other. It was blissful and happy. Really it was great. But that was the only thing that was great. When it came to training, it was hell.

We all agreed that Peter, Char and I would train the Cullen's because it was needed.

Things were tense. Everyone was walking on eggshells around me. Throughout our training, I was short fused and when my temper would flare I slipped back into who I once was, and I didn't like it.

With weeks of training the Cullens should be getting stronger and more skilled, but they just weren't improving. I was seriously worried for their safety.

Bella helped, a lot. Even though she couldn't participate she would encourage when someone would do something right and help if someone didn't understand. It was hard to train Esme, she was my mama and I hated to see her fighting, I guess that's how Bella felt about Char fighting.

Emmett was strong, but fought like a newborn, he could be taken out fast. I hated it. I tried to tell him not to focus on just his own strength but to focus on his actions. He just didn't seem to get it or he was making a joke. I couldn't stand it.

Rose was the biggest surprise. She was a fierce fighter. She was a fast learner. She also helped in keeping Emmett in line.

Carlisle was trying to stay diplomatic and hope there was no reason for all this, but that just wasn't the case.

Alice stayed away from our training. Jane and Alec were training her and I thought that was appropriate.

Bella kept telling me that I needed to deal with Leila. I spoke with her a few times over the last two months. She didn't really say anything of importance, but she was trying to prove that I could trust her. So today was when I would finally let her join us in training. I wanted to see ALL the powers she had acquired. She had to chose whether or not to take them, like in my case, she didn't want my gift. I retrieved her from the dungeons and took her out to the training fields, the first thing she said was, "Come on big sister don't you recognize me?"

And we all looked at who she was talking to and I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance with the two of them standing next to each other.

"Mama?" Bella whispered at the same time Peter said, "Char? What's going on?"

Then Emmett's dopey ass had to go, "Well isn't it obvious….Leila is Char's sister….even I can see the resemblance." we all let that pass because in a round about way he was calling himself stupid…but he wasn't stupid…just a little goofy.

Leila held her arms out, turned to Bella and said, "Aww come to Auntie Leila Bella!" and then she started laughing. We were all stunned. Char had yet to say anything. I wondered how Peter never saw it when he went down with me to speak with her…I mean Char is his mate….she would have told him…but maybe she didn't remember. Char finally made her way over to Leila and touched her face, "Are you real? What happened? Why are you here? Did she do this to you?"

"Yes dear sister I am real. What happened….is a story for another time, but why I am here….I thought was obvious….the "fake Alice" may be my sister by venom, but you are my sister by blood and blood figuratively speaking is thicker than venom. Maria told me all about the Major here, she knew I was your sister, she came for me don't know how she found out about me but she was hoping that since you had a gift that I would also, and boy did I. So we gonna train or what?"

Bella just sat there in silence. Saying nothing. I guess she really did have an aunt now huh? I think she was as surprised as I was. Char was happy and sad at the same time, she was happy her sister was with us, but sad she had to live this life.

Leila was good, really good. I put her with Rose for a while and they were a good team. Emmett was still having trouble and I didn't like it. I was worried about him. Bella pulled me aside and asked me to run out of hearing range. "What's up sugar?"

"I have an idea…I want to run by you." she said.

"Ok….hit me with it…is it to help Emmett?"

"Yeah it is…..listen, what if Leila….shifted into a vampire we didn't know, well she would show you first so you didn't attack also, oh and we'd have to tell Rose and probably everyone else but Em, but anyway, if she shifted and "attacked" Rose then Em would have to defend her and would have to really fight. It might help put it into perspective for him. What do you think?" she was shifting back and forth on her feet unsure how I would take the idea, but I loved it!

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet Bella you are a genius!" I picked her up and twirled her around. "Maybe we can do this after we all take a 'break' but I think we all need some time alone with our mates don't you think?" She agreed.

I pulled Leila off to the side and told her of our plan, while Bella did the same with Rose, when Em complained Bella said it was 'girl talk' and he cringed away from it. It was great. I also let Peter and Char into the plan and they loved it too. After our break, I told everyone I sent Leila back to the castle so she could pick a bedroom and get everything she needed so she didn't stay in the dungeons anymore. I had a feeling Char was gonna kick my ass over that one.

So I split up the teams, Char with Rose, I was with Em, and Peter was with Carlisle. Esme sat with Bella in the grass watching everyone intently. All of a sudden a full out muscled male vampire came outta the woods, I knew this was Leila cause she had shown me, we laughed that Em would have to fight a guy as big as him, but hey he had to do it. Suddenly Leila yelled, "Yo Blondie!" Rose and Char both turned around and she goes, "Not you, the hot one." so of course Rose knew it was her, Char scoffed at her sister and muttered, 'bitch.'

Rose looks at her with her hands on her hips and yells, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want….that sweet little ass." Emmett was growling and ready to strike this was good. "Sorry bud but she is my mate, you aint gonna have her."

"Oh you're a bitch I could take you…come on we'll fight…winner gets the girl?" Leila taunted him.

What the fuck? Where was Leila coming up with this? Is it a fucking duel? Geezz. "Let's go" Em growled out.

So they started, each stalking the other, waiting for someone to make the first move, but Em was impatient, he was defending his mate and he wanted it done fast. That was his problem, he needed to slow down, and not necessarily think out what he was going to do, but he was going too fast and too hard, and he was gonna leave an opening for himself to get killed. I stood behind Emmett so he couldn't see me and nodded at Leila….and she struck, hard. While she was in that body she was physically stronger than Em. He finally started to take what I had told him into consideration, and before I knew it, he was about to take of Leila's head. I yelled, "Stop Em!" but he didn't want to, "It's Leila! Em! It's Leila! Leila shift back!" and she did and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck Jasper! You can't do shit like that!" he screamed at me.

"Sorry man, but you needed it. Now when we train it should be like that fight every time!"

"Who's idea was this? I wanna know now? Did you do this Jasper? Was everyone in on it? Huh?" he yelled uprooting a tree from the side of the clearing we were in.

"Actually Emmett, it was my idea…I said if you needed to defend Rose then you would do it. I'm sorry if you are angry, but don't blame the others it was my idea." Bella said to him, and started to walk towards him for a hug, but I grabbed her and put her behind me, he wasn't safe, he was too mad.

"Oh Jasper I wouldn't hurt Hells Bells, I was gonna thank whoever it was. I know I need to listen to you man, but it wasn't until Rose was in real danger did it make sense. So thanks Bells but now I need a minute alone with my mate." and she peeked out from behind me and waved at him and winked at Rose.

We stopped training for the day, I think we made good progress, so we all split off into pairs. Char wanted to spend some time with Leila, so they along with Peter, went off to their room. Carlisle and Esme went to meet with the brothers, and Bella yelled, "say hello to Grandfather for me!"

Bella and Marcus had taken on a fast relationship. He loved to hear about her new technological things and she loved when he shared of times from even before Carlisle was born. When I was busy with the others or needed to hunt she would stay with him. I could always feel the joy radiating off of her when she was with him.

So that left me with my Bella. I knew she wanted to talk, we were very open, and we didn't hide things from her…if I knew I told. Except Alice's visions, she never asked about those, so I suspected that's what this was about. We went to our pond, as we liked to call it, and sat. She cuddled into my lap and I played with her necklace, "What's on your mind sugar? You have been pensive all day."

She sat quietly I assumed she was thinking of how to word her question.

"What has Alice seen Jazzy?" I knew she wondered for all our safety and felt like we were living by a clock, which we were.

"Bella…." I started…."Just tell me how long." she begged.

"Well….its difficult, see Edward knows how her gift works, so he knows how to block and I'm sure he has told Maria, but she thinks its spring or the beginning of summer. She says the trees and flowers are in bloom. But as it gets closer to the time the more she should be able to see." I told her honestly because that was all she knew.

"Has she seen anything about Edward? What are you going to do? Something has been up with Aro right? It doesn't seem….right…." she pondered her thoughts as she said them out loud. I was curious about Aro too, he was happy to have Alice in his guard now since she mated with Alec, and he would have Bella and I when she was changed….but I had a feeling he wanted Edward too, and probably now Leila….how was he any different from Maria…collecting all that power.

"Jazzy….you okay?" Bella said with her voice full of concern.

"Yeah sweetheart. I'm fine….I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Okay…..can you tell me a new story tonight, maybe about one of the constellations? Or your human life? Oh Jazzy please? Can we just stay out here together, I'm not ready to go back with everyone else." and she gave me that pouty look that I couldn't say no to.

"Sure sweetheart."

We spent the night out at our pond, I was telling her stories of my life, not that I necessarily remembered but that I read about myself. She would giggle and say "I already read that one Jazzy." So I stuck to telling her stories of the Greek God's and Goddesses, and she fells asleep near 11. I carried her back to the castle and put her into bed, whispering that I would be right back.

I went to the 'meeting room' and they were all sitting around waiting. "What's going on?"

"Major…its…Maria…she has sent us well…you….a message…." Peter told me but I knew it was mattered more what the message said that the simple fact…he was beyond mad.

"So what's it say." they handed it to me and I read over the letter.

_Dearest Major Whitlock, _

_It has been far to long since I have had you in my presence. I feel the need to see you. I can give you the power Major, do not forget it. I can give you everything that 'family' of yours can't. I might even be generous enough to let you bring your human pet. Sources say she will be powerful by your side. _

_But forget not that you, my dear, will always belong to me, until one of us is a pile of ashes. _

_Do not forget, and I would keep an eye on those you trust, you never know who is really a friend or foe. _

_Tell Peter and Char I said hello and that I hope she enjoyed her family reunion. Too bad it will be a short one, if you all will not return to me I will end you, and you know that I can. _

_Do not underestimate me Major, you never know where I am lurking. _

_X_

_Maria _

"Dammit. What is her problem? Why can't she just….ugh!" I stood up and smashed the chair I was sitting in.

I heard a heartbeat in the room and looked at the door to see Bella, "Are you okay Major? I felt….weird….and I came to find you."

"I am fine Isabella….just….please come here…I need to calm down and have you close.

"If anyone of you is working for her. I suggest you tell me now. I am only giving you this chance. Spit it out!" I looked around the room, taking in the emotional atmosphere of each and every one of them.

I shouldn't have been shocked when I felt the guilt, remorse and betrayal flowing off of one of them in waves. I turned to look at the culprit and said, "I cant believe you." then I looked at Peter and said, "deal with it as you seem fit….but….try and teach this one, what it means to be loyal and how much damage has been done." I grabbed Bella and went back to her room. I needed her and I needed her now. I had to know she was there that she wouldn't be taken from me.

**A/N: Oh boy...who is it? Guesses? Suggestions for what comes next...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy Crap! As I start this I got 20 reviews JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER! Yay. I'm so excited. **

**I wanted to say thanks to my new readers! And of course my loyal reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! We got 17,000 hits! And over 130 reviews! So thank you thank you! **

**Sooooo these were guesses to who you guys thought the 'culprit' was: Alice, Alec, Aro, Carlisle, Char, Esme, Leila, Marcus. **

**So….here we go on with the story! Yay! **

**Oh and I still own nothing….Maybe I'll ask for it for Christmas or my birthday? **

_**Previously on GBWOWL: **__"If anyone of you is working for her. I suggest you tell me now. I am only giving you this chance. Spit it out!" I looked around the room, taking in the emotional atmosphere of each and every one of them. I shouldn't have been shocked when I felt the guilt, remorse and betrayal flowing off of one of them in waves. I turned to look at them and said, "I cant believe you." then I looked at Peter and said, "deal with it as you seem fit….but….try and teach this one, what it means to be loyal and how much damage has been done." I grabbed Bella and went back to her room. I needed her and I needed her now. I had to know she was there that she wouldn't be taken from me. _

Chapter 13:

**Bella POV: **

Jazzy was gone. This I knew, I betrayal cut deep, there was no if's and's or but's about it. I was it total shock, I don't think anything could have prepared me for this. I also knew that the Major was scared. He was scared Maria was here, that she was watching, or that she would some how take me from him. I know he needed comforting right now, and I was all too willing to give it to him.

We made it to my room and laid on the bed. I was curled into his arms and he was breathing in my scent. "Do you want to talk about it Major?"

"No Isabella I do not. Not right this moment but I will need to. Right now I just….need you okay? That's alright right?" he whispered the last part like he was embarrassed.

"Major I'm always here when you need me. This has to be difficult….what can I do to make it better?"

"Please?" was all he said and I knew what he wanted. I rolled from my side to my back, and trailed kisses up his jaw line then down his neck. I pulled his shirt off over his head and kisses his chest. His whole body was shaking with his purrs of contentment.

He repeated my actions back to me, pulling my shift off, kissing my mark, whispering, "mine" and I would tell him "yours." We worked our way out of all of our clothing, kissing any place we could reach. He entered me slowly, this act was not from lust, this was a loving caring action.

"Please don't leave me Isabella," he started, "I don't think I would survive. I can't go back to who I was before you. It wouldn't be the same. I can't lose you do you understand?"

"Yes Major I understand."

" I love you"

"I love you too Major"

We spent the rest of the night tangled in the sheets together, reaffirming our love. There was no fast pace, no naughty words spoken, just our love for each other spurring us on. I could spend forever like that, full of his love. We whispered loving words, and promises to stay safe and never leave. He would need me too him I was his and I would need him to do the same. The "mines" and "yours" were repeated several times.

Around 3 am the Major decided it was time for some rest because we would have a long day tomorrow. "Sleep Sugar, tomorrow will be hard, and some things may happen that will make you see me in a different light. I just hope you remember that I love you, and that I am doing this to keep you safe. No one is more important to me than you are. Please don't forget that." he whispered in my ear and it was the last thing I heard before I was completely asleep.

**JASPER POV: **

I laid here with my Isabella for a long time after she fell asleep. As she laid on her stomach I would run my hands up her naked spine. It was like I had to reassure myself that she was there, that if I wasn't touching her she would fade away. Peter came in around 5 am and I quickly covered Isabella's body, I didn't care if he was her father, no one would see her but me.

"Tell me how bad it is Peter"

"Major…it's….I don't know. Apparently Maria now has recordings of our training. She also knows everyone that is here, and their abilities. She also….knows of Bella's secret hiding room" that was the room I had set up recently. I only told a few people. I hadn't even shown it to Isabella yet. I figured if there was an attack her, she could hide in the room and only when it was safe could she come out. If the intruder didn't know where it was then she was safe, but now…it was as useful as a storage closet.

"God Dammit. How could this happen? What did you do with the betrayer Peter"

"Dungeons."

"And the mate" I asked warily, I didn't want to deal with his reactions

"Jasper she is your…"

"Don't finish that sentence Peter…she is nothing to me now." I wouldn't allow him to call her what she once was to me. Not now. Not when she has ratted me out to my biggest enemy ever.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"I don't care. I am going to show everyone what happens if you betray the Major."

"Yes sir, but her mate would like to speak with you."

" I don't want to hear his excuses for her. I have nothing to say. I want everyone to witness this Peter….the Brother's, everyone, even Isabella."

"Bells? You want Bells to watch you kill someone, especially someone she knows! Jasper you can't!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my mate Peter?" he was trying my patience, I didn't want to hurt him but I would if he didn't back off.

"I am her father Jasper, I won't allow it. You cannot do this." ahh that father card. Of course.

"Peter….back off. She needs to know that I will stop at nothing to protect her. That I will do anything that is in my power. And this is. She may hate me for it when it happens but it needs to be done. I'd rather her hate me than be dead." and that was the truth. I didn't care who I had to take out to protect her it would be done.

"Fine Major. I will tell everyone what is happening. The others are confused and want to know what you are going to do." he said feeling defeated.

"Do not tell them what I plan to do. Tell them we will be meeting about this at noon. Isabella needs some sleep and then some food and then we will meet in the throne room. This will be a big deal. Listen to me, I want Charlotte with Isabella at all times, she is not to take her hands off of her." I didn't want her to try and stop what I was going to do. I knew once she found out we would be fighting it out. She was to kind and too forgiving, but this was unforgivable.

"Yes sir." and he was gone. I spent the rest of the morning holding my mate, because I wasn't sure when she would let me hold her like this again. She was going to hate me and I knew it, but the question was for how long would she?

**Bella POV: **

I woke up to Jasper trailing kisses down my spine. It got me all kinds of tingly. I stretched like a cat and whispered, "Morning Jazzy." I hoped he was back, even for a little while.

"Sorry Isabella….no Jazzy here….still the Major"

"Oh…I'm sorry I just thought…."

"Well you thought wrong dear, I'm sure your Jazzy will be hidden for few days. I am needed to deal with this situation." that didn't sound good. The way he said deal made me think he really meant eliminate the threat, and that's what I was afraid of.

"Am I allowed to ask what is going to happen now?"

"She will be executed, in front of everyone."

"Major do you have to do this…this way? There isn't another option?"

"Are you questioning me again?" oh boy he was really getting the hang of his Major in control. I was proud of him for it, but I was a little scared because I wasn't sure where the breaking point was, how far I could push him with my questions before it was too late.

"No sir, I just….I thought that maybe we could talk and see if there was a reason…."

"There is no reason to rat your friends and family out to the enemy Isabella… it needs to end now. Who knows what Maria will do with the information she has already gotten from this."

"Major….would it…help…I mean….why don't you just ask….you never really know the hidden meaning behind everyone's actions. What if Maria is blackmailing? I mean look at Leila she has her to get back at Mama…what if it's something like that. Can't you just try before you go tearing people apart?" I was grasping at straws I just didn't want to see someone killed, especially….her.

"Isabella….I am not asking your opinion. I want the person responsible for jeopardizing your safety dead. How hard is that to comprehend?"

"But Major….what if she had me….would you do anything and risk everyone to get me back? What if that is the case? You have to try! You can't just kill…"

"Enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I need you at my side Isabella…we are a team. I do what I have to do to keep you safe, and this is one of those times where it doesn't matter who it is standing in the way."

"That is exactly what I mean! You are willing to end someone's life just to protect me! Please I'm begging you to just ASK first! Please! If you don't I know I will feel guilty for the rest of my existence because of it."

"No"

And with that he walked away. I'd never seen him like this. I knew he was angry. I know he felt betrayed. I had never seen this one coming. I thought everyone was past all the issues and we were all okay. But I guess I was wrong. I started to walk into the hallway to follow him and he turned around, "Come now Isabella, you need to be here for this…"

I can't believe I was on my way to watch someone I had come to care about so much and I thought cared about me be executed. I wasn't sure how I thought of Jasper in that moment. But I wasn't dealing with Jasper I was dealing with the Major but if I could get my Jazzy back for just a few minutes to listen, then maybe I could save a life. I grabbed his hand and tugged. "What is it now Isabella." he turned around looking at me, "are you okay?"

"I just wanted you to kiss me Major." and he did. I kissed him with every bit of passion and love I could muster. We opened our mouths and our tongues battled against each other. Hot and cold, it was amazing, I wish it didn't have to end, but I needed air. When I pulled back he looked at me and said, "You really thought that one kiss would bring me out of this? You underestimate me Isabella. Although that was one hell of a kiss. You are not stopping this, nothing can be done to stop it. And I want everyone to witness it because no one will dare betray me like this again."

Now I understood why he had told me I may not see him in the same light. I needed to think of a way to help. There had to be something I could do and that's when it hit me.

**JASPER POV: **

Isabella thought she could bring back "her Jazzy" and save this life I was about to take? Really she thought that would work, I bet even he'd want her dead for this. We walked into the throne room, and I was ready. I knew what I had to do and I wasn't second guessing this. They all looked at me, their emotions full of fear and disbelief.

"Major, please can I speak with you? Please" the betrayer's mate begged.

"No" and I went and took my place by Peter and Char with Isabella at my side. She looked at the mate apologetically. We were waiting for the Brother's to arrive to start the "meeting." Isabella looked at me once more begging me with her eyes to stop this. I just shook my head no at her and she began to cry. She left my side and went to her mother. That was probably best anyway.

"Keep a hand on her Char I don't want her moving one inch from your side" I ordered her.

"Yes sir" she replied.

The Brother's finally arrived and it was time to start. Aro clapped his hands together and said, "To what is the pleasure of this meeting Major Whitlock?"

"No pleasure here Aro. One of my own has betrayed me to the enemy and it is time for them to be punished." I could hear the gasps coming from each member of our oddly formed family. Isabella was still crying and when she met the betrayer's mate's eyes he knew.

"You're going to kill her Major?" he sounded winded, like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Yes" I replied without hesitation.

"But Major she is your…" what is with everyone and saying this!

"I don't care if she was once my mother Carlisle, that is over with. She has jeopardized all our lives, especially Isabella's. I will not stand here and allow her to live. She has given away our secrets, and it ends now. Jane, go and retrieve the prisoner from the dungeons." I roared and everyone cringed at the tone of my voice.

"You aren't going to ask her why? You won't see if she has an excuse, you are just going to kill her Jasper please, I am begging you not to do this."

"Carlisle Isabella has already tried, I will tell you the same things, there is no excuse to rat our your family. And no I will not be asking why." damn diplomatic vampire.

Jane brought Esme in, and everyone looked at her sympathetically, and they were all filled with pity. Yet she held no remorse, that was why I didn't care why, this was something she wanted to do, not something she had to do. The other's just didn't understand.

Aro's voice rung out through the room, "Esme Cullen, you have been accused of treason against you whole family to the enemy. Your sentence will be death, by the hands of the Major." and he turned to me and nodded.

I took one step towards her, and looked back at Isabella, she wouldn't open even look up at me. "I want you all to know….that this is what will happen if you betray me." another step towards the mother I once knew, she was shaking with fear and tearless sobs, yet there was some acceptance trickling in, she knew I was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly my Isabella's voice rang out, "Grandfather can't you do something! Make him talk to her first please! I begged him but he wouldn't please! Maybe she could help us like Leila did! Please! He won't listen he's too angry, but you and the Brother's can stop him! Please!"

I whipped my head around and stared her down. She went against me, why? What was she thinking. "Isabella?"

"I'm so sorry Major. But you said it…we are a team you and I and I am looking out for you as much as you are for me. I know you would hate yourself when you came back and I can't let that happen. You need to get more answers from her first. And then if it's warranted I will agree with whatever sentence you give, but please, don't just kill her. Talk to her! Please!" and she had a point, of course she did, she knew me better than anyone else, even myself obviously. When I did come out of this angry haze, I'm sure I would have regretted killing my own mother, but no matter the circumstances she will not be that any longer.

Carlisle seemed to breathe in deeply because he knew I was cracking under my mates begging. "Fine. We talk, but if I was right, then no one goes against me."

"Yes sir, that's all I ask. It's more for our benefit than anything." she said as she came running at me to hold her. I glared at Char, she was supposed to hold onto her, but I was glad my mate wanted to be near me.

"So Esme, you have not said a word, begged for your life in any way or anything else, so come now tell us what is going on. My mate has risked angering me to possibly safe your life, is it warranted?" I asked her.

"Thank you Bella…I…" before she could go any further I was in her face.

"Don't speak to my mate traitor." I growled out at her.

Carlisle who I would have thought would have responded stood as still as a statue as I grew even more angry with his mate.

"May I finish Major?" I nodded and she continued, "Everyone knows Edward has always been my favorite child. He's my first in the life, to replace the one I lost. I needed to get him back, he's only lost his way. I thought if I helped her she would….."

"Thought she would what Esme! Why would you risk all of us for your precious "Golden Boy" he was going to kill Bella! Use her as a blood farm! Your son is gone! He's joined her and would kill you in a second!" Rose yelled at her.

"I have no excuses, do what you have to do Major."

"Wait!" Bella yelled, "Carlisle don't you have anything to say?"

We all looked at him he said nothing. He looked at her, and finally said, "Do you hate the life I have given you this much that you would send us all to our deaths?"

"No she would have saved you!" she protested.

"That's where you are wrong Esme, you two have no active powers she would have no reason to keep either of you. No matter what promise she made with you. All you were doing was giving her information and once you ran out your usefulness you would have been torn apart…probably by your son." I told her calmly.

"Jasper I was just trying to save my son, you have believe me, I didn't think she would actually hurt all of you."

"Your right Esme she wouldn't have killed us she would have captured us, tortured us, made us watch her torture our mates, and make us fight for her army until we were either killed in battle or after an attempt to get away. I lived that life, for way to long and I won't let any of you suffer that way." I explained.

She nodded, "So what are you going to do with me Jasper?"

"Take her….I can't do this right now. I need to confer with everyone. I can't make this decision alone. Jane please take her back and…be nice."

I looked around the room to my family. This was something we need to do together. I grabbed Isabella and pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "thank you. I would have regretted this." she hugged me back and I felt the pride and love coming off of her. "We need to go to the meeting room. I think we should vote, let's go talk."

I grabbed Isabella's hand and we walked hand and hand to decide the fate of a woman I once thought of as my mother. I was battling within myself because I knew as the Major I wanted her dead for betraying me, but then the man in me is saying she has been like a mother to him for years, so now it's not up to me, it's time for the family to decide.

**Carlisle POV: **

I could not believe that my wife and mate had betrayed us all this way. I didn't see it coming at all. I was dumbfounded. I thanked my stars that Bella was able to talk Jasper out of automatically killing her, at least it's a vote now. Sadly I didn't even know how I wanted to vote. We all walked in silence to the meeting room, probably all thinking the same things. We all took our places, but the spot next to was empty. I wondered if I would have to get used to being alone again. Were they going to kill my wife?

Jasper stood and spoke, this is how we will go. I want my vote and Carlisle's to be last so that you would not feel inclined to vote the way one of us would. The vote is sentence Esme to death. If you don't you say no. I want to start with Emmett."

"I can't….I can't she's….. no. I'm sorry. I know she was wrong…but….I just can't" he said in such a small voice, which was odd for him. Rose gripped his hand and went next.

"I'm sorry Dad, but loyalty is a big thing to me. She betrayed us once, she could do it again. She gave up our secrets. I just can't trust her. I say yes." I wasn't too surprised. I know how Rose is with trust and loyalty.

Rose turned to Alice and she looked glazed over and said, "I can't see if she will be a problem. I just can't see! I'm sorry Jasper I can't sentence her to die without seeing if she would be a problem. My answer is no." She turned to her mate and he looked confused. Jasper answered for him.

"You are Alice's mate, you are in the family. You need to vote, same as your sister. She is close with our family too."

"I'm sorry Alice. I disagree. I have to say yes." then he looked to his twin.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know you try to see the good in everyone but I have to agree with my brother. My vote is yes." Jane then looked to Bella, she looked at everyone of us with tears in her eyes, then she looked at her mate.

"You will be disappointed in me, I'm sorry. I just can't sentence someone to die. I can't. My answer is no." and she bowed her head fearful he would be angry with her. But he surprised us all and whispered in her ear, "Isabella, I am proud of you."

Then she looked to her parents. Charlotte looked at Bella, then at Jasper. She whispered, "I'm sorry my daughter" and then gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry my vote is yes. Trust is a needed element on the battlefield and its gone for her." She looked to her mate for his vote.

"Jazz man, I'm sorry I have to go with no, I think there is something else, something she isn't telling. Maybe if we talked to her a little more." then he nodded to Leila.

"Oh no I'm not getting tangled up in this mess! I have not been around long enough. No way. Don't look at me." we all agreed that was fair. Now it was just Jasper and I. He nodded to me to go first.

"I cannot send my mate to her death. I won't I'm sorry." I told the room. Then I looked at Jasper. He could either tie the votes and then we would need another person or he would keep her alive.

"I don't want her to die. I am battling myself right now. I cannot make this decision now. Please respect that. I need some time. Time with my mate. I need to….I can't…..something isn't right. Please excuse me." and he left us all wondering the fate of the woman we loved or at least at one time we loved.

**A/N: Sorry people…can you believe it Esme? I think we need more from her about it. Jazzy's confused. He was hell bent on killing her…but now….who knows what's happening. He's fighting within himself. Scary thoughts. But only our loving Bella can bring him back, she will help him figure it out next chapter I think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay soo this has taken me a little longer. The boyfriend was home today so I spent the day with him. :-D Anywho…..I wanted to say thank you thank you to some of you…..I know I message you guys and ask questions and I totally love getting responses. And I hope I answered all ya'lls questions in your reviews I try to when I send sneak peeks. Just remember if you ever have questions…I totally will answer them[ and won't be offended] and I love suggestions! They always help. **

**GRRR my least fav part of these…..I don't own this. Only Stephy does. Geez. **

**Ohhhhhh btw over 20,000 hits! Over 160 reviews! And 124 people have this story saved on their favorites! I'm sooooo excited! **

_**Previously on GBWOWL: Carlisle POV: I cannot send my mate to her death. I won't I'm sorry." I told the room. Then I looked at Jasper. He could either tie the votes and then we would need another person or he would keep her alive. **_

"_**I don't want her to die. I am battling myself right now. I cannot make this decision now. Please respect that. I need some time. Time with my mate. I need to….I can't…..something isn't right. Please excuse me." and he left us all wondering the fate of the woman we loved or at least at one time we loved. **_

Chapter 14:

**Jasper POV: **

I was struggling. I was fighting against him. I wanted to come out and I needed to. He knew something was off, I'm sure he could feel it. The longer he stayed out the harder it was to come back, I need to find a way to become stronger than he was.

"Help me Bella." I whispered to her. I knew she was the only one I could depend on.

"Jazzy?" she questioned, shocked I was back.

"For the moment. Bella…I need you to help me. You can't let him kill her, you can't Bella…I can feel it. We are going to fight about it, but you need to fight back….he can't win. We need her. Remind him okay Bella…please?" I was begging her.

This was beyond disorienting, it was like an out of body experience. I could watch everything that was happening, but when I went to speak it wasn't exactly me who was responding. The Major was an act now ask questions, get answers later type of guy, and I liked to look at things from every angle before I decided.

"Jazzy! I'm so glad you back! I've missed you!" and I missed her too. The Major may love her, but he doesn't love her like I do, he is calculating, and thinks that the love he has for her is his weakness, whereas I think of it as my strength. She makes me feel, makes me believe. I needed her and that's why she was the only one who could convince us both of what we needed to do.

"Oh Sweetheart, don't lie, you love the Major." I laughed at her, "But I know what you mean, it's hard living like this, I can't wait until we figure this out and I am just one person."

"Oh Jazzy, it'll be okay. I promise. I will do whatever I have to do. I promise you." she put her hands through my hair, and I let out a content purr, but the Major thought it was something else. I knew the gesture was for comfort, he thought it was sexual. I was fighting a losing battle with him now. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

"Bella….stop….he's….I'm going again okay? I love you" I said as I brushed the back of my hand down her face.

"I love you too Jazzy."

And then I was gone and he had control of the situation and that scared me a little.

**Bella POV: **

I watched as my Jazzy's face turned back into the Major and he was not happy at all.

"What just happened Isabella?" he ordered, removing himself from me.

"I…Major…um…you…I don't know how to explain it." I whispered the end, disappointed that I couldn't answer him properly.

"What do you mean? What happened? It was fine….you….it…. I don't understand I feel like I was still here, but…all I could do was see."

"It was Jazzy. He took over."

The look of understanding he had, had me a little worried. "Isabella….can I share something with you?"

"Of course you can Major…I love when you share with me," it sounded more sensual then I meant it to be. I just liked understanding him more. Jazzy I knew backwards and forwards, but the Major….was like having whiplash I never knew how he would respond.

"Isabella….Your "Jazzy" doesn't think I love you like he does. He thinks you need him more than you need me, did you know that?" he was pacing the room, if I didn't know better I'd say he was embarrassed or confused, but this is the Major…he always has a calm about him, nothing phases him.

"I…Major? I don't understand?" I really didn't why would Jazzy say the Major didn't love me?

"He think I find you as a weakness."

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do Isabella….you are my one weakness. If someone was to come after me, going for you would be the best way to get a reaction." he said as if it was as easy as a math equation.

"Oh….well….I didn't know that." and I really didn't. I didn't like that I made him feel that way.

"That upsets you." it wasn't a question, just a fact.

"I….well no. I'm not sure how I feel…its…unsettling?" of course it came out as a question, he always made me question everything that was happening.

"Isabella…we can talk about that at a different time. Now it's time for us to discuss this Esme issue." why does he say it like she means nothing to him? Oh he is infuriating. Jazzy needs to work harder to come back.

"What is there to discuss Major?"

"Well my vote is the one that seals the deal…see I can say yes I want her killed and it would be a tie, then it would have to go to the Brother's to decide. Or I can say no and she lives. I know your vote was no….but…I want to know if its more than this 'regret' that you know I will feel when things calm down. I will admit I would have regretted not getting the information out of her."

"Your colder today. Why?" I asked out of nowhere. He was. It was weird. Usually the Major was just as kind to me as Jazzy was. He was never like this, I did not like this at all.

"That is not the issue Isabella. Now….back to what I asked." he stopped pacing and looked at me…with concern? Seriously the man gives me whiplash.

"Major…my…feelings on this, well she is your mother….I mean for the last few decades she has been like one to all of you. Also what about Carlisle, what would happen to him if you killed his mate."

"She is not his true mate Isabella….there will be no consequences in killing her. He will be in pain, but it would not destroy him like it would me if I lost you. Do you understand the difference?" Wow…I thought Esme and Carlisle were like…perfect….poor Carlisle been alive so long and still didn't have his true mate.

"Why are you feeling sympathetic? Surely not to that trader? Isabella…you went against me today, and I respect your courage to stand up for what you believe but you cannot do that again."

"But Major what if you are wrong, like you were today? I just…I'm upset, I'm sorry I disappointed you as your mate." I bowed my head again in disappointment and guilt. He deserved better.

"Oh my mate, you make me more happy than I can ever express, I guess that is why you have your Jazzy, he is better with his…feelings towards you. Now…what do I do Isabella…I could say no, please you, Carlisle, even your father and my second in command seems to think it would be wrong. I guess we could keep her alive, but she will not be part of this family. So her options would be to stay in the dungeons or run off to that bitch Maria and see if she would deal with her…hmm what do you think of that?"

"Didn't you say that Maria would kill her when she ran out of usefulness? What is the point of sending her to her death! Is it so it will not be at your hand, and that makes you think I will be less upset! You are unbelievable!" I wanted to storm out of here but I remembered we were in my room.

"Stop it Isabella…there is no need to yell I can hear perfectly. And maybe she has more for her, who knows, really we don't. Hmm….do you have any ideas?"

"What if Leila called as Esme….you could get more information couldn't you? Maybe if Maria or Edward believed Esme was calling again, you could get something out of them…..would that work? Then decide if you should kill her or send her to her death." I was trying. Jazzy asked me to stop it but all he said was not to let him kill her he didn't say anything about Maria. "And use Jane to interrogate her. With her power it wouldn't be long before Esme cracked."

"You want to condone violence on her? I thought you didn't want her hurt." he had this sexy smirk on his face that said he was pleased with this idea of torture.

"Major…We need to keep the family safe and if you say she is no longer family, we need to use what she knows to save what is left of us, so yes I am condoning the violence against her if it keeps the others safe." then I started crying. I was a horrible person. I was risking hurting one person to keep everyone safe.

"You Isabella….are strong and brave. You are perfect to be by my side. Now I must go and speak with your father and Carlisle and see his opinions on the matter and I will return." he kissed my forehead and walked away.

**Jasper POV: **

My mate was sad. I knew this, yet I couldn't be there for her. Something in me had snapped when the pathetic Jasper Hale side of me tried to take over I didn't like it one little bit. He was pathetic. Too forgiving and too weak to protect her.

_If you think you are protecting her you aren't you are just going to push her away and then we will both lose her. _

I hated that voice. Why did I have to hear it. I shook my head trying to clear him away but he just wouldn't go. I found Peter and Carlisle in the meeting room so I spoke to them both, telling them of Isabella's ideas.

"Are you sure my Bells said that Major?" her father asked.

"Of course she did Peter, she is my mate, and she knows what needs to be done. I am proud of her and you should be too."

"Something is different Major…you aren't the same."

"It's none of your damn business. Just leave it alone." I turned to walk away but was caught by Alice.

"Jasper….you need to stop her….she's trying to leave…she wants to go without even saying anything. You are pushing her away….we'll all loser her if you don't stop acting like this." she whispered the last part in fear that I would snap at her.

"Thank you Alice." I walked to my mate's bedroom and watched as she pondered her thoughts. I monitored her emotions throughout her time to herself. She felt guilty, over what I couldn't figure out. She was upset of course, but there was more she was full of conflict. I'm sure it was over whether or not to stay. Then she hit resolve and that was when I made my presence known.

"Isabella…something you would like to share?"

**Bella POV: **

I sat in my bedroom contemplating everything that had been going on. I knew that it was my fault his Major was out in the open, he never would have let him roam free, he was angry and cold. It was someone he never wanted to be again. I was pathetic. They all thought I could help him control it, but I'm not helping if anything I am making it worse. Jazzy came back to help me, and now the Major is even more angry then he was.

Jasper was losing people left and right because of me. First his wife, she was captured and God knows what else for almost twenty years, then his brother, and then his own mother betrayed him, all as a result of me being in his life. I can't continue to hurt him.

Everyone I knew was at a risk and I hated it, I wanted to be stronger, but I also knew that I wasn't ready. I wanted to save them all but I knew I couldn't do that either. Maybe my best course of action would be to leave. But could I leave Jasper? It would hurt, I knew that, but if it kept him alive and focused on eliminating everything that was after us, I could do it, and then when things were okay again we could be together.

"Isabella….something you would like to share?"

"Major….I…." I really didn't have an excuse for what I was thinking. I could only imagine the feelings I must have been sending off.

"Tell me." he demanded.

"I think I should go."

"You want to leave me? Now? With all of this going on? You want to go?" he wasn't yelling but I could tell he was angry.

"I don't _want_ to leave you, I just think maybe I should. You are losing everyone because of me. I can't destroy your life. I can't. And I made you bring back something you didn't want to bring back." the last part came out as a whisper.

"Isabella….wasn't it YOU who came to ME claiming to my mate?" I didn't answer because I thought it was rhetorical. "Isabella…..I asked you something."

"Yes sir I did."

"And do you think that the Major's mate would ABANDON him when he needs her most?"

"No sir"

"And why would said mate tell the Major she wouldn't leave and then not even 24 hours later is making plans to go. Were you going to tell me Isabella? Hmm…were you? Or were you just going to go and then leave lovey dovey note promising to find me when the time is right?"

How? I didn't say…"Alice" was all I said back as an answer.

"Yes Isabella….Alice. You need to get in into your head. You are MY MATE. My mate will not leave me! You will be by my side soon as an equal. I need you. I have never needed anyone before, but I need you. So don't you dare ever think about leaving me again."

And that was the end of the conversation. I knew it was stupid, but I needed to feel like I wasn't a handicap to the rest of the people I cared about. I couldn't lose any of them, and this…mess that we were in, was getting to be to much.

**Jasper POV: **

She was overwhelmed. I could feel that. But I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

_You can't deal with it, you're to big of an asshole to her lately! Let me deal with it! I told you we would lose her if you kept it up. _

Oh, he wants to come out and comfort her. Maybe that would be best. Maybe I'm not needed right now. Maybe I could share my time with him.

I nudged at Isabella, she looked at me and I said, "Do you want your Jazzy back? Will that make you feel better?"

"You would do that?" she whispered.

"Is that what you need?" because I would give you anything you asked for. But I would never tell you. I would be weak.

"I'm not sure what I need Major, I just….want to be held and told it would all be okay. I want to feel loved. But I also want to feel strong, and brave and worthy of you, but right now all I want to do is cry." and that's what she did she started to cry.

I battled within myself. He kept telling me she needed him, but I wanted, no I needed to show that I could do this too. Maybe we could work together, he could help me calm her down and make her feel better.

I decided it was time to try this out. I could be lovey and caring too. I could hold her like she asked. I picked her up off the bed, and stripped her from her clothes and replaced my t shirt over her head. I climbed in the bed and held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "I love you" I whispered to her.

"Jazzy? Are you back!" she was excited, I hated to end the excitement for her.

"No sugar, still me, but I'm trying to listen to what he has to say…." for once.

"You mean a compromise? I think that's great! I'm so proud of you! This is great….but now that he's helping you….are you going to help him?"

What in the world…"Isabella what are you talking about?"

"I just mean….when he is out…will you still help him be…confident and strong and believe in himself." she gave me those puppy dog eyes that were just begging me to let her have what she wanted.

"Yes. I will. But I need my time first."

"You know…whenever you are in control….well before today….it was fine…it was like you were compromising. But today….something happened. Will you tell me what it was?"

"He tried to fight me off. Last time he did that I was put away for a long time. I don't want that to happen again." he sounded like a child who didn't want to share. I found it funny but I'm sure he didn't.

"Major….he….you….you both need to find a balance…do you understand? And right now I think its time you went back….not necessarily into hiding but just the sidelines. Can you do that for me?" I knew it was a low blow but I had to use what I could.

"Close your eyes Isabella" and I did. Hoping that whatever he was doing was going to bring him back.

**Jasper POV:**

I was back! She did it, I knew she could. The battle within me was not nearly as strong as it was before.

_It's only because she needed you. And when you need me to be strong for you, I will. Let's just keep our girl happy okay?_

"Sugar come on now…open those eyes for me." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver and her desire pick up.

"Jazzy! You're back! I did it! Oh Jazzy….he was so mad today."

"I know sweetheart, he was mad I was challenging him. But it seems we have some stuff to talk about, because I totally agree with him on some of it."

"Well….that's good…means you are working together…."

"Yes we are…to keep you safe. Now why would you really want to leave me? I can't imagine you being gone Bella, please don't think that anymore okay? And are you sure about the Esme thing, I mean…were you just saying that to appease him?"

"Jazzy I wouldn't do that. I think something needs to happen her actions cannot go unpunished. I understand that, but its still hard."

"Okay Bella….can I just hold you now?"

"Please" was all she could answer back.

I laid there holding her, she was exhausted, mentally and physically. I knew she needed sleep. This day has been exhausting. I really needed to hunt but I couldn't leave her. She kept murmuring "love you jazzy" in her sleep and it made me feel all fuzzy inside. It was a new feeling I had grown accustomed to. In the first few weeks we were together it was strange and unnerving, but now it was almost comforting. Hours passed and I knew Bella needed to wake up, I couldn't believe it was only dinner time for her. It felt like this day would never end. I gently woke her from her dreams, "hey Jazzy" she whispered.

"Hey sweetheart, listen I need to run and hunt and then I'm gonna make you something to eat. Okay? I love you"

"Love you too Jazzy. I think I'm gonna take a bath and stuff while your gone okay?"

"Sure sugar. I'll be back." I kissed her sweetly on the lips and ran to the 'meeting room' to see if anyone else wanted to go with me. Emmett decided he would.

"Biggest game in 20 minutes wins brother?" he said as he elbowed me in my stomach.

"Sure brother….how much?"

"1,000 bucks?"

"Sure Em." and then we were off. I passed a herd of deer, but I was looking for something big. Then I saw a moose, they tasted okay. So I took him shot him some lethargy and he stumbled in place. I jumped him from behind, broke his neck and let the blood flow down my throat. I took a few deer on the way so I wouldn't have to come for a while again, I hated being apart from Bella.

I met Em back where we started and he was smirking and feeling proud and cocky. "So brother what did you catch?" he started.

"You first brother."

"Ladies first Jazzzy"

"Asshole. I got a moose big ass fucker too man, and a couple deer on the way back."

"Oh…I got a few deer, and a wolf. Dammit."

Yes, I won again. "Come on brother, I wanna get back to my girl."

"Race you Jasper!" and he took off cheater!

We raced back to the castle and we headed towards the kitchen. "So Jasper, how's things with Bells? It's nice to have you back."

I didn't get the chance to answer him because when we entered the kitchen we heard, "So Dr. Cullen, how would you feel about giving me a full work up…." that sultry voice was not to be mistaken, but what was she doing with Carlisle and talking so….sooo….sexy?

"Well Miss Leila….I think I would enjoy that thoroughly." and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew dad gross!" Emmett yelled and ran.

I just stood there….I was….I couldn't move…it was weird. I was grossed out and freaked out and….weirded out. "I….just…I gotta go get Bella."

And I ran to her room. "Hey Jazzy have a good hunt?" she started to say, but then she saw the look on my face she got worried, "Jazzy what happened you look like you have seen a ghost, did something happen."

"Leila…Carlisle…..play doctor…kitchen...ew….gross…" was all I could get out.

"You mean….Leila are Carlisle were….playing doctor….in the kitchen?" she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny Bella! It's gross….he's like my dad!"

"Jazzy….think about it….in all reality he's only a few years older than you physically…..let him have his fun….you…well the Major….told me that Esme was not his true mate, so maybe Leila is?" by the end she had a giant smile on her face. Ew….so my brother's wife [who is also my mate's mother] has a sister, who will be the mate of my father? Ew it just sounded way to weird.

"Lets go tell Mama Jazzy! She will totally get a kick out of it!" and we made our way to their room. I was still mortified, but she was giddy.

"Mama…..Auntie Leila was playing doctor with Carlisle!" she yelled at them. They both suppressed a giggle. "Come on we gotta tell Alice and Alec and Jane! Oh and Rose!"

"Sugar….I'm sure Rose knows…."

But she ignored me and she went skipping down the hall singing, "Auntie Leila and Carlisle sitting in a tree….."

She looked so young and was so free. But when we met everyone in the meeting room and Bella was about to unleash her great news, everyone looked like they had something to say.

Bella was the one to ask the question we all wanted to know, "What happened now…."

**A/N: Yupp…I went there. He he he…..can't wait for the reviews to come and special thanks to Keeper of the Covenant and vampirelovr333 for their suggestions and helpful hints! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorrrrry I've been gone. My two little boys have been hellians! And then my internet was acting up yesterday sooo it totally sucked. But yes….here we are chapter 15 :-D **

**Ohhhhhhh on side note my little brother who is 8 gave me two Jasper trading cards and they are AWESOME. One is of the Major -swwwwooonnnn- and the other is from the beginning of Eclipse…..sooo great and soooo sexy :-D **

**Stephy owns. Not me. It sucks. Grr**

**Previously on: **_**"Mama…..Auntie Leila was playing doctor with Carlisle!" she yelled at them. They both suppressed a giggle. "Come on we gotta tell Alice and Alec and Jane! Oh and Rose!" **_

"_**Sugar….I'm sure Rose knows…." **_

_**So she went skipping down the hall singing, "Auntie Leila and Carlisle sitting in a tree….." **_

_**She looked so young and was so free. But when we met everyone in the meeting room and Bella was about to unleash her great news, everyone looked like they had something to say. **_

_**Bella was the one to ask the question we all wanted to know, "What happened now…." **_

Chapter 15:

**Jasper POV: **

I hated how my mate could go from extremely happy to terrified and concerned. The look on everyone's face meant that something had happened in the short time it took me to get to her.

"Bells…." Peter started cautiously, "Edward sent you an letter."

She didn't even get to ask what it said before Peter was handing it to me.

_Dear Isabella, _

_You know…I remember when I first met you, how sweet you smelled. I use that memory every night. These girls here have nothing on your scent, I bet you could do wonderful things to me. _

_But alas I cannot have you quite yet. That mate of yours he will be a problem. But I have asked the Mistress if I could keep you when things are over and she has agreed. _

_So until then my sweet I shall be sending letters full of love. You will love me, and we will be happy, you will forget all about your "major" and be with me. _

_All my love until we meet again, _

_Edward Masen. _

I was fuming. I was going to kill him, slowly! I looked at Isabella and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Isabella…..he will not get close to you."

"Jazzy…why…why is he doing this? We met one time now he wants me to love him? I thought he just wanted to use me as a blood farm. He has lost his mind!" she was distraught and pacing around the room trying to make sense of what was going on I could tell. I looked at Peter and his face still held a grim look.

"There's more isn't there?" he silently just handed me two pieces of paper. The first read.

_Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, _

_Thank you for raising young Isabella. I await the day I can call her mine. _

_Edward Masen. _

And the second was addressed to me.

_Major Whitlock, _

_It is my pleasure to tell you that I will be taking Isabella off of your hands soon. You do no need her and I will take her. You best keep an eye on her if you don't want something terrible to happen. As the Mistress told you, you never know where we are lurking. _

_Edward Masen _

I held the papers in my hands. Thinking what to do with them. Then it hit me.

"Jane….I want you to take these letters to Esme in the dungeons and let her see what her son has become. Then I want you to get as much information out of her as possible. If she says she has nothing…use your power. I want to know where Edward is, when he contacted her last, and where the fucking bitch Maria is, because I am not going to sit here and wait I am going to kill them all, alone if I have to. I will take out every single one of them until there is nothing left but a pile of ashes!" I was screaming by the time I came to the end of my rant. Bella just looked at me with awe, lust, pride and love. The rest were full of shock and surprise.

"Okay can we talk about something FUN now! Like Auntie Leila and Carlisle getting busy in the kitchen!" Bella said changing the subject and lightening the mood.

I decided to play with her a little…I sent her some strong waves of lust and her eyes rolled back in her head. She snapped out of her lust haze winked and mouthed "later" at me. I knew it turned her on when I was confident and strong willed, that was why she changed the subject.

Leila looked at Bella…giving her death glares, then at Carlisle and she smiled widely. The love they were sending off was making me feel high. Ugh new love how I hated to feel it from people…too sappy.

"Yeah DAD lets talk about 'play doctor' in the kitchen….geez Bella has to eat there you know" I laughed at him.

"Dude…she's a shifter! That brings roll playing into a totally new category! That's fucking awesome!" Emmett yelled and Rose of course gave her signature slap against the head and muttered "pig"

I was doubled over in laughter by that point. Roll playing! Ha that's great! All the glee and mirth were making me nuts. The others caught sight of me and they laughed which made me laugh even harder.

"Oh geez Jazzy…let's get you outta here. Have fun there Big Daddy C and uhh….take care of my Auntie! And I want the back story later" Bella told the group as she pulled me from the meeting room towards her bedroom.

Ohhh looks like Jazzy is getting him some lovin's!

"Jasper Whitlock if you don't knock off that smugness I'm gonna cut you off from your Jazzy lovin"

Oh shit…did I say that out loud? Hmm…wait am I projecting…oh shit I hate losing control of my gift.

"Sorry Bella…." I whispered into her shoulder as I started to kiss along them up to her mark on her neck. "I love you"

"Oh Jazzy you are in sooo much trouble….let me ask you something….is the Major…put away….and if I were to say…try and take control would he stay away?"

_Hmm Bella in control…that's really hot in itself. _

"Focus on the question Jazzzy"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good….because….I'm gonna take care of you tonight. Now take your clothes off and get your ass in that bed and close your eyes." well hot damn. Little Miss just put me in my place…and I liked it.

I did as she said and laid there trying to think of what she had planned. I felt a spike in nerves and called out to her "Bella….sugar are you okay?"

"Jazzy I'm fine…..just ignore me okay? I'll be there in one minute." I sent her a little confidence and lust just to help….hey can't blame a guy for trying.

"Are your eyes closed Jazzy?" she whispered knowing I could hear her.

"Yes ma'am"

I felt her crawl on the bed and then straddle my waist. I instinctively put my hands on her hips and felt lace….what was she wearing?

"You can open you're eyes now cowboy." she whispered again.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. "Bella….what…how….wow." was all I could say,

There she was in a little nightgown covered in red see through lace. She was gorgeous.

"Bella….wow….you…look gorgeous" I told her and she honestly did. She blushed but then pushed away her embarrassment and was full of determination and lust.

"Now Jazzy….I am in control. I want you to sit back and allow me to love you, like you love me….is that okay?" the last part she wasn't sure if she was pushing me too far and she wasn't even the Major was turned on by her actions which was a major surprise.

"It's fine Bella." I gulped.

"Good….now…..let's see….what shall I do first" she said out mostly to herself. I felt like her piece of meat she was appraising and I seriously loved it.

She started to kiss down my chest. "Jazzy….your beautiful." she said between kisses and licks. I was going nuts and she had barely even touched me. Her fingers ghosted down my chest and down my thighs.

"Bella….please…"

"Please what Jazzy?" she said with an innocent voice._ Innocent my ass._

She stopped her movements of her fingers, licked her lips and said, "I want to taste you Jazzy…can I?"

"Oh God Bella…please you are killing me!"

She just giggled and slid down my legs rubbing her own down them. It was sweet torture.

"Now Jazzy….you have to stay still okay? You can't move until I say so."

_Oh bossy Bella really is sexy._

"Yes ma'am."

So she kissed my thighs and then up my straining erection. I was going to lose it as soon as she touched me. I needed to think about anything else besides her touching me, and her warm mouth taking me…oh geez.

Bella had taken me in her mouth and was moving at a snails pace. So slow, I wanted to just thrust my hips up, but she told me to stay still. Then she started to hum…or purr…it sounded felt like what my purr would feel like, and oh boy did that make my balls tighten.

"Bella…honey….please….just…..please." I wasn't beyond begging.

So she picked up her pace. And I was going to lose it and soon.

"Bella honey…stop…oh God. I can't hold it anymore….Bella…."

"Let go Jazzy…come on….cum in my mouth" and her naughty little words made me bust so far down her throat.

Once I recovered I noticed she was sitting between my legs just watching me. "Jazzy…that…was beautiful." she thought bringing me to an orgasm was beautiful…..oh well Little Miss I got something for you.

"Bella….I know you want control….but I _need_ to taste you now…it's only fair."

She was contemplative. She was debating with herself. She knows once I touch her she will lose her own control but she wants it and I will give it back. I just had to taste her.

"Okay Jazzy….but….I am still in control here." her breathing was hitched and her lust spiked….oh yes my naughty little girl.

So I grabbed her and started to strip her….I slid her panties down at an alarmingly slow rate, and her lust was spiking again. We were filled in a bubble of lust and love and it was great.

"I want you to watch me Bella." she couldn't speak she just nodded.

I kissed her inner thighs and slid my fingers to her folds. "Oh naughty Bella….you are already so wet…why are you like this?"

"I told you Jazzy…it was beautiful watching you….I just…." she was struggling because I had inserted a finger in her and was still kissing her thighs but watching her eyes at the same time. It was very…erotic to watch her face lose all control.

"Jazzy….please…" I removed my fingers and gently licked her just once. Her hand went to my hair and she was trying to pull me closer it was cute.

And without any warning, I just dove right in. She tasted so sweet, unlike anything I had ever tasted in my life. If it was possible I would survive off of her sweet nectar.

"Oh Jazzy….." she would sigh. I felt it though she wanted to scream but she was holding it in because she didn't want everyone to hear us.

"Bella….if I can't hear you screaming my name I am going to stop."

"Don't you dare!" she growled and that was sexy.

"Yes ma'am" so I went back to my licking and sucking harder and harder and she would squeal and wither underneath me. I loved it.

"Oh Jazzy…I'm I…." no matter how many times we made love or how many times I made her orgasm she got embarrassed to say she was doing it. No qualms at all when she wanted me to but about herself…well she just couldn't I thought it was funny.

After she came down from her orgasm high, she tried to roll us over and I let her. "What are you doing sugar?"

"How's that saying go Jazzy? Save a horse ride a cowboy? Well I think that's what I want to do. Ride a cowboy." and then she giggled.

I was baffled. She wanted…to….wow…I gulped and nodded. She positioned herself and slowly lowered down on my straining erection. I was dying, but what a way to go.

She found a slow rhythm but started going faster, the look on her face was gorgeous.

"Oh Jazzy…." she would moan and it was delicious.

"Bella…." I was losing control she couldn't do this much longer.

"Oh Jazzy…I know but it feels so good."

I couldn't take it anymore and switched our positions. "Bella…sugar….only I can make you cum, I make you cum do you understand….holy fuck….are you ready?"

"Oh Jazzy….I'm so close….harder please." and I gave her what she wanted. I pounded into her harder than she could probably take. She would probably have bruises but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Now Bella." I kissed her mark, whispered 'mine' and we both let go reaching the strongest orgasm I had ever had.

We had laid in silence for a long while when Bella spoke up, "I wanna spend the day with Rose... alone."

I was shocked and worried. "Bella….I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean with everything going on….it's just too risky."

"Please Jazzy….I never get to go anywhere! Please Jazzy…..I just….want to know her better. Please…" and she of course gave me those damn puppy eyes and stuck out her bottom lip with a pout.

"Dammit Bella….you can't just…..I need to keep you safe and please just stay here."

"Okay Jazzy…I'll stay in. But can I spend the day in her room? You need to spend some time with Daddy…you guys haven't really had any bromance time."

Bromance? What is she talking about?

"What is a 'bromance' Bella…."

"You and Daddy are like best friends and whatever….just ugh never mind your too old to understand." she sighed and started to get dressed. I decided I would Google that later.

"Hey I'm not old!"

"Whatever you say Jazzy." she said with a tinkling laugh

I listened as she took her shower, humming to herself. I contemplated everything that was going on. I really didn't want Bella out of my sight but she wanted to spend time with Rose and that was great. They both needed a friend.

I heard her shower end and decided to help her 'dry off' but my actions were thwarted before they even started. "No sir….you got your "Jazzy lovin" now leave me be….I'm clean and going to spend time with your sister. Give me a kiss, tell me you love me and go see my Daddy okay?"

Again….her Little Miss attitude was doing more than just turning me on, she's feisty. I did as she told me, "I do love you sugar, please don't leave the castle….I just….I worry and tell Rose to be on alert."

"Jazzy…..no…..'battle talk' just…friendship okay?" I nodded and headed towards the game room, I guessed that's where everyone would be. I spotted Rose and pulled her out the door.

"Listen, Bella wants to spend some time with you, don't do anything stupid, be on full alert okay? Just…take care of her okay?"

"Of course I will Jasper….no need to worry."

She left and I returned to the guys. I looked at Peter and Emmett and said, "Dude what is a bromance?"

**Bella POV: **

I was totally excited to spend some time with Rose. She needed a friend and so did I. We were both totally protective of our families and loved deeply.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Rose standing there.

"Hey….heard you wanted to hang out?"

"Yes! I'm excited!"

We spent some time painting our fingernails and doing the teenage girl typical thing. Who we thought was hot, who was gross, and just gossiped.

"Oh my goodness Rose, I told Jazzy he was having a bromance with my dad and he was soooo confused…it was great."

"You didn't! Oh my! That's funny!"

"Rose….I'm scared." I said to her out of nowhere

"Why are you scared Bells?"

"Things are soo…..tense. Jazzy is soo worried all the time. He's looking around every corner. He's not trusting anyone. I'm actually surprised he's letting me spend the day with you."

"Bella….he's fine….just worried about you. He will keep you safe."

"But who is going to keep him safe Rose?" I was scared my Jazzy was going to lose himself or he was going to do something to get himself hurt or worse killed.

"He will be fine."

Then I realized it was the beginning of December, it was almost time for Christmas. I can't believe it's already December the past few months have just flown by.

"I'm sure he is. Rose…it's almost Christmas….do you guys celebrate?"

"Um…not usually why?" she had a confused look on her face.

"Can we this year? Please? I think it will take everyone's mind off of things"

And of course I wanted to find something super special for Jazzy.

"You wanna do a Christmas tree and everything?"

"Yes please!" I could almost picture it. The big tree in the meeting room and a small one for my own room. I wondered if we could find purple lights.

Then Rose's phone rang and we heard "Don't even think about shopping without me girls. Oh and Bella you should really call Jazzy and let him know what your wanting to doing….." and she hung up. I guessed she would meet us in a few. I wasn't sure how I felt about her intruding on mine and Rose's time, but I guess it would be okay, maybe we could see if Mama and Auntie Leila would want to go.

I picked up my phone and dialed Jazzy.

"_Hey sugar you okay?" _

"_Yes Jazzy I am fine. Listen I want to do something and Alice said I should talk to you first." _

"_Well what is it sugar…" _

"_I want to do Christmas." _

"_Christmas? Oh really is it already December….I wow…okay what are you wanting to do?" _

"_Shop."_

"_You wanna leave the castle? Just you and Rose?"_

"_No Alice wants to come too, and I'm thinking Mama and Auntie Leila…." _

"_Let me think about it…I….I'm worried I don't want something happening to you sweetheart. I love you. I'll come and talk to you soon." _

"_Okay Jazzy. Love you too." _

"_Oh and Bella….I am not having a bromance with your father!" _

"_Finally figured it out huh?"_

"_No I googled." and then he hung up. _

Rose was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. I guess at the bromance comment.

"Stop it silly….come on lets go get my Mama and Auntie Leila."

When I said her name Rose looked uncomfortable….

"Bella….I know she is your aunt, but….I don't know…."

"What is it?"

"Her and my dad Bella….its….weird."

"Oh…well now we can get to know her better."

She nodded and we were off to find the other girls until Jazzy came to find us.

**Jasper POV: **

"Did you just say bromance?" Emmett said through his laughs.

"Yes I did. Bella said that Peter and I were engaging in a bromance and when I asked her what it was she said I was too old to understand it." I was perplexed. I wasn't sure I wanted to understand what she was insinuating.

"Dude you don't know what that is? I mean its like those dudes on gossip girl or whatever….those girly shows." Emmett was having way too much fun with this.

"Peter? Any idea what your daughter is talking about?"

"Nah dude…whenever Bells was watching those girlie shows I would hunt….or find somewhere else to be."

"Then lets Google it." I decided.

And we did. We pulled up Google on the lap top and it said _"A bromance or man-crush is a close but non-sexual relationship between two (or more) men, a form of homosocial intimacy"_

We all read it….looked at each other and busted out into laughs. We played some games and watched some movies our ladies wouldn't approve of and just basically spent the day as guys.

Then Bella called and she wanted to go out shopping to do Christmas stuff. A Christmas with my mate and my family, it sounded great.

"Boys….seems our ladies want to decorate for Christmas and go shopping for gifts. I don't really want Bella outta my sight but she wants to do this so what are we gonna do?"

"What if we all went….like everyone. We could shop in pairs and when we wanted to get something for the someone in our pair then we would switch. Like you and Bella would stay together the whole time and then when you wanted to find her something you would like pass her off to her dad." Emmett suggested and it sounded right.

So we walked to meet the girls and I scooped Bella up. I missed her and she was only gone for a little while.

"Missed you Jazzy" she whispered into my ear.

"Missed you too sugar….now you wanna go shopping right? What exactly are we shopping for?"

" I want a tree….a big tree and I want to decorate it and then I want a little tree for my room with purple lights. And I want to get some people's presents but not yours because I have to think about it. What do you think?" she sounded so young and excited. I was glad the day was getting better for her.

"I think it's a great idea. Hey where is Leila and Carlisle? Are they coming?" I started too look around.

"Um…I don't know we haven't found them yet."

Then we heard. "Come on Dr. Cullen, lets put your sons advice to work….do you like blondes, redheads or brunettes the best hmm?"

"Oh Leila…you're a naughty girl."

And then a bunch of giggles which I assumed were from Leila.

**A/N: Sooo I wanted to know…..do we want Leila and Carlisle's kitchen scene in the actually story or just as an outtake? Ohhhhh and I will gladly take suggestions for presents for each member of the family :-D **

**Oh and big thank you to AshleyCullenHale3 for the use of "Big Daddy C" because it was in my review. **

**Last thing…lots of people make Bella have half vampire babies…do we want babies? I don't think I want babies…but I'm not sure if you guys dooo….sooo lots to put in the reviews today. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I was trying to work on GBWOWL but I just couldn't concentrate all I could think about was the wolf pack. So I was trying to think of a million ways to put them into this story and some how came up with this new story its called "The Dream Catcher." Yeah it's weird I know. **

**But anyways if you don't like it I'm sorry. I'm just having issues. I still need ideas about what's going on over here, so message me people! Oh and I have my poll [again] on my page that needs to be done. **

**I still don't own anything. Blah freaking blah. **

**Previously on GBWOWL:**_** "Missed you Jazzy" she whispered into my ear. **_

"_**Missed you too sugar….now you wanna go shopping right? What exactly are we shopping for?" **_

" _**I want a tree….a big tree and I want to decorate it and then I want a little tree for my room with purple lights. And I want to get some people's presents but not yours because I have to think about it. What do you think?" **_

"_**I think it's a great idea. Hey where is Leila and Carlisle? Are they coming?" I started too look around. **_

"_**Um…I don't know we haven't found them yet." **_

_**Then we heard. "Come on Dr. Cullen, lets put your sons advice to work….do you like blondes, redheads or brunettes the best hmm?" **_

"_**Oh Leila…you're a naughty girl." **_

_**And then a bunch of giggles which I assumed were from Leila. **_

Jane POV:

I dreaded this. I really used to like bringing people pain, but when it came to Esme Cullen I wasn't sure I could do it. I don't understand why she did what she did. How could she rat out her whole family for one son? And her husband! I finally made my way to the dungeon where she was being held and faced her. "Esme?"

"Hello Jane." she whispered quietly.

"Esme….Bella received some letters from Edward today…Jasper wanted to show you them." I handed them to her and she read over them.

"Jane…he wouldn't do this…..she's forcing him." she cried.

"Esme….Jasper has sent me to get information and I am not to leave until I get it and I am to use any means necessary to get it…do you understand what that means?"

"Jane! Edward isn't bad…..we can't hurt him….I…..I love him!"

"But Esme….wait do you mean love him like he's your son love him or some other kind of love him?" She didn't answer. Just stared at me…it was quite odd. I was totally freaked out. She was in love with her son? Gross.

"Esme?" I tried again.

"What does it matter Jane….Carlisle has replaced me with that Leila woman….he's happy….why can't I be happy too?"

"Esme….where is Maria?" I was trying to change the subject, I didn't want to think of Carlisle and Leila...they were...freaky.

"I don't know Jane."

"Esme…don't make me use my power…..when did you last speak to Edward…..where was he when you spoke to him?"

"Jane…when I first woke up to this life….I saw Edward….I noticed how beautiful he was. His crazy hair spiking out every way. Then he smiled and said 'great your awake' and that smile made me go weak in the knees. I didn't know he could hear my thoughts….but it didn't matter to me. I love Carlisle really I do, I just….Edward is…..more…" she wasn't answering me….but she was giving me information about why she betrayed everyone.

"Esme…does Edward love you like that back?" I asked hesitantly.

"You don't think he loves Bella do you? Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with her, she's just….not for him. He's just using her as a pawn to draw Jasper out that's all. She is his weakness after all."

"The location Esme?"

"I won't let you kill him Jane….it won't happen. I won't tell you!" So I had to use my power. If I could cry I would. I heard her screaming out in pain. She was rolling around on the ground….yelling 'Edward help me' and 'please stop' so I did.

"Will you answer me now?"

"March Jane…that's all I know….they will come in March."

That was enough for now I couldn't take it. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw I had a text from Bella saying they were going shopping and seeing if I wanted to go along. I knew I needed to speak with Jasper….he needed to know what was going on no matter how uncomfortable it was going to be.

**Jasper POV: **

Bella had just sent Jane a text to meet us for shopping. I was excited. I made the decision about what I wanted to get Bella and saw Alice's eyes light up and she whispered too low for Bella to hear, "I'll order it when we get Bella's other presents from us, we were planning on going there. I know Bella has to special order yours too so you guys can spend the whole day together."

I nodded and saw Jane coming down the hallway and she felt awful. She was confused and worried which was weird for her she usually was kind of numb.

"Jane are you okay?" Bella asked her friend.

"Um Bells, listen can I speak with Jasper and your dad for a minute alone…"

Bella nodded and we walked just into one of the rooms off of the hallway.

"Jasper listen…..Esme….god I can't do this!" she yelled. I sent her some calm and she glared at me.

"Sorry Jane I was just trying to help."

She nodded and tried again, "Listen…Esme….is in love with Edward."

"Jane we know Esme loves Edward." Peter said to her but that wasn't what she meant.

"Peter….that's not what I mean. I mean she loves him like you love Charlotte or how Jasper loves Bella….its…she said its been that way since she woke up from this life."

I was shocked…..literally….I just couldn't believe it. She always seemed to be very motherly towards all of us, never overly affectionate. I shuddered and was brought back to Jane's amused face, "Yeah that's how I feel, she wouldn't tell me where they were, but she did tell me March. They are planning to come in March." she was sad and I felt it.

"Jane?"

"I had to use my power on her Jasper."

"And how is that different from any other prisoner?"

"Jasper she's…it's….she's Esme Cullen….she's like all sweet and motherly and I just it was hard." I suddenly realized that Jane was just a young little thing, and I didn't mean her size, I meant her physical age. She was young and Esme is like everyone's mother so naturally Jane would see her that way too.

"I'm sorry Jane."

"It's fine Jasper…It needed to be done. Now I better return you to your girl before she flips out." and she walked back out the door, Peter and I hung back.

"I don't like this Major."

"Me either Peter….keep an eye out today okay?" he nodded and walked away too.

I went back to Bella, grabbed her hand and we walked out of the castle. Rose and Emmett went in one car, Alice, Jane and Alec in another, and Peter and Char rode with us.

Peter drove and I sat in the back with Bella. "So Miss Bella…do you have an idea of what you want to buy for people?"

"Jazzy…I um…well yours and Daddy's I have to special order…I was going to talk to Rose and Alice and see if they knew where to look. Mama I know what I'm gonna get but I can't tell you yet…..I think I want to do one of those build a bears for Emmett….don't you think? He's always talking about bears and how they killed him and stuff, plus its his favorite to eat and he's like a cuddly teddy bear too." she hesitated to continue and looked at me biting her lip.

"Bella?"

"Jazzy….I….well….I had an idea about doing something for Esme too."

"Why Bella she betrayed us?"

"Well I wanted to show her who her family was, I just wanted to put a photo album of everyone together. I won't if you don't want me to but…I just thought it would be nice."

I didn't answer her I wanted to mull it over for a while. We arrived to a giant mall and separated from Peter and Char. Bella spotted a book store first and literally ran towards it. It looked like we were going to be spending a while here.

**Rose POV: **

I knew what we should do for Bella for Christmas. It was amazing that she wanted to celebrate with all of us. Alice saw this and agreed.

We arrived to the mall and Alice said, "Rose there isn't a Tiffany's here but we can order it all together and it will be here on time. I brought my lap top so we can go sit in the food court and do it all together. Plus I have to order something for Jasper."

The others looked confused. "I think we should give her a charm bracelet with each of us represented with a specific charm, we could each pick one and then we can add to it other places."

Peter and Char joined us saying they were trying to let Jasper and Bella have some time alone together.

"Rose…Bella does the charm bracelet thing for Charlotte every year. She gets her a new charm so I'm sure she will love it." Char lifted her wrist so we could all see it and there we saw lots of charms, hearts, stars, a book, a globe, and at least five others.

"She's done this for me for the last 9 years. Peter took her shopping once and she decided it needed to be done."

I sat next to Alice once we reached the food court. I was surprised at how well she had acclimated to all the new technology.

"Alice….how are you doing?"

"Rose I'm great I promise. I love being able to shop online do you realize how great this is!" she exclaimed.

She pulled up the website and we each picked a charm to go with a silver bracelet.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping until Alice yelled, "Oh no Bella!" and she fell to the ground.

**Bella POV: **

I ran towards the bookstore and I could spend hours in here, it was great. They had Italian novels, and such little finds it was just great! Jazzy just watched for a while until I hit the history section. Then he found a few that he didn't have too. This store was great. The little old lady behind the counter kept coming over and taking what I had picked up and would put it back with her so I didn't have to carry them all. I had at least 30 books before I was done. Jazzy looked at me and said, "Bella, sugar, I know you could probably live in here but we have other things we need to do remember?"

I nodded and Jasper went to go pay for all my books [after a fight of 'I have my own money Jazzy' and 'I don't care Isabella, you are my mate I will take care of you' ugh he's frustrating]

I was so excited to see one of those Build-a-Bear type places in this mall. I was worried I would have to just order one, but that wouldn't work because this bear had to be made out of love for Emmett. I found something called a "Dimples Bear" and decided that was totally Emmett. He was black and soft. I loved it. I went through the process of stuffing him with fluff and had the heart and rubbed it on my heart and kissed it for luck. Jazzy was laughing at me but said it was cute to see me like this. I rolled my eyes and found some clothes to put on my bear. He was covered in some football jersey for the team that won the Super Bowl and was wearing a helmet. He was so cute! I was totally excited for Emmett to see it!

Jasper and I left the store and went to find me something to eat. Then we saw a "naught store" and Jasper just had to pull me in. I was blushing at everything. Then suddenly I said, "What if we got Auntie Leila and Carlisle a gift card for here?"

Jasper looked at me and then he got the biggest smile on his face. He looked at the cashier and said, "$5,000 gift card please." I was baffled. I tried to walk out of the store but he wouldn't let me.

"Jazzy that place is horrible! What were all those things!" he was laughing at me again and I was starting to realize that this shopping trip should be called "let's laugh at Bella" trip instead. Jerk.

We started walking around again and Jasper found some sports store to go into and got some new baseball stuff for them to use when it stormed again. He was in a good mood so I decided to test my luck. "Jazzy…have you thought about me doing Esme's gift? I have my camera and everything so we can just go to the photo place and have it printed and stuff."

He turned to look at me. It just stared for at least two minutes before he said, "Fine Bella…but…..I need to tell you what Jane told me."

He filled me in on what happened in the dungeons before we left and I was in shock. Esme loved Edward….like loved him loved him? How weird is that?

We found the photo place and I went to the self print thing and picked through my pictures of all the ones I wanted. I found one of me with Grandfather and wanted to have it printed for him. I also found a few of Jazzy and I that I wanted put in my room, well our room, [his just holds all of his things really]. As my pictures were printing I walked around and found a gorgeous photo album that said "My Family" on the front. It was perfect for Esme. Then I found a frame for Grandfather's picture and some cute little ones for my pictures with Jazzy.

We finally had all the pictures printed and figured it was time to end the day. I still hadn't found anything for Alice or Jane. I knew what I wanted to do for Rose had to be done online and so did Jasper and Daddy, but I had to find Mama's charm. I told Jazzy all about the tradition and he thought it was great.

We were walking through the parking lot towards the car. Jasper told me that Mama and Daddy been with the rest of the Cullen clan today and they could ride back with Rose and Emmett. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and started looking around. I felt his posture go rigid and heard the soft growl in his chest getting louder.

I knew the day had gone too well. It was great, just spending the day with Jasper, shopping and almost acting our ages…well at least my age. I just didn't think someone would be stupid enough to attack us now. I was worried, we were alone and I didn't want Jasper to get hurt trying to protect me. He wouldn't tell me how many there were, he wouldn't say if he knew who it was. The only sound coming from him was the feral growl from deep in his chest.

"Jasper….we can just go….walk back into the mall….no one would be stupid enough to attack in front of people. We can call everyone else and they will come. Come on….don't do this here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Then I heard an eerie voice say, "Too late Isabella…it's time for the Mistress to meet the Major's pet…now come along and we won't hurt him….yet."

That's when Jasper lost any semblance of control and just ran towards the vampire. He yelled to me, "Isabella…go back into the mall. Call your father….go I mean it!"

I turned around and started to run. I was suddenly stopped by what I originally thought was a brick wall but I knew better, I knew it was a vampire. I was in trouble.

**Peter POV: **

I heard Alice whisper, "Oh no, Bella." and then she collapsed to the ground. She caught herself and steadied enough to say, "Parking lot. Vampire. Attack. Need help"

And I was gone, my little girl was in trouble and so was my best friend. I ran as fast as I could [without humans noticing] with the rest close behind. We followed their scents towards where we had parked the car earlier and I heard Jasper yelling at Bella to run back inside and call me. He was in full on protection mode and I was surprised he was willing to let her out of her sight. Bella turned around to run and ran straight into me. She gasped as she realized she ran into a vampire but I knew she thought it was someone bad. She opened her eyes and said, "Daddy oh Daddy!" and was hugging me and crying. I hugged her back and handed her off to Alice and Rose and motioned for Emmett to follow me to help with Jasper.

**Jasper POV: **

I stood there with someone I hoped I never had to see again.

"Major….really you never know who I have out here, you shouldn't just send her to run, she's quite clumsy."

"Anna….get out of here." I warned her.

"But Major…" she purred, "We used to have such fun."

I cringed at the thought. Peter and Emmett came up behind me and Anna stepped back.

"Anna…get gone. Don't bother these people. And tell your Mistress to fuck off! You know if you try something now we will end you."

"Oh Peter come on, you used to like to play with me too, until little Miss Charlotte came along…..don't you miss me either Peter?" I heard Char's growl.

"Anna…last warning…go…and tell Maria she better stop. I won't hesitate to end her. I'll do it with a smile on my face." I told her.

"Fine Major but remember, this isn't over." and she ran off.

I jogged over to where Bella was. I picked her up and hugged her tight whispering my love for her.

"Jazzy are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bella."

"I love you."

"I love you too sugar."

And I held her too me, never wanting to let go. She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "Can we go get our tree and decorations now please?"

I laughed, "Sure Bella, anything you want sweetheart."

The others joined in our laughter and Alice told us where we would find the perfect trees and we headed towards where she wanted.

We suddenly stopped on the side of the road. "Daddy why we stopping?" Bella asked.

"Time to find the perfect trees Bella." he said in his 'duh why else' voice.

She squealed and opened the door. "Come on Jazzy let's go!"

I picked her up and was holding her ready to run through the trees to find our trees. I knew she wanted one for the meeting room for everyone and then she wanted a small one for our room. Alice knew where they were but she didn't want to tell anyone, so she chose to just sit on a rock waiting until we found it, she didn't want to ruin the thrill of finding it.

I was standing there trying to find a tree looking all around using my vampire vision when Bella yelled, "I found it Jazzy! I found my little tree!"

I ran to where she was and started to laugh. It was worse than that tree you see in a "Charlie Brown Christmas Tree" it had next to no needles on it and it was leaning to the left almost to where the top was touching the ground.

I sat there for 15 minutes trying to talk her out of it when Alice yelled, "that's it! Brilliant idea Rose! Fake trees!"

Bella started to pout when Alice said, "Bella they have purple ones!"

So she laughed and relented. It was getting late and Bella was exhausted. Alice suggested that she just go and get all the decorations and then we could all decorate tomorrow. Bella sighed and agreed. I thought it was funny all of us celebrating Christmas. I just loved how happy all this made Bella.

I was worried about Anna for sure. She was a horrible part of my past that I don't think Peter and Char told Bella about. I'm sure she would want to know about it all and I really didn't want to tell her but I knew I would. She knew of my relations with Maria…but Maria was a freak and sometimes she liked to watch…and that's where Anna would come in. Anna was clingy though. She tried to come with me when I left but I told her no.

We arrived back at the castle and I put Bella in our bed. Everyone else was in the meeting room watching a movie and I decided it was time to tell them of Jane's earlier discovery.

I cleared my throat, a human habit I picked up on for when I wanted someone's attention, and they paused the movie.

"Jane spoke with Esme." they all sat up straighter and curiosity flowed through them. "She said Maria would attack in March. And that she…was in love with Edward and had been since the first time she woke up to this life."

I sat down and waited for each member of the family to come to terms with what I had just revealed.

Emmett broke the silence, "Did they fuck?"

Carlisle shifted uneasily and I just answered with a shrug. I really didn't know. I didn't know nor did I want the specifics of their 'relationship' it was all terribly uncomfortable.

"Well I'll let you all get back to what you were doing. I am going to go back and be with Bella. See you later." and I started off towards our room.

When I entered I noticed Bella wasn't on the bed, but a piece of paper was. I picked it up and it read,

_Major Jasper Whitlock, _

_So stupid of you to leave your mate unattended. I could have her anytime I want huh? I don't have her….yet. I see you didn't enjoy Anna's company? She speaks and thinks of your times together often. She cares for you deeply. _

_Esme has also shared with you I know. Be careful with what you do with what she shares with your. Her feelings are in the way far too much. _

_Now Jasper…I will warn you again….leave her unattended and I will take her, and you won't get her back. _

_Edward Masen _

I growled and ran out of the room trying to find Bella. I really shouldn't be surprised where I found her but I didn't want her down here.

"Esme, you have to tell us." I heard her say, "You have to help us or we are all going to die!"

"Bella, I cannot. I will not help you end my love's life. I won't."

"Maybe you are right Esme…maybe we can save him from her. Maybe just the call of my blood drove him over the edge. We can get it under control. Then you can be happy together. But we need your help."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Isabella…" I said to her. "Why did you leave your room?"

"I just had to see her Jazzy, she has to help us. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me sweetheart I promise." and I was sure of it. If there was anything I knew for sure, it was that I would never leave my Bella alone in the world. We would be together always.

**A/N: Okay….soooo I want to know how you guys all get the one shot contests….how do you find them? Someone let me know okay? Thanks! Oh and if you like Jacob and Bella read my other story The Dream Catcher . Its just getting started. I like it. I just needed to think about this one some and started thinking of the wolf pack. My first chapters are usually the roughest but once I get in the swing of things it will probably get better. **

**I will also post the links to all the gifts Bella either gets for people or receives on my profile but not until after the gifts are given. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Ok first of all I want to say I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this week. I had the biggest fight with my baby daddy. It wasn't fun. I just couldn't write where I was at in this story. Honestly had I written Jasper probably would have fucked Jane or something. I mean seriously it was bad. Stupid cheating baby daddy's. Any who. I promise I will do better. _**

**_I don't own anything. Stephy still does and always will. _**

**_By the way does anyone listen to Jackson Rathbone's band 100 Monkeys? Oh I do an I love them for serious. Especially the songs "Keep Awake" and "Junkie." I'm serious YouTube them. They are funny! And Jackson Rathbone has one sexy voice. _**

**_Oh I just want to say I also looooove the new Taylor Swift song "Mine" its great. =) _**

**_Previously on GBWOWL: _**

**_When I entered I noticed Bella wasn't on the bed, but a piece of paper was. I picked it up and it read, _**

**_Major Jasper Whitlock, _**

**_So stupid of you to leave your mate unattended. I could have her anytime I want huh? I don't have her….yet. I see you didn't enjoy Anna's company? She speaks and thinks of your times together often. She cares for you deeply. _**

**_Esme has also shared with you I know. Be careful with what you do with what she shares with your. Her feelings are in the way far too much. _**

**_Now Jasper…I will warn you again….leave her unattended and I will take her, and you won't get her back. _**

**_Edward Masen _**

**_I growled and ran out of the room trying to find Bella. I really shouldn't be surprised where I found her but I didn't want her down here. _**

**_"Esme, you have to tell us." I heard her say, "You have to help us or we are all going to die!" _**

**_"Bella, I cannot. I will not help you end my love's life. I won't." _**

**_"Maybe you are right Esme…maybe we can save him from her. Maybe just the call of my blood drove him over the edge. We can get it under control. Then you can be happy together. But we need your help." _**

**_"I'm sorry Bella." _**

**_"Isabella…" I said to her. "Why did you leave your room?" _**

**_"I just had to see her Jazzy, she has to help us. I can't lose you." _**

**_"You won't lose me sweetheart I promise." and I was sure of it. If there was anything I knew for sure, it was that I would never leave my Bella alone in the world. We would be together always. _**

**Chapter 17: **

**Jasper POV: **

Seeing Bella sitting there begging Esme for information had killed me, well if I wasn't already dead. I wanted to be able to reassure her that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. It wasn't likely that someone would be hurt, depending on who from the guard Aro let us use. I would hope everyone was at our disposal but he had been acting so strange and I wasn't sure what was going on. Honestly there were too many things going on and I couldn't handle them all. My most important concern was Bella and how she was doing.

I knew Bella and I had a lot to talk about. I knew she heard what Anna had to say and I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. And I knew we also had to speak about the other note I received from Edward. I wasn't sure which was the least agonizing…..probably Edward's note because then she can't just walk away from me when we talk about Anna. She's gonna want to get away I'm sure, but then again I have been wrong about her reactions in the past.

I hated that this was around Christmas time, especially with how excited Bella has been. She may be acting childish and immature but that's what she is supposed to do as a teenager, and she probably doesn't have much more time to just…live. I loved seeing her so happy and vibrant. Her emotions are so comforting and I never have to just get away like I used to. If I am feeling overwhelmed she just calms me down and helps me.

She will be strong by my side when she is ready. I am happy to let her live childishly and act her age for a while, because I know that once she is turned she and I have to do work for the guard, although I hope there won't really be anything to have to fight with Maria gone.

"You've been quiet" Bella said as we entered her room, pulling me from my thoughts. I wasn't ready to look at her. If I did I would break and just start spitting everything out.

"Yeah sorry….just….thinking." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged again, but my sweet Bella wasn't having that, "Jazzy, come on talk to me" she put her hand under my chin and lifted my face so I would look at her, and I was right. I broke. I started to dry sob, I hated being weak. I needed to be stronger, honestly I wanted the Major to be in control right now. I just couldn't handle all of this. How do you tell the woman you love the horrible things you did? Especially when she looks at me full of pride for the things I have done. I hate this, I'm going to break her and its going to hurt, probably worse than the Alice episode, and that was without the Edward drama.

_Let me handle this. I will keep her safe. I will explain it all. You are not strong enough_

I hated fighting within myself, but I knew when to admit defeat and I let him take over. I let go of the control I held over him and let him fall into place.

**Bella POV: **

I hated seeing him like this. I wondered if he was mad at me for going to see Esme? Is it what that woman said at the mall? Had something else happened? I hated this.

I ran my hands through his curls in a calming gesture, but then I felt him tense.

"Jazzy? Are you okay?"

"Sorry Isabella, Jazzy couldn't handle this." the Major replied.

"Handle what sir?"

"I am going to have to explain some things to you. You won't like them. It will probably hurt your feelings, but I will try to ease into it. Is that alright with you?"

The Major may be in full swing, but he was worried about my feelings and asking if something was alright with me? What the hell?

"What has you confused Isabella?"

"I just don't understand Major." I said shaking my head.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you are being….um…well….like Jazzy?"

"Oh you mean caring for your feelings? Well he is screaming at me, he was too weak to tell you these things so I offered. We had been getting along fine, but the crying I couldn't handle and decided to step in. His only request was that I treat you, nicely." The Major explained.

I nodded. "Okay then. First off there are two main things we need to discuss. One has to deal with Anna," he paused, obviously gauging my reaction to her name. Sure I got nervous but whatever I can handle it. "And the other has to do with Edward." that piqued my interest but I just nodded again to show him I wasn't interested in talking.

"Now Isabella, this is how this will go, I will speak, you will hold all of your questions to the end and then we will discuss them okay?" I nodded and he began, "Okay, well when I was with Maria, _sexually_, sometimes things would get, kinky. She didn't want me to fuck her," I cringed at his brazen attitude toward sex, "she wanted to watch me fuck someone else. Anyway I wasn't the only one, your father took part in this also. Maria told us to do it and we would. That's what she meant today when we saw her. Anyway she was very clingy and thought I had real feelings for her, but I didn't, neither did your father I promise."

He stopped allowing me to collect myself. I wasn't upset, I knew he had been with Maria, and Alice and I guess fake Alice, not including if he was ever with anyone while he was human. It didn't bother me, I mean what did I expect him to wait over 150 years for sex? Yeah right! That's ridiculous. I just hated that this….hussy was here trying to stake some sort of claim on him.

"Isabella are you ready to continue?" I nodded knowing I wasn't to ask my questions yet, how infuriating.

"Okay the second order of business is a letter from Edward I received today. Would you like to read it?" I nodded and he handed it to me. I quickly read over it.

_Major Jasper Whitlock, _

_So stupid of you to leave your mate unattended. I could have her anytime I want huh? I don't have her….yet. I see you didn't enjoy Anna's company? She speaks and thinks of your times together often. She cares for you deeply. _

_Esme has also shared with you I know. Be careful with what you do with what she shares with you. Her feelings are in the way far too much. _

_Now Jasper…I will warn you again….leave her unattended and I will take her, and you won't get her back. _

_Edward Masen _

I was shocked. I had so many questions, but I knew the Major had more to say.

"Now Isabella, you see that he is threatening to take you away from me. I don't like that, not one little bit. You will be guarded day and night, more than likely by me, but when I am not available someone else will be with you. You won't even be able to pee alone, so get used to it. Until this is over you are not to leave my sight unless necessary." I nodded. _Yay lockdown! Not! _

I sighed and played with a string at the bottom of my shirt. I was fidgeting, waiting for permission to ask my questions.

"Go ahead, get it over with I know you probably have a million and one questions."

I giggled cause he rolled his eyes in a very non-Major like way. "Okay, so, first question, did you ever have sex while you were human?"

"What? I mean, why would you ask that?"

"Eases into my next question" I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Okay ummm I don't remember. I don't think so, we didn't have sex causally then." he said with a shrug of the shoulders.

I nodded and tried to gain the confidence to ask my next questions, "Um….how many…people have you been with, sexually?"

He laughed, out right laughed at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, was it immature sure, but he was laughing at me?.

"Isabella, I'm sorry I just didn't expect that from this conversation. Well um…I guess I never thought about it."

"So there were others besides Maria, Anna and who you believe to be Alice and well the real Alice?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No I was just…curious."

"Well yes there were others. Of course there were others."I nodded and tried not to cry. I couldn't figure out why it was bothering me so badly but it really was.

"I'm sorry, anyway, um my next one was what do you think of this with Edward? Does he love Esme? Is he becoming normal again? But why would he still want to take me? I don't understand him?"

"No one understands Edward. I promise you though, he will not take you from me. I don't know if he loves Esme, I don't think he does. I think he is playing with her feelings, and I have no clue why he wants you so badly."I nodded again and yawned.

"Get some sleep Isabella." he said trying, awkwardly to snuggle with me.

**Jasper POV: **

I felt myself becoming normal, or close to whatever normal can be. I laid there snuggled into Bella thinking of the conversation she just had with my pain in the ass alter ego. I really hated him sometimes. He was so unfeeling, for an empath that was ironic.

I wondered why Bella brought up my sexual past? Did she want other experiences? I growled at the thought, no she didn't I knew she wouldn't, plus I flat out wouldn't allow it. Was she jealous? Maybe. Was she still insecure? Probably. Being constantly surrounded by "perfect" vampires all the time probably kills the self esteem as a human.

I was still worried about Edward of course. I knew the rules that were set were probably uneasy for Bella to accept, but she couldn't be alone, ever. It couldn't even be a few seconds.

Alice came in a few hours after Bella fell asleep, "Jasper, Bella is going to ask you to leave her with Rose and I when she wakes up. She wants to order her dad's Christmas present and yours, so she won't want you near here when she does."

I nodded and said, "You took care of what I wanted done right?"

"Yeah I did. I ordered it when we ordered all of our stuff."

"Wait you got all her presents from there? She's gonna flip!"

"Well its just one big thing with a bunch of little things."

"Okay Alice."

She went to leave but turned around before she reached the door, "Jasper…I miss you. I…um…..we used to be so close I just….miss that."

I just looked at her, without an answer. What did that mean? Could I have a friendship with Alice? Of course I missed her. She kept me leveled for the longest time, she saved me when I didn't want to be saved. Was I wrong to so quickly be with Bella even when Alice returned. Should I have tried with Alice? I ended that thought when Bella rolled away from me. I didn't like it, so there was no way I could not be with her. I snuggled back into her and pretended to sleep.

When the morning came Alice was right. Bella asked if she could finish up her shopping with Alice and Rose. She needed to find something for Alice and for Jane, so I'm sure Rose would help with that. And apparently Alice new exactly where to find what Bella wanted to buy Peter and me.

After they were finally finished with their shopping Bella wanted to decorate. She went around the whole castle wanting to hand lights and garland. And in every doorway was mistletoe. I was chasing after her every time I looked away because she would go out of my sight. It led to some hot sex against Marcus's library stacks where I made her tell me I made the rules and that she would listen to me. I walked around with a smug smile on my face the rest of the day since I could feel the satisfaction and contentment flowing around my mate.

The next three weeks passed by in a blur. We were still training every day. I kept trying to get information of out Esme, but she wouldn't budge. I started to do the interrogating myself because Jane was so upset whenever I would ask. I could separate my feelings from tactical work. Whenever I was with Esme I made sure Peter and Charlotte were with Bella. She needed some time with her parents, I monopolized her most of the time. Plus I trusted them the most. After the fifth day of using my power to fill Esme with fear and pain, I brought Carlisle down. Well he offered but I thought perhaps she would fold for him, but no luck.

Christmas Eve came and Bella and I sat in our room wrapping her presents. She had said she liked to wait to wrap them last minute, I didn't understand why but who was I to stop her. When I found a bigger box in the closet and went to open it she hit me with a baseball bat. "Where the hell did you get that! And why did you hit me!"

"You can't see that one. Go away."

"I'm not leaving you here alone Bella you know the rules or do we have to have another 'conversation' about it?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. Her lust level jumped up and she shivered with desire. "What you thinking about Sugar?"

"Shut up Jazzy." I laughed at her, "Fine will you close your eyes or something? I mean it this is important. I don't even want you to see Dad's present until tomorrow."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and laid back on the floor. I heard her cut the paper, rip the tape, curse and then I smelled the blood.

"Jazzy…"

I couldn't answer I just growled.

"Are you okay?" she said shakily.

I shook my head no and grabbed her hand. I felt the others, they smelled it. I need to make it stop. They wanted my mate for a meal. I heard Peter and Emmett fighting off some of the Volturi's from getting into the room. I took Bella's hand and lifted her finger to my mouth and sucked the blood. She tasted divine, I knew she wasn't my meal, she was my mate, I couldn't hurt her. Carlisle was freaking out wanting to separate us, but Peter stopped him and explained he I couldn't hurt her, that I was protecting her from others.

"Jasper…"

"I'm fine Bella, it was the others that weren't."

She nodded and didn't address it again. I again closed my eyes and laid back down so she could finish her 'secret wrapping.'

She finished and I could help again. I looked around and asked, "Bella I thought you found something for Alice?""Oh I did."

"Well where is it? None of these have her name on them?"

"Oh I'm not finished with it."

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Can't"

"Why?" I pouted

"Haven't decided" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Surely you know…..if I don't decided she won't see it, so she will be surprised."

I laughed at her and picked up all her presents to take to the meeting room. Everyone was arranging theirs under the tree when Emmett giggled we all turned to him and he said, "Okay Jingle Bells, you have to go to sleep now, so Santa will come, don't forget milk and cookies for him!"

Bella laughed and said, "Fine, I'll go to bed, but not because 'Santa' is coming but because I have a feeling that you will be in my room at 4 am jumping up and down so you can open these presents."

Bella was right, she fell asleep a little after 12 and Emmett came in at three, four thirty, and six thirty. I tried but the man-child wouldn't back off so at six thirty I finally woke Bella up to do our presents. She went to her closet and pulled out a bag, "What's that Bella?"

"Um…well usually we do present opening in our pajamas like normal people would, and since I already have mine, I just thought, that maybe….never mind its stupid and childish," then she trailed off thinking I couldn't hear her "God Bella grow up some geez"

I laughed at her and said, "Okay missy so you have your Christmas pjs on, I like the snowflakes by the way, what do you have for me?"

She bit her lip nervously and said, "Well, I got penguins."

"Why penguins?"

"I don't know they are cute." she giggled.

I took the bag from her and changed in to my new penguin pjs. We went to the meeting room and Bella had Alice's present that she hadn't decided to give her yet, it really was hilarious to see Alice glaring at Bella. "Bella…why can't I see what you are giving me? That's not fair!"

"But Alice I want it to be a surprise!"

Alice nodded and turned to the others, "Okay well I think we should do Bella's gifts last since this was her idea, oh and Jasper I put the thing for Bella in your room in your boots." I nodded.

We went through the others presents everyone giving clothes or something to do with little hobbies we each knew the other had. I was excited to see what everyone got for Bella and how they would react to her gifts.

Emmett couldn't handle his excitement anymore, and tore himself from the new game system Rose bought him to harass Bella, "Ok Jingle Bells, what did you get me?"

She went over and handed him the box, he opened it and his eyes got really wide. "Bells, for serious? You made me a bear? My own little bear? How awesome is that!"

Everyone laughed. Bella gave Rose hers next. Alice had helped her pick it out, I hadn't seen it yet, just heard about it. Rose opened Bella's tiny box and found a snowflake necklace from Tiffany's. Boy did they get a lot of business from us this year, it seems everyone shopped their. Rose looked like she was going to cry.

"Bella….thank you."

"Well I just….umm snowflakes are unique in each one and I think your special and unique in your own way, so I just….thought you would like it. Alice said you would."

Rose nodded, looking like she was going to cry.

Bella moved on to Jane. She handed her a small rectangular box and smiled. Emmet being his nosey self yells, "I don't get it, it's just paper?"

Jane looked at him, reeking mischief, I knew she wanted to use her power just to mess with him, but changed her mind. "Emmett, its music paper. With my name printed on them."

"She likes to write music but she's always writing it on different pieces of random paper so I just….ordered her some personalized ones." Bella continued.

Alice was bouncing in her seat so she must have seen that she was going to go next. "Come on Bella….give it to me."

"Umm…I can't…..geez fine, but try not to look ahead okay?"

Alice nodded and took the box from Bella. She opened it and squealed. My vampire ears were ringing it was so loud.

"Bella! Tell me you didn't!"

"I did!"

"Can you tell the rest of us what she did Alice?" I interjected.

"She got me an ipod and uploaded all the music I have missed since I was away! Now I will be up to date!" she said not taking her eyes on of the screen, surfing through the songs.

I laughed at who was next, I knew Bella got Carlisle something and then something for Carlisle and Leila, but she was nervous and probably going to make me do this.

"Wait, Bella didn't you get Alec anything?" Alice said.

"We don't do gifts Alice, its just a think we have." Alec replied putting his arm over her shoulder.

Bella handed Carlisle his box and he tore off the paper like a little kid. When he found the book he was amazed, "Bella where did you find this? I don't have this one."

"That bookstore Jazzy and I found it was amazing! Had all kinds of funky books it was great!"

Bella elbowed me I guess that meant that Leila was next. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention and Bella glared at me. I just laughed at her. "Um everyone, Bella didn't know what to get Leila her so I got her and Carlisle a combined gift."

I handed them the envelope and their jaws just dropped. "Well since they aren't sharing, it's a gift certificate to the naughty store since they are…ummm experimenting!"

We all laughed while Bella blushed. I knew her parents were special to her, and I was glad. They were my best friends for a really long time. "Mama, we all know what I got you just…open it anyways."

"We may know what it is but now what kind, so don't fret." Char said waving it off. She opened the tiny box and pulled out a "Mom" charm in heart.

"You didn't have one yet. I always just got you other things."

"Oh Bells this is great!"

We all watched in awe as Char and Bella embraced each other, like a real mother and daughter would. I'm sure that they saw each other that way, but when you are a vampire you don't think about children, its not possible. Rose was sitting in the corner watching with unshedable tears. We all knew she wanted kids it was something she dreamed of, but now that dream was gone.

"Come on now Sugar, don't you got something for Daddy!" Peter said rubbing his hands together, silly fucker.

"Um…well Daddy, I umm…found something for you, well Alice knew where to find it. She said you had been looking for it for a long time, so I just….here just open it I'm going nuts!"

When Peter opened the box he revealed a Robert E. Lee Rifle Sword. And it was engraved with "Whitlock" on the underside of it. I was really jealous!

"Don't be jealous Jazzy wait until you open yours!" she said hitting my arm, geez I must have been projecting.

Emmett was spewing mischief now and I was afraid of where this was going to go, "Oh man Peter can we play with it? Let's find some other Volturi sword and we can battle! It'll be great."

We all looked at him and yelled, "NO!"

He looked at the ground and mumbled "fine"

I was excited I knew it was my turn. "Um Jazzy, I really hope you like this. Alice is really helpful with this sort of thing, I knew what I wanted and she told me where to find it, she pulled some strings and got it done for me. I just….thanks Alice I couldn't have done this without you." Alice nodded and I looked down at the present in my hands. I was nervous, but also excited.

When I unwrapped all the paper I reached a tin with the Confederate flag on it. "Bella?" I asked because if she just got me the tin that was awesome I always wanted someplace to put things.

"Keep going Jazzy. Geez."

So I did I lifted the top of the tin container and what I found almost made me pass out, which is quite hard for a vampire. Inside was a pocket knife with the flag and a picture of a battle and there was a pocket watch with the Confederate seal on one side and "Whitlock" engraved on the other. "Open it" Bella whispered. Inside the pocket watch was a picture of me in my Major's uniform. Pictures were so hard to come by then I'll never know how she even found it. I was totally shocked, "Bella…how did you…."

"Alice." because somehow that always seemed to be an answer.

We all spread of for a while because I wanted to thank Bella, in more ways than one, but I would save the lovin's for later. She needed breakfast anyway and I needed to grab her present out of our room. Alice and Rose took Bella down to the kitchen to get something to eat while the rest of us waited in the meeting room. I was excited to see Bella's reaction to her gift from the Cullen's. I knew it would be one big thing, so she would probably be mad.

I was trying to figure out what to say when I gave Bella my present. I wanted something she would remember, something romantic and something that would make her cry but only in the best of ways.

The girls returned and Bella had a tray full of fruit. Emmett was trying to hook up his new game system while Bella ate and he was getting mad at it. Rose yelled, "Emmett I had to flirt my way to get that, they were sold out and will be for two more weeks! Don't you dare break that!"

When Bella finished, she positioned herself in my lap and cuddled into me. She knew it was her turn, but she hated to be the center of attention, I thought it was endearing.

Rose was the one that decided to explain Bella's present, "Bella, we um…sort of copied your present for your Mom and we each picked out a charm to go along with it."

"Really? I always wanted one, I just thought it was stupid to start one myself."

Rose handed Bella the tiny box and she opened it to reveal a bracelet with the snowflake at the clasp and several other charms dangling from it. "Seems we had the same idea Bells."

Bella started to cry. "Okay let's see, I know the little silver bear is Emmett." he nodded.

"Its cause I'm your big teddy bear! I guess you thought like we all did!"

"Okay Bells, the flower is from me, because I am Rose and it's supposed to be a rose, yeah it sounds stupid, but I thought it would always remind you of me." Rose said in a nervous rush.

"Oh me next," Alice said bouncing around, "I picked the pink purse because I love to shop and one of these days I am going to convert you into a shopper!"

Bella laughed and Carlisle went next, "Mine is the dove Bella, I believe you will bring peace to our family and the dove symbolizes that." She went over and hugged him and whispered a thank you.

"Okay Bells, the Cullen's let me in on this one!" Jane said, "I got you the butterfly, I know you like butterflies and you are going to change soon from your little caterpillar self into a beautiful butterfly. And if anyone says anything about my feelings I'll use my power so fast you wont even see it coming."

The Cullen's gulped and nodded, Alec looked at Bella and said, "Listen Bells, I know we don't do presents but I added into this too. I just like it. I got you the dragon fly, because it's awesome. And it reminded me of you. You know I don't like words so yeah."

The last was Leila she looked really nervous, "Listen Bells, umm I know I'm your Aunt, and that we don't know each other that well, but um….I kinda went in on this too. Mine sort of goes with Carlisle's. It's more obvious, it's a pretty peace sign, with diamonds and all."

"I have something for Miss Bella too if that's okay." we heard a voice say from the hall.

"Grandfather! I'm so glad your hear! I have something for you too!" Bella gushed at him.

"Here Little One." he said, "I didn't know the Cullen's bought you the charm bracelet, but you can maybe interchange them, where one sometimes and the other some other times I guess."

Bella opened the box and revealed a bracelet with snowflake charms all around it. We all laughed because the snowflakes seemed to be the common theme for our Christmas. "I love it Grandfather! Thank you! I'll make sure I wear it too!"

She handed him her box and continued talking, "I well, I printed some pictures for our room and found some that the others took of us so I printed them and put them in these awesome picture frames."

"Thank you Little One, I will have this in my study with me, now if you will excuse me my Brother's are waiting for me." and he left just as quickly as he came.

All eyes turned to me so I guess I was up to bat. "Um…Bella, I…dammit. Hold on."

I was nervous. I really wished my power worked on me sometimes I would totally send myself some calm and confidence. Then I realized I could buy some more time, "Your parents didn't go Bella! They still have to give you theirs!"

Peter and Char looked at me like I was on drugs, but shrugged it off and gave Bella her present.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, "You didn't! Oh my….how! Where! What!"She was screaming away and I wanted to see what was in the box but no one would show me.

"Can someone let me in on the secret please!" I yelled.

"Oh Jazzy, I think its for me and you!" she said as she plopped down into my lap, "Look, more journals! Yours, human ones! Those are my favorite! I only had your last one! Now I have your others too! You don't mind do you?"

"That's awesome, I hope you will share!" I said, but then realized that I really was out of options to stall and needed to get my head together.

I sat Bella's present on her lap and ran my hands through my hair. "Bella, I love you. I am so glad you came to me that day at that school. I know we have this giant fiasco in front of us, but you are the love of my existence. I will love you always. This is what they call a "double love ring" it means that your heart and mine are connected. I know you and I aren't into too much attention or parties, so I thought that if you wore this, along with your necklace it would symbolize that you and I belong to each other. You already have my last name, I know you already agreed to be my mate, but would you be my wife also?" I rushed out the last part because I was nervous and anxious. I looked up and saw the tears spilling out of her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb.

Bella went to answer me but was cut off by a voice we really didn't want to hear on Christmas, "Hello Everyone, I see I'm just in time for the big show,"

**A/N: Okay so I think I made of for my tardiness with the extra long chapter. I promise it won't be this long again. I just…..Garr stupid baby daddies. Anyways any guesses as to who our visitor is? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMFG you are never going to believe this! My mom [who I haven't seen in like a year] showed up at my house [she lives over 600 miles away] out of the blue this week. I was sooooo excited. Anyway so I did a chapter for The Dream Catcher last night and then I finished my contest entry for the Rouge For the Troops Contest =). And here I am. I promise I will make it up to you….really really I will. How about I post a chapter every day this week? Would that make it all better? I'll try…how about at least 4 chapters by Saturday? Yeah? Okay then. **

**Oh and I want to apologize for no sneak peeks I just kinda jumped into this and wanted it posted ASAFP. **

**I still don't own anything. Stephy does. **

**Oh and for those of you who didn't know I posted the Christmas gifts on my profile. Links are there =)**

_**Previously on GBWOWL: **_

_**I sat Bella's present on her lap and ran my hands through my hair. "Bella, I love you. I am so glad you came to me that day at that school. I know we have this giant fiasco in front of us, but you are the love of my existence. I will love you always. This is what they call a "double love ring" it means that your heart and mine are connected. I know you and I aren't into too much attention or parties, so I thought that if you wore this, along with your necklace it would symbolize that you and I belong to each other. You already have my last name, I know you already agreed to be my mate, but would you be my wife also?" I rushed out the last part because I was nervous and anxious. I looked up and saw the tears spilling out of her eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb. **_

_**Bella went to answer me but was cut off by a voice we really didn't want to hear on Christmas, "Hello Everyone, I see I'm just in time for the big show," **_

Chapter 18:

**Jasper POV: **

Bella curled herself into me, full of fear. I heard a ferocious roar and realized it had come from me. I stood up and faced my opponent. I looked down at Bella and said, "Go sit with your mother."

Peter was by my side in an instant with Emmett, Alec and Carlisle filing in too. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean brother?" the intruder replied.

"You are no brother of mine."

"Jasper…honestly we have been a big family for so long, why are you trying to shun me now? Is this about your human pet?"

"No Edward this is not about Bella."

"On the contrary Jasper it is. Well and you. See Maria wants you back. I want your human's blood. Maybe if I give you to her she will reward me. You remember what those rewards were like don't you Jasper?"

I growled at him again and spared a second to look at Bella and she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was curled into Rose and Char. I hated that this was ruined for her. She just wanted a family Christmas and it gets ruined at the most important moment.

"Come on Jasper. She can't be that great. Honestly I have been with that Anna, boy is she a hell cat. You remember how she felt don't you?"

I heard Bella start to cry harder and I hated it. "Get out of here now Edward and I won't kill you."

"But you want to don't you?"

"Get out of here you asshole." Leila yelled at him.

"Oh hello traitor. Taking up with my father now? Do you know what happened to my last mommy? She loved me. Do you wanna love me too?" Edward cooed at her.

"Fuck off Edward."

"Awe shucks, you don't wanna be my friend?" then he turned to Carlisle, "don't you miss me daddy?"

"Edward go before Jasper destroys you." Carlisle said.

"Last warning for you to go Edward." I told him.

"No" and then I lunged but when I did I didn't hit Edward I was on Esme?

"What the hell woman? What are you doing? Are you insane?" I saw Edward trying to get away and yelled to Jane, "Stop him!"

Between her and Alec they held him in pain and then incapacitated him by taking away all his senses. When I was sure he was in control of the others I ran to Bella.

"Sugar are you okay?" She shook her head no and hugged herself to me. She was clawing trying to get closer and I felt her tears hitting my shirt.

"Bella come on sweetheart, you gotta calm down. If you can't I'm going to have to calm you down. Please." I begged her.

"Jazzy…." she whispered out, "I…..why…"

"Jasper….what do you want us to do with him?" Alec asked.

"Well he can't be put in the dungeons, he got out before and so did Esme. I want them both taken to Aro and I will meet with him in an hour. I need to make sure Bella is okay and then I will meet with you."

I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her at human pace to our room. "Sweetheart you gotta talk to me. What has you upset?"

She sniffled and then looked up at me, "Jazzy….he ruined it. It was our first Christmas and he ruined it…and he ruined our moment. And I'm so angry that's why I'm crying. I'm so mad. I just wish I could do something to him that would hurt because I am so mad."

"So they are angry tears?" I asked

"Duh can't you feel it?" she asked looking at me strange.

"I wasn't sure if I was feeling my anger or what. When I get angry I tend to lose control of my gift. Sorry."

"You have to meet them in an hour?" I nodded my head, "Well who is going to stay with me or do I not need a baby sitter anymore?"

"Bella, you are coming with me. Remember… we are a team. I just wanted to um…never mind the moment was ruined huh?"

"Jazzzy….the moment can never be ruined with us….soo go ahead…try it again. I want the same words too because they were perfect." and then she laughed at me.

I reached into my pocket only to find that the box was gone. I had it out didn't I? did I drop it in the meeting room? Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when I opened it there was my little box and a note from Alice, '_your welcome'. _

"Bella…"

"Who was at the door?"

"I just…um dropped the box earlier and Alice brought it back."

"Okay?"

"Bella, I love you. I am so glad you came to me that day at that school. I know we have this giant fiasco in front of us, but you are the love of my existence. I will love you always. This is what they call a "double love ring" it means that your heart and mine are connected. I know you and I aren't into too much attention or parties, so I thought that if you wore this, along with your necklace it would symbolize that you and I belong to each other. You already have my last name, I know you already agreed to be my mate, but would you be my wife also?" Ha perfectly recited the words back to her.

She looked up at me and said, "Of course Jazzy." and I slipped my ring on her finger and kissed her feverously.

"Bella….I need you." I whispered to her through kisses.

"Then take me….I'm yours." she whispered back.

I pulled off the tight little pajama pants and slid her panties down with them. She pulled off my shirt and reached for my pants as well. I threw her up on the bed and climbed in between her legs. I pulled her shirt over her head and laid open mouth kisses all over her body.

"Bella….your mine."

"Always." and I felt a growl rumbling in my chest. "Your purring Jazzy." she giggled.

"No I'm not it's a growl."

"Hush Jasper it's a purr and you know it."

"You hush woman. Let me love you. We'll talk about it later" I was too preoccupied to wonder why I was purring like a cat.

"Take me Jazzy. I'm yours."

As I slid inside her I realized this is where I always wanted to be. I couldn't be without her and I wouldn't be. No one would take her from me. I kissed her mark on her neck. I loved that spot. Every time I touch it she moans too, so she likes it too.

As I pounded into her I felt her clamp down on me and knew she was pleased. I pulled out and I felt her confusion. "What are you doing Jazzy?"

"Up" I said pulling her legs. "Oh your hands and knees sugar."

She was apprehensive…."remember sugar, just like at the pond."

Her lust spiked and I knew that was a good thing. I appraised her in her position and moaned out loud. "Oh Bella. You are so gorgeous sugar. And your all mine. Not just my mate, but now my wife too." I said to her as I slid in behind her.

"Oh Jazzy."

"Bella….I love you."

"Love you." she said through her moans.

I couldn't take it anymore, she was moaning and screaming my name. I'm sure the whole castle heard her and I rammed into her a little harder than I should have and released my own orgasm which brought on yet another for Bella. She fell face forward on the bed and I giggled.

"Wow."

"What sugar."

"I think I'm in a cum coma."

"A what?"

"Cum Coma Jazzy. It was so good it through me into a coma?"

I just laughed at her and cuddled into her. "Bella we have to go to that meeting."

"Should we shower?"

"No I kinda want you to smell like me anyway."

"So they will all know?"

"Oh sugar they probably all know by now. You were so loud and I probably started projecting….I bet the whole castle is like a giant orgy right now." we giggled for a minute and then decided to get dressed. Bella went to her wardrobe to find some jeans and was looking through her shirts when I threw mine at her. "Wear that." I said with a commanding tone. She nodded and put it on, took a hair bow and tied the extra fabric at the back of her shirt so it didn't look like a dress. I grabbed my jeans and another shirt and put on some boots and we made our way to the throne room.

"Ah Major Whitlock how nice of you to grace us with your presence, oh and you have Miss Bella with you too." Aro said clapping his hands together.

I surveyed the room and saw the other two Volturi Kings sitting in their seats. To the right was Jane and Alec with a crumpled Edward at their feet. Behind us two of the guard blocked the doors. Esme was trying to check on Edward but Rose was trying to talk her out of it. Others from the guard were stationed around the room and our family was in the middle each with their mate just a little behind them in a protective stance. I pulled Bella's hand and stood by Peter and Char.

"Aro….I didn't kill him like you asked…but he has threatened my mate on numerous occasions and ruined our first family Christmas. He needs to be punished."

"He will be punished he will serve me here at my side."

"If he does, then Bella will not once she goes through the change." I argued.

"No that was the deal, she would be part of my guard."

"Well who is more useful, Bella or Edward. You have to pick."

"Why do I have to choose Major?"

"You know why. I will not have him bringing any harm to her."

"Isabella…..do you feel threatened by young Edward." I growled at him for addressing my mate without asking me first. "I apologize Major may I speak with your mate?" I looked at Bella and she shrugged her shoulders. So I nodded to him.

"Aro, I do feel threatened by him. Not only has he said he wants to use my blood as a farm but he also has threatened to kidnap me. And he has plans to hand Jasper over to Maria. Please can't you just end his existence? What if he decides to do this to someone else who doesn't know of your existence?" she asked him, damn that was good.

"Isabella I understand your predicament. I will keep Edward. You all may leave. I will allow you to take four of the guard with you and that is all. You may not return to Volterra until you can accept Edward by my side. Isabella you will not need to complete your debt to us. It is forgotten. Now please be gone by nightfall." Aro said and walked away.

I turned to look at the rest of our family. The question was where did we go? We needed somewhere we could all fit. We each went our separate ways and packed in silence. When we were almost finished, "Jasper where are we going to go?" Bella asked.

"Alice will probably have the answer."

"Who are we taking with us?"

"Well Alec and Jane and then I'm not sure."

"How about you ask them and see who they think would be best."

"Smart idea are you done?"

"Yeah just have to get my bathroom stuff."

I finished checking over our room making sure we didn't leave anything. Then I heard her scream.

"Bella!" I yelled. "What's wrong?"

When I walked in the bathroom there was Edward with his mouth to my mate's neck. "Edward let her go. You are choking her she's turning blue!" he released her a little but there was still no way I could get to her without her getting hurt. The rest of the family I assumed had heard Bella scream and came running. "Leila…go get Aro. NOW!."

"Alec can you use your power to knock him out without him hurting Bells?" Jane asked him.

"I'm not sure. Depends on where his hands fall." she nodded.

I looked at Bella and she mouthed to be. "Your venom not his. Please."

What the fuck? She thought she was going to be turned right now? No, it was supposed to be special and planned no, I can't let her change like this. I looked at Alice and she had tears in her eyes. "Alice tell me."

"No matter what you do he will bite her. We just have to stop him before he kills her. If you do it fast you can get his venom out and yours in like she asked."

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine Jasper. Don't worry."

Edward was just staring at us all not saying a word. It was actually freaking me out. It was like he was really crazy. Leila had come back with Aro and he stood next to me. "Do you see what I mean now Aro? Now he has actually attacked my mate!"

"Boy you better watch who you are speaking to. Edward son come on now….we will get you a human if that is what you want. But you have to let Isabella go."

"No" he snarled. "She's mine."

At the word "mine" I pounced him. I felt myself collide with Bella and heard her bones break and cry out. I yelled out, "Alec now!" and in that time he bit Bella. "Now she will always be mine Jasper. My bite will be the one that started her change!" and then he ran away with Aro following him.

Bella was lying on the bathroom floor withering in pain but biting her lip to keep quiet. Oh God it already started. I fell to my knees beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Bella….honey…."

"Your venom Jazzy." she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart. I have to take his out and then I will replace it. I will try to take your pain away while you change. I love you and I'm so sorry this happened like this." I whispered to her.

"Now Jazzy. Hurry. I love you. Three days…we can handle this." So I bit her in the spot he did on the other side of my mark. I pulled on her blood until I didn't taste his venom anymore and then I replaced it with my own. She fell silent again and closed her eyes. If I didn't hear her heartbeat I would have thought she was dead. I tried to take the pain away but her shield was blocking me. "Let me in Bella….let me help you please." I begged her.

"Jasper come on we have to go. Give Bella to me and I will carry her. Alice has a place set up in the country side. Then when she wakes up we will fly back to the states." Rose told me.

"Are you nuts? Fly a newborn? What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at them, not releasing Bella. Alice and Char were trying not to cry. Peter looked really mad and Carlisle was torn. His first son and companion had gone nuts, and his wife was in love with their son and now he had another mate…poor guy.

"Jasper calm down. I saw it already. Her shield blocks me now sometimes, but I think it also blocks her from the scent of blood, she will be fine."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." I murmured into her neck. "Please don't hate me. I love you so much Sugar. I'm never gonna leave your side while you go through this. I promise." I hugged her to me refusing to let go.

"Jazz come on man, we gotta go. We got all your stuff. Bring her to the cars." Peter told me. I nodded and carried my mate out of the castle. "She's so quiet. Are you sure she's okay."

"Yes Peter she's fine. She's been sending me little bursts of love so I would know she was there. I can't take away her pain though. She won't let me." I explained.

"Jasper," Rose called before I got into the car with Peter and Char, "Can I say something to her really quick?" I nodded my head, "Bells, it's Rose, honey you try and think about everything you want to remember. You are going to lose some stuff so try and keep the important stuff okay. We all love you and we'll be waiting for you to wake up." and then she kissed her forehead and ran towards the others.

We drove toward the country and I watched the trees pass by. I kept brushing Bella's hair back and telling her I loved her. We pulled up to the house Alice had acquired for us and I went to carry Bella up the stairs. "Merry Fucking Christmas to us." I huffed out.

**A/N: Some more tomorrow maybe my little baby has his well check up for shots tomorrow. =( hate when he gets shots. Oh and I have an idea for an all human story for Jazzy and Bells. If someone wants to write it will Beta for them. Just message me if you want the idea.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own anything. Hmmm writing this then I'm gonna start the next chapter asap. Bc I owe you guys 4 chapters in the next 48 hours. Be on the look out I mean it! **

_**Previously on GBWOWL: **_

_**"Jasper," Rose called before I got into the car with Peter and Char, "Can I say something to her really quick?" I nodded my head, "Bells, it's Rose, honey you try and think about everything you want to remember. You are going to lose some stuff so try and keep the important stuff okay. We all love you and we'll be waiting for you to wake up." and then she kissed her forehead and ran towards the others.**_

_**We drove toward the country and I watched the trees pass by. I kept brushing Bella's hair back and telling her I loved her. We pulled up to the house Alice had acquired for us and I went to carry Bella up the stairs. "Merry Fucking Christmas to us." I huffed out.**_

**Chapter 19: **

Jasper POV:

Bella, my sweet Bella was changing and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't keep her safe. I was useless. Was it selfish of me to almost be happy that she is changing? Now we won't have to worry about her hurting herself or any of the other vampires we come in contact with wanting to eat her. She will be my equal. She's going to be strong and capable of taking care of herself. I had to keep reminding myself of all the good things that were going to happen.

But then sometimes when I think of the good things that bad things creep though. Like what if she doesn't remember me? That would break my undead heart. And what if my scars scare her? I know that she didn't mind them with her human eyes but what if she was afraid of me when she woke up? Would she even want me to be here? Newborns are tricky and I don't want her to think I'm attacking her. I hate this; this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

The family tried to come in and check on Bella but I wouldn't let them. Any time they came close my growl grew in my chest. I almost bit Carlisle when he tried to check her temperature. I wouldn't even let her parents near her and they were my oldest friends. This must be the whole "soul mate" thing. I'm very protective of my incapacitated mate. She can not defend herself yet so I have to.

There was a knock at the door and the emotions coming from the other side were apprehensive yet determined, "Jasper son, can I come in?" Carlisle called.

"No. Go Away." I replied with a monotone voice.

"Jasper I have to check if Bella is okay. Please let me." He begged.

"Fine….just…don't look at her." I knew that made no sense, he couldn't check her over without looking at her. He came through the door looking at the ground I guess in a submissive gesture. The Major wasn't out but he was rattling the cages of my control. I could handle this; I would be strong enough, for both Bella and myself.

"Jasper you bit her other places too?" he asked.

"Yes is that a problem? One bite on her neck would have made the change slow and excruciating. I thought if I bit her other places that she would have more venom and it would go faster."

"That's a good idea son. I'm proud of you." And he was I could feel it pouring off of him.

"She's my mate." I shrugged my shoulders; really it was something I had to do. For her. For us.

"Is she still not letting you take the pain away? Her shield is still intact?" he questioned.

"She's not one of your science experiments Carlisle and you better not treat her that way when she wakes up." I warned him.

Without another would he left the room and left me with my thoughts again. The others were worried. I was too but I wouldn't show it. I was left alone for several hours when Peter came in. "How's my daughter doing there Jazz?"

"She's okay Peter"

"Her body is cooling down." He said as he touched her forehead. I growled at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Jazz…I didn't mean to."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me. No one can look at her, let alone touch her. Honestly I don't even want ya'll to think about her. It makes me so mad and I just want to rip someone apart."

"It's just your mating Jasper. You are doing fine. I promise." I nodded again and he took something out of his back pocket, "I thought maybe you could read to her. She would like that." And he handed me the old, worn book. I feared it was one of her stupid romance books that drove me nuts, but it wasn't. It was my first journal from before I joined the Army. I opened to a page in the middle of the book and read it out loud.

_**June 8 1862 **_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**The war has being going on for a while. About a year I'd say. **_

_**I want to join up, but alas I am still too young. **_

_**I wonder if I could fool the recruiters into believing I was older.**_

_**I get distracted out here on the farm, I want this life but I also want the life of a soldier.**_

_**I love sitting under this oak tree out in the field. **_

_**I wonder if my children will play here when I am older and married. **_

_**I could picture my wife bringing in the eggs from the chickens in the morning time, **_

_**She would be perfect. Dark brown flowing hair, and dark eyes that showed every emotion she**_

_**possessed. She'd be compassionate and believe in me, even when no one else would. **_

_**She'd have a heart of gold and love everyone, even if they didn't love her back. **_

_**She wouldn't be afraid to get a little dirty and help out on the farm. **_

_**She would NOT be one of those wives in the town who all they do is gossip and spread lies. **_

_**I can see it. My pretty little wife and a yard full of kids. Sitting on a swing on the porch.**_

_**I'd love to have that some day. I just hope I can after this war. **_

_**Thing's will be different, but maybe in a good way. **_

_**I know I haven't met anyone in my life yet, who is worth spending the rest of my days with**_

_**But when I do, I'll be sure to never let her go and she'll be the next Mrs. Whitlock that's for sure. **_

_**Oh Pa is calling I have to help him with the horses. Tomorrow I will head to town and see about**_

_**enlisting in the Army. Wish me luck! **_

_**Jasper Whitlock. **_

I closed the book and fell to the floor dry sobbing. I may have that woman in those words, but I would never have the yard full of kids to play on the farm. I hate that we lost that chance. We could have figured it out. I hate that all these choices were taken away from her.

"Bella sweetheart…did you hear that? Even when I was a young boy I knew it would be you I could spend my existence with. Come on sugar. I need to feel something from you, anything, just please let me in." I begged.

She didn't. It was almost like she wasn't there. "Bella please….come on sugar. I need you to do this for me. Just let me feel something. Just anything, even if its anger or hate. Just let me feel you!"

I sat in silence for another 12 hours, just holding her hand. No one came to our room. I wouldn't have let them in anyway. I went back to that stupid book, I wondered why she would even like this stuff. I decided to start from the beginning. I was surprised when I opened the book to the first page to see the words written out.

_**December 28**__**th**__** 1860**_

_**Today is my 16**__**th**__** birthday. To some it may seem like a big deal but to me it's really just another day. **_

_**My Mama gave me this journal for my birthday, says I'm always so quiet and I must have something **_

_**to say, so how's about I write it down. Seems fair. I can share my own thoughts here and no one will be**_

_**the wiser. Mary Jo from down the road seems to think I want to court her. I really don't. She has the **_

_**bushiest hair I have ever seen. It may even rival the biggest haystack on the farm. She tells her mother **_

_**who turns and tells my mama who then tells me and we get a good laugh out of it. My sister Josie says the**_

_**poor girl tries to be her friend so she can get in my good graces. But it will never happen. She's just not type of lady.**_

_**There was all kinds of talk about the states started to seceding from the United States. I can't believe it. **_

_**There is lots of talk of war. Maybe that is what I could do one day. Be someone. Save someone. **_

_**Be someone's hero. Mama's calling for dinner, hopefully it's my favorite since it's my birthday. **_

_**Jasper Whitlock. **_

Wow, I had a sister? Josie. And my birthday was…the day that Bella would wake up! Well Happy Birthday to me! I couldn't think of a better present. I feel like this person was not me. He was so laid back, family oriented. I guess I am like that, now. I have been so angry since my change. Bella made everything better. How was it possible that one person could change so many years of existing, I can't say living because well we aren't really living.

There was a knock at the door and it was Rose, "Hey how's she doing?"

"Fine"

"You need to hunt." She said.

"I'll hunt when Bella does."

"Jasper you will be no good to her weak."

"I'm not weak. Now leave." I growled out with a warning.

Again I was left with nothing but myself and Bella's almost comatose body. After another 12 hours of total silence from the family. The third day was starting [and my birthday]. This should be the worst. I hoped and begged she would respond. Make some sort of noise. I deserved to experience her pain. I was such a selfish creature.

:"Dammit Bella I can't fucking take it anymore. How about if I get mad then will you show me something PLEASE!" I yelled at her while shaking her still body.

The others heard my outburst and came to break it up. "If any of you take so much as one step into this room and near my mate I will end you. Family or not."

The scurrying around stopped and I was left alone with my mate. I was stronger now. I could feel the difference. I wasn't weak. I had her at my side now, as a partner for eternity.

Through the next 24 hours I felt little bursts of love and devotion from Bella. I knew she was close to waking up. She still kept her pain from me and I'd be sure to ream her ass for it when she woke up. I wondered what she would remember, how she would act, Alice said her shield would block her from the scent of human blood. I hoped she could wrap me in it too.

I heard Bella's heart start to pick up the pace so I went over to her and brushed my fingers through her hair, "Bella sugar, listen to me…this is the last of it okay….I promise you are almost done. I love you so much. Just a little longer and then we will have our forever okay?"

The next twenty minutes went like that. Her heart would pick up and fly like a humming bird's wings. I heard her heart stop completely so I stood up from my post at her bed and across the room. "Bella, come on now. Open your eyes." She shook her head no so I tried again, "You aren't….scared of me are you?"

She sat up so fast and turned to look at me. "You're beautiful" then she looked at the floor.

"You know who I am right Bella?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock." She responded then whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"Bella….is there something I can do to make this easier for you?"

"Yes sir, you can tell me why you're here. I didn't think we had met yet."

"Bella?" my voice cracked along with my heart.

"Yes Major?"

"Bella….no…..that's not how we are….you have to stop….no….please…" she had lost all her memories of us together and I was scared and what did I do? I runs for my life, and that's what I did no matter how much it hurt me to be away from her.

**A/N: If the dates are wrong just let me. I'm going to prolly post another chapter later tonite. My baby daddy's niece wants to watch Camp Rock 2 tonight so we are going to. =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sooo some of ya'll didn't like the last chapter….I'm sorry. It had to happen you'll see. I promise. =) **

**I still don't own anything. Grrrr…. This update tonight. Dream Catcher in the morning and then some more GBWOWL tomorrow afternoon? Sound good? Be on the look out. **

**Chapter 20: **

**Bella POV: **

I watched as the Major left and I sat there in place. He hadn't told me I could move so I knew I shouldn't. I had a million and one questions going through my head. What happened? Why was I changed? Why was the Major here? Where were my parents? And shouldn't someone take me to hunt?

I sat there for 7,200 seconds. Yes I counted them. So roughly that was about two hours. No one came in the room, yet I could sense I was not alone. Why hadn't anyone come up here yet?

"Hello?" I called out "is anyone here that can help me?"

"Jingle Bells your awake!" a big burly guy yelled and tried to hug me, but I hissed at him.

"Who are you? Where are my parents? Where has the Major gone?" I was in my flighty instinct, I was about to run.

"Yo. Bells, you…don't remember me? Emmett? You know…Rosie's husband?" he asked trying to take another step towards me.

"No, now either get me my parents or the Major or get out." I commanded.

"Fuck she sounds just like Jazz." I heard my dad's voice, "Hey sweetheart, how are you? Do you want to go hunt? I bet we could find Jazz out there"

"Daddy, thank God! The Major was here when I woke up, but then he ran away. What was he doing here? I'm so happy to see him for real." I exclaimed and really I was.

"Sugar….you don't remember the last four months?" he said slowly like he was talking to someone stupid.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Honey, you and Jazz are mated. Married technically. He just gave you the ring on Christmas 3 days ago. You have been mated for four months almost. And then there are Edward and Maria. It's actually Edward's…." he was cut by a smack from mom.

"Mama!" I hugged her tight since I could now. "I'm so confused. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Come on sugar, you need to feed and we gotta find your mate." she said pulling me through the doorway of the bedroom.

We went downstairs and I was greeted with several unknown faces. "Hello" I said. Then I saw Jane. "Janey you're here!" and I ran and hugged her.

Then a deep voice from the back porch said, "Isabella….please remove yourself from Jane. We must hunt and I want to speak with you. No one is to accompany us, I can handle her."

"Yes Major." I replied.

"Come now Isabella, you should not have been left that long, I apologize." he offered me his hand and I took it.

"Are you okay now? Can we talk and find a place or do you desperately need to feed?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do Major."

"No Isabella, it's really not. Because what I want right now is for you to….You know what never mind that. Let's talk a little and walk. I found a good place not far from here." and he led me through the forest.

"Was I not good to you?" he asked.

"Sir?

"Bella. Stop. Please." he said with a changed tone. It wasn't hard and authoritative it was sweet and reassuring.

"I don't understand."

"Were the memories we made not good enough for you to keep?"

"I'm trying Major. I really am. It's like something is blocking my memories. They aren't fuzzy, like Mama said they might be. They are just…taken its dark. Like they are hiding."

"Something blocking them?" he asked.

"Yes. Like the door to them is locked or something."

"You are a genius, I love you!" and he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it and I didn't know how to respond. I don't remember ever kissing anyone. "Bella…I'm sorry…I just…"

"It's fine Major.."

"Please stop calling me that. I hate it."

"But? I don't understand." I was so confused and he seemed so upset and I didn't like it.

"You want to know what you usually call me?" I nodded, "You call me Jazzy." he smiled I guess at a memory.

"That seems silly and childish." I replied honestly.

"Well I liked it. But if you don't now. I guess we can just stick to Jasper." I nodded again, scared to say something else stupid. I seem to have hurt his feelings.

"Can we hunt now?" I asked.

"Sure….um….just listen do you hear something?" I nodded. "Do you want it?" I nodded again, "Then go get it." and I took off like a lightening bolt to quench my thirst.

**Jasper POV: **

She seemed so different now that she woke up. This Bella….was….different was the only word I could use to describe her.

She did quite well for her first hunt and we took off toward the house. She ran straight to her parents and I suppressed a growl. Damn this mating.

I sat down next to Alice and Alec and I felt Bella's possessiveness coming forward in her emotions. "Jasper." she called.

"Yes Bella." I looked up at her with a smirk. I knew what I was doing.

"Never mind." and then she sat on the floor by her parents and we started our meeting.

"Bella…I am Carlisle. I heard you were having trouble remembering." she nodded at him and he continued, "Jasper says its like a door is blocking them? Like something is holding them in?" again she nodded and looked at me for help. She felt uncomfortable.

"Carlisle how about we let the girls clean Bella up and then we can talk some more." I suggested. I earned a giant smile from Bella. She strode over to me and kissed my cheek and whispered, "Thanks Major" in my ear before she ran up the stairs with the other girls.

I turned to the others and said, "Listen I think I figured it out. You know how when something bad happens to someone or like a soldier in war gets that PTSD? Post traumatic stress disorder….I think that's what happened to Bella. Her mind is blocking her bad memories which in turn is blocking out all the bad stuff that has happened and unfortunately with the bad goes to good."

The others looked at me like I was nuts. I honestly thought that was what was going on.

"Jazz, man she's different though. She was so strong, you should have heard her talking to Emmett, she was just the chick version of you!" Peter said.

"What does that mean? 'Chick version of me'" I questioned.

"I mean she commanded that Emmett leave if she didn't bring her Char or me or you." he said.

"She asked for me?"

"Well I guess when you split you didn't leave her with any direction and since she was in all Major slave mode…." I stopped him there.

"Don't call it that and you taught her to be like that. Geez."

"Anyway she was in Major's mate mode and you didn't tell her she could move so she didn't." he finished.

"Well damn. I think maybe if we told her…." again I was cut off.

"Well Jazz…I kind of already let something slip but I don't think she registered it." Peter said a little apprehensive as to how I would react.

"Isabella, you can come down the stairs now." I said.

"Since when do you call her Isabella?" Emmett asked.

"Do not chastise me on how to speak to my mate Cullen." I replied darkly.

"Emmett don't they are just still in the mating process. It's different now that they are both changed. I wouldn't even look at Bella unless he says it's okay." Carlisle said.

They were right. Something was different now that she was in front of me. "Come here next to me please." I put an arm around her.

"How come he can touch her all I did was try to hug her and she tried to attack me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You tried to touch my mate?" I asked the giant man in front of me.

" I just went to hug her Jasper. It was before I realized she didn't know who I was. I'm sorry." he said.

"You will be if you ever touch my mate without permission again. Isabella, I need to speak with you. I need to tell you some things that your brain is keeping from you. You will probably get upset but maybe it will help bring some stuff back to you okay?" I asked her in a soothing voice, totally different from the tone I had used with Emmett.

She only nodded in response and I didn't like that. I wanted to hear her voice. "I need to hear you Isabella."

"Yes sir. I understand. I'm sorry I am messed up right now." she replied sadly.

"It's fine. Now let's sit. Do you want an audience or do you want us to be alone?" I asked, wanting my mate to be the most calm.

"Um…they are important to me? To us? Right so maybe they should stay." she said giving everyone a sad smile and I growled and pulled her into me, shielding them from her eyes. I started to run my hand through her hair and that's when I heard it.

"Your purring Bella!" I exclaimed. "You are purring, just like you made me do the other night. You're purring! That means your happy and content and that I'm making it better!" only I didn't realize I was squealing like this in front of everyone. I was almost giddy, but still it was not like me at all. "Bella I need to ask you…do you know who Edward is?"

"Your brother. He reads minds." she replied.

"But you remember that because of your studies on me and not because you met him right?" she nodded, "Okay and what about Maria?" she stiffened when I mentioned my sire. "I'm sorry. I know"

"She hurt you Jasper." she replied in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes." I answered her.

"And she hurt my parents."

"Yes"

"She needs to be a pile of ashes."

"Oh sugar you will probably get your chance soon. She is trying to attack us in two months." a growl erupted in her chest. "Sweetheart calm down now okay. We are fine. We have all been training for months. I promise. You are the one we need to train now."

"Then screw these memories and lets get to training."

I shook my head, "No Bella, you need this."

I filled her in on everything that had gone on in the last few months. Alice's kidnapping, our mating, Edward's first attack, his threats, Esme, Leila, everything. Then it was time to tell her about the most recent attack.

"Bella, the other night, Aro asked us to leave Volterra and when you went to get your stuff from the bathroom Edward attacked you." I said slowly

"Leave" she said to everyone else. Peter was right. She did sound like me. I was proud of that too.

"It's okay Bella."

"No its not. Not only did this man threaten me multiple times, he supposedly slept with your wife, he betrayed his family and then he takes away my memories of our time together. This isn't fair. I want them back Jasper. Make them come back." she cried out.

"Bella…you do know what that necklace you are wearing is right?"

"Yes Jasper. It's to show I am your mate." she replied.

"Right and what about that ring on your left hand?" I asked.

"I'm your wife." she said in a surprised tone.

"Yes you are. You may have always been Isabella Marie Whitlock, but that was because it was your destiny, now it is because we are together."

"Wow." she said letting it soak all in. "I think…I just…need some time do you think I could have that?"

"You can have anything you want Bella. Just let me know and it's yours. I would like to start training you tomorrow if that is okay."

"That's fine. Hey I heard you reading earlier. Do you think I could um…read what you were?"

"No…not that one. That's a new one we haven't read yet and I would like to do it together. But I can bring you something else if you would like." I suggested.

"Thank you." she said and walked slowly away.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to ignore the burn in my chest with ever step away she took.

"It hurts" she whispered.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna go lay down and pretend to sleep okay?"

"No need to ask permission Bella." Without another word she went up the stairs and into the bedroom. I hated this. I couldn't even listen to her heartbeat anymore and she was holding her breath and blocking me from her emotions.

"Dammit" I yelled as I felt the wood crack in the chair I was sitting in. My hand cracked the arm of the chair as I was sitting here.

Another hour passed and the pain in my chest was getting worse so I assumed Bella's was too.

"Jasper?" her voice called

"Yes Bella?"

"Its getting worse. Do you think maybe you could hold me like you did earlier?" I was elated she wanted to be in my arms while I was holding her.

"Come on sweetheart. We'll go up to our room."

"I want to remember our time together Jasper." she said quietly as I picked her up and carried her to our room.

"It'll be fine Bella. I promise." she started to kiss on my chin and down my neck. "Sugar unless you want me to claim you now you better stop it." I growled out in a playful way.

"Oh Major…what can you do…I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh you silly little girl, what am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want Major." she replied in an very seductive and suggestive voice.

I laid her down on our bed and kissed her like I was a man dying of thirst with the need of her lips to satisfy my thirst. I couldn't stop. She moaned into my mouth and I worked my way down her neck to her mark and nibbled on it. She moaned really loudly that time, "Be quiet now, or something bad will happen." I whispered to her and she froze. "What is it? Bella are you okay?" after a few minutes of no response. She looked like Alice did when she was having a vision.

"No. I'm not."

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I questioned.

"Edward said that when he attacked me."

"How do you know that sugar?" even I didn't know what he said to her. She didn't get a chance to tell me.

"Because….I remember." she said barely above a whisper.

**A/N: Is it all better now? Are you happy? Did I make you understand? **


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: **Okay SOOOOO I updated The Dream Catcher last night. And now I am putting this up =). I am going out of town Wednesday for a week and I hope to put out at least two chapters for each story. So I want to have a total of 3 chapters for each story by then. –Crosses fingers-**

**I would like to say I'm sorry for not answering reviews with previews or anything lately. I'm going to do better I promise. I would love to give a shout out to AshleyCullenHale3 because your reviews make me giggle. **

**Anywho-Stephanie owns all this stuff. I just like to play with them =) **

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

_**I laid her down on our bed and kissed her like I was a man dying of thirst with the need of her lips to satisfy my thirst. I couldn't stop. She moaned into my mouth and I worked my way down her neck to her mark and nibbled on it. She moaned really loudly that time, "Be quiet now, or something bad will happen." I whispered to her and she froze. "What is it? Bella are you okay?" after a few minutes of no response. She looked like Alice did when she was having a vision.**_

_**"No. I'm not."**_

_**"What's wrong? What did I do?" I questioned.**_

_**"Edward said that when he attacked me."**_

_**"How do you know that sugar?" even I didn't know what he said to her. She didn't get a chance to tell me.**_

_**"Because….I remember." she said barely above a whisper.**_

Chapter 21:

**Jasper POV: **

She remembers? Oh God I can't let my hopes get up too far she just might remember the attack, not everything. They say something can trigger all the memories to come back. Please just please let me have my wife back.

"You remember what exactly Bella?" I said trying not to sound overly excited.

"Umm well lots of things but I think my vampire mind is trying to put them in order and slow the memories down. But what you said…it just…" she was scared and upset I didn't like feeling those things from my mate.

I ran my hand through her hair trying to calm her down and she let out another purr which brought out my own. "Tell me Bella. I can make it better if you tell me."

"Okay I remember something about we were leaving….packing to leave. You were getting the things from our bedroom and I went to get our bathroom stuff. He was in the shower and when I reached for my shampoo and stuff he grabbed my hand and had his nose at my neck and a hand over my mouth. He said, "Oh Isabella, you smell divine." And then its fuzzy but he says something like, 'be quiet or something bad is going to happen to your Major.' He let go of my mouth to reach for my shirt I guess because it smelled like you and that's when I screamed for you." She finished trembling and curling herself into my body as far as she could.

She calmed down and we talked some more. I helped her figure out her memories that she was remembering. She remembered our first meeting, she remembered the first time we made love, she remembered karaoke night, just only forgot little things like movies that we had watched or who won a game we would play. After she overcame the memory of Edward's attack she seemed to be better.

Before I knew it a week had passed and we were about to start making plans to head back to the states. I was eager to claim my mate now that we were both vampires, but I think Bella was still a little traumatized. She was still different thought. Bella seemed to have matured with immortality. She wasn't the child that everyone saw her as, she was my mate and she stood strong by my side. She was still skittish around some of the family, mostly Emmett and Carlisle. She understood who everyone was, but Emmett's size scared her, I wasn't sure why she was apprehensive of Carlisle thought. Bella rarely ever left my side. She said she just felt safe near me and it hurt too much to be away anyway. We started a little bit of training but I would feel better when I had more room to work with.

Bella and I hadn't gone far in our physical relationship, we would kiss and touch but clothes were never removed. Bella had been blocking her feelings from me and I didn't like it, but I wasn't sure what to do. We left out room to meet with the family for travel arrangements but was stopped in the hall by Alice. "Hey Bella, Jasper, how are you?"

"Um Alice, what are you doing….aren't we having a meeting?" Bella asked her.

"Oh…yeah the meeting I forgot…" Alice said back and she was feeling confused.

Then the weirdness really kicked in when we heard Alice's voice come from downstairs say, "Guys are you coming? Everyone is waiting outside at the clearing for you?"

The first Alice's eyes got really wide so I yelled, "Bella stop her. Hold her."

I ran down the steps and grabbed the other Alice. "Jasper what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up." I growled out. "Bella bring her down here and we'll find out who the real one is."

We took both "Alice's" to the clearing and was met by our family. "Jasper what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and I were about to meet you guys when the Alice that Bella has spoke to us, then a few seconds later the Alice that I have yelled up to us from downstairs, so one of them in an imposter." I said through clenched teeth to the group.

Alec who is usually really quiet piped up and said, "Um Major I think I could tell you which one was my mate and which one wasn't."

I nodded my head to him and he went to the Alice that Bella had and checked her shoulder, I could guess for his mark, he found nothing. "Sorry Alice." I said releasing her. Then I moved to the imposter, "Show me who you really are now."

She shifted but not into herself but into Anna. "Oh but Major we used to have such fun, don't you want to play with me some more?"

"I know you aren't Anna, so shift back into who you are!" I roared.

Leila came up behind me and said, "Sister, I know you are still in there. Listen to the Major, I'm sure he will end your existence much quicker if you work with him."

"I have no sister besides Rosalie, I do not know who you are." Fake Alice said.

Rose jumped up then, "I have sisters and they are right here, Bella, THE REAL ALICE, and Jane. Sorry Char your like an aunt, since your sister is with our dad." She gave a smile towards the family and then her wrath started up again, "But if you even speak my name again it will be me who rips you apart and not the Major here."

The shifter then decided to be really stupid and shift into Maria. "But mi corazón don't you want to come back to me, to our life and our love?"

Bella, who had been quiet throughout this whole debacle finally made her presence known. She pounced on the shifter and said in a deadly calm voice, "I suggest you answer any questions the Major has for you because if you don't I'm going to take a piece of you apart every time you don't answer…."

Is it weird to say I was turned on by her fury? She just looked so lethal and sexy standing over the shifter demanding she answer me. Peter nudged me with his elbow, "Dude can you stop thinking about fucking my daughter and get back to the problem at hand?"

I nodded and asked, "Shifter…..where is Maria?"

"I am right here mi corazón." She said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Wrong answer bitch." Bella said as she tore off her pointer finger.

"Again, where is Maria hiding?"

She shifted into Edward next and said, "Brother how can you hurt me this way. Don't you love me?"

Bella was about to lose it and just rip her head off I could feel the fury she had at seeing her attackers face. "I warned you, I really did, but since you picked that asshole's face I'm just gonna take your whole damn hand." And she did too, she broke it right off without flinching.

The shifter was screaming out in pain and then started laughing. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

I decided to try something I hadn't done in a long time, I saw the real Alice's eyes go wide and look from Bella to me and back again. She shook her head no at me but I was determined.

"If I asked you Shifter would you take me to Maria?" I said sending her lots of lust.

"Yes Major." She answered with glossy eyes.

"Jasper…" Bella said feeling hurt and rejected.

"No Bella…I'm going to go with the Shifter to see Maria. It needs to be done."

"I won't let you." She told me.

"I make the decisions in this relationship, and I say I will go where I want to go I will." I needed to fight with her so the shifter would believe me. The family was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Then go back to her. Go…..I don't need you. And it's not like you want me anyway." Bella cried out. She went to pull her ring off her finger but I had to stop that, my dead heart was breaking.

"Bella…."

"No Jasper you made your choice now deal with it. I hope you have a very happy existence. Excuse me everyone." And then she ran off toward the house and the pain in my chest brought me to my knees.

Emmett tried to help me up but I growled at him, "Don't touch me. Someone help Bella, she has to feel that too."

Rose and Alice went to go help Bella and that left me to do what I had to do. "Shifter…..I need to go to my home and get a few things….will you tell me where Maria is so I can meet you all there?" I asked sending her loyal emotions to make her think I am with her.

"Maria has taken over your hometown in your honor Major. She wants you to join her near your home." She said with those goo-goo eyes full of love.

"Jane….kill her….I have to get to Bella." And I ran off in search of my heartbroken mate. When I reached the house I felt it, she felt rejected and abandoned. Her heart was literally breaking. I was met in the living room by Rose and Alice both shaking their heads and had tears forming in their eyes.

"Bella…." I called through the door.

"No. Go away, you cannot come in here." She yelled back.

"Bella please let me explain!" I begged.

"No get out. Go back with your precious Maria…." She spat her name, "No one wants you here. I guess I was wrong to think you wouldn't hurt me this way."

"Dammit Bella." I finally knocked the door off its hinges, "I need to talk to you."

She was curled into a little ball on the bed, and on the end table was her necklace and her ring, it killed me to see them off of her. "Go away Jasper."

"I wouldn't go anywhere without my wife and mate Bella." I tried to assure her.

"Well too bad you don't have that anymore." She huffed.

"Yes I do. If you would let me speak I could tell you what really happened."

"Fine tell me your great plan Major." she said sarcastically throwing her hands up in a dramatic manor.

"I needed her to think I wasn't loyal to you anymore. I needed her to believe that I was really going back. So I could get the location of Maria's army and I have it Bella….please say you forgive me."

"No. Get out."

"This isn't just about today is it? Something is wrong. You said it when you left. You said it wasn't like I wanted you anyway….wanna talk about it."

"No."

"Bella…"

"Just leave me the fuck alone Jasper. Get out. You can keep your precious soldiers, but I am going back to Arizona to wait for them to come home and that's it. Just leave me alone." She was so angry but something in me snapped when she said she was leaving.

"Isabella…get up." I demanded.

"Fuck off."

"Isabella…I'm not playing with you. Get up. Sit at the edge of the bed and don't move until I tell you to."

She huffed and sat at the edge of the bed sitting Indian style, with her arms crossed. I picked up her necklace and her ring from the table and leaned down on my knees in front of her. "Isabella Whitlock. That is your name. I told you, that you were never to take this off. Now I am going to put them back and then you are NEVER going to take them off again. Then I am going to claim you like I should have a week ago. Is that why you felt rejected? Because I didn't take you yet?"

"Yes Major." She said and her feelings were going haywire from sadness to anticipation.

"Well Isabella I was trying to let you get back to normal first. I didn't want to do anything that would remind you of your attack." She tried to say something back but I put my finger to her lips. "No Isabella, you are done talking."

She nodded her head and I started to undress her. I pulled her t shirt off over her head and kissed on her shoulders, her bite marks, down her neck, everywhere I could reach. I went down to her breasts and Bella let out a loud moan, "Sorry Major."

"No Isabella, I like those sounds, you make those as loud as you want. I want everyone to know who it is you belong to." I told her even though I never took my mouth away from her body.

I got to her hips with kisses and started to unbutton her jeans. There she was spread out for me, in just her panties and a bra. I reached behind her to unclasp the bra and threw it across the room with her other clothing. I pushed her onto her back and slid her to the middle of the bed. I could smell her arousal, and I just ripped her panties right off of her. I stood at the edge of the bed and slowly took off my own clothing. Bella watched and she even licked her lips, she was hungry for me, her lust levels rivaled Emmett's.

"Bella…." I said as I climbed between her legs. "Promise me something."

"Anything" she breathed out as I slid myself inside her.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." I said as I thrust in harder and harder.

"Oh Jasper….I'll never leave I promise….oh God." She moaned out.

"Tell me….oh Bella….please." I wasn't even sure what I wanted but I figured she would give it to me, she always did.

"I love you Jasper." She whispered.

"I love you too Bella."

We were both almost to our climax's and I couldn't hold it nor did I want to. I was slamming into her harder than I ever had when she was human, she loved it. She was moaning and saying variants of "Oh God" and screaming out "yes" to me, so I continued on my exploration of Bella's new vampire sexy body.

"I'm yours Jasper…..always." she moaned out again and I lost it and released screaming a "mine" before biting her in the same spot I did as she was human. Her mouth also met my shoulder and she bit me as well. I expected it but I don't think she didn't. After we rode our euphoric highs Bella realized what she had done and became horrified.

"Jasper…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She cried.

"Bella sweetheart you have to calm down, it's okay. It's the mating….just like I bit you, you bit me too. I promise its okay." I cooed at her to help her calm down.

"No it's not okay. You hate your bite marks and I made it worse." She argued.

"That bite mark will forever be my favorite one. I promise"

"Really?" she said looking up at me with big red eyes.

"Yes." I told her and then planted kisses all over her face.

We laid together for a while and ended up making love the rest of the night reaffirming our love for one another and telling each other that we wouldn't leave. The other's were doing the same thing obviously I had let go of my gift and I was projecting.

Alice made plans for us to go back to Arizona just like Bella had wanted. She was right Bella had no problem with the human blood and surprisingly neither did I. Peter worked with Bella on her shield she was able to control it now. We started training Bella as soon as we arrived and she was a natural. Everything I taught her she worked hard to achieve and if something wasn't right and I had to show her again, she didn't bitch she just was determined to make it right.

Our days seemed to be numbered and I hated it. I wanted to be spending time with my mate having fun and exploring the world, not fighting for our lives against old enemies. Marcus had called to check on Bella and we told him of the shifters attack. He was not pleased and tried to talk Aro into getting information from Edward but that didn't work because he had sent him out on a 'mission' we all knew that meant back to Maria. So Aro was now on the enemies' side. Marcus wanted to send more people to help us but I told him it wasn't necessary but that if he ever wanted to leave the Volturi he was welcome with our family.

Bella's training was flawless. I didn't think she needed anymore, so I wanted to take her away before anything happened. The other's worried that we would be ambushed or attacked but I believed we would be fine. Bella and I flew to New York City, we spent time in the hotel making love, we watched some shows on Broadway and Bella wanted to see some ballet so we watched that too. We shopped for the family, Alice had made a list, 'fashion week' was going on or something and she needed new clothes. We took time just to be together and show our love for one another.

When we arrived back home, we walked right into a battle meeting. Peter and Alice were making plans to go back to my home town to lure Maria out. We didn't want to attack her compound and we didn't want her to attack us at home, so we decided we would trick her and make her come to us, there, but not inside the safe walls behind her army.

We waited for the day that Alice's visions said that we should attack and we did, but there were no vampires anywhere. The trails were old by at least a week. There wasn't even a stray in sight. I followed Maria's scent to her personal quarters and found a note,

_**Major Jasper Whitlock and Family: **_

_**Did you really think that I would allow you to attack me? **_

_**I will kill each and every one of you when you least expect it. **_

_**This will not be a battle, but I will pick each and one off at a time. **_

_**My first goal will be that silly little newborn the Major likes to keep as a pet. **_

_**Edward says that you will not see us coming because he knows ways even Alice doesn't to get around her visions. My smart little pet he is. He even rivals you Major. **_

_**Who knows when we will attack Major, who knows who will be doing the attacking, although I would love to rip Peter, Charlotte and your pet apart myself. **_

_**Keep and eye over your shoulder Major. You never know where I am lurking. **_

_**Xoxo**_

**_Maria _**

**A/N: he he he evil little old me huh? **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ****Okay so I'm back from vacation! It was great spending time with my mom and her hubby. =) My kids did great on the plane up there. They laughed and didn't cry. But on the way home Wednesday night….my two year old through up all over the floor and the flight attendant handing me some paper towels and asked me to clean it up. Yuck!**

**I did update Dream Catcher before this. I was kind of stuck here and wasn't sure where I wanted to go and Dream Catcher is still developing. So it was easier to go there first.**

**Previously on GBWOWL:**

**We waited for the day that Alice's visions said that we should attack and we did, but there were no vampires anywhere. The trails were old by at least a week. There wasn't even a stray in sight. I followed Maria's scent to her personal quarters and found a note,**

_**Major Jasper Whitlock and Family:**_

_**Did you really think that I would allow you to attack me?**_

_**I will kill each and every one of you when you least expect it.**_

_**This will not be a battle, but I will pick each and one off at a time.**_

_**My first goal will be that silly little newborn the Major likes to keep as a pet.**_

_**Edward says that you will not see us coming because he knows ways even Alice doesn't to get around her visions. My smart little pet he is. He even rivals you Major.**_

_**Who knows when we will attack Major, who knows who will be doing the attacking, although I would love to rip Peter, Charlotte and your pet apart myself.**_

_**Keep and eye over your shoulder Major. You never know where I am lurking.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Maria**_

Chapter 22:

**Jasper POV:**

After finding Maria's note we were furious. The whole family was, and rightly so. I thought this would be over by now. We would all be living our lives happy and together not living in fear of looking over our shoulders all the time. My first thought was to go off alone and let her come after me, so that none of my family would have to suffer for my mistakes but Alice saw my decision and told my now very angry wife what I planned. I was chastised by all the women in my family and then I got my ass handed to me by Peter for even of thinking of leaving his little girl in this world all alone. The ass handing out that Peter planned for me then turned into a fun wrestling match between old friends that lightened up the situation we were in. I think I even saw Bella smile after she realized I was in no immediate danger.

Our official mating was something none of us had seen before. We were close before her change and could read each other like a book when she was human but now it was like we thought as one person, well except for my stupidity of going out to find an angry army sent to kill us all. But besides that we gravitated toward each other more than before. If we were in the same room, normally we had to be touching. It ached to not have her skin against mine. We were constantly in the others presence and it never got annoying. Carlisle theorized that since I was an empath our bond was stronger because at the same time I was feeling my own emotions I was also feeling hers and I could share my own with her. So it was like we had double the original feelings we had for each other.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Rose yelling at us all, "Dammit you guys we can't live like this!"

We had gone back to Arizona after finding nothing in Texas, but we weren't willing to stay around long to find anything else. Now we were always together, no one went anywhere alone.

"Rose what do you want us to do?" Bella asked her.

"We shouldn't be sitting here sulking and living our existence out like this. Let's do something fun. Alice see if you can find something." She implored.

"No Rose I won't. I don't trust my visions anymore." Alice said sheepishly.

Bella turned to look at me and then shifted her eyes to Alice and looked at me again. I took her not so subtle hint and sent Alice some confidence.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you be sending me any of you mojo juice. I don't want to feel confident. I let you all down. No one will say it but I know we are all living like this because it's my fault. If I had seen it before…" she trailed off and Alec hugged her into his chest and whispered into her ear.

"Alice come on. We should do something….as a family. It's been so tense. Something fun….please?" Bella asked her with a pouty face. I knew I couldn't resist that face but I wondered if Alice could.

"There is a thunderstorm coming tonight. Maybe we could….." she trailed off and looked at all the original Cullen's.

Emmett started to do his own version of a happy dance, and the Whitlock's and the Volturi's just looked confused. Bella tugged on my arm as to ask me to finish Alice's statement. "Sugar….we usually play baseball when it storms."

"Like real baseball with a ball and gloves and a bat?" she giggled.

"Well….no gloves but yeah I guess it's like real baseball…just….faster and way more fun." I told her honestly.

"Sounds fun….we should do it. Girls versus boys?" Peter pipped up.

"Oh Daddy that sounds great! What do you think Jazzy?" everyone just stared at her. Ever since her change she hadn't called me Jazzy, she said it was immature and that it wasn't really my name. This was the first time in a long time, that Bella sounded like her own human self instead of the vampire she thought she needed to be to keep everyone safe.

"I did have a vision before about us playing here. But I thought it was a celebration game. I picked up uniforms for us. They are up in my closet. And there is new equiptmet in the garage." Alice whispered.

I was still staring at Bella…"Jasper what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella…I just…was surprised for a minute. I'm sorry." I said kissing her on the forehead. "Why don't you go with the girls to get dressed? Leave me mine on our bed while I help the guys get the other stuff into Em's jeep. He likes to drive through the woods and over trees."

She nodded and gave me a kiss and a wink and started to walk up the stairs. She paused on the forth step on her way upstairs, rubbed her chest looked at me and mouthed "I love you." I did the same and she went up with the girls with little hesitation.

The guys and I walked to the garage to get the stuff for our game when Peter pulled me to the side. "What happened in there?"

"She called me Jazzy." I started, "It just shook me up. She sounded like….human carefree Bella. Is it wrong to miss that?"

"Jazz man…..you haven't been so carefree yourself you know. Did you ever think that maybe she has been all badass vampiress lady because she thinks that what you want her to be? Your emotions are basically hers. Ya'll share them, so she's trying to be tough just like you are." He explained.

"So are you saying….if I'm more calm and carefree maybe she will be?"

"Maybe."

We finishing compiling the equipment for the game and had the jeep loaded and I went up to our room to change. Bella was no where to be found and I didn't like it. I was hoping I could talk to her before we left. I saw my uniform on the bed and had to laugh. Where everyone's last name was mine said Jazzy. Our colors were blue and black, but they were almost exactly like a pro ball players uniform. Minus the cleats. I started to look around though, I couldn't wear my boots with this outfit so I needed to find sneakers. Once I did I was ready to go and went down towards the living room hoping to be greeted by my wife, but I wasn't and I was disappointed again.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as I entered the room and noticed everyone had nicknames their significant other had given them. Peter's was Petey, Emmett's was Emmy, Carlisle's was Big Daddy C and Alec's was Allie. I busted out laughing because we called Alice "Ali" sometimes so it was like they had the same nickname. Our women had us whipped that was for sure.

Alec caught me eyeballing him and said, "Shut it _Jazzzy. _Bella and the girls said they were going ahead. We will only be two minutes behind them. Promise. Oh and Jane said she was going to be the umpire and if anyone was caught cheating Bella gave her permission to use her power on her."

I had to laugh my Bella was good. I couldn't wait to see the girl's uniforms. I tried to picture something like ours but cast it away when I realized Alice saw the game so she knew it was battle of the sexes and she would have made them slutty and provocative. Hmm…maybe this was a good thing.

We ran out the door and Emmett ran to his jeep with Alec. They had gotten close lately and spent a lot of time playing video games or attempting to play pranks on people. Carlisle, Peter and I opted to run towards our mates since it would be faster. The ache in my chest eased the closer I got to her. When I entered the clearing we were playing in I think I literally started to drool some venom.

I felt like I stepped onto the set of "A League of Their Own," the girls were in short little pink and purple skirt outfits, with stripped tights and knee high boots. Their actual names were printed on the back….no silly nicknames for them. Bella saw me and ran and gave me a big hug. "You're here!"

"Yeah sweetheart, I am. I like this outfit you got on." I said placing kisses on her neck and down to her shoulders.

"Jasper Whitlock stop molesting your wife! We have a game to play!" Alice yelled from her self proclaimed pitcher's mound.

I pulled away from my sexy wife to meet with the other guys. We were batting first. The girls were spread out: Alice on the pitchers mound, Rose was between first and second base. Leila was between second and third base and Bella and Charlotte were in the outfield. They were using Bella's newborn speed to their advantage. Emmett decided he was first to bat. Rose blew him a kiss and did a little spin in her outfit for him so he totally missed the ball when Alice threw it. Peter hit him upside the head and told him to get his head in the game. To me we sounded like that Disney movie and I almost wanted to break out into a choreographed dance and sing along to the songs. Alice must have seen my decision because she doubled over laughing and called a time out to tell the girls what happened.

Emmett finally got his head out of his ass and hit the ball right toward Bella. Fuck. He was out. Carlisle was the best out of all of us. How strange a man, who wasn't even alive when baseball was created, well I really wasn't either but still he had more time on me, was the best in our family.

Carlisle hit the ball so hard and Bella disappeared into the trees. I was almost afraid since I couldn't see her anymore. She emerged from the trees with the ball shaking her head. I guess she didn't catch it but she still found it. Carlisle was sitting on third base chatting with his mate when I took my turn up to bat. I looked out into the field toward Bella and she gave me a smile and a wink. I sent her some lust and saw her eyes change from their mucky orange color to an onyx black. Her lust was driving my lust higher and I doubted we were going to even get through an inning of our game before we all went off into separate corners of the forest with our mates. It was times like this I wish we could find a mate for Jane.

I took my place and readied myself for Alice's pitch. Suddenly Bella yelled, "Nice ass batter!"

I was shocked and watched the ball fly right past me. The second time Alice threw the ball Bella bent over to 'check her shoes' and all I could do was look at her ass. Again I missed the ball. She was going to pay for this. When Alice threw the ball for my last pitch I wailed on it and sent it towards the woods further than Carlisle had. I started to run the bases but noticed Carlisle was lip locked with his mate and wasn't heading home. I felt like I was in a bad porn movie.

"Yo Big Daddy C do you think we could score in the game before you score with your mate please?" I yelled coming around second base. He ran home and I followed suit. I hit home base and Bella still hadn't come back yet.

"Where is she?" I nearly roared.

Charlotte went into the forest too and then I heard a scream of "Major!"

I ran as fast as I could fearing my mate's life was in danger. When I reached them all I saw was red. There under a giant tree was Edward again with his arms wrapped around my mate, withholding her from me. He had one arm wrapped around Bella keeping her in place and was holding Char by the throat against the tree. I felt Peter's anger and it rivaled my own.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"Just what Maria said Jasper…." He replied coyly.

"Let them go. Now." I said as calm as I could.

"I don't think I will. I think Maria would love to just hold them and wait for you to try to come to their rescue and then fail miserably. What do you think?" he coaxed.

This was it, Edward had to be killed now. He could not go back to Maria. This would be the last time he hurt anyone in my family.

"Jane." I said in an even voice.

She tried and tried but for some reason her power wasn't working on him. So I tried the next best thing I could, "Alec." I said trying out his power. Still nothing.

"Oh Major don't you think I would have known by now the company you keep….see I have Isabella here shielding me."

"Why? Bella why are you shielding him?" I asked my mate. Was she crazy?

"Oh because I didn't come alone Jasper….if she didn't protect me I would have end all of you right here right now." Edward laughed an evil laugh that I never thought would be possible from someone I once called brother.

I looked to Bella her face was calm and collected but her emotions were going haywire with concern, and love and she was damn pissed. The other's had joined us and I just nodded pointing into the woods with my chin. They separated and attacked in teams of mated pairs. Peter stayed with me and so did Jane.

"It won't help Jasper. She will just keep sending more. No matter how many you end. She will just make more to tear you apart." He chuckled.

The family returned a nodded. All smiling and I could smell the burning of vampire flesh. "Bella…sweetheart….we got them now you can drop your shield okay?" I tried to reassure her but it wasn't working.

She shook her head no and didn't understand what was happening. "Bella….sugar….please…we can stop this now."

"Jasper…" she whispered.

"Bella…..calm honey…..just calm…" I tried to calm her down. I knew this would happen if she saw him again. She was having an episode from her "vampiric PTSD" is what it had been deemed around the house. If anyone mentioned Edward or she saw an old picture of him. Or if someone held her around the chest from behind she would freak out and have flashbacks of when he attacked and bit her.

"Jasper you know I can hear you now. We are all under here, so now I can hear everyone. Well except Bella." Edward said.

"Fine then you know what is happening. Let them go. Now Edward." I demanded.

"I can't do that Jasper….see I need to take something back to Maria….but what should it be…..ahhh this looks nice…" he reached up to grab her necklace but she stopped him.

"Don't touch that." She growled.

"You're just a newborn. You can't take me Isabella….plus I have your….mother here….wouldn't want to hurt her now would you…." He continued to goad her, and I knew she was close to snapping. Peter saw it to and took a step closer to Charlotte.

Edward stupidly went to reach for her necklace again and this time he succeeded in breaking the chain, but as Bella felt it fall from her neck she elbowed him in the ribs and spun out of his arms. I guess she dropped her shield because he was on the ground withering in pain from Jane's gift. I pulled her behind me and Peter grabbed Charlotte and did the same thing. I went over to Edward and put my foot on his chest. He was still clutching Bella's necklace so I took it from his hand, "You really shouldn't take things that don't belong to you Edward."

I walked back to Bella and handed it to her and she held it in her hands. She looked like she would cry if she could. Jane finally stopped using her power and Edward laid there panting on the ground. He looked like he was trying to muster up the strength to run, but Alice must have seen it because she pounced on him do fast and he was back on the ground.

"Tell us where Maria is Edward." Carlisle asked his first companion.

"Fuck you old man." He yelled back.

"Edward…..you need to tell us. This needs to end." He tried again.

"Go to hell. I can't wait for you to be a pile of ashes your so full of shit with your self righteousness." Edward screamed at him.

"Obviously he's not going to tell us anything. So just end him." Peter suggested. I liked that idea but was stopped by my mate.

"Wait Jasper….see if he has a cell phone or something. He has to be communicating with her somehow while he's away." She was a genius!

I reached into his pocket and sure enough there was a cell phone. I looked in the recent call list and there was only one number. It had to be her. I realized my baseball clothes didn't have any pockets so I handed the phone to Bella.

I slowly killed the brother I once had. I made sure to hurt him for attacking Bella, for what he had done to Alice, for stinging Esme along, and of course for betraying Carlisle. In the end Edward was gone and we were all breathing a sigh of relief. That was one enemy and one attack down.

We all went home and sat in the living room. Bella handed me the phone and I dialed the lone number and put it on speak phone when that chilling voice answered with her thick Spanish accent, "Edward….my dear…who do you have for me…."

So I answered her, "Sorry Maria, but Edward won't be coming to the phone for a long time. Let's end this…now."

**A/N: do we like it? Woot woot woot…..I was pretty excited considering I had nooooo clue what I was doing when I started this chapter. **

**=)**

**Who do we want to be Jane's mate…..she's making me sad not having one…oh and what super cool power should he have since he has to be awesome to be with Janeyyy. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know it has been a while. I'm really sucking at this. I'm trying to switch out my kids summer clothes for their winter clothes and I can't believe the stuff that doesn't fit! Some of it they never got to wear! My 3 year old is wearing 4-T stuff. He just skipped over the 3-T. It's nuts. I was also on the lookout for Halloween costumes for my babies! My 3 year old is going to be a Knight =) and my Little man is gonna be a Dragon! Its great!**

**But on to story news: I noticed people who suggest stories they are reading soooo here are mine.**

**I absolutely ADORE: Married to a Vampire—it's one of my guilty pleasures =) **

**I also LOVE: A Different Direction—def a favorite.**

**My other favorite that I love to get soooo excited for updates is: The Threads of Our Souls & Saving Bella. **

**And of course anything by Jasper's Black Rose =) **

**These are all on my favorites list…check them out if you haven't found them yet. **

_Previously on GBWOWL: _

_I slowly killed the brother I once had. I made sure to hurt him for attacking Bella, for what he had done to Alice, for stinging Esme along, and of course for betraying Carlisle. In the end Edward was gone and we were all breathing a sigh of relief. That was one enemy and one attack down._

_We all went home and sat in the living room. Bella handed me the phone and I dialed the lone number and put it on speak phone when that chilling voice answered with her thick Spanish accent, "Edward….my dear…who do you have for me…."_

_So I answered her, "Sorry Maria, but Edward won't be coming to the phone for a long time. Let's end this…now."_

Chapter 23:

**Jasper POV: **

"Jaspurrr, how lovely to hear your voice mi corazón." The she-devil purred. My wife on the other hand growled at her term of endearment, "Is that the lovely Mrs. Whitlock? I will take pleasure in ending her myself."

"You will do no such thing Maria. Tell me when and where you want to meet and you and I will end this. One on one." I growled out. I saw Alice and Bella both protesting. The look in my wife's eyes was enough to send me to my knees had I not been sitting down already. I didn't even have to try to reach her emotions, I felt the dread and the despair, the anger and the hatred. It was rolling off of her in waves.

"But Major what fun would that be? How about a game, a scavenger hunt if you will. I'll leave the clues. You follow. What do you think?" I growled at her and she just laughed, "Fine, we'll talk again soon mi corazón. Don't forget who you belong to my dear." And she hung up.

"Emmett tell me you can trace that bitch." I growled to my brother who was typing away on a lap top computer.

"Jasper…man….she just….." he started to talk but was interrupted.

"What the hell did she mean remember who you belong to?" my wife nearly roared, and if we had been alone, I would have been severely turned on.

"Sweetheart…..she…..ummm how do I explain this to you without you trying to kill me?" I tried to lighten the mood but it obviously wasn't working. "Bella, honey, see she bit me, she's my sire, just like I am yours. That's what she means by 'belong.' She…."

"Are you saying you would leave us for her if she asked you?" she asked walking away from the spot we were sitting on the couch. My chest ached from her leaving my side.

"Isabella….this is not the time for…" Peter tried to calm his daughter but I knew that wouldn't work.

"Daddy…..I really don't care what it is the time for. I want answers. Are you going to leave me when she asks you because you know she will?" she was throwing one of those newborn tantrums we were all prepared for even thought we thought she would bypass all this. But I can't hold it against her, if it was the other way around I would be the same way.

"Bella….come on honey….let's go have a shower and then we'll talk. The rest of you….find somewhere to go, but don't go alone." I ordered the family.

"Come on Jane, let's go shopping. I definitely see something that you will be interested in." Alice giggled. Jane's eyes got really big and then she broke into a smile.

"Jasper…" Peter and Char stayed behind while everyone else left.

"Bella, go on upstairs I'll be there in a minute." She huffed but did as I asked.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"She's very unhappy." He commented. Obvious much?

"Yes Peter. You would be too if Char was about to go back to Maria." I nearly growled at him but thought better of it.

"You can't do it Jasper. You just can't do that to her. Neither one of you will survive." His eyes were pleading, and I knew then that Bella was special to everyone, not just me, she was fiercely loved by all.

"I know that Peter"

"Jasper, be easy with her. You knew this could happen, she isn't a typical newborn. She's scared she's gonna lose you." Char told me sympathetically.

I went up the stairs to the bathroom and found her sitting in the corner of the shower with her head between her knees rocking back and forth. "He's gonna leave me" she kept repeating. I stripped my clothes and got in the shower with her. I held her close to me whispering my love for her.

"Bella, come on sweetheart. It's okay. I promise."

"Not okay," she mumbled into my chest.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella. I swear." I slowly began to wash her hair under the water, it was sensual the way I was taking care of her this way.

"Swear?" she breathed out huskily, apparently she liked it too.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" I grabbed her body wash and started to rub it all over her body, slowly.

"No."

"Exactly. She was just playing another mind game. She wanted you to think she could take me away. She knew you were listening remember?" I watched as the bubbles from the soap fell down her body as she rinsed off.

"Sorry I overreacted." She said, turning to do the same as I had done for her. She started with my hair and then worked her hands all over my body.

"It's okay sweetheart, about time you started acting normal. I'm glad you were that upset at the fact of losing me." I kissed on her shoulders and her bite marks trying to remind her that I would always love her.

"Let me love you Jazzy." She whispered, placing her own set of open mouth kisses on my chest and anywhere she could reach.

"Why are you calling me that again?" I had to know. I had missed her youthful play-ness, everything had been so serious. Today was the first since her change that I saw the old Bella between the baseball game and now her calling me Jazzy again.

"I'm not sure. I just felt….blissful. You make me feel that way. And it's like I don't have any other care in the world. I can just be….no expectations or threats hanging over our heads. When we are like this, I just feel. I don't worry."

We got out of the shower and laid down in our bed to reaffirm where we were with our love. It wasn't fast paced or carnal, it was slow and passionate and I felt like I was wrapped in a Bella blanket of love. Our own little bubble that right in that moment no one could break through.

When the family came home I noticed they had someone else had accompanied them.

**Jane POV: **

Alice swore we would find something 'special' for me out shopping today. I really wasn't into it like other girls, that's why Bella and I got along so well. Alice, though, since she had been mated to my brother, has grown on me. We were close and she was like a sister. She wouldn't steer me wrong. I had felt so lonely lately in the vicinity of all the mated pairs of vampires. When Alice said something special I hoped that's what she meant, but didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Janey why don't we go for a hunt before our shopping? I don't want to take any chances with anyone." Alice giggled. Now I knew she was up to something. Had she been anyone else I would have dropped them with my power. I had a reputation to uphold. It was strange going hunting with the Cullen's, Alec and I had always hunted humans and we never questioned it. When Alec mated with Alice, we both switched so we could fit in with the family. It was difficult, but after a while we got acclimated to the horrid taste.

I nodded my head to her and we split up through the forest. I heard a herd of deer coming my way and I was about to attack when I was stunned still. Not literally of course, figuratively, I was in shock.

There in the tree line was a man, a very good looking man. He stood at least a foot taller than me with hair the color of wood, like a bookcase or something equally homey. He had a long red jacket on that looked like it came from cowboys in the Wild West. Jasper would approve. He couldn't look anymore than 18 years old. He had his eyes closed and I didn't think he had noticed my presence yet. All around him the trees had died, the leaves were on the ground and everything just looked decayed and dead.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to introduce yourself." He called from his spot in the midst of the dead-ness. That was the only way I could describe it since everything was dead.

I went into the clearing and stayed back at least 10 feet. I wasn't sure if he was a threat to me or not. He didn't feel like one, if I had a beating heart I'm sure it would be going a million miles a minute. I was nervous and giddy at the same time.

"My name is Jane." I told him.

He finally opened his eyes and gazed into mine. I was struck stupid. I couldn't breathe, they were gorgeous. The perfect mixture of the vegetarian gold, with the normal human drinking red color, yet they glowed like fire.

"I am Archer. Do you know the Whitlock's?" he asked me after a few moments of our mutual staring contest. This wasn't helping my dilemma of whether or not he was an enemy or not.

"And if I do, what do you want with them?" I challenged, trying to regain my strength that this man was obviously taking away from me.

"It's a long story I don't want to have to be told many times. I promise I am a friend, not a foe. You do not need to fear me." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't think I could fear you if I tried." I blurted out before I could stop it.

"Thank you Jane." He reached for my hand and I gladly gave it to him. "Can we go now? I need to speak with the Major."

"He is having um… a discussion with his mate. We were sent out for a while. I need to find my brother's mate and then we can fill you in on everyone there. You don't have to tell us anything until you see the Major." I didn't want him to leave, I think it would literally break me apart but I wasn't sure why.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that as we left the ground became lush and green again the trees reverted to their normal dark brown color and full of leaves and life. It must have been his power; there was no other explanation for it. How incredible.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"They won't question me. I promise." I grinned

"Why's that?" he questioned with pure curiosity.

"My gift of course." I wasn't used to meeting someone who didn't know who I was.

"Will you show me?" I felt like all he did was ask questions.

"I….can't." I struggled to get out.

"Why not? You don't have control over it?"

"I have perfect control of my gift. I just…it causes pain and I can't do that to you." I had to stop saying things without thinking them through; he was going to think I was a complete idiot.

"I don't think I could hurt you either Jane." He admitted and it made me feel better. I noticed we were still holding hands when we got back to the point where I had left Alice.

"Sister, who is this? And why is he touching you?" Alec growled out his hands across his chest in a threatening manner.

I growled at him, "Back off Alec. This is Archer. He's here to see the Major."

"Oh. I see." He replied still eyeing Archer. I growled again, and his eyes got wide. I had never growled at my brother this way. Something happened when I first saw Archer and now I didn't even feel like myself. I felt different, but not in a bad way.

Alice came popping through the forest and danced her way to my brother, kissed his cheek and turned to Archer. "Hi Archer, it's great to meet you. I've been waiting on you to arrive. You change your mind a lot. Don't mind Alec, he'll come around soon. You are going to love Jasper." She babbled on.

"Hello." Archer replied quizzically. The others were starting to gather around the place where we stood. I was starting to feel embarrassed and overwhelmed. Alice was making introductions, telling Archer about everyone's gifts and I felt like everyone was a threat to Archer and I didn't like it. Suddenly they all dropped to the ground in pain except for him.

"Jane…" It was Archer. My name spoken from him in that way sent shivers through my body. The look in his fiery eyes told me it was okay and I couldn't help but believe him. Slowly my power drained away and everyone began to get up.

"Jane…..its fine honey. They aren't going to hurt us, remember they are your family. They love you. You need to calm down." He tried to assure me, he was rubbing his hands down my arms the way a human would for someone who was cold. I had never in over 200 years lost control of my gift and I was scared to look at my family.

"Janey we're okay. I promise. Let's get everyone home. I'm sure Jasper can help calm you down." Alice said with a hug after she got off the ground.

We all went back to the house, Jasper and Bella were still upstairs. I wondered if they had worked everything out. They had a love that I envied. I remember hoping that I could find a love like theirs someday.

Jasper came down the stairs and assessed the room, he obviously sensed someone different. He kept Bella behind him, to protect her from the one he thought of as a threat. I growled at him and Bella growled at me, which made Archer growl at her and Jasper at him. Charlotte stepped between us all and tried to calm her daughter down.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you and your mate. You must be Major Jasper Whitlock. My name is Archer. I was sent here as assistance from Marcus." He told him and I just stared. He worked for the Volturi? How did we not know each other?

"It should be me apologizing Archer. If you are here to help, you know that tensions are…..well let's just say it's tense around here. I'm sure we would all like to hear your story, seeing as you are family now, being mated with Jane." I couldn't believe what Jasper was saying.

"What?" I looked around, confused.

"You feel it don't you Jane? The need to protect him? The awe? All of it?" Jasper asked.

"I lost control of my gift. I dropped everyone. I'm so sorry" I said ashamed.

"Don't be Jane. It's a perfectly normal reaction." He said with a small smile.

I turned to look at Archer who had this rugged, stoic look on his face. "Marcus did say I would find more than I was searching for when I got here. Sly old man." He chuckled.

"We can talk alone later. I'm sure the Major would like to hear your story and I am curious." I told him shyly. We all took seats on the couches in the living room.

"Well I told you all my name is Archer, I was changed in 1227, during the Medieval Times as you all call it. I was living in Cornwall at the time and training to be a knight. I was 16 when I was changed. When I woke up from the burning, I was in a place that looked like a blacksmith's place. I saw a man he introduced himself as Nickademus. He told me that my sire had abandoned me. Well more like she was interrupted mid hunt and left me to change alone. He was also a vampire and had been for many years. He was working with metals and objects in the fire by manipulating them. He was trying to change them and somehow I pulled the life from the cat that was running around the room and the metal he was holding started to glow. We later figured out that it was my gift. Jane saw the aftermath earlier." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I think I could get used to this mated thing.

"I can take and give life to things that is the easiest way to explain it. On my jacket and basically all the metal on me Nickademus made for me and it holds all my extra energy. If I get into a fight and I lose a limb it makes it much easier to fuse back together. Less draw back time, I like to say." He chuckled and I almost swooned. Jasper gave me a look and I straightened up, "Anyway it took me almost 50 years to get complete control over what I was doing with my gift. Nickademus and I traveled together, he was my mentor and we had heard the rumors of the Volturi and went to investigate them. I met the Three Kings, but came closest to Marcus; this is when he still had his mate, so he was happy. I was basically a private assassin. No one knew of my existence and I assume they still don't." he looked at me.

"No Alec and I were both in the Guard and we never heard of you." I told him honestly.

"I figured I was still kept a secret. Marcus located me and told me that a good friend of his needed some help and asked if I could help. And here I am now." He finished.

The whole group just sat stunned. I looked at Jasper's face and he was calculating like his soldier self as was Peter. My brother was still glaring at Archer. Alice was bouncing in her seat and talking to Rose. Carlisle looked intrigued by the science of Archer's gift I'm sure.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Jasper finally asked.

"Of course. I am here to help." Archer replied.

"Well how far can you do it? Can you show me?" he sounded excited? How odd for Jasper, usually the only thing that made him excited was Bella, well at least lately.

"Come on let's go outside." He held out his hand to me and I took it without even a second thought. "My range, I would say is about 10 feet in circumference. But the further out the less effective it is." He let go of my hand and I almost whimpered at the loss of his contact, but I didn't. He unbuttoned his jacket and he had on a vest with at least 10 buttons on it. He still reminded me of a cowboy.

Bella had put some plants in a small garden outside the house a few weeks ago, she said he made it homey and it made her happy. Archer had gone to her garden. He closed his eyes and then the buttons on his vest started to almost shine. That must be how he sucked in the energy.

"Did you have to kill all my plants?" Bella giggled.

"Sorry, I can fix that." and he sent all the energy back and they came back just as bountiful as they had been.

"Incredible…" Jasper murmured

"It's fine Archer. I was just kidding. Come on everyone; let's let Jane and Archer have some time to themselves." Bella said shooing them away.

"Wanna go for a run?" I asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled before taking off. I ran hard but I was taken down and Archer was hovering over me on the ground.

"Caught you." He whispered. "How are you making me act like this? This isn't who I am."

And then he kissed me. I didn't answer his question nor did I understand what he meant, but I figured, once we got through this crisis with the bitch Maria, we would have eternity to know each other.

**Jasper POV: **

I was happy for Jane, knowing that she wasn't alone now. She was so young when she was turned that she didn't realize the feelings she was having towards Archer. His power was going to come in handy.

Peter came to sit beside me on the couch, where I had resumed my position. The girls were all chatting about Jane's mating and how they could make it easier for her.

"You think he'll be able to help?" Peter asked.

"I think there is more to him. He's still hiding something else." I told him honestly.

"Yeah I got that vibe too, maybe he wants to tell Jane before he tells everyone else."

"It's possible. But I think he will be useful." I shrugged my shoulders. Another set of hands was always useful.

Alec joined in our conversation, "If he hurts her I'll rip him apart so slowly that he will feel it in his afterlife."

We all sat around waiting for the newly mated couple to return, chatting about what steps we should take next. Everyone else thought we should wait and see what Maria was going to do, but I wanted to be on the offensive and attack her first. I just had to find out where she was. Maybe I could call Marcus and ask him to have Demetri track her and then we could take her out once and for all.

As the girls were chatting Alice suddenly stopped and was pulled into one of her visions, "We're being invited to a party, a Civil War reenactment like party? Who would invite us to that?"

I hung my head in my hands and whispered, "Maria." They all turned to look at me, "That's when she turned me, of course that would be her way of 'reminding' me."

Bella growled and I pulled her into my lap, she nuzzled my neck and let out a content purr.

"So are we going to go?" Alice asked and all eyes turned on me.

**A/N: Okay sooooo Archer is totally my boyfriend [my real one not Lyssa =)] 's creation. He came up with him and his power and all that jazz. So should they go to the party? And what do we think Archer is hiding?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me but I have sat down to write this three different times but it doesn't seem to happen. I did put up 2 chapters to Dream Catcher and I posted my one shot for a contest that was over on Rouge called Thank You for Being a Soldier. I loved doing that so check that out if you haven't yet.**

**Halloween was awesome for my babies. They had tons of fun. Next is my oldest and my birthdays. [they are the same day, December 14****th****] So I've got a while but I will be going out of town for Thanksgiving so I'll be gone that week geez.**

**I promise I am making up to you guys for the long wait with an extra long chapter, some romance and some hella awesome ness in general haha.**

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

**We all sat around waiting for the newly mated couple to return, chatting about what steps we should take next. Everyone else thought we should wait and see what Maria was going to do, but I wanted to be on the offensive and attack her first. I just had to find out where she was. Maybe I could call Marcus and ask him to have Demetri track her and then we could take her out once and for all.**

**As the girls were chatting Alice suddenly stopped and was pulled into one of her visions, "We're being invited to a party, a Civil War reenactment like party? Who would invite us to that?"**

**I hung my head in my hands and whispered, "Maria." They all turned to look at me, "That's when she turned me, of course that would be her way of 'reminding' me."**

**Bella growled and I pulled her into my lap, she nuzzled my neck and let out a content purr.**

**"So are we going to go?" Alice asked and all eyes turned on me.**

Chapter 24:

**Jasper POV: **

Jane and Archer had come back from their time together and they were both wearing matching smiles and clasped hands. When Archer caught my eye he placed a stoic mask on, I'd have to talk to him about that. He needed to know that he could show the love he had for his mate to us, we were family. He didn't need to be the strong soldier all the time.

With everyone looking at me, I started to shift in my seat. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. As soon as Bella felt was I was feeling she growled in a protective manor. It was strange to see someone protecting me that way, I was so used to doing the protecting.

"Bella sweetheart, we're fine. There's no trouble." She was having a hell of a time battling her instincts to protect her mate, just as Jane had earlier in the day.

She took her head away from my neck and looked around the room, "Sorry guys." And put her self back where she was.

I snuggled into her too and whispered that I loved her before I looked around the room again. "Why don't we vote? It seems fair. We'll all vote and decided if we go."

Peter started, "I don't think so, and I think it's a trap."

Charlotte was the opposite of her mate, "I think it sounds fun. Maybe we can take one of her little followers and get information out of them."

Rose let out a "Finally some action" and Emmett said, "That's when women wore those corsets that made their boobs look awesome right? Oh I'm so in."

Leila shook her head no but didn't elaborate, Carlisle was the ever present diplomat and suggested that we could 'get Maria to call all this off if we just spoke to her' yeah like that would happen. Alec shrugged and looked to Alice for an answer. She just shook her head yes with a sad smile which meant something bad would happen or she couldn't see. Jane asked if she could use her power on Maria when we found her and Archer just said, "Whatever you think Major."

I looked to the person who's opinion matters most, "Bella honey, are you gonna be okay if we go?"

She was shocked and appalled, "I can control my self when I need to Major." She spat out my title and huffed walking away to sit by the window to watch her little garden.

"I guess we'll have to go dress shopping tomorrow. Wanna come Bella?" Alice asked.

"No." she replied simply.

"Okay, well we all know your sizes and measurements so we'll find you something?" Alice tried again.

"Fine Alice, Mama knows what I like and what I don't." Bella replied never removing her eyes from the garden.

Everyone left to go to their respective bedrooms for the night. Alec was giving Archer a hard time about staying in the room with his sister and the others were laughing. Bella didn't respond to any of it, just continually staring out the big windows towards the garden.

"Wanna go sit out there sugar?" I suggested.

"No thanks."

"Bella please, talk to me. Help me fix this." I was practically begging.

"There's nothing to fix Jasper. I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all. Sorry I've been so quiet. Can we spend some time together before you start your war plans with the guys?" she asked looking at me with soft eyes.

"Anything you want Bella." I said wrapping my hands around her waist and hugging her into me. She leaned back and I nuzzled into her hair. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Honestly no, but I don't want to kick everyone out." She shrugged.

"You know I wouldn't mind kicking them out for you." I kissed her neck and found her mark, she moaned out loud and then her hand covered her mouth and she was embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed now?"

"Um…no reason. Sorry." She giggled which made me smile. "Let's go up to our room and pretend to sleep Jazzy." She pulled me up the stairs and into our bed.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazzy. Now dream with me." She said laying us down on the bed, she cuddled into me and we both let out contentment purrs to the other.

"What are we dreaming about sugar?" I was curious as to what was going on in her head.

"Tell me about our first night again, karaoke and everything, please? I see it, but it jumbles together." she snuggled further into me and started placing open mouth kisses across my chest. I slipped my shirt off over my head and allowed her access to my bare chest.

We laid there for hours, holding each other, kissing all over and telling stories. She would tell me ones she remembered from her childhood with Peter and Charlotte and I would tell her ones from before she was born and of our time together. Her vampire brain tried to play everything together and she got easily confused. We didn't make love, just cuddled together and spent time together.

When the sun started to shine, I heard Alice yelling for the girls to get up, they had to go to a handmade dress designer for their costumes. why I don't know but that's what she wanted. They were each getting a custom dress made and had to pick each and every detail and all that stuff. They were driving into the city, how I wasn't sure since it was sunny out, and then they would get all their accessories and such. Bella let out a small giggle as the groans came from Jane. She didn't want to be separated from her new mate, and I didn't blame her, but Alice was forcing her to go.

"I know once they leave you want to have battle talk, I just want to sit in the garden okay? I won't be too far I promise." Bella whispered into my ear so no one else could hear her.

"Sure sweetheart, I don't think you'll want to hear all this stuff anyway. Why didn't you want to go with the girls?" I asked kissing her nose.

She giggled and answered, "I can't go that far it would hurt us both way too much. They are used to it. I bet Jane will be home in less than a few hours. It's too hard to just hunt away from you Jazzy."

"Okay sugar lets go say bye to the girls and grab you something to do in the garden okay?" she nodded and put on some jeans and then grabbed my shirt off the floor and threw it on too. I smiled to myself. She was keeping my scent with her even if I was only a few feet away from her.

We went downstairs and the girls said goodbye to their mates and to Bella and I. Bella went out into the garden with her lap top, headphones and an old journal of mine but not before she caught Alice's eye as if they were having a silent conversation. Alice nodded and giggled, obviously they were up to something but I let it pass.

I waited and watched as she got herself comfortable in the garden and let out a sigh of contentment. I loved seeing my mate so carefree. She was enjoying the quiet time and she looked radiant sparkling in the sunlight.

I looked to the men in our family, my battle partners and each held smirks like they were trying not to laugh. Archer though was in awe, I could feel it. "Is that how I will look at Janey?"

"Don't let the Major fool you Archer, he's a love sick puppy. Those two are special. He may be the empath but she feels what he does just as much." Peter let out in a snort.

"Wait you mean like she's an empath like him?" Emmett asked.

"Not quite Em, Peter and I have spoken and we kinda…" Carlisle trailed off clearing his throat unnecessarily, "Well we think that their bond is so strong that they share their gifts, but only with each other. Remember when Edward broke Bella's wrist and only Jasper could get into the bubble? He can penetrate her shield."

"That's not all he penetrates." Emmett giggled elbowing Alec and they both shot off into a fit of laughter.

Peter knocked them both in the head and reminded them that they were speaking about his daughter and they shut up real quick.

"But what about the Major's gift?" Archer asked.

"You can call me Jasper or Jazz, it works." I shrugged.

"Yeah you only need to call him Major when he's gonna kick someone's ass. And only Bella can call him Jazzy. Totally unfair." Emmett pretended to pout.

"To answer your question Archer, I think that whatever Jasper is feeling Bella automatically feels. She is his own personal empath. She can't feel everyone else, just him. His own individual feelings, not the feelings he's feeling because he's feeling everyone else. Does that make sense?" Peter concluded.

"My own person empath, what do you mean?" I turned to my oldest friend for an answer.

"Your bond together makes her more prone to your feelings. You feel her the best out of everyone right? Well she feels only you. You can get past her shield bubble thing when no one else can. Shared gifts and all." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Okay well enough about us, I want to know more of Archer's gift. Carlisle did Leila absorb it?" I asked.

"Um…No Jasper she didn't, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, plus she didn't know how it worked. Kinda like she didn't want yours and Bella's gifts but she has Alice's from before." Carlisle shifted uneasily thinking I wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Wait a minute, she's gonna steal my gift?" Archer said backing up towards the door.

"No! She absorbs them and you share them. She has it and you have it. Maybe we should say copies it. She copies it and keeps it for herself. But she has to choose when she wants to." Carlisle said defending his mate.

"Um…guys do we even know what powers she does have?" Alec asked.

Carlisle shifted again, "Um…I know." We all looked at him for an answer, "Well she has the shifting obviously since she posed as Alice for so long," he was cut off by Emmett, "wait does that mean Jazz has banged out new Mommy?"

"Um…No Emmett thanks for that but no. That was psycho shifter Alice that Jazz was um….having intercourse with." Carlisle said again being really shifty, obviously uncomfortable.

I felt the disgust rolling around the room, Bella looked in the window with a concerned look on her face and took her head phones out of her ears. "I'm fine darlin' go back to what you were doing. I love you."

She sent me waves of love and went back to her book and music. The other's looked at Carlisle to finish, "Okay well anyway, so she can shift her appearance, she get's Alice's visions. She also said she got the tracking gift from Demetri of the Volturi. She also may have absorbed Kate Denali's gift when we were in Alaska the last time, so she can shock someone." He cleared his throat again unnecessarily, "Um…and she has Edward's gift." He said in a rushed whisper.

"Oh shit." Emmett let out, "You mean she can read out minds?"

"Only when she wants to, Emmett, she can turn her gifts on and off. It's not an all the time thing."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Alec stated.

We sat around talking about what we could do with Leila's gifts, obviously her shifting could be used but Carlisle didn't want his mate in harms way. Kate's shocking gift would be helpful in a battle and could keep her safe. I really wanted to know more about Archer and his gift and what we could do with it. They also wanted to test Bella's and my connection, see if she could push the emotions I felt back onto me, they seemed to think that it would be a chain reaction, I would feel something, so then she would, I could feel her feeling what I was feeling and then she felt me feeling what I was feeling from her. It sounded really complicated but all in all it meant that the emotions were going in a constant cycle. That's why when I get pissed she get's really pissed and fuels onto us even more. The smart thing to do would be to separate me from her until I calmed down but we all know I would get even more pissed being away from her.

Emmett muttered something about "no wonder they are so loud during sex."

Peter fake coughed into his hand and stated, "Yes Emmett, Jasper's lust would drive Bella's up and then so on in a circle of their emotions. Thank you for pointing that out about my daughter!"

Archer was the next to comment, "But it makes sense for how in love they are. It's never ending. Always circling around. It's quite romantic really."

"What are you a pussy? How could you be mated to my bad ass sister?" Alec let out in a laugh.

"I think I am quite charming, _brother_." He laughed back.

"Okay enough of this. I want to know more about Archer and then I want to spend some time with my wife before yours come home and steal her away for hours to make her 'beautiful' even though she's already gorgeous." I said with a sigh.

While we had been chatting the morning away the mail had come with the invitation for the ball had come. It came with a small piece of parchment that said _**"Save me a dance xoxo M." **_The ball was the next night so I knew the girls would want to whole up and try out hair styles and such to make sure everything was perfect. I didn't see the point but they were women I didn't try to understand them.

"They won't take her away as soon as they get home Major you know that." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

Archer let out a low moan and we all turned to look at him. "Sorry, um…yeah."

"How you feeling Archer?" I asked.

"I'm okay Major, just worried about Janey. And um…well…I mean she's a very attractive woman." He moved away from Alec to avoid being hit.

"You will not defile my sister!" He growled.

"Alec calm down, I have to listen to Jasper defile my daughter at night." Peter said trying to placate him but it didn't work so I tried.

"Dude I have to listen to Emmett defiling my sister and you doing my ex-wife." That shut him up but he still was grumbling to himself.

"Anyway Archer, what I meant was how's the pain?" I asked him.

"Oh…um…it's….it hurts but I can deal." He struggled out.

"Trust me we all understand. My mate is less than 100 feet from us and I can feel it. It's okay. We all know how it feels. Emmett and Peter probably last longer because they have been together longer but yours is fresh and new." I said grabbing his shoulder, "Bella thinks she will come home early so let's talk about you and then maybe she will be here. We'll clear out and you guys can have some alone time."

"There was something I didn't tell you guys yesterday." He started, "um….I can take the energy out of a vampire too, so it kills them."

That was scary. He could take out the energy from a vampire to kill them. I couldn't wrap my head around it. He could drop us all and kill us before we even blinked. He was a danger to us.

"Archer I suggest you step away from the window. You are too close to Bells and Jazz is about to lose it. He thinks you are a threat and then Bells is going to feel it." Peter tried to calm us all down.

"You mean you can kill us all?" I growled out, "Is that why you are here? To kill us?"

I saw Bella stand in the garden and start to head towards the door only to be stopped by Peter. She stomped her foot and slumped back down to the ground in the garden. I was glad she wasn't coming in.

"Dammit she's pissed. It's no wonder she's your mate. You are both pains in the ass when you're pissed." Peter grumbled.

"Wait Major don't freak out! I wouldn't do that you guys. I can also replace the energy. Well as long as their soul is still there. I can revive them. It happens in a matter of seconds. Less than thirty really." Archer cried out his arms out in a surrender gesture.

"Stay away from my mate." I growled. "Carlisle, Leila is to NEVER absorb this power. That's an order."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. Why don't you take Bella hunting? You both probably need it." he answered.

I nodded and went to Bella and picked her up and ran through the woods.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" my beautiful mate asked when I found us a cliff to sit on.

"No sweetheart I'm not. Let me take care of you. Make sure you are okay? Please?" I almost begged.

"Whatever you want Jazzy. I'm worried about you. Tell me what happened?" She climbed into my lap and nuzzled into my neck letting out her purr to help calm me down. It worked and I stroked her hair taking in her scent and reminding myself that Archer hadn't actually threatened to hurt her.

Once I calmed down a bit, I told Bella about the theory they had with out gifts, the invitation and the note, then about Archer's gift and why I freaked out. She ran her hand through my hair and twirled the curls around her finger, it was a sweet gesture, at the same time she was placing kissing along my jaw and shoulder to the spot where she bit me the first time we made love as vampires.

"Love me, Jazzy" she mumbled through kisses.

"I do love you sugar." I replied and started placing my own kisses all over her.

"No make love to me. Here. Now." She almost demanded.

"You want me, right here? Right now?" I asked for conformation only.

"Please take me now." She cried as I grazed my fingers over her breasts and hardened nipples.

I decided to make this a lesson in trust. I stood her up and stripped her clothing, making sure not to rip anything so she could wearing them on her way back home. I lifted her and sat down on the edge of the cliff, with my legs hanging over the side.

"Jazzy? What are you doing?" she said clinging to me.

"Trust me."

"Always." Was her answer.

I positioned her over my straining erection and slid into her slowly, she threw her head back in a loud moan. "Now sweetheart, you, love me okay?"

She looked at me, nervous and then nodded. She started out with a slow pace, using my shoulders as leverage to move up and down. It was deliciously slow. When she found a rhythm she liked she started to roll her hips and it took all I had in me not to roll us and pin her to the ground and pound into like I wanted.

Bella's eyes opened and they were blacker than I had ever seen. "Take me Jazzy, like that time at the pond, in Italy. Please?"

She brought herself to a second orgasm and stopped waiting for me to take her. I looked at her in disbelief and awe. My mate knew what I needed and was giving it to me.

I lifted her off of me and laid her down in the grass off to the side of the cliffs. "Sugar, I'm gonna take you almost like at the pond, but I want to watch your face this time." I slid in between her legs and slid back inside her.

I thrust into her so hard I swear she moved four inches from where she was when I laid her down on the ground. I kept my thrusts even and hard but still whispered my love for her and how I would always protect her.

I was so close to my own release when she grabbed my face and said, "Yours." I lost it. I thrust harder than ever and yelled out, "Mine" and bit into her mark again.

I rolled over onto my back but pulled her onto me. "Bella….sweetheart, are you okay?" I felt like such an ass, this was supposed to be about love and I turned into proving points of her trusting me and her belonging to me and me alone.

"Oh God Jazzy, I swear my legs are Jell-o. That was amazing. Whenever you want a repeat performance let me know." She giggled. I loved seeing her this way. When it was just about us, she was so happy. She wasn't worried about anything else at the moment but us.

"Why did you let me do that Bella, I could have hurt you." I questioned.

"Hello, Jazzy, indestructible vampire here. You couldn't have hurt me." She paused, "And um…I felt your…um…possessiveness and need I think? Or want. I'm not sure. I'll have to get a hang of figuring out your emotions."

"So you can feel them. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked placing kisses on her mark, licking it clean so it would close faster.

"I wasn't sure at first. I thought you would just be projecting. I didn't know it was just me that was affected. I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes and ducking her head into my chest.

"Sweetheart its fine, come on now lets get something to munch on and head back to the house everyone should be back by now." I said as I saw the sun dipping below the mountain tops.

"Okay, I gotta see if Alice picked up what I wanted her too." She giggled and took off running. I chased after her and saw her take down a bear. It was so sexy. She tackled it and played for a minute obviously she had been spending too much time with Emmett.

She looked up and saw me, "Hey Jazzy, wanna share?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded and walked slowly toward the bear.

"Come on Jazzy, he's not gonna move. I got him locked in here." She giggled.

"In your shield?" I asked and she nodded.

When I reached it I could feel the energy coming off of it. There wasn't really anything to see if you weren't looking but it was really like she was trapped in a bubble. I stepped through the bubble and grabbed her extended hand.

"Share with me Jazzy." She kept her eyes locked on mine and her hand clasped in mine.

I had never shared a meal with anyone. Not even when I hunted humans. But this experience was beyond any other. When we bit into the bear, we both moaned as the blood ran down our throats. It was erotic and I wanted to have her again. She must have felt my lust because I saw her shiver with desire. When the bear was drained we took our mouths away Bella had some blood dripping down her chin so I licked it off.

"Still a little messy doll." I laughed clinging her to me.

"That's a new endearment. I like it. Come on Jazzy. I wanna take a shower and see if Alice got my…um….thing. Then we can play. I promise." She giggled and ran towards the house, leaving me with a very large hard- on.

When I reached the house, Bella was sitting with Alice and Jane giggling. "You left be sweetheart. I'm hurt." I grabbed my heart and pretended it was breaking. She jumped up from her seat, stood next to me on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry Jazzy, not my fault you're too slow. Plus I had something to do." She giggled. "Alice says she has to talk to you, I'm gonna go start a bath, join me when you are done?"

"Always sweetheart, I love you." And I kissed her softly. She went up the stairs but as always she stopped in the middle to grab her chest. I sent her some love and encouragement and she smiled with teary eyes and ran to our room.

"Oh Jasper you are in trouble!" Alice laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Just something Bella had me pick up for her today." She snorted she was laughing so hard.

"Is that what you had to talk to me or is it something else?" I said crossing my arms, I heard Bella lowering herself into the tub and the mental image was killing me.

"I'll only be a minute promise." I waved at her to continue, "I got your old uniform out of our storage. And I found ones for the other guys when we were out today, but yours is your original. I had it cleaned, specially so no one ruined it, promise."

"Thanks Alice, have you or Leila seen anything to do with tomorrow?"

"Sorry Jasper but we haven't. We are kind of going in blind. I don't like it." she pouted.

"Well just means that we are going to have to be on our guards. What about Bella, there will be humans yes? Will she be okay?" I needed my mate safe from everything even her own bloodlust.

"Of course, she will be fine. Both of you will stay under the shield. Actually I think she is shielding everyone subconsciously." That made sense and was a good thing.

"Jasper, we can talk more about tomorrow, go be with Bella." She let out another giggle and asked who wanted to go hunting with her. Everyone left but Jane and Archer stayed back.

"Jasper, um…I just wanted to let you know, I would never hurt Bella. I promise. I know you were upset, but I wouldn't. I promise." Archer sounded hurt at the idea of hurting my mate and that made me happy. I only nodded in response and went up the stairs to my mate.

When I entered the bathroom there were unscented candles lit everywhere and she was sitting there in a bubble bath laid back with her eyes closed. "May I join you ma'am?"

"Oh I don't know. My husband might not like that too much." She joked, her eyes still closed.

I stripped my clothes and got in behind her. She let out a sigh and a small purr. I chuckled and placed kisses all over her neck where she wasn't covered in bubbles. We stayed in the bath for a half an hour before I got out and started us a shower to wash the bubbles away and to actually get clean. The bath was a guilty pleasure of ours. We liked to sit in the hot water so our skin would feel warm for just a little while. In the shower I tenderly washed her body with her special sponge, and placed kisses all over her body. She was humming with desire and I couldn't wait to take her to the bedroom.

When we got out, Bella pushed me to the bedroom and told me to wait for her. I laid on the bed and waited like I was told, but I wanted her, needed her right then. When the bathroom door opened, I saw her legs and they looked fabulous, so log and I honestly just wanted to lick up them. But when I got up further, she had on a shorter version of a southern bells dress. It was white with a bluish purple lining and had what looked like flowers covering it. It was pushed off her shoulders but pushing her breasts up further than any push up bra was. If this was a glimpse at what was in store for the next night, I just wanted to stay home.

She grabbed the edge of the skirt and twirled, "Do you like it?"

"Oh My Sweet little Bell of my own, you look amazing." I appraised her one last time, she was probably going to be pissed but she'd get over it, "But this will look a hellava lot better on our floor." And I ripped it off her and took her to the bed at vampire speed and before she could even speak I was inside her.

"Oh Jazzy, I guess it's a good thing I got Alice to get several different ones huh?" she giggled and kissed on my chin.

I made sweet love to my wife. I showed her all the love I had even though she had tortured me with the hunt, I just wanted her to know I loved her. We spent the night in the bed. After we finishing making love, we just cuddled, like we had that morning.

We turned the IPod on in the docking station, and one of the bands that Bella had taken a liking to started to play. Lady Antebellum's "When You Got A Good Thing" blasted through the speakers. I knew the song from her listening to it so we sang to each other.

She started it with, _"Oh I can't believe I finally found ya baby, Happy ever after after all this time. Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs, But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine._

I sang the next part after the chorus,_ "You know you keep on bringing out the best in me, And I need you now even more than the air I breathe." _I sang the words right to her and her eyes filled with tears that could never fall.

She sang back, "_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry, This will last forever I just know. I know."_

We sang the chorus together and started to dance around the room. _"So baby hold on tight, and don't let go. Hold on to the love we're making, Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know, When you got a good thing." _

We both declared this to be 'our song' and whenever we heard it we would be able to think of the other. If we weren't with one another we could play it and maybe it would help us to not hurt so much.

I dipped her low as the song came to an end landed a kiss on her mouth. She got her feet-ing back and jumped into my arms and placed kisses all over my face. "I love you." She said simply and with that everything seemed right. I didn't worry about the next day or anything else.

I tried to keep Bella to myself for as long as I could, but around eleven the next morning Alice came in and forcefully took her from me. She almost found herself thrown out a window, but Bella shot me a look of "don't even think about it" and I stopped myself.

"You go be a guy and hang with the boys. Your uniforms will be on your respective beds an hour before we need to leave. I expect you to make sure everyone's is done correctly, Major." Then she left with a laugh.

I tried to listen to their conversations but Alice took the IPod and dock out of our room and turned it up so we couldn't hear anything. I played some games with Emmett and Alec for a while. Archer kept his distance from me, even though I knew he was really a young kid and probably wanted to hang out with the goofballs. After an hour I gave up and gave him my spot. Emmett had broken two controllers already and each time just went to a closet and pulled out another one. I wondered how many he had in there.

I found Peter in Bella's favorite spot in the house, the garden. "You okay Peter?"

"Yeah Jazz, I'm good, just got a nasty gut feeling is all." He shrugged.

"You think something is going to happen?" I asked, even though the question should have been, 'do you think something is going to happen to Bella.'

"I don't know Jazz, I really don't know. Something just….doesn't feel right." He shrugged again and I didn't like that one little bit.

When five o'clock hit, we all went separate ways to get dressed. I told everyone I would be doing inspections in the living room in twenty minutes. I originally said ten minutes but Emmett said he needed more time with his hair. I didn't know what he could possibly do with it, since he didn't have much.

When I walked into mine and Bella's room, I saw my old uniform laying on the bed. I had a flash of a memory of the night Maria took me but shook it off. As I dressed I made sure everything was in the right places, and that I was suitable. I looked in the full length mirror at my overall appearance and again had flashbacks of my last days as an actual Major.

I shook the memories from my turned to walk out the door. What I didn't expect to see was my wife and mate leaned against the door watching me as she did her prey when she hunted.

"You know, when I was 14 or so, and Daddy gave me a picture of you in this uniform, I knew I would find it sexy on you. I think I even thought about touching myself to it, I just didn't know how. Plus I wanted my first um, orgasm to be from you not necessarily because of you, if you get my drift." She looked embarrassed, but she totally made me feel better.

She was standing there with her hair in curlers and a purple silk rob on, "What are you doing here sweetheart, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah but I felt you, and I thought you needed me. Are you okay?" she asked placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm okay, just flashbacks from being in this uniform, now go on and get dressed. This Major needs his southern belle on his arm." I chuckled and slapped her ass to get her moving.

"Sir yes sir," she saluted and blew me a kiss and ran to finish getting ready. I had to adjust myself in my pants after the salute and the sir yes sir, because that was hot and I could see us using that in the near future.

I went down to the living room to see all the other men dressed and ready. Peter was a Captain, just like he was when we were together. Carlisle was wearing the uniform of medical surgeon. Emmett and Alec were in matching Lieutenant uniforms and Archer was a Sergeant. I did my inspection of everything and they all passed.

I heard the IPod go off which meant the girls were ready to come down. Leila came down first and honestly she almost looked like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Her dress was blue with the ruffles everywhere, the trademark for the time period. In her hair she had a giant blue bow. It was cute and Carlisle seemed to like it. With her blonde hair and fair skin the blue stood out.

Char came next and her dress was white with black and red trimmings and roses in certain places. The dress had a v-neck but something behind it so she wasn't showing too much cleavage, but just enough. I honestly expected this to be something rose would have worn, until she came down the steps in a blood red dress with a black ribbon under her breasts and even the big hat, she looked like she stepped out of Gone with the Wind.

Alice came down next and she shocked the shit out of me. She was dressed in a criss cross black and white gown. She had the halter top thing going on so her corset was pushing her breasts up, I saw Alec trying to cover her up and she was pushing him away saying she looked hot.

Jane, poor Jane, almost ran down the stairs and out the door so no one would look at her. She looked just like a little girl, in a frilly white dress with green trimmings. It was layered like a cake and she really looked her age. She growled at Emmett when he called her 'cute.' She had a hat like Rose that tied with a ribbon under her chin.

My Bella though, was who I was waiting for. I saw the purple and I wasn't shocked. This dress was like what she had worn the night before. It was off the shoulder but her corset was sending her breasts up so high. I wanted to lick them. The different colors of purple mixed together in a light and dark sense. It was perfect. She like Jane and Rose had a hat with the ribbon tying it in place.

All the girls had their hair in perfectly pinned curls. It was like looking into a window of the past as we all went to leave. This was my time period, and I had control of this. Each couple took a different car, because we each had different plans if things went wrong tonight. We each wanted our mates safe and if they were separate they could each follow our instructions, although if they were together they could fight something off better. It didn't matter now but I was starting to get Peter's not so good feeling.

When we arrived, I checked us in and the receptionist commented on the fact that there was a real, Major Jasper Whitlock and even giggled. She was flirting shamelessly until my wife came and set her straight. She told her that we obviously knew since it was my name and family and we were interested in the era. The girl backed off and we went to dance.

Bella was terrified but I held onto her as tightly as I could and we danced our way around the room to the traditional songs. I hadn't forgotten how to dance this way and enjoyed teaching Bella. She would giggle and tell me she liked seeing me as a southern gentleman. An hour passed and nothing bad happened, there was still no sign of Maria but that didn't mean anything.

All of a sudden I was tapped on the shoulder, "Can I have a dance Solider?" she drawled out in a fake southern accent.

The rest of the family turned to look at her before Bella whispered, "Esme?"

**A/N: Sooo was it worth the wait? I promise I won't go so long in between chapters again. And I promise I will put another chapter here before I put one up for Dream Catcher. I hope these links work for the dresses and such. Ummm. Don't forget to check out my one-shot, "Thank You for Being a Soldier." **

**Soooo What else is going to happen at the Ball? Questions? Comments? Oh and if you guys know of some contests send them my way PLEASE! I really want to try some of them out! **

**This was my favorite chapter. **

**Tons of love, **

**Amber 3 **

GBWOWL Civil War Ball Costume's:

Bella: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Factory-Card-and-Party-Outlet/dp/B00187E8ZC/ref=pd_sbs_a_5

Jasper: Major

Leila: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Alexanders-Costumes-18-009-Southern-Belle/dp/B00437K178/ref=pd_sbs_a_21

Peter: Captain

Rose: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Adult-Super-Deluxe-Southern-Costume/dp/B000J2XBUK/ref=pd_sbs_a_4

Emmett: 2nd _**Lieutenant**_

Carlisle: Medical Surgeon General

Char: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Womens-Costume-Historical-Southern-Ladies/dp/B0018Z2Q30/ref=pd_sbs_a_23

Alice: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Character-Masquerade-Deluxe-Halloween-Costume/dp/B002RH81LE/ref=pd_sbs_a_3

Alec: 1st _**Lieutenant**_

Jane: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Theatrical-Costumes-Southern-Halloween-Costume/dp/B002N2WYB6/ref=pd_sbs_a_39

Archer: Sergeant

Bella's surprise: http:/www(.)amazon(.)com/Bijou-Southern-Belle-Adult-Costume/dp/B001AP7D8G/ref=pd_sbs_a_28


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yeahhhh not a month in between updates haha. I'm a little scared that I made everyone mad and now they aren't reading. I only got 680 hits compared to the 1500 I usually get. I did end up with 15 reviews for the chapter but still. =( I hope that the double update brings some of you guys back. **

**Oh and can you guys do the poll of my page please? **

**Not much to report from me though. Oh except my 6 ½ month old is FULLY crawling around like a mad person and pulling up and standing. Crazy kid. **

**SM owns my favorite Major and all those people, but I claim Leila and Archer [bc he's bad ass haha] **

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

When we arrived, I checked us in and the receptionist commented on the fact that there was a real, Major Jasper Whitlock and even giggled. She was flirting shamelessly until my wife came and set her straight. She told her that we obviously knew since it was my name and family and we were interested in the era. The girl backed off and we went to dance.

Bella was terrified but I held onto her as tightly as I could and we danced our way around the room to the traditional songs. I hadn't forgotten how to dance this way and enjoyed teaching Bella. She would giggle and tell me she liked seeing me as a southern gentleman. An hour passed and nothing bad happened, there was still no sign of Maria but that didn't mean anything.

All of a sudden I was tapped on the shoulder, "Can I have a dance Solider?" she drawled out in a fake southern accent.

The rest of the family turned to look at her before Bella whispered, "Esme?"

Chapter 25:

**JPOV: **

I stood there stunned, what was Esme doing here asking me for a dance, then I heard the voice I really didn't want to hear again, "Sorry Sugar but he's going to be occupied with me for a while, won't you Major?" she purred out with her Spanish accent.

My wife made herself known in the moment when the growl erupted from her chest, "I think you'll find you are both mistaken, my husband will be occupied with me all night, and I do mean _all night_ if you get my meaning." She was feeling a little cocky.

Esme ignored Bella's outburst and turned to Maria, "You said I could have him, he killed Edward!"

"Oh, chica, don't you get it, you were just a means to an end. I have no use for you anymore." She snapped her fingers and suddenly everyone in my family and Esme were grabbed by her guards. It was subtle so that the humans couldn't notice but enough that we couldn't fight them off.

"Jazzy?" Bella whimpered, feeling my pain. I knew I was going to have to be separated from her to spare them all, I would have to go with Maria. I would do it to save her life and the lives of our family members. "Please don't do it." she cried out. She tried to reach for me but the man behind her grabbed her and spun her around to face him. He caressed her cheek like he was going to kiss her and I growled.

"Now Major, you know the rules, you cannot have a mate. They make you weak. That's why you have me. I can do whatever it is she can do, but you won't have to worry about taking care of me." Maria spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. "Major, you either come with me now or I will kill a member of your family for every time you refuse me. Who should it be first? Daddy Cullen? Or maybe your sister, Rose?"

I looked to my family and saw the looks of anguish on them; they knew I would do anything to save them. I looked at Peter, "You take care of her you hear?" it was hard to swallow the sob I knew was forming in my throat; the worst part was I knew Bella could feel it too.

"Can I at least say good-bye first Mistress?" I asked using the name that she had forced on me over a century before.

"Five minutes Major and my guards stay. Don't try anything. Take it outside." She clicked her tongue, an annoying habit she always had when she was impatient, and walked away.

"Let her go." I said to the guard that held my mate. He shook his head no and I sent him so much fear he dropped to his knees. I picked Bella up and hugged her to me and she clung to me.

"Don't go. Please. I'm begging. Please. I'll do anything just don't leave me Jasper. I won't survive without you." She was almost trying to crawl inside me, clawing at my shirt and purring into my neck.

"Bella, I have to. To save you. You have to understand." I tried to explain.

"We can take them Jazzy. I'll shield us all and Archer could just kill them all please." She was grasping at straws now.

"Bella that can't happen and you know it. We don't know if he can get through your shield, what if he killed us all too, he would have enough time to bring everyone back. I promise you I will come back. I will come back for you. It might not be tomorrow or next week, but it won't be forever I promise. I don't break my promises." I kissed her open shoulders and her mark. "You are forever my mate and wife, don't forget that."

She cried in my chest, but I knew that I couldn't say anything else to her to make it better so I moved to speak to everyone else before she she-devil reappeared. I looked to my father, "She's probably not going to let me hunt animals, I'm sorry in advance for letting you down." I gave him one of those one arm man hugs. Leila and I shared a friendly nod she understood that other people needed my time more than her.

Rose was sobbing into Emmett's chest I tapped her shoulder, "Come on twin, it'll be okay. I need you to be okay and look out for my girl there okay?" She cried some more but nodded and sent me her brotherly love. Emmett shook my hand and said, "Don't worry bout Bells, we'll keep her safe."

Alice, had been my best friend, besides Peter, she had saved me from myself long ago and I loved her, just not like I did before. Alec was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. She was rocking her body and kept repeating, "Should have seen this"

"Alice?" I tried to get her attention, "You don't watch me. You hear me? You don't get vision of me Mary Alice. I mean it. I don't want you to see me like that again. Please don't."

Bella sobbed harder in my chest. Alice didn't respond she couldn't. When she got like this it was like a coma she couldn't come out of until she figured out whatever the problem was.

I turned to my oldest friends, "Peter, don't let her come after me. I mean it. You keep her ass here. As my Captain, you are in charge now. It'll be fine Peter, I'll come back to her I promise. Although she may not want me then, knowing what I'm doing."

Char was trying to pry Bella from me, "Come on baby girl, he's gotta go. Be strong, my daughter."

"Bella, I love you sweetheart. I will love you always. You stay strong okay? I'll be fine. Remember I love you." I said with a sob, kissing the top of her head one last time, but she attacked me. She jumped into my arms and kissed me full on the mouth all out with everything she had. This was her goodbye and we both knew it. I could have sworn I felt venom tears hit my face.

"Major, time's up. We gotta go." Maria said tapping her foot impatiently. "You stay outta my way Cullen's. I won't bother you again as long as you leave the Major here where he belongs. The first time I even think you are coming to 'rescue' him I will slaughter you all."

Bella was in Char and Peter's arms crying and gripping at her chest. Mine was killing me, but I wouldn't show any it with Maria around. That bitch wouldn't get the satisfaction from me.

I sent them all my love again and heard Bella sob louder. Maria's guards left their posts with my family and ushered me into a limo. Maria sat next to me and put her hand on my thigh, "Oh mi corazón, I missed you so much."

"Let's get one thing straight, I will not have sex with you, or any of your pets. I am married and mated. I will not cheat on her." I demanded.

"Then you hunt humans." She countered.

I sighed, Bella would rather I hunted humans that if I cheated on her, "Fine." I relented.

We arrived at the airport and boarded a plane for Austin, Texas. My chest was on fire with the pain, I almost thought I would collapse. "Oh Major, you better toughen up, if you are going to survive the pits with the newborns. I can't have my Major taken down by them for a silly little pet now can I?"

"She's not a pet, she's my mate." I snarled.

She waved me off like it didn't matter, "Maybe when we get you some human blood in you, you will feel better."

I sat there the whole flight contemplating what to do. I could let the Major persona take over entirely and work through the pain and just get my job done or I could suck it up and get through it myself. I opted for the Major and let him take over everything. Of course he was missing Bella too, but he didn't let it show. We would work together and get the strength to get out of here. Once Maria was dead, we could go back to Bella and live out our forever. I just wasn't sure exactly how long that would take.

**Bella POV: **

When the car my mate was in left I let out a growl and pounced on Esme. "You bitch, you did this!" I screamed. Mama was trying to get me off of her but it wasn't working. I still had my newborn strength and without Jasper I didn't give a damn what they did to me.

"Bella sweetie, we have to go back to house, the humans will start to get suspicious." Rose was trying to pull me off and calm me down.

"Jasper drove us." Was all I could say, I didn't want to drive but I sure as hell didn't want Esme with me.

"I'll go with you Bells, Rosie can take Esme." Emmett offered and I just nodded.

I didn't say a word the whole drive home. Once we got there, I ran upstairs to change clothes and so did everyone else while Alec had Esme under using his gift. Once we all returned, I went after her again and no one was going to stop me.

"I told you in Italy! I begged you to help us and now you brought her right to us. He was your son once, this was your family. What kind of person are you!" I screamed.

"You people killed Edward you deserve whatever you get." She spat. "He was my mate" she grumbled.

"No the fuck he isn't. If he was your mate, you would be in extreme pain worse than what I'm going through right now and you would slowly be dying. He didn't give a shit about you. He was fucking Anna the whore and any other piece of ass he can get. Why would he settle for you?" I was still screaming. I hated this woman, the only person I hate more than her was Maria. "I fought with Jasper to save your life and this is how you repay that?"

Daddy came and took me off of her and into his lap, "Shh baby girl, it's okay. We'll get the Major back I promise you that."

Only it wasn't that easy. Weeks passed, then a month. Then it was three months and I was going out of my mind. My chest was on fire. I couldn't even hunt for myself anymore. I didn't let anyone come into our bedroom. I was afraid if they did they would take his scent with them. I only worse Jasper's clothes and I wouldn't speak.

Alice, even though he told her not to watch still did. She was still upset that she hadn't seen Maria showing up and taking him away. She was in her own catatonic state like me. Alec had to hunt for her too. She would only say things like, "He's alive" or "He's drinking humans" or "He got another bite." The last was the most common phrase. He hated those scars and I wondered, if I got Jasper back who he would be then. He wouldn't be my Jazzy. He would be Maria's Major and I knew that. I knew he had surrendered himself to the Major so he could live through this hell. The Major could avoid the mating bond pain and focus on the task at hand, survive.

Alice did tell me privately about the deal that Jasper made with Maria, he didn't have to sleep with anyone, so long as he drank from humans. But after that she just sat quietly scanning the future for help. I hated that Jasper had to deal with that ultimatum but glad he chose the humans over the sex. That would have killed me but I also hated what this was doing to Alice. Alec was a mess trying to help her but she was like me, we needed Jasper and nothing would be right until we had him back.

Mama knocked on the door and called out, "Bella, umm Marcus is on the phone."

I sighed and walked at human's pace down the steps and into the living room. It felt wrong. We were missing a giant piece of our puzzle. "Hello Grandfather." I whispered.

"Oh Little One how are you?" he cooed as if I actually was a child.

"Same." Was my reply.

"Well the reason I am calling is, I overhead Aro saying Maria was getting out of control in the South. Apparently Major Whitlock," I cringed at the mention of his name, "is very angry and is taking it out on the Southern Armies. Aro fears that if he gets angry enough Maria will suggest he overthrow the Volturi. He wants to send a team down to stop it."

"Well I know a way to stop Jasper's rampage, get him the hell back to his mate! Honestly Marcus, I don't know how you have lived so long. Tell Aro if he wants to lose his whole guard he can send them, but the only thing stopping Jasper is if he has Bella." Archer told his old friend.

"I fear that may be true friends. I believe he is so gone that only the bond of his mate could bring him back. Their bond is still strong, I can see it, but the damage that will be done while they are apart…." He sighed, "How is Bella doing?"

Daddy answered, "She can't hunt on her own Marcus. She's wearing his clothes and she won't let anyone in the room in fear that we will take away his scent. She sits in her bubble most of the time."

I didn't know that part. I had no idea my shield had been up. I shrugged it off not really caring what I was doing. The only thing that mattered to me was Jasper.

"I will speak to Aro. Maybe if we can compromise on the situation, he can get you your Jasper back and the fighting to stop. I just hope we aren't too late." He sighed again and hung up not waiting for an answer.

"I refuse to help Aro." I stated firmly.

"Even if it gets Jasper back?" Rose asked.

"It won't. He will do something, I just know it. He will say 'Get your Jasper back, but you must serve 50 years here without him' or 'Jasper you must be punished for your crimes this is not debatable.' I just know it, so we have to get him out of there before the Volturi try to get involved." I urged our family.

"How can we do that Bells? You heard Maria, she would kill us all if we tried to get him." Emmett said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we have a shifter in our midst right? Aunt Leila, you ready to get some revenge?" I asked, smiling for the first time since Jasper had left.

The family all looked at me like I was crazy but I knew we could pull this off. Between Aunt Leila, Alice's visions, my shield and Archer's all around badass-ness we could handle that devil-woman. Jasper may be unhappy about it, but I don't think I'll care what happens as long as Maria's dead and Jasper is back safe with me.

**Jasper POV: **

I was stuck in darkness. I had no light at the end of my tunnel. There was just death, destruction and damage. I would fight through the battles killing everything in my path never caring who it was. I attempted to train newborns but for the first two weeks I killed every single one she brought.

Of course my _Mistress_ punished me heavily for it. She wouldn't let me feed and then would throw me in the pit to get my ass kicked. I lost my right arm in two different fights but still survived. I had a lot of new bite marks.

The day of the first battle Maria wanted me in she told one of the newborns to come and bite over my mark Bella gave me. I killed the newborn and then the whole army of 58 plus their two leaders.

Maria knew how to spur me on, she would tell me that the 'enemies' had said they wanted to fuck my Bella and keep her for themselves or something along the lines about her and I would snap and kill everyone. She kept making newborns, but not for battles, no it was from protection against me and I knew it. She knew I was so far gone that I could kill her and not think twice about it.

I was waiting for the right time though. I knew I had been gone months and feared how my Bella was doing. If I wasn't training or fighting I was in my quarters sitting in the corner sobbing. The Major may run the show when others are around but sometimes I just needed to let it out. I knew I was lucky that I had the Major to turn to, because if didn't I wouldn't have survived. I was always wondering how Bella was dealing with the pain. Surely she wasn't dead or I would know it. The family wouldn't let that happen. Peter wouldn't let that happen. I was in so much pain and knew that my Bella was feeling the pain too made me even angrier. I wanted to go home to her, to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. I missed her scent and her body wrapped around mine. I missed the feel of her hair and the smile she wears after an orgasm.

When it came to hunting, Maria stood her ground on the human thing. I hated it and refused to look in the mirror at my red eyes. She forced two of her 'seasoned' soldiers to come with me on my trips so I didn't try to escape. She offered to just bring me my hunts but I knew what that meant, it meant women and children, innocents and I wouldn't do that. I would scope our nasty dive bars or alleys in the city to catch a rapist or murder and then I would make my meal out of them. Feeling the fear from them wasn't like feeling it from an innocent. I was trying to justify what I was doing, but I knew it didn't change facts. I was still a human drinker.

I was returning from cleaning up after a hunt one evening when I heard Maria and veterans talking about taking over the Volturi. Great that's just what we needed. Maria didn't have a mole in the Volturi anymore since Edward was dead. She had no way of knowing when they were coming for her. It wasn't an 'if' it was a when. Especially with the ruckus I've been causing lately. I knew it the Volturi came I would never return to Bella. Aro would kill me or use me as a bargaining chip and Bella would sacrifice herself for me. Either way we couldn't be together and that just wasn't an option. I had to find a way out of here, but I feared that if my mate had the same information I did, that she would be planning a rescue mission. I knew my Bella and if there was any risk in me being offered up to the Volturi she would be finding the best way to get me outta here. I trusted her and my family, but I worried for their safety all the same. I trained them well but still anything could happen.

Summer was ending and I hope I would be back with my mate before her birthday. I wanted this all behind us so we could live out our forever.

**A/N: I know you're mad. I am too. I don't know why this happened but it did. Crazy right? What's gonna happen next? Lots of reviews means update faster. If I get bunches I might do another update here before Dream Catcher!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So I'm going out of town for Thanksgiving and I'll be gone until like Friday or something so nothing will be updated until then =(**

**Umm I really don't have anything else to say. Ohhhhhh wait yes I do, I think this story is going to be done soon. Like…umm 4 more chapters maybe? To make it an even 30? I know right totally sad about that. Anyways so I'll want to start something after this, buttttttt everything I can think of is Pack related…..and I already have a Pack story going on. Soooo I don't know what to do.**

**Ohhh did anyone notice that we are over 100,000 words! Holy moly! **

**But I would like to apologize for my depressing chapter last time, can I blame the PMS? Because yeah, I think that's what happened.**

**Anywhooooo I don't own anything. They all belong to that greedy lady he he he j/k.**

**Previously on GBWOWL:**

**Esme's a bitch.**

**Maria's a c-word I don't like to use.**

**Jasper and Bella are miserable without each other.**

**Aro's pissed because Maria wants to take over the Volturi**

**Bella wants to help Jasper escape.**

**Oh and Alice is all fucked up.**

Chapter 26:

**Peter POV: **

My daughter was kick ass. There was no other way to put it but to say she was kick ass. After she came up with the plan to get Jasper out of the Hell he was in she flipped when she realized who had been around for the last three months.

"Where is Esme?" she said with clenched teeth.

"Bella she had to hunt." Char tried to placate her.

"Why? Starve her. Then she will give up what she knows. The truth this time, if she doesn't then I will set the fire today. I'm tired of the games. I'm going to get my mate back." She growled and rubbed her chest.

Archer and Jane had taken Esme hunting because between the two of them they could stop her from getting away. They weren't back long when Bella was out the door and in Esme's face demanding she tell her everything or she was lighting the fire.

"Good, send me to Edward. We will live in the afterlife together, happily." Esme sneered back.

"I will, slowly. I'll rip your parts off and make you watch them burn. It will not be a painless death Esme. So help me out." She paused and then called out, "Aunt Leila!"

Leila came outside, followed by Carlisle. "Yes Bella?"

"Good you're here. Turn on your mind reading. Figure out what we need. God why didn't we do this weeks ago? I could have had Jasper back by now?" she was mumbling to herself. "Aunt Leila, find someone in her mind. So you can impersonate them and we can get inside her camp."

"Like I'd tell this husband stealing tramp anything, I lived with Edward for almost eighty years I think I can handle you." She growled out.

Leila just laughed at her but didn't say anything else. Bells though, oh my sweet dainty little daughter wouldn't let it pass. "So who is it you're pinning for Esme? Dead Edward or Carlisle here? Because I was under the impression that you didn't care about Carlisle?"

Seeing her like this, so ferocious and lethal, she was channeling the Major so much. Maybe we should call her the Majorette.

"I'll tell you nothing. I hope she kills all of you." Esme spat at Bella.

Our Majorette laughed, a scary and dark laugh, "Maria won't have time to end any of us Esme. I'll have her dead and a pile of ashes faster than she can think of how she wants to kill us."

Leila looked at Bella and nodded and I guess that meant she had all the information she needed. "End her. I don't care how just do it." Bella said and walked away. We all looked around none of us really wanting to kill the woman. "It wasn't optional you know. Get it done." She ordered.

Archer offered to take her out a little way aways and end her as easily as he could. We all may hate her at the moment but it's hard to change things when you're a vampire and killing Esme Cullen would have been the hardest thing any of us could do. I was starting to actually fear for my daughter. She was hurting too much and was finding a way to live through it just like Jasper did with the Major. So the name Majorette was actually very true. She wasn't our Bella anymore and probably wouldn't be until she and Jasper were reunited.

Bella was sitting in the living room next to Alice and they were both under her shield. She was holding Alice to her and hugging her. Maybe it was the connection to Jasper that had her clinging to Alice. Alice could see him but still wasn't out of her funk. Alec was going out of his mind trying to figure out how to get his mate back but we told him, until she could see a positive solution she probably wouldn't be back.

We knew Maria was in Texas so we traveled and moved our own headquarters to the border in Kansas. We were close enough to get things done but far enough away that we weren't detected. Carlisle was flipping out in fear over his mate about to infiltrate the enemy's camp. I can't say he was over reacting because I would be doing the same if it was Char.

Leila was going to shift into one of Maria's right hand men. She would get to Jasper and let him know of our plans. Once she got there she would be able to know more but until we knew exactly what was going on we couldn't make any decisions. Bella gave Leila full control over what she did while there as long as no harm came to Jasper and Maria was left for the two of them to finish off together. Leila was secretly taking Jasper something with Bella's scent hoping it could calm him down and also prove who she was.

I just hoped this worked. This family couldn't handle much more time with them apart.

**Jasper POV: **

I was walking back to my quarters after showing when I was stopped by that stupid fuck Juan. I hated that bastard. He was always saying how Maria "replaced" me with him and how happy he was to please her. I didn't give a fuck. I hated that bitch with a fiery passion and wouldn't piss on her if she was on fire, not that it would help, but the sentiments the same.

"Major." He called that through me off, he never called me by my name. He smelled different too, almost like…nooo.

"Where's my mate you bastard? If you touched her so help me God I'll kill you." I growled.

Juan gulped and pulled a shirt out of his bag he was holding. "Major, its Leila." He whispered. I stood there in disbelief.

"No…..get out of here Leila. Go home." I told her.

"Sorry Major I can't do that." she shook her head and sighed.

"Where's the real Juan, Leila?" I hoped he was dead so we didn't have to worry about him coming in and discrediting her.

"A pile of ashes in town, we caught him hunting. Thanks to Alice." She let out a big sigh and I knew Alice was really screwed up.

I wanted to keep talking to her but this would look odd to the others if they caught Juan and I chatting up for no reason. "Leila, we gotta get away from the others."

She suddenly started yelling, "That's it Major, I'm not taking anymore of your pussy ass bullshit. You wanna cry like a little girl over some slut, get in your quarters and stay there until I say you can leave."

It was a good move on her part, well except the calling me a pussy part and calling Bella a slut. We walked to my quarters and she yelled out, "Keep everyone away from the Major tonight. I want to teach him a lesson."

She shifted back once we were in my room and handed me the shirt that had my mate's scent on it. I inhaled it greedily and wanted to break down but I couldn't I knew we had to strategize right now. "How is she?"

"Bad Major. They have been calling her the Majorette. Her pain just got to be too much, now she has her own counterpart. She was always hiding in her shield. She wouldn't let anyone in ya'lls room. She was only wearing your clothes. We had to hunt for her. It's been rough. Alice is much the same. Well except the scent thing."

I cursed under my breath and she gasped when she really saw my arms and neck. "Bella's gonna kill every single one of them you know that. Then she's not gonna let you outta her sight for the rest of eternity."

"Does she have any idea?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice, says things certain times. Her and Bella have gotten close. Peter thinks since Alice can see you that that is why Bella is clinging to her. Proves that you are still alive." She was hurting. Her mating pull was getting too strong.

"Go back to your mate Leila. You are in pain. Don't do this for me." I pointed to the door politely telling her to get out.

"No way in Hell am I going back without what I came for Major. Not happening. I still have work to do. I just wanted to check up on you." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"So Majorette huh? Is she that bad?" I wondered. Honestly I was a little turned on and this was not the time for it.

"Yeah, she um….tortured Esme until she gave me the information I needed. Then told us to end her, she didn't care how it was done as long as it was and just walked away. She didn't flinch once, I don't think she felt bad at all. We got lucky, Esme has been there for months. When you first left, she pounced her in her dress and everything and started punching her in the face. It was kinda funny but….we had to make her stop. Then she went into her own little bubble and forgot I guess. But when we found out that Aro is coming after you, that's when the plan came into action." She said really fast and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have caught half of it.

"So Aro is coming. God Maria's a stupid bitch. I gotta get outta here before then. He'll kill me for killing Edward, on top of what I have done here." Fuck, and I couldn't let Bella see me killed.

"Yeah that's what Bella said. So that's why I'm here. I think we can get you outta here if I tell Maria I want to take you to hunt myself. We tell her that I can handle you. But we still need to stop what's going on here. I don't want us to start a fight with these people with you caught somewhere in here. Bella told me to make the call when I got here. So I think that's what I'll do. When do you need to hunt next?" she asked.

"Umm…tomorrow, should work. I mean I can last a few more days but, I can suck up everyone else's bloodlust and fake it with her. Do you have a phone? Can I call Bella?" I wanted to hear my mate's voice so badly.

"I can't Jasper you know that. I'm sorry. I'll get you back to her as soon as I can. I promise. I gotta go check in with Maria. I'll see you tomorrow." She cupped my cheek and gave it a quick kiss. She shifted back into Juan and walked out my door. I cuddled into my corner with Bella's shirt and held it to my nose sucking up every bit of her scent I could.

I missed her. I was aching for her. Not just sexually, but mentally, emotionally. I just wanted to feel her in my arms to remind me she was real. I wanted to kiss her nose and hear her laugh. I wish I could dream, so I could picture her, feel her. It would make this hell not nearly as hellish as it is.

Hopefully within the next twenty four hours I'll be back with my mate.

**Bella POV: **

Leila left hours ago. Carlisle is pacing the house, full of worry. I felt bad for putting his mate in danger to save mine, but honestly there wasn't anything I wouldn't give up for him. Certain people knew that and would use it to their advantage.

Carlisle stopped his pacing and reached in his pocket. "It's Leila, it's a text." He flipped open his phone and read, "J is good. Hunt tomorrow alone. Meet in town with cars. Love you. I'm safe."

He sighed in relief and so did I. She had seen Jasper and he was alive. I trusted Alice's visions, but knowing someone else had seen him and talked to him, made me feeling a million times better. I felt like I was dying. I was so close to him, but still too far away. I needed him. I wanted to brush the curls that had fallen into his face away, I wanted to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt and let some of his chest show off even if he didn't want to. I wanted to see him smile and use his gift on people to play pranks. I just missed him period and I couldn't wait until he was back with me. Then we would seek revenge against those who dare try to separate us.

The others don't think I hear them calling me the Majorette. I kind of like it. But they are scared I'm going to snap. I just needed somewhere to channel everything I was feeling. I was tired of feeling weak. If I was weak I couldn't save my mate. I needed to be stronger, that's why I've become this "Majorette."

I spent the rest of the night sitting on the steps watching the front door. I don't know why I was, but I was hoping the plans had changed. I knew I wasn't allowed to go with them to get Jasper. They had to bring him to me and they were going to leave us alone for a few days before they tried to separate us again. Alice came flittering down the steps in a way better mood than I had seen her since Jasper was taken. She handed my IPOD and put on my "Jasper Play list" and the first song was our song. Alice sat down and hugged me and sang the words to me. When it was over she paused it and said, "Bella, I'm fine, which means I saw our happy ending. We're all going to be fine. A few more hours and he will be back here. I promise."

So I sat there for another few hours while all the mated couples were together. Some time during day Carlisle joined me and we sat in a comfortable silence. Our mates were together in a war zone and we couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't allowed to go either. So he was baby sitting me as I was him. Emmett, Rose, Jane and Archer were the rescue team, they all assured me they would be bringing me back my mate as soon as possible.

**Jasper POV: **

I spent the whole day on pins and needles. I was anxiously awaiting my jail break from this hellhole. I hadn't seen Leila all day, I just worked with my newborns like I was supposed to but I was distracted because I was picture all the ways I could take my mate when I was reunited with her. I got bit two more times today. Bella was going to be pissed.

Leila, well 'Juan' came to take me to 'hunt' but Maria wanted to talk to me first. "Jaspurrr, Juan tells me you want to be a big boy and not fight us anymore. You want to be a real part of the Army?"

I looked at Leila with a 'what the fuck' face and she just sent me an ass load of trust so I just nodded my head, "Yes Mistress. It's time I got over my pretend life and get back to my real life. This life."

She nodded and gave me a once over, her lust spiking, "Does that mean we will be forgetting our little agreement. You'll want to go back to pleasing me Major? I really have missed, your…..technique" what she really meant was my dick.

I nearly choked on my venom, "Mistress, maybe once I get back from hunting. The newborns I had today made me using my gift more than usual. I'm actually quite drained."

I was secretly gagging in my mouth. I can't believe I ever thought I loved her. I had a shiver of disgust but she thought it was anticipation, "Oh Major, you just can't wait to get back to me can you. Go on, you and Juan have a good hunt, but I want you back here when you're done. I want you for my midnight snack." She let out a girlish giggle which was strange for her and Leila and I dashed out as fast as we could.

Once we got away from camp and made sure we weren't followed, Leila shifted back to herself and told me to follow her we were only ten minutes out. We ran, and really it was the fastest I had probably ever run in my life and I was met by two cars. Rose and Emmett standing next to one and Archer and Jane with the other. I kept looking around for Bella, hoping she was in one of the cars but she wasn't anywhere.

"Where is she?" I demanded. "Where is my mate?"

"Back at the house Major. I promise. She's there and safe." Rose tried to calm me down but I needed Bella.

"Get in the car and drive. Fast." I ordered.

We drove for thirty minutes and then I could feel her. The closer I got the less my chest ached. I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing up and down in anticipation of our reunion. We pulled into the driveway and before Emmett could turn off the car I was out and running towards the door. Apparently she felt me too and ran from wherever she was in the house and was throwing open and leaped into my arms.

She was sobbing and clutching my shirt and inhaling my scent. "Are you real?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm real. I promise. I'm here now. I love you." I ran my hands through her hair and just hugged her to me. I didn't want her to move from this spot. She pulled back and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I wanted more so I took it.

Emmett let out his cat calls and then said, "Dude take her to the bedroom! I'm all for free porn but not from the Major and the Majorette."

The others laughed and I ignored them and carried my mate to the bedroom she indicated as ours. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the clothes from her body. She used her newborn strength and flipped me so she was on top.

"You Major are in need of an inspection you know. I know you've been hurt. I'm going to count every new mark and take it out on that bitch." She growled and I was turned on even more.

She ripped my shirt from my chest and when she saw the new marks she hissed, "These two are fresh. They are only hours old!"

"Bella, honey, I'm fine. I promise sugar. Don't worry about those marks okay?" I tried to reassure her I was fine by flipping us back over and I placed kisses all over her shoulders, down the valley of her breasts and back up and reached her mark.

"Jasper they hurt you. I have to hurt them. I love you and you are hurt!" She tried to argue, but I held her in place.

"I'd rather you made love to your husband before you went off seeking revenge, plus most of those people are dead." I kept placing kisses all over her naked body and stripped myself of my own pants. I climbed up her body and placed myself at her entrance but didn't enter her.

"You are still mine right?" I whispered unsure of what had happened in these months.

"You are still mine right?" she retorted.

"I'd never cheat on you Bella." I told her and slipped inside, "Oh dear God Bella. I've missed you."

She cried out in pleasure as I thrust into her. She put her hands into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. We met each other thrust for thrust and spent the night in our room, making love. The first time we climaxed I bit into her mark again, but she didn't remark me. I asked her about it and she said she refused to bring me any more pain with bite marks. She did however pull something from the bedside table, "We've been 'married' for almost 9 months and you didn't wear a ring Jazzy, so I ordered one the other day for you." She slipped the silver band onto my left hand and kissed it, "That's my mark on you."

I refused to leave that room for at least twenty four hours, because I knew as soon as I did we would be setting up for battle. Maria would not let this go and we needed her dead soon. Then we would handle the Volturi, they were getting out of hand. I just wanted to bask in my wife for a while longer before we went to the biggest fight of our lives.

**A/N: Awww our favorite couple is back together! Yay!**

**Maria's gonna be PISSED!**

**Fight time soon?**

**Oh boy….but seriously people….I need review-age. I know it's the holiday time, but dudeeeee. The numbers have been going down. The highest for a chapter has been 30 for chapter 15 but chapter 25 only got 15 reviews….sooo please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sooo Thanksgiving was GREAT. I was down on the farm with the boyfriend's family. So my southern twang is in full force. [I like in South Carolina people]. Anywhooo. My youngest baby, Kaleb, said Da Da the day before Thanksgiving and Ma Ma two days after that! I'm sooo happy! **

**Now we are just preparing for Birthday's and Christmas around here. **

**I started a new story yesterday it's a Jazz/Bella and it's called: My Love is Yours. Check it out. I think you guys will like it. **

**These updates are getting harder and harder. Sadly I don't want to end my first ever multi chapter story, but I know it needs to be done. Because it would be horrible to write this whole story and leave you at the big battle like part. I'm also trying to make it an even 30 chapters sooo this one may be short. [I'm kinda OCD about stuff]**

**Oh and some of you guys liked the nickname Majorette for Bella. But I was told that a majorette is a person who spins batons or something like that. Yeah not too scary. **

**Previously On: GBWOWL: **

She cried out in pleasure as I thrust into her. She put her hands into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. We met each other thrust for thrust and spent the night in our room, making love. The first time we climaxed I bit into her mark again, but she didn't remark me. I asked her about it and she said she refused to bring me any more pain with bite marks. She did however pull something from the bedside table, "We've been 'married' for almost 9 months and you didn't wear a ring Jazzy, so I ordered one the other day for you." She slipped the silver band onto my left hand and kissed it, "That's my mark on you."

I refused to leave that room for at least twenty four hours, because I knew as soon as I did we would be setting up for battle. Maria would not let this go and we needed her dead soon. Then we would handle the Volturi, they were getting out of hand. I just wanted to bask in my wife for a while longer before we went to the biggest fight of our lives.

Chapter 27:

**Jasper POV: **

I laid in the bed with my mate and we pretended to dream again. She hadn't asked what happened while I was gone, and I knew she wanted to know. She was worried about me just as I was worried about her. We were both reluctant to tell the other how we handled our separation.

"Jazzy? Do you want to go hunt with me or are you…um…."she started to ask but stopped herself.

"What is it sugar?" I kissed her head and sent her some encouragement.

"Is it going to be hard for you to switch back? I mean are you going to switch back?" she whispered.

"My red eyes, do they bother you Bella?" I said defensively. I also moved away from her on the bed and stood by the window.

"No Jasper. They don't. I just…..wanted to know what you wanted." She tried to come near me but I moved away again.

I knew she needed to hunt and couldn't do it for herself yet. She was still weak. "Bella lets get you fed." I picked her up and carried her to the forest. "Don't move. And put your shield up until you feel me come back." I ordered. I didn't want to take chances of some lackey of Maria's coming and capture her.

I wasn't used to hunting in this place in Kansas so I was on full alert of my surroundings. I found a coyote on a cliff's edge. I sent him all the lethargy and calm that I could and scooped it up to take it back to my mate. When I found her she was sitting with her legs crossed Indian style and her eyes closed. She almost looked like she was meditating.

"I'm fine Jazzy." She whispered.

"I brought you some coyote sweetheart." I offered it to her and she devoured the blood I brought her. I smiled proud that I could take care of my mate. "Want some more sugar?"

She shrugged so I went to find her something else. Her eyes weren't the color I wanted them to be. I went a little further than I did the first time, I was trying to find her something carnivorous so it would taste better, but wasn't having any luck. I started to head back when I was hit full force with fear, anger and determination from my mate. I knew her emotions better than anyone else's. They just felt different.

When I reached the stop I left her I saw red. There standing over my mate was Julio. He was the other 'head' guy that Maria replaced me with. I growled at him and he growled back. "Get away from my mate Julio."

"Major, you must know I'm not afraid of you." He said smugly.

"Jazzy…." Bella started to take a step towards me I shook my head no at her. "Stay there Bella." She nodded and stayed where she was.

"Now Major, Maria doesn't take escaping from her very well. Come back with me and we won't punish your family." Julio tried to persuade me, "But you will be punished when we get back." He snickered.

Bella's anger rose and I could tell she was about to lose control. "Julio, you see my mate right there? Technically she's still a newborn and she had a quick temper any way, do you really want to mess with her?"

Julio hated newborns. He didn't understand why Maria kept making them, he suggested that she recruited vampires with gifts.

"I do not fear a newborn." He sounded confident but his emotions were the exact opposite. He was actually quite scared.

"I'm not coming back Julio, you can pass that on to your Mistress." I sneered out her 'title.'

"Well Major, I'm not going back without you or someone to compensate for you." He argued.

"Oh you will go back, and you will be going back alone." I growled to him. Bella was watching us like a tennis match going back and forth.

"I will not take the punishment for not returning you Major." He was almost begging me to let him take me back, but I wasn't having any of it.

"She's going to get your mate Major, and she's going to make you watch as she tears her apart piece by piece." He warned. He turned to run away when I tackled him. I started placing punches on his face, I knew in all reality it did nothing to us, but it made me feel better.

"She will not touch my mate." I was spitting venom as I spoke.

"Jasper, come on, we'll take him back to the house and we'll see what the others think." Bella coaxed me.

"I don't want him near you sugar, but you stay close, who knows who else he's brought with him." I warned her and grabbed Julio up by his shirt.

We ran back to the house and I more or less dragged Julio. We were greeted by the whole family snarling and growling at our unexpected guest. I took my mind off of him for less then two seconds and he laid a bite into me. He fucking bit me like a newborn. When Bella felt my pain and irritation and she saw his mouth clamped to my shoulder she transformed from herself into the Majorette they were all talking about.

Her eyes went pitch black and she braced herself to pounce, she was going to tear him apart. It was strange to be on the other side of this. I had only experienced Bella's place in this situation. Not many vampires have to have a whole different person who they depend on when they can't hold on to their own feelings. I had to stop her before she hurt someone else. So I jumped in front of her before she pounced knowing that she wouldn't hurt me. Instead she started to lick my bite and clean it and seal the wound. I felt her wrap her shield around me so that no one else could touch me but her.

Emmett and Peter held Julio down and when he gazed up at her he knew he was fucked. "Major, please…." He was begging me for his life when he just bit me?

"You can tell your Mistress, what you just witnessed and let her know it will be ten times worse for her since she had me for so long. Warn her about what will happen if she comes near my family." I growled and ripped off one of his ears and threw it into the fireplace that Emmett had burning. He ran off as fast as he could.

Some of the others found it humorous but didn't let out any laughs. Bella was still cleaning my bite and purring into my neck. I purred back for her to help calm her down. It didn't seem to be working so I excused us from the others and took us to our bedroom. I stripped us both of our clothing and took us to the shower. I let the hot water hit us and rubbed her all over with my hands, "Come back to me sugar. Please." I whispered in her ear.

She let out a whimper and then fell to the ground sobbing. I caught her and sat with her in my lap as the water was still hitting us. It seemed we liked to break down in the shower, I guess that way no one else could hear it.

"Come on Bella, it's okay. You didn't hurt anyone." I assured her.

"I know that Jazzy, but….still…it's scary. Not being in control." She sighed.

"Trust me doll, I know how you feel." I chuckled and she let out a small giggle. She was going to be fine. She did inspect my bite mark a little more and made sure it was alright and it was, it just….added to the collection.

We were about to have some more of the reconnecting lovin's when Emmett's loud ass mouth screamed "Family Game Night!"

Bella groaned into my neck and whispered, "Do we have to go?" she then proceeded to lick the shell of my ear in hopes I would find a loophole way out of it. Then it was my turn to groan and I yelled out, "Emmett I'm going to kill you." Then I ran down the stairs leaving my mate giggling in our room, when I reached the living room I tackled Emmett.

"Jasper Whitlock, get your naked ass up here and put some clothes on." Bella yelled from the steps in only her towel.

Emmett was under me and laughed out, "Dude I don't put out on the first date."

"You missy…bedroom." I ordered her, I knew everyone was mated but I didn't want her on display.

She was mumbling something about not wanting the girls to see what belonged to her and I surged with pride. She was jealous that the girls saw me. I was about to show her just how proud I was when I was interrupted again, "No Hanky Panky Major!" Peter yelled.

"Later." I kissed her nose and we started to get dressed.

"Promise?" she asked giving her little ass a good shake.

"Absolutely." I assured her.

We went back to the living room everyone sat with their mates on their laps or at their feet. Well except Emmett because he was jumping around like a kid on Christmas. "Good everyone's here. Now we can start. We have Twister, and Pictionary, and we are gonna play Truth or Dare and cards…." He continued talking to himself but we couldn't catch all of it.

We started with Pictionary but made Leila and Alice sit out because of their abilities. Emmett also made it a stupid rule that we couldn't play with out mates as partners. Bella and Char teamed up, so did Peter and I, Rose and Jane, Carlisle and Archer, and then, God help us all, Emmett and Alec were a team.

Alice and Leila were trying not to fall off the couch laughing but those two, just couldn't get an answer right to save their lives. Finally Emmett had enough of losing and threw the game into the kitchen area.

He then pulled out the Twister game and wiggled his eyebrows and his mischievousness sky rocketed. "I propose the women play and we watch."

I was skeptical, the girls didn't seem to see a problem with it. Obviously not realizing why Emmett suggested it. Ah, my naïve women in my life. I sat back and enjoyed the show. On Bella's first turn her ass was planted in my face as she placed her right hand on red. I was definitely not complaining about this one. The rounds went on, and since vampires had perfect balance. But Bella ended up in what looked like a bridge upside down thing over top of Alice. So my current wife (and mate) was basically on top of my ex wife. Now that was damn sexy. I am a man and I won't deny it. The lust in the room was almost unbearable Alec was looking at Bella and Alice just like I was and I couldn't fault the man. I wasn't really paying attention to the others but when Bella lifted her leg so she had one on each side of Alice's face I flipped out.

"That's it. Game over." I grabbed my mate and took us to our room. Bella was giggling until she saw my face.

"Why didn't you tell me you could bend like that?" I ripped her shirt from her body as she shimmied out of her jeans.

"Mama and I took….yoga….classes." She moaned as I kissed her shoulder and down to her mating mark.

"Hmm…..I can work with that." I growled playfully. Somehow she had made yoga sound sexy.

Bella was already almost bliss-ed out. She couldn't speak, everything was coming out in grunts, moans and "Oh Jazzy."

"Do you know how sexy it was to see your body wrapped around Alice's?" I whispered in her ear as I entered her. This wasn't lovin, now this was plain our fucking.

It was short lived since I was so worked up from the games and such when I released I roared out like an angry lion. I saw the pictures on the walls actually shake.

We laid there in complete silence until Bella finally spoke up, "Jazzy? Did you….I mean do you….." she trailed off never finishing her thought.

"Bella honey, you have to finish your sentence." I tried to send her some confidence but she didn't want it.

"Um…you said that you liked my body wrapped around Alice's, were you…thinking about us all together?" she whispered shyly.

"Oh Bella, no….I don't share well." I playfully growled, "You're mine and mine alone." I hovered over top of her and rubbed my already erect cock against her.

"Again Jazzy?" she giggled.

"Can't get enough of you sugar." And we continued to playfully fuck for the rest of the night.

When the morning light came in I felt a sense of dread come over me. I heard Alice's voice from her bedroom, "She's coming."

Bella looked at me and I looked at her. "You stay close Bella." I ordered.

"I know Jasper. I need to keep my eyes on you." She nodded.

"No Bella, you have to keep your eyes on target, and I want you wrapped in your shield." I wasn't taking any chances with her.

"What about you? Can't I keep you in the shield too?" she begged, her eyes shining with unshedable tears.

"No sweetheart. I have to end this, once and for all." And I would. I would take out Maria and then it would be over. There wouldn't be one person left of her army that could somehow come back to bite me in the ass. I was protecting my family and I wasn't ashamed. The numbers were probably against us. We had twelve and they had at least twenty newborns, they Julio, and Maria herself. This was the day we would get at least part of our lives back, I couldn't worry about the other things now, I had to get my battle mode ready. I felt the sensation come over me and whispered to my mate, "Let it take over. Do what you have to do to save the family." She looked up at me and we shared an eerie smile. That bitch had no idea what she was up against.

**A/N: Sooo yeah….wow….fight next chapter….holy Mary Mother of God can you believe it?**

**Have you guys seen the Musical Ques One Shot Contest entries? Some of them are reallllly good. You should check them out. They kept poppin up everywhere I went hunting this week.**

**I'm sorry this is short, but it was supposed to be fluff, and now its…..well battle time. –holds breathe-**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I seriously was having trouble writing my first ever fight sequence. I actually drew it out on a piece of paper. No freaking joke. So I sat and contemplated and argued with myself. And instead of writing this chapter…..I started two new stories….**

**Jump Then Fall—Seth and Bella (but not in a creepy way.) Seriously read the first chapter and if you hate it x-out but it's cute. And pretty awesome**

**My Love is Yours—Jasper and Bella (All Jasper POV) This is getting a lot of hits and I seriously am in love with it.**

**Ohhhh I also did a contest of the Free Writers page for Musical Cues…I didn't win and mine was like the only non cannon couple. It was called Sparks Fly. I'm gonna post it here soon as soon as they take it down. Did you guys see it? You should have VOTED! But I guess it wasn't that great. –Sad Face-**

**If you do want to read it, the One Shot contest in on my favorite author's list and you can find it on their page for a few more days, or you can wait and review it when I repost he hehe. **

**Andddd then over on Rouge Fan Fic the Warden Char sent out a 'challenge' in an email and I wrote a one shot with the song "Are you Gonna Kiss me or Not?" By Thompson Square. I might add more too it but idk.**

**I updated The Dream Catcher before I started this sooo that's posted too. See I have been a busy bumble bee. Oh BTW: I have 498 reviews soooo the person that is number 500 I will give a giant shout out to in the next chapter. **

**Christmas was awesome! I got a Jacob Doll and an Eclipse Calendar for next year. Woot woot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do take Leila, Archer and Anna and Julio as my own. K thanks. **

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

When the morning light came in I felt a sense of dread come over me. I heard Alice's voice from her bedroom, "She's coming."

Bella looked at me and I looked at her. "You stay close Bella." I ordered.

"I know Jasper. I need to keep my eyes on you." She nodded.

"No Bella, you have to keep your eyes on target, and I want you wrapped in your shield." I wasn't taking any chances with her.

"What about you? Can't I keep you in the shield too?" she begged, her eyes shining with unshedable tears.

"No sweetheart. I have to end this, once and for all." And I would. I would take out Maria and then it would be over. There wouldn't be one person left of her army that could somehow come back to bite me in the ass. I was protecting my family and I wasn't ashamed. The numbers were probably against us. We had twelve and they had at least twenty newborns, they Julio, and Maria herself. This was the day we would get at least part of our lives back, I couldn't worry about the other things now, I had to get my battle mode ready. I felt the sensation come over me and whispered to my mate, "Let it take over. Do what you have to do to save the family." She looked up at me and we shared an eerie smile. That bitch had no idea what she was up against.

**Chapter 28: **

**Jasper POV: **

Alice was sitting on the coffee table in the living room with her sketchpad in hand. She was drawing out where everyone would be and what all she was getting from her visions. Bella was freaking out on the inside and very calm and collected on the outside. She stood by the window gazing at her garden.

"Okay so Maria, Anna and Julio will be behind twenty eight newborns. Out of the twenty eight, seven of them have gifts." She turned her paper so we could all see it, "They will be in four rows of seven. I numbered them left to right, so numbers one, five, nine, thirteen, seventeen, twenty one, and twenty five are the ones with the gifts. They will try to blend in with the others but will fall back and allow the others to block for them while they use their gifts. They will stand in front of Maria, Julio and Anna."

"What kinds of gifts Alice?" Bella asked.

"Um….well….number one is telekinetic." Emmett let out a Dammit and Alice continued, "Number five has a camouflage that he can blend in with the trees and such and anyone he touches can be covered too."

"That's not so bad." Peter shrugged, "At least Jazz will still be able to feel him and Leila can throw on her mind reading shit."

"They get worse Peter…." Alice shivered, "Rose, one of them has the power to detect and show someone their biggest fear. She's number thirteen"

Rose's eyes got as wide as saucers, "No." she whispered, "Alice please." Emmett wrapped her into a warming embrace to comfort her.

My poor Bella's rage was just climbing and there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't like feeling so helpless with my mate. She must have sensed my helplessness because her head snapped up and at an instant she was by my side holding my hand. "It'll be alright Jazzy." She whispered.

"Continue Alice." I nodded in her direction.

"Carlisle, you have to be prepared," she sighed, "Number seventeen has the power of illusion. He will taunt you with the image of Edward asking for help and to be saved."

"One of them can freeze time, number nine, but she jumps the gun and Jasper tears her apart before she can do anything. I saw visions before, she has to be touching you to keep you frozen." She looked at Bella and gave her a small smile, "Bella, honey you know Chelsea of the Volturi?"

Bella nodded and squeezed my hand harder, "Bella, there is a man, he is what they call a 'magnet.' He will try and get Jasper to switch sides and protect Maria instead of you."

No one said anything but we counted it up when Leila asked, "Alice? You're missing a talent."

She let out a giggle, "Yeah the last one, can control the weather. So it's gonna be rainy and windy. She's number twenty-one."

Sadly, Alice just sounded tired. She had seen so much this morning and now we were waiting until the sun dropped behind the trees for the Slutress herself to show up. She said it would be an easy victory, and I had no doubt in my family, but I still worried at what lasting damage this would do to some of them. We made sure everyone had hunted and was full strength.

After the talk of what was to be done was finished, the mates all broke off to discuss "what if" scenarios. If things were to go badly, we of course had to have some sort of 'plan' to reestablish. Each of us had private places that we used when we wanted time away. Alice had a house if France, Carlisle in England, Peter and Char had the house in Arizona along with one Iowa. Emmett and Rose had some place in Vermont they liked to visit. I had a cabin in Alaska and one in Montana. Archer informed me that he would take Jane to his mentors place in Ireland.

Everything was set, things shouldn't go wrong, and I feared that if they did that it would be more catastrophic than even Alice or Leila could ever see in vision.

Everyone was staying separated from the group for the day. The couples were all spending time reaffirming the love between them. I could hear Emmett trying to ease Rose's mind about the biggest fear talent. She was not taking it well. I didn't think anyone would, especially her.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" Bella said from my lap.

"Yeah Bella, I'm just…..thinking." I shrugged.

"Okay," she sighed leaning in to nuzzle my neck, "Will you promise to listen to anything I say out there?"

"No Jasper I will not run when you tell me to." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't even think we will be separated."

"I will not let her take you back to that place Bella, you don't know what they will do you there." I shivered in disgust.

"Jazzy, I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll stay under the shield. It has to work. I'll keep everyone under the mental one and no one will be hurt." She sniffled, "Especially Rose. She doesn't need to do this."

"Sugar, I…" she hushed me with a finger to my lips. Soon she replaced it with her lips. We removed each others clothes and spent the remaining hours making love. I feared it would be the last time, but maybe I was just being pessimistic.

The time finally arrived. The sun was starting to go done which meant we needed to head out. We were only walking out of the house and not far into the woods. Bella and I held each others hands and took the front line center. I had the left side and Bella had the right. Peter and Charlotte were directly behind us incase something happened to me, I knew they would get her out of there. Rose and Emmett were to my left while Jane and Archer took up Bella's right. On the back line Carlisle and Leila were behind Rose and Emmett and Alec and Alice were behind Jane and Archer.

"Let's finish this." I looked at my family. "Remember don't go for the obvious kill. Remember to guard Bella and Alice most. And Maria is mine." I growled out the last part.

It was decided earlier in the day that Alice would have her visions and be able to stop certain attacks so she needed to be guarded. Bella's shield was strong but if she was attacked too much, she would obviously lose it. If her concentration was on someone in front of her and not on her own protection she was very likely to be hurt. I knew I would take anyone out who dared even look at my Bella wrong.

I looked at my mate. "Remember what I said. Let it take over. Do what you have to do to save the family."

She nodded and took a deep breath. I did the same and centered myself. I felt the rage and anger taking control and I was ready to tear things apart. We all smelled in the air when the scents hit us. The newborns lined up just like Alice has seen and the elder vampires were hiding behind them. I sent all the newborns all the fear and agony I could, I was preparing them for what they were about to experience.

Just like Alice said, it started to rain and the windy was blowing in gusts. Maria started speaking in to the newborns, "Remember the Major is not to be killed. And neither is his mate. I want to rip her apart myself. The others are fair game. Watch out for the Captain and his mate."

I growled at her and she quivered in fear. "Maria, get out of here. One warning. One chance to walk away."

"Now Major why would I walk away from you? You are the ultimate prize are you not?" she rolled all her r's with her accent.

"Maria, I'm sure Julio has told you what he has seen my mate when she is angered. I can't wait for her to help me tear you apart." I chuckled darkly.

"I never give up Major, I always get what I want. Nothing is going to stop me now." She shrugged nonchalantly. Then she disappeared, I knew she was there, but she must have been covered by the camo newborn.

Bella's impatience was growing the more Maria spoke to me. I gave her a sexy smirk and sent her burst of the lust I was feeling for her seeing her in this setting.

"Not really the time Major." She purred and that time being called Major was sexy.

Before I could respond the newborn that Alice said would jump early, did. I ripped her apart never looking away from the others. Their fear started to climb and I wanted to bathe in it. This is what I lived for the whole time I was alone. The thrill of being the last thing these people saw before they died.

While I was reveling in their fear the others started to charge. "Bella shield!" I ordered.

She didn't get to get it up before she was bit by one of them. I was beyond pissed. I tore through three newborns before I got to the one that dared put his teeth into my mate. Bella was locked in her physical shield by the time I got back to her. "You stay here. I mean it." she knew not to mess with me. "Mental block for the others, that's all you do."

I really wanted to look at her bite but knew I'd have to wait until this was over before I could do that. The gifted ones were in the back of the crowd, they assumed I would go straight for their leader, but I didn't. I wanted her to see as her army was destroyed right in front of her eyes, then I wanted to save her for last and let her feel all the torture she has put others through for her whole vampire life.

I saw Peter tear through two newborns and Char took down one. Jane was dropping people with her gift while her brother would tear them apart. Archer was using his gift on anyone who came near Alice. It was good team work, but Alec and Jane worked better as brother and sister than in a mating team.

Alice was yelling towards Emmett as Rose jumped over a newborn who then smashed into Em and he ripped him apart. The gifted ones were starting to make their way into the group and I kept a keen eye on Bella and Rose. "She'll be fine." Bella mumbled to herself.

But she wasn't. I turned to help Emmett take the last two regular newborns (I didn't even realize that all the other's were already taken care of) when someone hit Bella. It was Julio. Fuck!

"Let go of my mate Julio and I will end you quickly." I snarled.

"No way Major, your mate is going to have a chat with the Mistress." He chuckled and ran a hand along her face.

"Stop fucking touching her." I growled. I went to pounce on him when I heard Rose whimper.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." She kept repeating, "it's not real, it's not real."

We couldn't see what she was seeing but I had some clue, it either had to do with who her human life ended or about losing the family. Rose was too loyal for it to be anything else.

Archer was in the middle of taking down the newborn that had the camouflage. He was using his gift to drain the life out of him. While using his gift Archer could feel the newborn so he knew where it had moved. He quickly tore it apart and was face to face with the two eldest vampires in the army. He ran back towards the group leaving Maria,

Julio still had his hands on my Bella. I was trying to think of a way to get him away from her when I felt….different. I looked at Bella and for some reason my loyalties were leaving her and turning towards….someone else.

"Jazzy, no!" she could feel my love for her diminishing. "Don't leave me Jazzy, I love you!" she kept talking but it wasn't doing any good. I was being pulled in a way I never wanted to go again.

Then all of a sudden, just like it appeared, it was gone. Bella must have finally got control over her shield. I saw her fighting with Julio and my fear doubled. Peter came up behind me and took the magnet apart. Char was circling Bella screaming for her to let her in.

"Bella, please. Let me help you honey. Don't fight him alone!" Char cried.

"Char what's going on?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"She won't let anyone in. She locked him in there with her so she could take care of it." she sobbed.

"Major! Maria's trying to get away!" Leila yelled but not before we heard Carlisle speaking to someone we all knew was dead.

"Edward….son…" he said amazed, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at Carlisle and the newborn that was using the illusion gift on him, then I looked at Bella. "Bella sugar, Carlisle needs your shield. Come on out and help him."

My plea was worthless since as soon as I said it Leila had torn it apart. "Maria's trying to leave Jasper! We have to go!"

Leila was using her tracking skills and could follow her anywhere. Dammit. Get Maria and end this or stay with my mate?

"Go with Leila, Jazz, I'll stay here with Bells, go!" Peter yelled coming up behind me.

I ran into the trees following Leila. As I was leaving I noticed Jane, Alec, and Archer throwing all the vampire pieces into a burning fire. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Peter and Char were all watching as Bella fought with Julio.

I caught up to Leila and noticed Carlisle was with her. See he was a good mate and didn't leave his. Dammit. I am so selfish.

"She's stuck at the canyons!" Leila yelled.

We approached the canyons and created a semi circle around the Slutress. "There isn't anywhere to run Maria."

She just stood there not saying a word. "He will kill you for this."

"Who will?" I demanded. I looked at Leila and waited for the answer.

"Aro…..they are working together. He knows about this fight. If she doesn't contact him by this evening he's sending the guard to destroy whatever is left of us." She said in the monotone voice I had heard Edward use for so many years.

"I'll take care of him too. Leila, shock her and bring her back to camp. I want my mate to witness this." I sent Maria some fear and oddly enough she started to become aroused.

"Wow you really are a slut aren't you? I threaten you with death and you're aroused?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You left your mate in a fight with Julio, you know she's probably dead right?" I growled at her and started to run back.

When I reached the others, Archer was leaning over my mate with his hands on her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to bring her back, Major." He said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean back?" I dropped to my knees and picked her hand up in mine.

"Can't you feel her?" Alice asked. "I can't see her. She won't let me."

"What happened?" I snarled to the group, everyone but Archer took a step backwards.

"Julio took her head off and started running. Emmett and Rose have him waiting for you." Peter started, "I reattached it and sealed her wound with my venom. I hope you don't mind Major, I just didn't want her to be in prolonged pain."

"Thank you Peter, how much longer Archer?" I looked at him and waited.

"Two more seconds." He said and with a sigh he let go of her and we all just…waited.

"Bella, sugar, come on now, let me see those pretty gold eyes of yours." I cooed but didn't get a response.

I stood and backed away. She was gone. Why wasn't I falling apart? I should have been beyond consolable but then I remembered that as the Major, I dealt with nothing, but I would be later.

I needed to finish this war and then I would make the arrangements for my mate. "Don't touch her." I growled to everyone. The girls were all sobbing and the men kept their eyes on the ground so no one could see the unshedable tears forming in their eyes. I saw Carlisle give me a look of pity and I glared at him. I didn't want his pity.

First I went to Julio. Rose looked at me and I just shook my head. Then her sobbing started and Emmett grabbed onto Julio with a firmer grip. "Is she dead Major?" he chuckled, "Did I kill the famous Major's mate? I guess she was too weak for you." I snarled and wasted no time ripping him apart.

"Burn him, slowly Emmett. Make him watch it all too." I pulled the Zippo from my pocket and handed it to my brother.

Peter and Char followed me to end Maria. Before I could do that I looked around and asked the group, "Where's Anna?"

Char was a little embarrassed, "I took her out Major, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm proud of you Charlotte. You deserved it." I patted her shoulder and focused my concentration on Maria.

"Oh mi corazón, it's so sad, your mate is gone. You can come home with me now. It'll be okay." She purred, "I'll make you feel better."

I quickly ripped one of her arms out of the socket and tossed it back to my oldest friends. "Shut up." I ordered.

"I take orders from no one." She said like a stubborn child. So I ripped off the other arm and tossed it back too.

"Now, any last words before I rip your head off and throw it into the fire." I snarled directly in her face.

"Oh mi corazón, I'll see your wife in hell. You'll be joining us soon yes?" she smirked. I didn't dignify her with an answer before I ripped her the rest of the way apart. Peter and Char put her into the fire and stayed to watch it.

I couldn't bare to go back to the family and see their faces. I ran into the woods and started smashing things. My mate was taken from me. I only got to share a little over a year with her. It wasn't fair. I wish I hadn't told them to burn Julio, I wanted to put him back together and rip him up again, only slower.

I contemplated what Maria said, maybe I should just burn myself with Bella. Then we could be together wherever it was we went in the afterlife. My family would be crushed losing both of us, but I couldn't do that. They needed me to help them defeat the Volturi after that, all bets were off. I couldn't live this life without my Bella.

I felt someone coming up behind me and let out a low warning growl.

"Jasper Whitlock do not growl at me." Her sassy voice called.

"But….Bella….how?" I was dumbfounded and fell to my knees hugging her stomach. "You're alive."

"Of course I am silly. I just needed to feed and I was all better. Carlisle figured it out once you ran off. They were afraid you were making plans to burn us both." She raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to help with the Volturi first." I shrugged, "I can't be without you." I nuzzled into her.

"You never have to be. Once this with the Volturi is over, we have our forever, you promised." She kissed the top of my head and cupped my face. "I love you and I'm sorry for blocking you out. I just couldn't control what was going on. I was overwhelmed." She sighed. "We need to ask Alice when Aro is coming, but I didn't like being that out of control, I felt like I was going to kill everyone, including the family, that's why I blocked them out."

"We'll work on it sweetheart I promise." I didn't want to talk anymore so I stood up and kissed her, hard. "Prove to me that you're real. Tell me this isn't a dream."

She giggled, "Vampires don't dream Jazzy."

"Please." I rubbed my hands up her arms and felt her flinch. "How many do you have Bella?" I demanded.

I ripped the shirt from her and found six bite marks not including the scar along her throat. I licked each of them clean so they would close. She hissed and squirmed away from me. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Jazzy." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you sweetheart." I pulled her pants away from her legs along with my own and placed myself fully inside her. "You're real."

"Always Jazzy. I'll always be here for you." She whispered and rocked her hips in time with mine. We laid in the leaves and grass, slowly making love for hours. It wasn't animalistic or hungry like I thought it would be, it was raw and emotional and I think if she was able to Bella would have been crying.

We picked up the scraps of our clothes and made our way back to the house. The others were impatiently waiting.

"Bout time ya'll got back." Peter said eyeing our clothes, "I see what you were up too."

"Sorry Daddy, he thought I wasn't real. Had to prove I was." She giggled.

"Bella don't say shit like that to him." I chastised. "Hey what happened to that telekinetic?" I looked around the room.

"Emmett took him out too. Geez Em how many did you get?" Alice giggled. We chatted for a few hours before someone brought up what happened next.

"Volturi, we're taking them out." I looked around to room for someone to fight me, "At least Aro, we know Marcus is on our side, but I don't know about Caius."

We all looked to Alice, "Oh my God! Forget the Volturi, you guys are having a REAL wedding!" she squealed and jumped around clapping.

"Um Alice, I think we should get through the Volturi first." Bella said looking around the room. It must have been something she thought of because I never even questioned out mating or marriage. It was just a given, maybe she wanted the whole big shebang.

"No way, we need to find dresses and flowers and…." She trailed off making a list out loud.

Bella turned to me and whispered, "Sounds like we're getting hitched Major."

I playfully growled, pounced and proceeded to carry her to our room. "No body better fuck with us unless it's time for the Volturi."

I closed the door and glanced at my mate laying on the bed, "So sugar, you wanna marry me huh?" I chuckled and spent the night fucking and making love to my mate.

**A/N: Soooo how was my first fight? Did it suck?**

**Get in your questions now so I can make sure they are answered. Anything, it can be from any time in the story.**

**I want to make sure everyone understands everything!**

**I hope everyone has a Happy New Year's and is SAFE!**

**See you in 2011!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay so I have been uber busy since my last update. I have written a one shot for the Free Writer's new contest. The theme this time is "Caught With Your Pants Down" sooo funny. I can't tell you which entry is mine, but I will tell you to go and read them. Entries will be closed but voting is until Feb. 19****th**** I think? Go to their page and check them out.**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**I won't put everything I've been working on in my Author's Note this go round, but seriously, go check out my page. Ohhh I did just put a link to my blog on there. Check that out too people, for real. You would soooo make my day. **

**I just want to apologize for the long wait because my kids have been sick, I got sick, it was horrible. Three weeks of coughing, running nose yuckyness then a week and half with nothing and then three days of throwing up, it was not fun. Just real life stuff was horrible and if I wrote something everyone would die haha. Just kidding, but that's why I stayed away. **

**Okay, this will be the next to last chapter, so seriously if you have questions that need answered, LET ME KNOW! I don't want to leave anything hanging! Lol. Plus I love messages and questions. I hope everyone is having a great start to their new year. **

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

"Bout time ya'll got back." Peter said eyeing our clothes, "I see what you were up too."

"Sorry Daddy, he thought I wasn't real. Had to prove I was." She giggled.

"Bella don't say shit like that to him." I chastised. "Hey what happened to that telekinetic?" I looked around the room.

"Emmett took him out too. Geez Em how many did you get?" Alice giggled. We chatted for a few hours before someone brought up what happened next.

"Volturi, we're taking them out." I looked around to room for someone to fight me, "At least Aro, we know Marcus is on our side, but I don't know about Caius."

We all looked to Alice, "Oh my God! Forget the Volturi, you guys are having a REAL wedding!" she squealed and jumped around clapping.

"Um Alice, I think we should get through the Volturi first." Bella said looking around the room. It must have been something she thought of because I never even questioned out mating or marriage. It was just a given, maybe she wanted the whole big shebang.

"No way, we need to find dresses and flowers and…." She trailed off making a list out loud.

Bella turned to me and whispered, "Sounds like we're getting hitched Major."

I playfully growled, pounced and proceeded to carry her to our room. "No body better fuck with us unless it's time for the Volturi."

I closed the door and glanced at my mate laying on the bed, "So sugar, you wanna marry me huh?" I chuckled and spent the night fucking and making love to my mate.

**Chapter 29: **

**Bella POV: **

Two weeks passed before anything detrimental happened in the house. Jasper hadn't left my side since the big fight. He was always lingering close by, I was never allowed out of eye shot. The first four days we didn't leave the room or the embrace of each other, and even then it was only to hunt. I was deeply worried about the family's reaction to my throat. Jasper was always placing kisses over it or his tongue when we were making love. He still loved me and I knew that, but I also knew that the Cullen's feared Jasper and my parents because of their scars from the wars and I didn't want the same looks to be cast my way. After Jasper let us leave the bedroom to spend time with the family I tried to cover my scar up with scarves or a high necked shirt.

The day of the 'incident' as most like to call it I had forgotten my iPod downstairs and wanted it for my shower, I still had all my clothes on but had already taken off my scarf. When I walked into the living room all eyes turned to me and Emmett let out a gasp and his eyes got really wide. I whimpered and that was all it took for Jasper to have Emmett by the throat and against the side of the house. I saw Mama move to make a step towards me but I shook my head no. It wasn't that I didn't want comfort, I just didn't want the pity that came along with it.

While everyone was busy with Emmett and Jasper, I ran out the front door and took to the trees. Alice had showed me a grouping of trees she liked to bounce around in before the fight with Maria. I found a spot and hugged my knees to my chest. I sat there for what seemed like hours. The sun was bright in the sky, so I figured it was about the middle of the day. When I looked up my sun was blocked and I smelled Leila.

"How'd you find me Leila?" I asked.

"Not hard when you have the Volturi's tracker's talent." She shrugged and sat down next to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, is Jazzy okay?" I tried changing the subject.

"He's worried about you, but he'll be fine. Wanna see something?" she asked and I just shrugged.

When I looked up again, I was startled. Leila was beautiful, but I never knew what her real appearance looked like without the shifting ability she had. I had always wondered how she had worked for Maria and not had the scars like Mama, Daddy and Jazzy did. She could cover anything she didn't like with it, I was jealous. "I have about as many scars as Jasper. Some of mine were punishment, others from fights, just like his. I cover them with my gift out of habit, but it's not something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed." I argued. "I just don't want them to be afraid of me, or pity me. I'm proud that I was able to help in that fight."

"It'll be okay Bella. It will probably take some time, but I think they will get used to it." she hugged me to her side. We sat together for about an hour when I decided I wanted to go home. We jumped out of the tree and ran back to the house.

Before I could reach the door I was swooped up into my mate's arms. "Don't do that Bella, I was so scared when you ran off."

"I'm sorry Jazzy, I just…." I trailed off and let him feel my emotions instead.

"I understand Bella, trust me I do, and it won't happen again." He growled and shielded me from the view of the others.

I still wore my scarf around the house, I refused to put anyone else in a situation like Emmett was. Later that day, Alice had a vision concerning the Volturi. None of us were sure why we were going after them or them after us, until Alice said, "Aro wants to keep Bella for himself." Jasper exploded and ripped the chair we had been sitting in apart. Alice also said that the Volturi would wait six months before they even tried to attack us because they wanted to strengthen their numbers. So Maria had lied again when she said that if she didn't contact Aro he would be sending the guard for us.

After that vision, Jasper decided that in less than a month we would go to Volterra and exterminate the Volturi. Alec and Jane were giving tutorials on all the guards' gifts and fighting skills. A week later, Chelsea called Jane and said that the only one out of the main guard against us was Demetri. That left her and her mate Afton, Renata and her mate Santiago, and Felix and his mate Heidi who were all on our side, but were on the inside and would be of great help when it came to the fight.

Unfortunately while everyone was training (again) Alice thought it would be fun for her to chase me around asking wedding details. She wanted a giant extravagant circus wedding, where as I just wanted us to pledge our eternal love to one another instead of it just being assumed. I may not be the girlyest girl ever, but I still wanted to be married not just mated. Jasper swore it made sense, but I could feel his amusement coming off of him.

The second week of training Grandfather (Marcus) called to warn us that Aro wanted to send a scout to see what we were up to. He also feared what was going to happen to us all mentally with the tragic stuff that has been happening around us lately. The Cullen's were known as the most peaceful vampires in existence yet they have exterminated two of their own along with the most feared Slutress of the South and her army. He wanted us to be careful not to lose who we are, well that's what he said. I was just proud to stand with these people who would fight for their family so fiercely.

Carlisle was totally against the fighting. He thought we could just strut into Volterra and gain an audience with the Kings and have a diplomatic debate about what should and shouldn't happen. I coughed bullshit and Mama gave me her stare that still scared me, even as a vampire.

Everyone else wasn't really worried about taking out the Volturi and I found that insane. They were the Kings for a reason, which Jasper reminded me was that they had the guard do all of their work for them. That night after the phone call with Grandfather when Jasper and I retired to our room, he pulled me into his lap on the bed and whispered in my ear, "You're not going to Italy with me."

I exploded and jumped out of his arms and started pacing the room, "What the hell do you mean I'm not going?"

"I mean I already have almost lost you too many times, I won't risk it." He said authoritatively.

"I need to be there with you Jazzy, it's not fair, to make me sit and wait to see who in my family is going to return." I growled at him.

"Growl all you want, you're not going. I think Emmett is trying to talk Rose into staying with you. She's still shaken up from before with the fears, and he doesn't want her there either." He held his hand out to me, "I don't want to fight with you. Please just trust me on this." Unfortunately I could feel his fear, and I wanted to know what it stemmed from.

"Why are you so afraid? I can handle myself." I fought the urge to stomp my foot.

"Yeah you handled yourself so well that you got your head ripped off!" he roared in anger, "And you said yourself that you couldn't control what was happening to you with your shield what if it happens again and you can't come back. You're not a God damn cat Isabella, you don't have nine lives. I've waited too fucking long to be happy with my life and I'll be dammed if I lose you now." He kept ranting, "We're gonna have that real wedding after this and then we start our forever. I wanna see you in the pretty white dress with your daddy walking you down that aisle to me. Please sugar, just trust me."

"Fine, I'll stay with Rose, but we aren't staying in the states. I want to be far enough away not to be a hindrance but close enough that I could get to you faster than being an ocean away." I relented.

"Alright, we'll set up in Rome and then head out." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It seemed like he was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was. I was also trying to make plans for Rose and me to actually be there during the fight. Lucky for me my vampire brain gave me the chance to do both at the same time.

Daddy must have gotten one of his 'feelings' the next day when I was trying to make my plans because then he blew up at me, screaming about losing his only daughter and how the last fight had been too close for his comfort and he'd never let me near another one if he had any say. It was really the same thing Jazzy and I had spoken about and he let my dad know that it was handled but Daddy decided to rat me out.

"It's not handled Major, your mate is trying to make plans to be in Volterra during the fight." Daddy yelled in anger.

Jasper's face turned murderous when he glared at me, "You would really do that to me? After I begged you not to come."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I promise I won't try anything." I sighed and looked at my mom, "What's wrong Mama?"

"I'm just confused baby girl. I want to stay with you and make sure you are safe, but I feel like I'm needed to go with everyone else." She looked at Jasper for help and he just shrugged because he was still glaring at me.

Faster than my liking the day to leave the states came. We arrived in Rome and settled into the hotel. Jasper kept talking about all the places he wanted to show me in the world, but all I could think off was 'if your dead how can we do that?' he told me I was ridiculous and I gave him the silent treatment for an hour. We spent two days locked in the hotel room in Rome reaffirming our love for one another. Then the knock at the door came from my dad letting Jasper know it was time to go.

He dressed me in his shirt and held me close in his arms, "I won't let anything or anyone take you from me."

I let out a sob, "I'm worried about them taking you from me."

"I'd never let that happen either sweetheart. I'll be back, I swear it." he gave me a kiss that made my toes curl before walking towards the door. Before he walked out he turned and said, "How about when I get back, we have a pre-honeymoon and see the sights around here?"

I tried to cry and found myself wishing tears would fall. I just nodded and sent him all the love I could muster. Less than five minutes after Jasper left, Rose came in looking as bad as I felt, so I could only assume how I looked. We laid in the bed for a few hours before Rose sobered up and said, "Bella, we're in Rome, we could find you the perfect wedding dress here. And a positive, no Alice to make you try on fifty different ones you'd hate."

She was trying to make me smile and I admired her for that so I nodded and got up to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and kept Jazzy's t-shirt on. We ventured out into the city when I felt a nasty feeling crawl up my neck that reminded me of my fight with Julio.

_Julio had caught me in the side and knocked me over before I could wrap my physical shield around myself. I had done what Jasper said and let the "Majorrette" persona take over. I didn't care about anything other than my family and my mate surviving and I would take out anyone in my way. I could feel the walls of my shield trying to expand to cover everyone else, and then it would constrict and try to smash whatever was locked inside. I had to keep a tight grip on it to keep it leveled. _

_While I was trying to gain control of my shield Jasper and Julio had been screaming at one another, then Julio started to circle me and then he lunged. When he grabbed a hold of me, he kept running his hands all over me and I felt his erection rubbing against my back. I felt sick. He was whispering to me in Spanish, but I was trying to block him out. _

_I knew Jasper had gone with Leila to get Maria and I needed to finish this fight before he got back, because he would freak out if I didn't let him into my shield. _

_I finally dropped and kicked his feet out from under him, after that we went blow for blow, back and forth. I felt a spike of dread coming from Jasper and lost my concentration for one second when I felt Julio's teeth at my neck. That was the last thing I remembered until I felt the blood entering my mouth with Mama and Daddy hovering over me. _

I looked at Rose who seemed oblivious to something being wrong and shrugged it off until I felt hands wrap around my waist and my mouth and a whispered, "Don't scream," with an Italian accent. I saw Rose being put in the same position and just gave in, I knew it was pointless to fight in the streets of Rome. Jasper was going to kill me for this.

**Jasper POV: **

Leaving Bella in Rome was harder than I thought it would be. Leaving Bella in Rome was harder than I thought it would be. I didn't want to leave here there, I wanted her in my sights all the time. After her fight with Julio, I just had to see her all the time and make sure she was really there with me. I even caught myself wanting to ask the family if they could see her too to make sure she wasn't just a figment of my imagination. If I could see her and touch her, it meant that she hadn't been taken from me.

_The day that Bella had her neck uncovered for the family I literally almost killed Emmett. It was close, too close for comfort. If Archer, Alec and Peter hadn't pulled me off of him I would have ripped him apart. When I turned around to see my mate was gone, I tried once again to go after him but Alice calmed my fears when she told me Leila had followed her. _

"_If any of you ever look at her or feel the things I was feeling from you again, I will end you. I don't care who you are." I growled to the group. _

"_What did you feel Major?" Peter asked crossing his arms over his broad chest. _

"_Disgust, pity, and extreme sadness," growls permeated the air and I continued, "She doesn't want your pity or your sadness. She just wants to be Bella. It's hard living this life with scars like that because she will forever be judged by them by our kind. She shouldn't get it from her family too." _

_No one said anything and I didn't want to talk. I sat on the front porch steps waiting for Bella to come back. I debated with myself whether or not to chase after her but decided against it. I felt Alice sit next to me, and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you about Bella." _

"_Is she okay Alice?" I asked jumping up. _

"_She's fine Jasper, I meant with the Volturi thing." She stood and shuffled her feet, "If you take her with us, she'll be killed. She doesn't come out of the castle with us. You can't let her go Jasper."_

_I sat down and ran my hands through my hair, how many times was it possible for someone to almost lose their mate before they went insane? I just wanted us to have our time together, but I couldn't do that yet, we had to fight all these battles to be together and quite honestly I was tired of it. After this was over, we were having that wedding and I swear I'm going into hiding for a decade or so. I gave Alice a nod and my thanks and started to make plans to leave Bella behind. I approached Emmett and he apologized for what happened with Bella and suggested Rose stay with her. _

I looked up to see the brick walls of the castle. Archer knew many secret passages to get inside and out of the castle from his days as a secret Volturi assassin. We followed one of his paths and found our way outside the throne room. I kicked the door open and was flanked by my family.

"Oh Cullen's, Whitlock's, former Volturi's, what do I owe the pleasure," he sneered. I saw Marcus smirk in his chair and felt the panic coming off of Caius.

"You know why I'm here Aro. Why did you send Maria after me?" I growled.

"Maria was nothing. Just a means to an end, I wanted her gone anyway, she wreaked havoc for way too long. Plus she was double crossing me anyway. She wasn't going to go through with my plan and was going to use you to overthrow me." He clapped his hands together, "Where is your mate Major?" he chuckled, "Oh that's right, that's why you are here, to defend her honor. I assume young Alice has informed you of my plans to keep Isabella for myself hm? Well I won't have to wait to long, see I already have her. I will take a great joy in making her watch as I burn her mate." He clapped his hands together once again and I took a step towards him.

Did that mother fucker say he had my mate?

"Demetri please bring in our guests." He yelled and in came that damn tracker with my mate and Rose. His hands were around her throat and I wanted to slowly rip him apart. Bella mouthed "I'm sorry" to me and I just shook my head.

Something happened and clicked inside me. Normally I would have gone straight from my laid back self to my murderous Major self, but in this time, we merged, finally becoming one. There was no contesting it. We were working together, never again would I allow someone to walk all over me or to gain the upper hand. This was the end of the Volturi and I couldn't wait for it to be at my hand.

I heard my snarl and took a step towards my mate but Demetri shook his head no and ran his hands down Bella's face, "She's quite beautiful Major, think Aro will let me borrow her before he takes her?"

I sent him a heavy dose of fear and saw his eyes go wide. Alice and Leila were moving into position to get Marcus out of harms way and I heard Jane giggle. Archer was whispering in her ear and she dropped Demetri with her gift. Rose looked like she was bracing herself for the pain but Bella smirked and winked at her letting her know she was covered with her shield. I didn't want her using that physical one, she had explained how it spread and constricted on its own and she couldn't control it. I didn't want her out of control right now.

"Stay there Bella." I ordered and turned my eyes back to the two remaining Volturi Kings.

"You will never get passed my guard Major." Aro said arrogantly.

"You think so?" I quirked.

He clapped his hands again, I guess this was his signal for them to move into position. They did, though, and flanked me and prepared to take out their masters. I saw the two ladies of the guard move behind the Kings so they couldn't escape. We had them surrounded and heavily out numbered.

"Carlisle, can't you control your son? Please old friend?" Aro started to beg.

"I'm sorry Aro, but your tyrant reign is over." Carlisle bowed his head and chose not to watch this execution.

"No body move. They are mine. Just make sure no one escapes." I ordered my family. Bella made a move to come towards me but I stopped her with a glare. She knew then what had happened and I felt the pride rolling off of her.

"Major, I have done nothing to grievance you, what makes you want to end me as well?" Caius asked.

"You are a part of this too and it ends now." I replied moving to end him quickly.

"But Marcus…" he started but by then I had ripped his arm out of its socket.

"Marcus is family, something you two know nothing about." Aro was shaking for fear because he knew he was next in my attack. I finished tearing Caius apart and threw the pieces down to my family. Archer started the fire and placed the pieces inside.

I turned my attentions to Aro and stalked him like I had done my human hunts long ago. "Aro, would you like to apologize to my mate?" I cooed at him.

"W-w-w-ill that help me?" he stuttered, "I'm s-s-s-sorry Isabella."

"Apology not accepted Aro." My mate said smugly, "End him Major."

I turned toward her and gave her a saucy wink. "Anything for you sweetheart."

I ripped out Aro's leg first and watched him fall, "Now maybe in hell you will realize not to mess with things that don't belong to you." Then I ripped out his one arm, "I hope someone make's you their bitch down there," then went for the other leg, "or even worse, I hope Maria tries to climb on your dick and harasses you for all of eternity."

Finally he was in pieces and I threw all of then in the fire, except his head. I made him watch his brother finished burning along with his own pieces. "Rot in hell you bastard." I said kicking his head down the throne room steps and into the fire.

I heard the applause ring out throughout the throne room but I only had eyes for one person in the room. I made my way to my mate and scooped her up in my arms and laid a kiss worthy of a porno on her only it was very loving.

"It's time for our forever now sugar, no more drama." I assured her pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That was sexy the way you took them out Major, wanna get outta here and," she trailed off wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh you my mate, are naughty, naughty." She giggled and raced off. I heard Alice telling the family we would be regroup at the home back in Arizona in two weeks but that the mated couples were separating for a while and then we would finish preparing for the wedding.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! So that's pretty much it for this story. The last chapter is a wedding that must be attended by all readers. Lol. It's also the epilogue. **

**I'm hoping since I finally got my writing mojo back and some time, that I will work on My Love is Yours soon. But I have an idea stuck in my head that just won't go away. So in light of this story ending, I am starting yet another new story. **

**I think I'll be able to handle it. Wish me luck. **

**Be on the look out for "Surrounded By Your Embrace"-a Jazz/Bella story, where Bella is the hybrid daughter of Marcus and Didyme. Tons of other stuff to go along with it, but I promise it will be awesome! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is it people, the very last chapter. I cannot believe it! I'm so thankful for every review, message, and suggestion I have gotten. I'm sad to see this end, but I am happy to be continuing all my other stories. **

**I have been trying to post this for a few days, but you know that darn error message is killing everyone. Any idea what's going on?  
**

**I want to thank and apologize to Cindy, a.k.a letsjustdance for being my 500****th**** reviewer and I forgot to mention her like I promised, but I've got something special planned for her now. Be on the look out. **

**So again, thank you guys so much for everything! **

*****Pretend Oscar Speech Now Over*** **

**I am participating in Fandom Fights Tsunami-**** http:/fandomfightstsunami(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**So everyone go donate and such for that, although I am a little unsure of what to write. Is there an outtake you'd like to see from this story? Or one of my others? Help me out readers! **

**Oh and Vote for the winner in the Twilight Zone, We Heart It Contest: http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2718251/TwilightFicZoneContest **some of them aren't listed in the right category because of the uploading issues, but if you click on the title at the top there is a heading that tells you all the real information. Voting ends, the 27****th****, I think so please vote! **

**Anywho, check out all the other stuff on my page, it will truly be appreciated. Also read my one shot "She Changed Him" *its Ed/Bella* I know, but it worked, and I've had some messages saying to make it a full length story. Answer's can be placed with the poll on my page. **

**So without further avoidance, here is the Epilogue to my first ever full length story,**

**Oh and for the last time: I do not own Twilight, but I do however want a Jasper Whitlock Pillow. I know they are out there somewhere...maybe one will come in my Easter Basket.  
**

**Previously on GBWOWL: **

Finally he was in pieces and I threw all of then in the fire, except his head. I made him watch his brother finished burning along with his own pieces. "Rot in hell you bastard." I said kicking his head down the throne room steps and into the fire.

I heard the applause ring out throughout the throne room but I only had eyes for one person in the room. I made my way to my mate and scooped her up in my arms and laid a kiss worthy of a porno on her only it was very loving.

"It's time for our forever now sugar, no more drama." I assured her pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That was sexy the way you took them out Major, wanna get outta here and," she trailed off wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh you my mate, are naughty, naughty." She giggled and raced off. I heard Alice telling the family we would be regroup at the home back in Arizona in two weeks but that the mated couples were separating for a while and then we would finish preparing for the wedding.

**Chapter 30: Epilogue **

**Bella POV: **

I stood in front of a full length mirror and I thought of all the things that brought me to this very place at this very moment. Things have changed so much since the first time I met Jasper. I felt like for years I trained, like a soldier, which it turned out, I wasn't. The things, I thought I needed to know, I really didn't. I don't blame my parents for this, maybe they were still stuck in their war times when things were like that. I would assume, had I been born one hundred years earlier, I would have needed those rules, but now in peacetime for vampires, it wasn't needed. The only thing I needed was to love him, and I loved him to hell and back.

I remember that day, three months ago, after he killed the Volturi, after our very heated kiss, Jasper had looked around and every head was bowed toward him in respect. He looked at me in surprise, and I bowed my head just the slightest bit to show that I respected their decision. It seemed that while Jasper and I were too involved in each other the others had basically nominated that Jasper take control over the whole vampire race.

He went to protest and Carlisle was the one who calmed him down, "Jasper, listen, when word gets out that you killed the Volturi Kings, the whole world will fear you more then they already do. You know they respect you everywhere you go, take this son, you deserve it."

Jasper still hadn't spoken, and he looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head, "You deserve this." Then I bowed my head again just as the others had.

"If I am to rule the vampire race, then you will be my Queen, and my Queen bows to no one." Jasper finally spoke and put a finger under my chin to lift my head back to its normal position.

It was decided then, that Jasper would take over and rule everything, but he would have help from, Daddy and Carlisle, he trusted them the most. Alice wanted to have the biggest wedding ever now, to announce Jasper's takeover and introduce us to the whole world as a couple. She started muttering to herself about visions and I just rolled my eyes are her and let her have her way.

Grandfather, was standing on the sidelines just watching everyone and he seemed unsure of what was going to happen to him. Jasper flat out asked him, "What is it you want to do Marcus? You have been locked away in this castle for how long? When's the last time you actually went somewhere?"

Grandfather looked confused and didn't answer before Jasper continued, "See, go out, see the world, maybe you'll even find someone."

I smiled really big at that, I wanted Grandfather to be as happy as the rest of my family was. So he left that day, he modernized his look, and traveled all over the world. While he was in Bangkok, Thailand he met Cindy. She helped him pick out some clothes and even took him to get a hair cut. She was on a study abroad trip and was originally from Rhode Island. After many talks with Jasper as well as Carlisle, Grandfather finally acknowledged that if Didyme was his true mate, he would have died of a broken heart after she did. For someone who see's relationships, he really didn't have a clue when it came to himself. Anyway, he took her out a few times, they went to shows, to dinner. By the forth date, he was admitting he was in love with her and wanted to bring her home for the wedding. I was ecstatic. I was so happy to hear Grandfather was happy.

While Jasper was situating the whole world of vampires, I was working with Alice on wedding invitations as well as redecorating the castle. She said it was scary and that it needed to be more 'homey.' I agreed with her, but dreaded all the decisions that would need to be made. Mama, Rose, Jane and Leila were there helping whole time, with both projects. I seriously felt like I haven't spent more then five minutes with Jasper without being interrupted.

One night two weeks before our wedding day, I found him in his office yelling at someone over the phone. I had felt his irritation like it was my own as well as the anger he had that was about to boil over, so I made my way closer to him so I could figure out what was going on. I didn't recognize the voice, but I could tell Jasper was very angry, besides feeling it, I could see it in his face. I leaned against the doorway and waited until he acknowledged my presence.

Suddenly his head whipped in my direction and he ended his call with a "Fix it, now." He pulled me into the office and shut the door. I looked around and knew that I needed to get him more comfortable in there too, it was just so, not Jasper.

I sat in his big chair behind his desk and tossed my feet up on the desk, "You know Jazzy, I don't think I like this whole King and Queen thing. I hardly get to see you and honestly I want to just run away and hide in Antarctica or something." I sighed.

He stood with his arms crossed and his back to me, as he was looking over some papers in his hand, but when I finished talking he whipped around at vampire speed and was instantly sitting on the desk next to my feet. "I know I've been busy a lot Bella, but I swear this will all slow down soon."

"You said we would have our forever after we got rid of them. You said you were going to show me the world, Jazzy." I wanted to cry, his irritation had gotten to me and I was feeling really upset about it. I had no idea how Jasper dealt with everyone's emotions when I could barely handle his.

"I know I did, and I will. We have forever Bella, but someone has to run things. It just has to be done." He said with a finality.

I didn't respond, I just stood and walked toward the door, but before I got there he was blocking my way. "Stay."

"No, I have stuff to do and obviously you do too." I huffed. "I guess I'll see you later."

He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and moved the scarf I was wearing to cover my scar as he traced it with his finger. It was a simple gesture that meant so much to me. It showed he cared, it showed that he worried and it showed that he still loved me. I didn't want to lose him to this ruling the world thing, but sometimes I felt like I just might.

The next day, I was told by Alice that she would take care of whatever we were doing that day, because Jasper wanted to spend the day with me. I was so excited, I actually asked her to pick something for me to wear so I would look great for him.

An hour later, I was met with a knock on my door and a heavenly scent hit my nose. A smiling Jasper waited for me on the other side. We spent the day, touring Volterra and we even went back to Rome. Halfway through the day Jasper stopped me and sat me down on a bench in the middle of the city, "Do you really not want to do this? You say the word and we will leave." He asked grabbing my hand and holding in his.

"Jasper, tell me about the day you killed them." I asked before answering his question.

"You want to know why things are different," he paused, "Well you know how you started to bring the Major out, and you called me Jasper Hale the lap dog, and all that right?" I nodded, "Well, they merged, and for real this time. I've had episodes with the Major taking over and you have experienced those, but now, we are completely one person. I am just Jasper Whitlock. No Major and no Hale."

I smiled so proud of him, he felt it and kissed my forehead. We strolled around some more after that and I thought a lot about what I wanted to do, "Jazzy, I think we should stay. You love this, I mean it's not horrible like when you were with Maria, and it's not high school all the time like before, I think you'll be perfect for this."

He didn't say anything, but I could feel his emotions and it allowed me to know he was proud, and very happy, close to ecstatic. Then I added real quickly, "You better start finding some time for me though, my mate, because if you don't I'll have to find someone else to fulfill my sexual needs." I giggled and walked a little further in front of him. He came up behind me and picked me up around the waist and spun me in a circle, "You my mate are very naughty."

We had love that night, and I swear it was like it was the first time. We were so connected, physically and emotionally, it was one of those times I wished I could cry.

So now, here we are on my wedding day, as I stand with my family. My dress is perfect, and apparently Alice had it custom made. It was simple, yet elegant. It was sleeveless, and tied in the back like a corset, and then sprouted out at my waist and had diamonds all along the skirt bottom. It looked like a dress fit for a queen. And I wasn't even upset that my scar across my neck was visible. It needed to be seen, I'm sure, no one said anything, but once they saw that, they would know not to mess with me, just like Jasper's scars told people about him.

Alice caught my eye in the mirror and nodded, "You look perfect Bella, but you seem to be missing a few things."

I looked around, full of confusion and immediately settled on my mother, "What's missing? Is Jazzy okay?"

"He's fine, silly girl, calm down." Mama appeased me while trying not to giggle, "What Alice meant was the traditional wedding stuff, something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue."

I looked in the mirror again and noticed the only jewelry I was wearing was my W necklace and my engagement ring and neither of those fit any of those descriptions. "My dress is new." I countered.

"Yes, it is, and I have your something borrowed." Rose handed me a small tennis bracelet, "Emmett gave me this as my something old when we got married. When I found him, he was carrying his mother's bracelet in his pocket. The bear he was hunting had killed her, and he was out for revenge, he wanted to have a piece of her with him. He gave it to me, and I have kept it safe ever since, so I am allowing you to borrow it for your own special day."

I was so touched, she was giving me a piece of both her and Emmett, I smiled and thanked her with a hug. Before I could say anything Alice and Jane pulled a small box out and handed it to me. Inside was a garter, a lacy and very scandalized garter. The lace was white, but had a small blue lace ribbon over the top of it. "We thought Jasper might like to pull this from your thigh later at the reception." Jane giggled. Alice could barely contain herself, but fell into a vision.

"It seems your Grandfather has your something old and would like a word with you. Then your dad is going to come in and have a chat and then missy, it's time to get you married, officially." Alice said as she shooed everyone out of the room.

I placed the garter on my thigh as they left before Grandfather came in and was trying to put the bracelet in place and felt his hands reach to help me. "Granddaughter, you look radiant." He whispered.

"I've missed you." I hugged him close.

"Well as young Alice I'm sure has told you, I have your something old." He pulled out a small jewelry box and popped it open. Inside was a pair of diamond and sapphire drop earrings. "These belonged to my Didyme. I'm giving them to you, hoping they give you luck."

I placed them in my ears, and gave Grandfather another hug, "I must go soon, Isabella. Cindy awaits my arrival." He chuckled.

No sooner did he leave did my daddy come back in. He looked me up and down and let out a small whistle, "Clean up nice Bells." He laughed full out.

"Hey Daddy." I smiled at him.

"Well, um your mama and I got you a present. Well we spoke to Jazz about it and he agreed with me so we got you something." He rambled, "And then we talked some more and it's a little weird that he's my brother, but you're my daughter, so it's like your marrying your uncle. So I decided that if you wanted to call me Peter from now on and forget I was ever your daddy, that'd be alright, I guess. I mean, you're a grown woman and you have a mate, and he's King, I mean how much safer could you get."

Daddy just kept rambling about how I didn't need him anymore and I wanted to punch him in the mouth, but thought it would be un-lady like. "Did you say you had something for me?" I asked ignoring everything else he just said.

He handed me a box and smiled, "Yeah, here."

Inside was a crown, not like a little girly tiara, but a full out crown. It had a W incrusted in the front to represent Whitlock and was silver all around with different stones all around it. I found diamonds, rubies, sapphires, there were just so many.

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered, "You'll always be my daddy, even when I'm a thousand years old." I giggled.

A knock came at the door and he looked at me, "Seems like it's time to get you hitched."

**Jasper POV: **

If someone would have told me five years ago that Alice wasn't my mate, and that she wasn't really Alice, that Peter and Char had a kid who was my true mate and that I would be running the vampire world, I would have laughed in their face. But now, as I stand here in my chambers and my 'guards' are stationed outside my room to stop a possible threat, I'm starting to believe this is all too good to be true. Today was the day, our wedding day, the day I would officially make Bella, my wife as well as my mate.

The ceremony would be held in the throne room that had been redone by my darling mate. She has my main 'throne' (I like to call it a chair), in the middle and then there are chairs all along the round walls for the guard and the members of my family. I told Bella I wanted her to put a chair in next to mine, I just hope she got it ordered in time.

The last three months have been, tiring, as weird as it sounds for a vampire. I have been exhausted. I have been trying to contact all nomadic vampires to let them know that the Volturi are no long in power and that I am. I have told many of them to pass on the message as well as the invite to the wedding. The only ones that seem to have a problem with my takeover are the Romanians, Stephan and Vladimir. They seemed to think that they should be ruling, but they just want to dominate and take over. They want to have everyone working for them. It would just be like having Aro back in control or even worse if Maria had gotten control.

During all the shit I had to do, I really thought I had lost Bella for good. I had sent Leila to use her tracking ability to find out exactly where the Romanians were hiding because they were keeping too quiet these days. During the first few weeks of the switchover, they were always calling and demanding for things, wanting to be invited to meetings for rule changes and such. I didn't invite them and then a month ago, they fell off the face of the planet. So I sent my tracker to find them, that was the night Bella came to my office and I thought I'd lost her.

Our trip into the cities was great and we bonded, maybe even closer then we were before. It felt good to tell her how I'd merged the Major into my daily life. I wasn't sure why I didn't tell her officially before. I think she suspected, but never said anything. She was so damn proud of me, and I wanted her to feel like that all the time. I didn't want to screw this thing up, and I didn't want to lose her to it, but damn if I didn't love running the show. I loved training the guards in real combat that I hope we'll never have to face, I love taking charge of the situations, I love how my family looks to me for help now, instead of the sad pathetic looks I had gotten over the years.

It's been a very entertaining three months to say the least, I however, have been impatiently waiting for this day. I understood what Bella wanted now. I couldn't wait to show Bella off to the whole vampire race as my bride, mate, and Queen.

As I was fixing my tie on my tux, I saw Peter come into my room through the mirror. "Hey Peter," I greeted him with a smile, but I got a scowl in return.

"Jasper, I am not here as your brother and best friend, I am here as Bella's father." He paused, "I don't want to lose my little girl."

"She's not really a little girl anymore Peter." I put a hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be the most protected vampire in the world. I promise. If I have it my way, which I do, Bella will never see another day of battle or conflict. I will deal with it all and keep her safe in the process." I assured him.

"I…..gotta go talk to her." He silently let out a sob, "I um, got that thing we talked about before, and I'm gonna go give it to her. I'll see you out there, just….make sure you keep your promise Jazz. You may be my best friend, but that little girl means the world to me. I would have no problem ending you, if you hurt her." He walked away and I knew he was serious.

I couldn't even contemplate hurting Bella, the thought alone made me sick, as did the thought of her in battle. I kiss her scar across her throat every day, or trace it with my finger to show how much I love her and how grateful I am that she is still with me.

As Peter left, Emmett, Carlisle, and Archer came in through the door. "Where's Alec?" I asked looking for the missing male in our family.

Emmett chuckled, "Alice has him fixing last minute screw ups from the decorators."

I let out a laugh myself, "So boys, this is it."

"I'm not ready to get married again." Carlisle suddenly blurted out.

We all just looked at him, and waited for him to continue, "I mean I love Leila, and I can't believe I ever thought Esme was my mate. She makes me feel alive and my age for once, I just….don't want to fall back into that husband/father role. I love you all but I gotta act my age sometimes. I am enjoying being someone's boyfriend and having spontaneous sex with any girl in my fantasies."

I think I gagged in my mouth as did the other guys and tried to find a way out of this situation. What do you say to that? "OK, dad, sounds good to me." I really wasn't sure.

Archer changed the subject to a much happier one that we had discussed a few weeks ago. "Jasper, are you sure you don't mind me doing this today?"

"I think it will be perfect." I assured my friend.

Emmett was still confused and asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Archer is proposing to Jane during the reception." I chuckled. "How'd that conversation with Alec go?"

He groaned and then smiled, "He's happy for her, he didn't want her to be alone for eternity."

Before anything else could be said, I was met with Charlotte's face outside my door, "Come on Jazz, let's get you and my daughter married."

Charlotte was the only one who wasn't a bridesmaid. She was sitting with Marcus and his date Cindy (who was basically the only human in attendance), as the mother of the bride and after Peter walked her down the aisle he would join Char sitting in the seats.

Jane was Bella's maid of honor so that made Archer my best man, I was happy about it, we had grown rather close over our time together. Bella asked me if I wanted Emmett to be my best man, because then she would have picked Rose, it really was a hard choice for her, but she allowed everyone in the family to be in the bridal party. This would show to all the other vampires who the royal family was, because anyone who made even one move toward any person in my family would be severely punished.

I made my way down to the throne room and I saw Eleazar standing to officiate the service. When I walked in, ever vampire in attendance rose to their feet and bowed their heads in my direction, except for the Romanians. I wanted to fight them on it, but didn't want to ruin this perfect day that Bella and the girls put together. I took a deep unneeded breathe and braced myself for what I was about to see.

I heard some music start, but not the kind I wanted. I briefly remember seeing Char being escorted to her seat by Marcus. I barely remember seeing Alice, Leila, Rose and Jane coming down the aisle with their mates on their arms. I heard the bridal march start and the whole room stood, this was the moment I had been waiting for.

When the throne doors opened again, I nearly fell to my knees at the sight before me. Surely I was blessed with an angel, because that's what she looked like. I perfect angel. With her father on her arm, and a small bouquet of flowers, she made her way to me. When she caught my eye, she mouthed, "you like?" and I just nodded and mouthed back, "I love you."

When she reached me, finally, she grabbed my hand in hers and I was happy to see her. No one had let me see her for nearly twenty four hours and I was going out of my mind. I noticed that her dress didn't cover her scar around her neck and she didn't try to cover it at all.

I heard a muffled whisper say something about Bella having her head ripped off. I turned and let out a snarl in the direction. Bella grabbed my face, "It's okay, Jazzy, come on. Marry me now, please." She lightly kissed my lips and I literally felt the women in the room swoon. It was a great feeling.

"Sorry Eleazar. Please continue." I turned back to my bride to be and went along with the ceremony. Words were said, promises were made, but the only thing that mattered was that she was mine in every sense of the word. We were bonded through love, venom, and now legally.

When it came time to kiss my bride, I didn't hold back. I let her have one of the most love filled kisses I'd ever given her. I wasn't embarrassed for anyone to see me in that light. I hoped that everyone would see now how we worked as a family and now as a government.

We made our way out into the hall while the others went toward the ball room for the reception. "So Mrs. Bella Whitlock, how's it feel?"

"Why Mr. Whitlock, I adore being your wife." She giggled, "We have a party to get to."

"Ah yes, maybe I should have said, Queen Bella Whitlock." I chuckled and she hip bumped me telling me to shut up.

Alice was in charge of pretty much everything, but she said she wanted to make the announcement as we arrived for our guests, we gave her that, and bargained to get out of Bachelor/Bachelorette parties.

As we made our way to the ballroom door, two guards opened it as Alice told the crowd that "His Majesty, Major Jasper Whitlock and his bride, Queen Isabella Whitlock, rulers of our world."

The room wasn't as shocked as I expected them to be. Bella and I spent the next hour getting congratulations from people that I'd never even met before. When we got to the Romanians, Stephan uttered one sentence, "Enjoy it while you can, Major." I knew then, that they would be planning something, I just didn't know what or when. I tried not to think about it and enjoy having Bella on my arm.

"Let's just dance Jazzy, and forget about everyone else." Bella pulled me to the dance floor and I wrapped her into my arms, "Hold me tight husband."

And I did just that for three or four songs, until Alice called for the Father and Daughter Dance. Peter came and took Bella from me while I danced with Char. I saw Alice dancing with Carlisle while Alec danced awkwardly with Leila. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in. For a while, I forgot I was dancing and just watched as my Bella's face would turn into a giggle, or see how she would step on Peter's toes because even as a vampire she wasn't very graceful.

Alice ran back to the stage and said, "Before our King can have his Queen back, there was a request for a Grandfather and Granddaughter dance, so Marcus, get your butt out here and shake what your mama gave you."

Alice had been trying out all the slangs that she missed out on using and we were all having to endure it. Sometimes they were funny, but some where just embarrassing.

I watched as Marcus and Bella danced, after two spins he pulled her onto his feet and they were gliding around the floor. Everyone watched in awe as they danced. When I finally got my bride back it was hard to not just run away with her. I knew a few more things needed to happen, but I just wanted to be alone with her.

Alice looked at me and shook her head no as an answer to if I had enough time to have my way with my wife before anyone would find us. I wanted her so bad and I was bursting with excitement.

We danced some more when Emmett declared it time for us to throw the bouquet and the garter. I had let it be known that when Bella through the bouquet everyone was to move so that Jane was the one to catch it. Then when I threw the garter to Archer, and it was his turn to put the garter on her, he would pull out his ring box and propose to her instead. It sounded flawless, I just hope it didn't get messed up.

Bella was placed in a chair in the middle of the floor and I pushed her dress up so I could see her garter on her thigh. I had to bite my cheek to stop from moaning out load. I loved seeing any sort of lace on my girl, but this, was just delectable. I put my mouth on her thigh and kissed and sucked the area all around the garter, avoiding it all I could, Bella let out a moan as I bit into the garter to pull it down with my teeth. When it was off, Bella looked like she was out of breath and ready to pounce me right then and there.

"Patience my dear, something wonderful is about to happen." I chuckled and pushed her back toward the floor so she could throw her flowers. Just as planned all the girls moved and Jane caught them.

"What just happened?" Bella asked as she saw only Jane standing there.

"You'll see." I assured her, letting go of her hand. It was my turn to throw. I tossed it right into Archer's waiting hands with no surprise from anyone except Jane and Bella.

Alice placed the chair back in the center of the floor and made Jane sit in it. Jane looked like she would be blushing if she cook, and covered her face. Archer kneeled down in front of Jane. "Jane, I know we haven't been mated very long, and I know that I'm odd and you're just so wonderful, but would you please do me the honor of being my wife as well as my mate?"

I wanted to laugh, that had been the weirdest proposal I'd ever seen. Jane looked to Alec first and he nodded his head at her, then she squealed out a yes. The room was then full of surprise because most of them knew hard ass Jane Volturi, and hadn't had the pleasure of being in the company of our Jane.

The night slowed down after that. More guests came to speak to us, with concerns or questions, and suggestions. I wanted to forget work stuff and only focus on my love for Bella but I knew that wasn't possible.

Just as I was about to steal my wife away from the girls, Peter stopped me. "You know those Romanians are going to cause trouble right?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I do, but we'll be ready for them."

"They want to overthrow you and keep your mate for themselves. What do you plan to do about it?" he goaded me.

"Do we have any solid proof of that? Could they stand trial right now?" I was angry and felt like tearing them apart.

"Sorry Jazz, but no, just hearsay." He shrugged. "You better have your best guards on Bella at all times."

"I made a promise to you Peter and I don't break my promises." I assured him and set off to find my wife.

I wasn't sure how long we had until the Romanians decided to try and overtake us. It could be days, or weeks, it could be years or decades, but that didn't matter. We would be ready for them and I would do anything to keep Bella safe.

I was about to take Bella away, but as I watched her laugh, I knew this was the right decision, we were a family before we were leaders. As she laughed with my sisters and teased my brothers, I knew that this woman was the perfect one for me. I wanted to thank Peter and Char a million times over for saving her and bringing her to me. I would go through all the hell I went through before her, over and over again as long as the end result was her. Sure sometimes, I wish things were different. Maybe if Alice wasn't captured, things would have been totally different, but they didn't happen that way and I couldn't live in a world of what ifs.

Bella caught me staring at her and came to my side, "Well Major, I think you've got some hard work to do as leader of the vampire world."

"I think I'll be just fine with you by my side, Bella." I kissed the side of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too Jazzy." She kissed my chin.

"Wanna get outta here?" I smirked at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bella grabbed my hand and we ran out of the ball room and towards our chambers, forgetting everyone we'd left behind and allowing ourselves to fall into a world of just the two of us.

**A/N: OMG, I can't believe it. It's done! I'm kinda sad! I think I maybe kinda set it up for a sequel without even meaning to. I'm not sure if it'll happen or when, but hey it's possible. **

**So Cindy, got two shout outs. Sorry I couldn't mate you with someone uber hot like Jazzy, but hey Marcus is pretty kick ass too! Haha. Thanks girl for being my 500****th**** reviewer it means a lot! **

**So now the work is on you guys, if you missed it at the top, I'm writing for the Tsunami Relief and I need a topic. Do we want a wedding night outtake? Or something like that ? Would you guys donate five dollars to read it? **

**Any other ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **

**I'm so sad to see this end, and I fear clicking the complete button, but I must do it. **

****Next update should be The Dream Catcher, then My Love is Yours. **


End file.
